Bleed It Out
by Freyjadour
Summary: COMPLETE:: Squinoa AU: Rinoa moves to Balamb and meets Squall a punk/rebel. She thinks he is a bad kid but is there more then what meets the eye. she tries to figure out more about him when she starts to fall in love with him.
1. Balamb

Disclaimer: do not own Final Fantasy 8, or any other obvious thing I might mention in the story.

Now the summary is bad so I am going to just explain a little more before I start the story. First Rinoa gets along with her father. She moves Balamb where she meets Squall. He is a bad ass and yet he has friends who are kind. The kids in the school don't like him and yet they sometime turn to him for help. He always gets in fights with his rival Seifer, yet they understand each other more then anybody else. Rinoa tries to discover why he is mean and why people hate him and why some like him. All while she is just trying to get by with a normal life, but the more and more she is with squall and co. The more hetic her life gets, it only gets worse when she starts to fall for him. Well that still was almost as bad as the first summary but try reading it and I think you'll like it. This story is going to have language but if you are actually like 16 then it isn't a big deal.

* * *

Rinoa was on the bus coming back from school. The bus was fairly loud with kids shouting and yelling, who were just excited to be going home for the weekend. Rinoa sat there playing with her hands; she didn't have anyone to talk to. Not anymore. Ever since her mother died she stopped hanging out with her friends. In fact she became one of the least popular kids in school. 

Rinoa looked over to see two girls talking quietly and laughing. They kept glancing over at Rinoa, and when they saw her looking back at them. They just gave a friendly smile and waved by just bending the fingers on their hands. Rinoa grabbed her mother's wedding ring around her neck.

_Please mom, just help me to get through this, _she thought.

She just played with her hands the rest of the ride home. Not looking up anymore, she just wanted to go home. The bus finally pulled up to her mansion. Rinoa quickly grabbed her things and dashed off the bus. The guards opened the gates and she continued to run.

Rinoa stopped at the front door and fixed herself. She didn't want to make her dad worry. She always acted as though nothing was wrong.

She stepped inside the house, "Dad I'm home!"

"Oh, honey I'm in the kitchen," a voice call back.

As Rinoa walked to the kitchen she noticed that many things of their house was missing. In fact it was almost empty except some furniture. She entered the kitchen and set her bag down on the counter. Her dad was sitting reading the paper, when she walked in he stood up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome home angel, how was your day," Caraway asked while brushing some hair out of Rinoa's eyes.

"Oh, just wonderful dad," she lied, "but were we robbed or something?"

"No we weren't robbed but I have to tell you something," Caraway said sounding slightly worried.

"What is it?"

"Well I'm not sure how you're going to react but please don't get to mad with me."

"Dad what's wrong," Rinoa asked starting to get worried.

Caraway turned around and walked back to the table. He put his hands on the back of a chair, "You might want to sit down Rinoa," he said holding his hand out beckoning for her to sit.

Rinoa obeyed, now really worried at what was going on. He never acted like this, the only other time was when he came out of the hospital room, with the news that changed her life forever.

"Rinoa, I'm sorry but we have to move," Caraway said with reassuring hands on her shoulders.

All the worries left Rinoa. _Moving, _she thought. She couldn't help it but burst out laughing. She grabbed her stomach and started stamping her feet.

"Not quite what I was expecting," Caraway said to himself.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but you just made it seem like someone just died," Rinoa laughed out.

"Well, I feel bad because you are going to have to leave all your friends behind. I know how much you love them all and your school too."

At this Rinoa stopped laughing, she never did tell him how after her mother died her social life went down the drain.

_Now or never, _she figured

"Dad, to be completely honest, I hated this school and I don't have any friends anymore."

"What, but honey all your stories of school," Caraway enquired sounding surprised.

"Dad I did have friends, but after mother died I stopped hanging out with them. I didn't talk to any of them for months, then one day I tried to say I was sorry, but they wouldn't hear of it. They said that I couldn't just drop them and pick them back up."

"Oh honey you could have told me," Caraway said sounding sad and decided to give her a huge.

Rinoa loved how her dad was so worried about her. "Don't worry about it, but please tell me where our we moving."

"Well were moving to Balamb, since I retired from being the General of Galbadian I wished to move. The new general of Galbadia, Rodgers, said that it would be good for the two countries if I went and lived there. You know kind of like marrying a daughter off to another kingdom type thing. If we live there it might help Balamb and Galbadian get along."

"Are the two countries mad at each other," Rinoa asked innocently, even though her dad was the general of Galbadian and she met the president a few times. She still was not one for politics; she hardly ever knew what was going on.

"Well no, but nether less it still would be good," he stopped and got on his knees looking into her eyes, "but you are really fine with moving."

"Yeah," Rinoa jumped out of the chair and hugged her dad; "I'm going to go pack now."

She ran out of the room and headed up stairs. Caraway followed her to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Were leaving tomorrow at 10 a.m. sharp."

"Alrighty," Rinoa called from her room. She was excited there was so much to do. She quickly went throughout her room to find what she should bring.

_Pictures of friends no, she only had those up to make her dad feel better. Jjewelry yes, school books hell no, _the thoughts were racing through her head.

She leaped onto her bed and lay there spread-eagle staring at the ceiling. "Finally I can get out of her," she said to herself. "I wonder what Balamb is like, what the kids are like."

She laughed to herself a little, "I haven't been this happy in a long time." She rolled off her bed onto the ground and started searching underneath it. "I have another chance to make friends, another chance to have a normal life."

She found what she was looking for a picture of her mother and father with her standing between them. Rinoa didn't remember being in this picture and she looked relatively young. She always figured she was about nine or ten when they took it so she didn't quite remember. She loved this picture, they all looked so happy, as if nothing could go wrong.

Standing back up she put it on her dresser and ran out of the room to go find a box to start putting her things in it. She had to go into her addict to find a box and while she was up there she grabbed a few larger ones for her clothes. When she returned to her room she dusted the boxes off before putting her various items in them.

After Rinoa finished packing, which took about two hours since she had so many things. She went down and made herself a sandwich before plopping down the couch. She didn't really have anything to watch, it was just something to do to kill time until tomorrow.

She channeled surfed for a while until her dad came in and sat in an armchair next to the couch.

"You all pack darling?"

Rinoa flipped onto her stomach and looked at her dad, "yup all done,"

"That's my girl now we will take a train to Dollet and then we will switch trains. That one will take us to Balamb."

"Alright dad."

They both sat there and just watched as the channels kept changing. All sorts of thoughts about their new home filled both their heads. They just had to wait.

Rinoa woke at the sound of her alarm going off. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed into some faded jeans and a blue t-shirt that showed her mid drift. She brushed her hair and let it hang over her shoulders. She ran down stairs and excitedly jumped the bottom three steps.

She bursted into the kitchen and went to grab a bowl for some cereal, only to find that all the bowls were packed. She saw her dad sitting at the table drinking some coffee and reading the paper.

"Dad, are the bowls packed?"

"Yes darling," he answered without looking away from newspaper.

"But how am I suppose to have breakfast, "she whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling," he put down the paper, "how about I buy you a bagel on the train."

"Really that'd be great," she ran over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks again dad for moving."

"Oh honey," Caraway laughed a little, "And to think that I was worrying all yesterday about telling you we were moving."

Rinoa giggled and covered her mouth with a hand, "Sorry dad, should have told you I hate my life here."

"Anyway we should be leaving in about half an hour make sure your ready to leave."

"Yes dad," she replied and turned to leave the room.

"Wait Rinoa."

_Ah oh, he used my name, _she thought to herself.

"Yes father," she said in a cute way to try and help her with what ever she might be in trouble with.

"You know I hate it when you wear shirts like that."

Rinoa looked down and saw her stomach showing, she looked back at her dad and smiled. "Dad it's just my stomach it really isn't anything bad."

"But all the boys will be looking at you," complained the retired general.

"I know I want to make a good impression on them when we first get there," she joked.

"That's not funny Rinoa, we don't know what they're like yet. For all we know they could all be perverts and rapists," he said being completely serious.

Rinoa frowned, "Dad come on now I'm sure there not like that. If anything there are more of those people in Deling."

"But.."

"Don't worry it will be fine, I'm a tough girl," she said making a fist and punching her other hand.

Caraway laughed, "Alright alright, fine now hurry and get ready." He figured he should give in now because he knew that he would never win that fight. It was almost impossible against a teenage girl.

Rinoa skipped away back upstairs to gather all her belongings.

**L****ater that day on the second train**

Rinoa was bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do, and being in a dark tunnel for an hour is not make it any better. They were under the ocean heading towards Balamb and the tunnel was pitch black. The train was lit up, but still artificial light was not the greatest thing. She wished that instead of walls they could just have strong glass that way people could watch all the sea life. Then people would take this train for fun, not just traveling. But it wasn't and she had nothing to watch except older people either doing work, or sleeping.

Her dad being one of the older people sleeping left her with no one to talk to. She just sat there not being able to fall asleep because of how excited she was.

After another hour or so they finally arrived and the announcement saying Balamb next stop was enough to wake her father.

As they were leaving the train Rinoa was trying to get her dad to reveal what their house was like. He wouldn't answer; he wouldn't say anything about their house. Where it was, or what it was like. They carried their bags or in Rinoa's case dragged them, to outside of the station.

"Wait here darling and watch the bags, I'll be right back," Caraway told Rinoa.

Rinoa watched him walk towards a counter and start a discussion with the lady behind it. After a few minutes and what Rinoa guess as signing a paper or two. Caraway started to walk towards Rinoa.

"I got them," he said excitedly holding up keys and jingling them in front of Rinoa.

"Key's to what," enquired Rinoa.

"This one is to our new car," he told her holding up a key with a round base and a small black controller hanging off it. "And this one is the key to our new house," this key had a square base. "Now I will make duplicates eventually but for now these are our only keys."

"All right dad, but what kind of car do we have," Rinoa once again trying to get information out of her dad. He only smiled, picked his bags back up and continued to walk out of the station.

Rinoa let out a sigh and then ran after her father. When they got out side he went over to the parking lot and repeatedly pressed the button on the key. After a minute or two a car's lights flashed and Rinoa finally saw what kind of car they had. A brand new red convertible.

"Dad, is this really your car," asked Rinoa surprised at her dad actually getting a sporty car.

"It gets better, I will need a second car for some work related things." He paused and watched as Rinoa's eyes widened and a wide smile grew on her face. "So this car will probably end up yours."

"Oh my god dad I love you," Screamed Rinoa and gave him a huge hug. She ran over to the car and peered through the windows. "Quickly open it dad."

"It's already open," he called back.

"Oh, my bad."

Rinoa threw her luggage in the trunk and quickly hoped in the passenger seat. She was looking over the car, and she loved it. Black leather interior, CD player, power windows, and power top. The car was almost perfect. Rinoa felt between the seats and saw a stick shift. She didn't know how to drive a stick.

_Oh well, I'll just have to learn, _she told herself.

Caraway shut the trunk and walked slowly around the car. He knew his daughter was excited and he loved to mess with her.

"Dad hurry up," Rinoa called from the car.

Caraway stopped for a second and looked at the car. He licked his thumb and started rubbing a spot, acting like there was a scratch.

"Dad the car is brand new, come on."

He opened the driver side door and pulled the keys out. He dropped them on purpose and bent down and started fumbling around.

"Dad that's enough," Rinoa said starting to get impatient.

Caraway chuckled to himself before picking the keys up and sitting in the car. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car. After a second of hearing the car's engine he looked over at Rinoa, "Pretty nice huh."

"You are really going to give this to me," she asked still not believing that this was going to be her car.

"Of course, it's too sporty for me."

Caraway pulled the car out and started towards their new house. Rinoa was looking out the window the entire time. She saw kids just hanging out in front of stores or sitting at tables eating. They drove past a beach with many teens running and playing. Caraway kept glancing at Rinoa; he loved to see her with a smile on her face.

Almost an hour later they turned down a road that lead to a little development. Caraway pulled into a driveway next to a house and shut the car off.

He turned to Rinoa, "Well this is it."

Rinoa quickly jumped out of the car and stared at her new house. It wasn't a mansion like her old one, but she liked it better that way. It was simply painted white with a few large windows in the front of the house. The door was on the side of it connected to the driveway.

"Dad hurry and open it," she yelled back to him, he only raised his hand to acknowledge her and then went to open the trunk. She decided that she would be able to check out the back yard before her dad managed to unlock the front door.

Rinoa dashed back there and saw just a plain twenty by twenty feet back yard surrounded by a tall brown fence. There was a little patio in the back and a grill was built into the patio. There was a sliding glass door, with a screen door on the inside of that.

_Whatever, I can deal with this, _she thought.

She ran back to the front to see that her dad had opened the house. She quickly ran in and looked around, getting slightly disappointed. She underestimated the size of the house, it was fairly small. There was a living room as you enter with the stairs directly across from the door. A kitchen to the right, and then another room past the living room towards the front of the house.

Still she figured she would manage and dashed upstairs, skipping a step at a time. There were four doors upstairs each leading to a room. Towards the back of the house, in the room at the end of the hallway her father was already putting his things on a bed. When Rinoa entered he sat down on his bed.

"Well what you think, I like it," Caraway seemed to be extremely happy with the house.

"It's nice but where is my room," she asked. Rinoa being a teenage girl she needed a nice big room.

He smiled before answering, "any other room you want dear."

Rinoa clapped her hands together and took off opening each door and looking around the room. She didn't like the first two. They were a little too small; she then went to the front of the house. There was another door at that end. She opened it and this room was larger then the rest. It also had more windows; she went right over and opened them up. She smelled the fresh air as it rushed into the room. She looked at the street and saw two men walking across it towards their house.

"Dad I think we have company," Rinoa called over her shoulder.

Caraway stopped unpacking and walked into her room. Moved a curtain to look out of the window.

"Hey let's go meet them, and that boy looks pretty handsome, aye Rinoa, and look he's holding hands with his dad when he crosses the street."

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "come on dad let's see what there like." She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs.

**A few minutes ago**

Laguna watched as a car pulled into the house across the street. A wide smile grew across his face as he turned to his son lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Squall check out our new neighbors."

"I don't care," Squall being completely unenthusiastic about new neighbors.

"But hey this girl is a cutie, you might end up entangled in her beauty."

Squall rolled his eyes, "Laguna, shut up."

"Hey I got an idea I just made some brownies for desert tonight. I'll go grab them and then we'll go meet them."

"Alright have fun," Squall said waving his hand.

"Oh, you're coming too." Laguna walked over and grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. "Come on it'll be fun, just give me a second to grab the brownies."

"Wait, you're serious about bringing brownies." Laguna wasn't listening he ran into the Kitchen, "You know there isn't a women in this house. They'll think were gay or something."

"No they wont son, a lot of men bake brownies," Laguna said while putting on an oven mitt.

Squall slapped his forehead with his hand, "You're wearing an oven mitt too."

"Well how else am I going to carry this over, they're hot you know."

_Why does he always do this shit, _Squall thought?

"Come on Squall." Laguna dragged him by the hand and in his other he held the brownies. Squall also noticed that his oven mitt was sky blue. He didn't complain about it because he knew that sky blue was Raine's favorite color. He never made fun of his dad if it had to do with Raine.

They were half way across the street until Squall shook his hand free from Laguna.

"I can walk on my own you know."

"Awe but it was like when you were little and you had to hold my hand when we crossed the street," Laguna teased.

"Laguna shut up," Squall said sounding annoyed.

"You're still calling me Laguna in public?"

"I call you it all the time, how do you not notice these things," he shouted now aggravated and annoyed. Laguna just shrugged and continued walking. Rinoa and Caraway stepped out of the house and met the two near the car.

"Well hello," Laguna said cheerfully, "I made you some brownies."

Rinoa started laughing, she tried to hide it but with no success. _They bake, _she thoughtto herself_ what men bake. _

Caraway gave her a stern before turning back to the two men. "That's very nice of you I am—"

"Caraway I know," Laguna cut in, "You're are, or rather, were the general of Galbadia."

"Well you don't have to call me that," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I would feel better, beside," he had a huge smile on his face, "it makes us seem like old friends."

Rinoa started laughing harder, she couldn't stop, this man was just so funny.

Squall slapped himself in the forehead again; Laguna full well knowing Rinoa was laughing at him didn't care. He put an arm around Squall, "This here is Squall, my boy."

Squall pushed Laguna's arm off him and held out a hand to Caraway. "Nice to meet you sir."

"Oh, such respect you needed be like that with me," Caraway put his arm around his giggling daughter, "This is Rinoa, umm sorry I wish she had your respect."

"I-I re-really amm sssorrry," she tried to say between laughs. She just found this funny, an overly friendly dad, with a straight-laced boy. The two men began discussing something that she didn't pay attention to and then they started heading for the door.

"Hey Squall," Laguna called over his shoulder, "Why don't you help Rinoa with her bags."

"Fine," sighed Squall.

Rinoa finally managing to calm down told him that the rest of the luggage in the trunk was hers. He put a suitcase between his arm and body and then carried the other two in his hands. She led him up to her room.

Squall set the bags on her bed and then brushed his hand through his hair. He turned around and looked at Rinoa. He liked what he saw; she was fairly attractive, not to tall and yet not to sort. She wasn't to wide and yet not to skinny She had nice long black hair. Best of all she had a pretty face. If it was only thing Squall didn't like was a buther face. Were she had everything 'but her face.' But Rinoa seemed like a perfect girl, she didn't even seemed like she worried about her beauty.

Rinoa for the first time actually got a good look at Squall. He wore dark blue jeans with rips in the knees. There were chains hanging from his pockets which Rinoa thought just added perfectly to his look. . He had a black T-shirt on that had red letters saying something Rinoa couldn't make out. He had a black leather jacket over that. He had brown hair that some banks fell over his light blue eyes.

_Very nice, He is pretty hot, _she thought. She brought up a hand to her chin and made it a bit more obvious that she was judging him. She started to walk around him a little, when she reached her bed she hoped on it and sat cross-legged. Her eyes still scaling up and down Squall. Squall brushed another hand through his hair before turning around.

_Is this chick judging me, _he thought?

"Hey cut that shit out."

Rinoa was taken back a little; she thought he was a nice straight-laced boy. _Maybe I was worng about him, _she thought. After the initial shock of the outburst wore off she was going to apologize. Then she saw that his eyes were moving.

"Cut what out," she asked innocently.

"Judging me," he responded sounding angry.

"You're judging me."

"No I'm not."

"Well then my face is up here," Rinoa said pointing to fingers at her face.

"Shit," Squall said under his breath.

Rinoa laughed to herself again, she could already see that she was going to enjoy this place a lot more then Deling.

"Squall, my boy, let's go home and leave these two to unpack," a voice rang out from down stairs.

Squall turned to leave when he heard Rinoa say something, "You're not even gonna say goodbye."

He just shook her head and continued walking.

"Um Squall wait"

_What now, _he thought.

"Well since I don't know anyone, I was wondering if I could hang out with you at school on Monday," she asked playing with her hair, being slightly embarrassed for asking something like that.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled, "If you really want you can hang out with me but I suggest you make other friends. Because it is only fair warning, that a princess like you would do better not to hang out with someone like me." He then walked out of the room with a confused Rinoa still sitting on the bed.

She watched through her window as the two men walked back across the street. Laguna telling Squall a story but was circling Squall, waving his arms and dancing around trying to make the story more vivid. It only caused Laguna to look as though he praised Squall. Which Rinoa thought that he pretty much did.

"That must be some story," she laughed to herself.

Squall then bursted into a sprint covering his ears, only for his father to chase after him yelling even louder. Rinoa laughed to herself. She couldn't wait for school, if this was one kid; she wondered what the other kids would be like.

"Hey Rinoa, come have some of these brownies, they're delicious," Caraway shouted from the kitchen.

Rinoa laughed again finding it very amusing still that Laguna made brownies and made them so well. "Alright, one sec," she called back before jumping out of bed and heading downstairs to have some of Laguna's home made delicious brownies.

* * *

Ok so I didn't really think that this chapter was so good but then again most first chapters aren't that good. I promise that the next two chapters will be much better. I can also say that the rest of the gang will make their appearance in the next chapter. So please review and read my next chapters because they will be better then this one. 


	2. Frist day of School

**Disclaimer: I don't and will wont ever own Final Fantasy **

**A/N: I changed my penname for no reason really, but figured I should tell you. I also will probably change the title to this story when I can come up with a better one. Well here goes another chapter thank you for my reviewers and I hope more people will review as the story goes on. Also this chapter is probably what the rest of my story will be like. I mean that by the amount of language used and topics they talk about.**

* * *

"See you later honey," Caraway called leaning on the passenger seat to look out the window at Rinoa. 

He thought she looked beautiful in her school uniform. The girls had to wear navy blue or black skirts that were only suppose to be four inches from the knee, but no one followed that rule. They had to wear a white shirt underneath a nice navy blue or black jacket that had golden buttons running up the center. They had to wear a small tie around the neck, it could be any color as long as it was a solid color and not too bright.

The men had to wear black or navy pants, with the same type of jacket that was also suppose to have a tie around it. Although, as Caraway looked around most guys didn't seem to have a tie on. (If it helps just kind of imagine what they have to wear as Seeds. It's something along those lines.)

"Bye dad," Rinoa called back.

"I love you."

"Dad please!" Rinoa exclaimed looking around, people were staring at her. She didn't want to draw attention to herself on her first day. Which, she already failed since the retired General of Galbadia drove up in a brand new convertible.

"Is that General Caraway," one student asked?

"I think so," the student that he was talking to replied, "That must be his daughter."

"She is so lucky, having a general as a dad, and a famous singer as a mother. And I'm guessing she takes after her mother," he added at the end.

The other student nodded and eyed Rinoa like a Barbie doll. Caraway drove away and she started walking to her new school. She looked down at the ground as she walked, he cheeks turned red with embarrassment and she didn't want anyone to know.

"Well I want me some of that."

His friend laughed, "what? The money, fame or her body."

"All the above," he responded with a suggestive smile on his face.

As she neared the steps leading to the entrance the two guys who were watching her jumped off the ledge they were sitting on. The more assertive one of them came up and put an arm around her waist, while the other one just followed behin.

"Now miss Caraway--," he started.

"It's Heartilly," she responded sternly. She knew his type and the only way to deal with his type was to be assertive. She couldn't let him get his way with anything.

He only smiled, "I see, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense."

"Don't worry."

"Bad day and no wonder, going to a new school, now that's scary ain't it." Rinoa just shrugged. "Well I could show you around you know."

"No thanks, I'm sure I can manage," she said and pulled his hand off her waist.

Rinoa expected that would end it, that's what did it at her old school. Sadly at this school the guys could get away with more and especially this one, he always got what he wanted. He pushed Rinoa into the lockers lining the wall and put his arms on either side of her, blocking her path.

"Let me go," she still sounded stern but inside she was starting to get afraid.

"Come on, don't you want to have some fun?" he said with a smile that caused Rinoa to start to lose the color in her face. Rinoa looked up to see if anyone would help her, but everyone just walked past as if nothing was happening.

"Oh, you see, no one is going to help you," he looked over his shoulder and gave a nod to his friend. His friends returned the nod and then stood there with his arms crossed. Incase if anyone wanted to help, they would have to go through him first.

"You see if I was to pick you up, bring you to my car, drive somewhere, and then have my way with you," he paused as Rinoa looked down at the ground in fear. He lifted her chin so her eyes were looking at him. "No one would care, they don't wanna mess with me, especially for a new girl."

With his right arm not baring her path she tried to make a dash for it. He just grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the locker again.

Rinoa couldn't believe this was happening on her first day. She was only at school for a few minutes and she was already in trouble. She was holding back her tears; she did not want to cry. She knew that if she did it would only make this guy happier. Yet it grew harder and harder to keep them back.

_Come on, _she thought, _someone has to come. _

"You know I think that's a great idea actually, you up for a ride dear," he said stroking her cheek.

Rinoa put her head back all way against the wall trying to get away from his touch. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, just the thought of being raped by this guy. They streamed down her cheeks and she started begging him not to do it.

"Oh my dear," he said in a worrisome voice while he wiped a tear from under her eye. "It wont hurt, well actually I can't say really say that."

Hearing that only caused her to really start balling and she started trying to shake herself loose. She had to get away, she couldn't let this happen. The boy grabbed her arms and pinned them against the locker.

"Um, hey Sean," his friend called from behind him.

"Not now," he responded angrily, "I'm a little busy."

"But there might be a problem."

"Oh," he said sarcastically and turned around, "What could b—"

His shock stopped him from completing his sentence. Rinoa stepped to the left and wiped a tear from her eye to see a boy with spiky blond hair and a tattoo down the side of his face standing there. His shirt was unbuttoned and he had a red shirt underneath his jacket.

"I see you're harassing the new girl Sean," the boy smiled taunting him.

"What, _harassing_," Sean said, and the boy nodded "no not her, we were...uhh…I mean I was just telling her about the school."

"Really," the boy shook his head, "not from what I can see."

Sean now seemed completely scared; he rubbed his hands together thinking and then held them far apart as if celebrating.

"Hey I got an idea, how about you go first and then I go next." Sean playfully punched the boy in the arm. "Come on whadda say."

The boy looked disgusted, "First don't ever touch me and second, I think you're fucking sick." A crowd started to gather to see what all the commotion was about. They could only ignore so much, and they all loved to see a fight.

"Come on, we all know you band chicks Dincht," Sean saw the others approaching decided to try another way to get himself out of the mess. If he could get the crowd on his side, then he would be home free.

"Yeah, but I don't force them," he paused and smiled again, "or rather I don't have to, unlike you."

"Are you trying to picked a fight Dincht," yelled Sean clenching his fists and stepping forward, forgetting whom his opponent was. His friend stood in front of him to stop his advance.

Rinoa watched as the Dincht boy stroked his chin, "Well no actually I wasn't, but since I haven't fought in a while and I think the hotdogs are getting to me." He lifted his stomach and patted his six-pack, "or maybe they're not." He shrugged and smiled. "Any who, I could use a fight right about now."

"Look man, you don't want to do this, you can't win and even if you do. He'll come and we can't take him on." Sean's friend tried to talk Sean out of the fight, he then turned to the blond hair boy, "Look Zell were sorry, you can have the girl."

"What!" Sean exclaimed, "fuck no, he can't have her."

"Oh I don't want her," he started bouncing on his feet and throwing punches in the air. "I want your friend there."

Sean watching Zell throw some punches and high kicks started to remember why he feared him.

"Tell you what," Sean started once again trying to negotiate his way out, "you can have her and we wont bother her ever again."

"What," Zell sounded shocked, "But I thought you wanted to kick my ass."

"I had a sudden change of heart."

"Well ain't that nice, but I guess I could agree to your proposal," he paused and once again stroke his chin, "If and only if you kick yourself in the balls."

The crowd that gathered started to laugh. Sean looked around, his reputation was dwindling. Even Rinoa let a smile slip through her tears. _Who is this guy and why is he saving me. _

"Hey girl come her," Zell called to Rinoa.

She only nodded her head and slowly walked away, taking a few steps to get further away from Sean before going to stand behind Zell. Zell waited for her to get behind him when he ordered Sean to kick himself in the balls again.

"I wont," Sean angrily hissed through his teeth.

"Well then I will beat your ass, break your fucking jaw and then I pound your nose in so it's flat the rest of your life. Your choice."

Sean looked as if he would attack Zell at any moment. Rinoa kept glancing between the two faces; Zell was cool and still smiling. While Sean was looking pissed, but she could tell that he was actually considering it. He might actually kick _himself _in the balls. Rinoa let out another chuckle behind Zell.

"What you do think you're fucking laughing at bi--!" Sean started to shout at Rinoa but stopped when Zell took a step forward.

"I will count to five and if I reach five I swear you will be in the hospital for weeks," Zell threatened

Sean's mind was racing.

"One."

"Come on man, you don't wanna do this," Sean pleaded.

"Two."

Sean turned to his friend to look for help, "Come on, I need back up."

"Three."

"No way man, leave me out of this."

"_Four!"_

Sean didn't know what do to. He couldn't kick himself in the balls; he would be the laughing stock of the whole school. Then again it was that or be hospitalized. He looked at Zell and saw him cracking his knuckles.

"Fi-"

"Fuck it," shouted Sean. Then he lifted his footed and heeled himself in the balls. Hard.

"Holy shit, he actually did it," Zell was completely shocked.

_But didn't he tell him to do it, _thought Rinoa, _what else did he expect. _

The hallway was erupted with laughter, and other students yelling obscenities at Sean. Zell bent over and grabbed his stomach, "He actually did it, he just fucking kicked himself in the balls."

Sean was holding his crouch and rolling around on the floor gasping for breath. Some tears even started to stream down his face. Rinoa started to giggle to herself when she felt a hand grab her whist. It was Zell; still laughing a bit but gave her a smile, "Come on let's get out of here."

She nodded her head and followed him. They continued to walk down the hall until the sounds of laughter faded. Rinoa was wiping her face from her tears, she was still a little shaken from the incident. Zell watched but didn't say anything, he wasn't that good at comforting people. He usually just ended up saying something stupid.

"Um, thank you for saving me," Rinoa suddenly said.

Zell smiled and looked at her, "No worries, besides if I didn't follo-" he stopped and covered his mouth.

Rinoa titled her head in the way a curious puppy would. "Is something wrong?"

Nope nothing's wrong," he smiled and started walking again, "come on let me take you to your first class."

Rinoa nodded and she showed him her schedule. He ran his finger down it and read each class that she had and when.

"Well Rinoa, we only have two classes together," he sadly said.

"First how do you know my name, and second that stinks."

"Well you are somewhat known, and _stinks _is that considered a bad word for you. Like not even ' that sucks' but 'stinks'."

"Well, I don't really swear, "Rinoa said slightly embarrassed.

_Man why didn't you say you do, I don't want to seem uncool, he seems like a nice guy. Well besides the whole ' kick yourself in the balls' thing. _

Zell laughed to himself, "Don't worry about it, swearing doesn't really seem like your thing. Anyway here we are."

They stopped at Rinoa's first class, "history of Balamb, sounds boring."

"Oh, don't worry it is," Zell laughed again and started to walk away. He stopped and turned around, "You know I wasn't suppose to do this but there is a girl in there. Her name is Selphie and I think you two would get along. She'll be out of dress code so you can't miss her"

"Really well thank you I'll talk to her and see for myself," she paused for a second thinking, "Um Zell, what do you mean 'you weren't suppose to'."

He scratched the back of his head, "Oh don't worry, I just say things sometime, well bye have fun."

And with that he ran off before Rinoa could respond. She simply shrugged and walked into the class. As she walked in all the eyes were on her, she felt like they were piercing into her soul. She tried to ignore the stares and walked over to the teacher.

"Hey I'm Rinoa," the teacher raised an eyebrow, "the new student."

"Oh, yes, the general's daughter, well take your seat, there are a few left." Rinoa could tell the teacher didn't really want to be there. He had bags under his eyes telling Rinoa that he hadn't gotten sleep for a while. She guessed it was probably form too much stress.

Rinoa scanned the room to see where to sit, and then she saw a girl blowing bubble gum and sitting they with a sleeveless uniform jacket. She had her hair brown hair hanging on her shoulders. Rinoa thought she looked extremely pretty, and for some reason that jacket just added to her look.

_Must be Selphie, _she thought, _well I don't have any other friends might as well listen to Zell's advice. _

She walked over and sat next to Selphie, who only cracked her gum as she sat next to her. Rinoa gave a smile Selphie returned it. Rinoa new she was just trying to be polite but as long as she had some manners Rinoa could work with it. The teacher began talking and writing on the blackboard. Rinoa turned to Selphie and stuck out a hand. Selphie glanced down at the hand and then back up at Rinoa, trying to figure out why this girl was trying to be so nice. Rinoa sensing her hesitation just decided to tell her that Zell told her to do this.

"My names Rinoa, and I know you think this is weird that I'm trying to randomly talk to you. But Zell told me to find Selphie if I felt like I needed friends, and well I don't have any," she said waiting to see Selphie's reaction.

To Rinoa's satisfaction Selphie reached out and shook Rinoa's hand.

"Well my name is Selphie and if you're friends with Zell then I'm your friend too," she replied with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't say friends," she took out a notebook and glanced at the teacher, "But he saved me from pretty much getting raped."

Selphie gasped and almost dropped her gum, "you're that girl, the one Sean was going to have his way with."

"That's me, word travels fast doesn't it," Rinoa smiled trying to sound happy and not bothered by it, but it only told Selphie exactly how Rinoa felt.

"I just overheard a girl who said she saw Sean forcing a girl up against a locker."

She watched as Rinoa wiped a tear from her eye, _come on Rinoa, not here just hold it together._

"You poor thing, I'm so sorry," Selphie apologized, she only just met Rinoa but she still felt really bad.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, it's not your fault."

"I still fell bad though," then to Rinoa's surprise she suddenly perked up, "but you know if you have Zell on your side then you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," Rinoa not listening at all to the teacher explain how Balamb won their independence. She wanted to know more about the school she was in and her new friends. If she could call them that.

"Well when Zell came they instantly stopped picking on me, and lost the whole tough guy act. In fact I thought they were going to wet themselves.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Why though, I mean Zell even got the guy to kick himself in his nuts."

Selphie hearing this burst out laughing and this time spitting her gum out onto the dirty floor.

"Miss Timlett," the teacher sternly said, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I lost my gum."

"What was that," the teacher now sounded annoyed.

Selphie face lit up with a huge smile, "Oh, nothing."

"Well try and keep your outburst to a minimum."

When the teacher turned back to the blackboard Selphie turned to Rinoa, "did he really kick himself if the balls."

Rinoa nodded, and Selphie almost cracked up again. This time she covered her mouth by burying her head into her arms on her desk.

"Um, Selphie, why were they so scared of Zell, I mean besides his tattoo he doesn't really look that tough," Rinoa wanted to know more about him.

When Selphie calmed down she looked over at Rinoa, "Alright since you're knew you wouldn't know, but it's a long story."

"Well the history of Balamb is also quite long," Rinoa pointed out.

"True, true, okay I'll tell you just try and stay with me," she took a deep breath as if she was going to drive into water. "Alright well Zell is best buddies with this person. This person is pretty much the toughest kid in the school besides one other kid. "

Rinoa nodded, finding this very interesting, or at least more interesting than whatever the teacher was talking about now.

"First off, don't think they're only afraid of Zell because he has a badass friend. He can fight, and he is actually one of the best, but if he gets in a fight that he can't win. His friend comes and back him up, and believe me when his friend comes all hell breaks lose."

Rinoa was resting her head on her palms and listen to Selphie tell the story.

"You see in this school you need to be in with a group, or have some friends. "

"Kinda like jail," Rinoa piped up.

"Somewhat, just not as serious, there aren't really gangs here, but you can get pretty messed up. It's just dangerous to be alone as you found out. See if you had at least three other friends, and I mean good friends, they would've tried to stop Sean. Those three, usually have three more friends and it goes on and on till eventually he can't do anything without being crushed by a mob. I mean the worst that will probably happen is a good beating or some sexual things might be done."

"That's very lovely, but Selphie, who is this friend of Zell. The 'badass' as you call him," Rinoa's mind was racing she really wanted to know. Her old school wasn't like this at all, they had their bullies but the worst thing they ever did was just take money from kids.

A small smile spread across her face, "His name, Squall Leonhart."

Rinoa's eyes widened in shock, it just wasn't possible, "You're sure."

Selphie seemed a little surprised by the response she got from Rinoa, "Yeah, I'm positive. You don't know him do you."

Rinoa's face fell into her hands, "He's my neighbor," she mumbled from behind her hands.

Selphie let out a slight shriek and covered her mouth. She removed one of her hands, "he's really your neighbor."

Rinoa's face still buried in her hands nodded her head. She thought back to meeting him on Saturday and she remembered what he said.

"_If you really want you can hang out with me but I suggest you make other friends. Because it is only fair warning, that a princess like you would do better not to hang out with someone like me."_

After a moment of silence besides the teacher talking, she lifted her head out of her hands.

"All right Selphie, ignoring the shock that he is my neighbor tell me more about this school and Squall," she was still curious. "Like you said there was someone who was just as bad as Squall."

Selphie nodded, "There is this guy named Seifer short blond hair scar on face like Squall's."

"Squall has a scar," Rinoa asked innocently.

"You didn't notice, it's kind of hard to miss. Anyway Seifer is on the same fighting level as Squall. But his attitude is ten times worse. He is a loose canon, an unpredictable savage beast; and he will fight anyone at anytime. If there is one guy you want to avoid it is Seifer."

"Should I try and avoid Squall too," Rinoa asked.

"Hell no, you should do the opposite and start sleeping with the guy."

"What!" Rinoa exclaimed drawing the attention of the nearby kids.

"I'm kidding calm down," Selphie glared at the kids until they went back to their work. "See it's hard to explain but Squall is Seifer's rival. Squall although bad is technically the good guy, well compared to Seifer."

"But you said he is a bad ass," she didn't get it at all, "wait if you're friends with Zell does that mean you're friends with Squall."

"Well I would like to think so, but he might think differently."

For the rest of class Selphie tried to explain what was going on. Rinoa still didn't get it, Squall was bad, but good, yet people were afraid of him. And then there was another one who was just like the devil him self. Selphie gave up eventually and just told her that she would find out soon enough.

The rest of the morning went fairly smooth, no more threats but she didn't make any more friends, although she heard almost everyone talking about her. It was time for lunch and of course Rinoa got lost. She was scrambling down the halls trying to find the cafeteria. In her old school she ate about an hour earlier, causing her to be extremely hungry right now.

She ran around a corner and ran right into someone. The person she crashed into didn't even flinch and just walked right through her, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Excuse you," she called after the guy as she tried to pick up her books that fell on the ground.

He stopped in his tracks and Rinoa instantly wished she didn't say that. He slowly turned around and walked to stand right in front of Rinoa. A small smile appeared in his face. He grabbed her by the neck and rammed her against the wall.

"What'd you say," he said in a voice that scared the shit out of her but yet it sounded happy. As if he has happy that she said it, happy that he had a reason to practically strangle her. Rinoa then saw that this man was actually really hot; he had short blond hair and had a cut down his face handsome face. Then it hit Rinoa who this was, it was Seifer the one person she was suppose to avoid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she choked out.

"Hey you're new aren't you," he said eyeing her up and down.

"Yes," she replied fighting for breath.

"Well then you must be the bitch that chickenwuss saved." He let her go and started walking away, "I don't feel like getting into a big quarrel with Squall today. I have other things to do, consider yourself lucky."

She rubbed her neck and watched him walk away. _Just as Selphie said, an unpredictable savage beast. _After he initial shock wore off she got up and continued on her search to find the Cafeteria.

Rinoa found it after a few more minutes but now came the question that she feared all day. Where would she sit? She was hoping to meet up with Selphie, but she wasn't to be found. Maybe Zell then but she couldn't find him either. Rinoa got in line for her food and looked around looking for a spot, not knowing that someone was watching her.

In the far back corner of the Cafeteria was a round table that Squall was sitting at, watching her. He was rocking in his chair with his arms crossed. He saw how she stuck her finger in a pudding like substance and licked it, testing to see if she would like it. It caused him to smile a little, he found this girl amusing.

He felt a figure approach and he turned to see Zell walking over.

"Yo," Zell greeted and grabbed a chair and sat next to Squall. He started to pull food out of a brown paper bag.

"What happened, I heard Sean was trying to get her," Squall asked in a low tone.

"Yeah well when you told me to watch her I tried to find her as soon as I could. I guess he saw her as soon as she stepped out of the car and she managed to get inside the school. That's when I saw them and you'll never believe it."

"What!?" Squall said sternly he wasn't in the mood, it was one of those days and he just didn't feel like being in school. He was also slightly mad at himself for caring about Rinoa; he didn't even know why he had Zell follow Rinoa. He just knew that she would have a hard time and decided to at least give her a chance.

"Geez I know you gotta be a bad ass and all but hey it's just me." He paused hoping for an apology but as expected he was only greeted with a glare. "Anyway, I got Sean to kick himself in the balls, I mean he just raised his foot and fucking did it."

At this Squall stopped rocking in his chair. He a smirk appeared on his face, "he really did that."

"I swear he did, it was wicked funny, there was a crowd and everything. They started making fun of him when he did it. I swear best day ever."

Squall didn't reply but continued rocking and scanned the Cafeteria.

"But umm Squall, I did do something, that you might not like."

Once again Squall stopped rocking and glared at Zell, "What'd you do?"

"Well I felt bad, she was so cute and scared about not having friends so I told her about Selph, and well I don't know what happened after that."

Squall slammed the chair down onto the ground, "You dumbass, she is going to hang out with us from now on."

"So is that such a bad thing," defended Zell.

"She is a princess, she wont fit in."

"Well maybe she'll change and quit worrying I bet she didn't even talk with Selph."

"Really, well then look at that," Squall pointed over to the Cafeteria line. Zell turned to see Rinoa just finish paying for her food and then Selphie run up and put her arm around Rinoa's neck as if they have been best friends forever. A wide smile appeared on her face as she started talking with Selphie.

_Come on, _Squall thought, _just don't come over here, not here, somewhere else. _

Squall prayed but to his dismay he saw Selphie point over to the table that the two men were sitting at. They walked over and Selphie sat right down also pulling out a paper bag carrying her lunch.

"Hey Zell, hey Squall," she greeted them excitedly.

"Hey Selph, hey Rinoa," Zell greeted back.

Rinoa nodded her head and gave a nervous wave.

"Oh, Rinny there isn't a reason to be nervous," Selphie, said trying to comfort her.

"I'm not nervous," she denied and looked around the Cafeteria, "it's just, everyone staring."

"Because you're sitting here," Zell replied, throwing some chips in his mouth.

"It is that strange."

"Well as you can tell people don't like us," Selphie started, "well not really, people don't mind me and some like Zell," she corrected, "It's just that they aren't to found of little grouchy over there," she finished nodding her head at Squall, who only flipped her the bird in reply. Selphie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I don't think he's bad," Rinoa said, causing Zell to open his mouth causing a huge amount of food to fall out. Squall didn't seem effected by it, he just continued rocking. "I mean, I don't really know what Squall is like but after running into Seifer I'm sure he's an angel."

This is what caused Squall to stop rocking, _she ran into Seifer, _he thought.

"Whoah, you ran into Seifer," Zell exclaimed, Rinoa nodded, "well what he do."

"He grabbed your neck didn't he," Squall asked?

Rinoa not hearing Squall speak yet and didn't expect him to sound so, well scary. She was use to him being embarrassed by his dad and being polite to her dad.

_Guess he's just different in school, _she thought.

"Well yeah, but how'd you know?"

"Your neck is slightly red," he responded quietly. This being said caused Selphie and Zell both to stare at Rinoa's neck.

She turned to Selphie, "Is it really noticeable," sounding worried. She really did not want to stick out, even though she pretty much knew that everyone in the school knew about the events that too place.

Selphie shook her head, "No I barely can see it."

"Well that's good," Rinoa sighed.

"What trying not to stick out on your first day?" taunted Squall.

"No, well, yes," she responded while playing with her food.

"Failed attempt there."

"Oh shut up, it's hard you know," she shouted at him. Zell and Selphie just stared at the two.

Squall only smirked a little, _maybe she isn't so bad, it's defiantly fun to mess with her. _

Rinoa trying to give off a mad impression on her face only caused Squall to smile. Once again Rinoa noticed how hot he was when he smiled, even with that scar on his face. It just seemed to fit his whole 'tough guy' look. Then she wondered why she never noticed his scar before, it was fairly hard to miss.

There was another silence for a while but this time it was stopped by another person.

"Hey sexy," a man said to Selphie and kissed her on the cheek. He was tall and had long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His pants were light brown and his jacket was also light brown. He was wearing a cowboy hat and Rinoa thought that it fit the rest of the outfit perfectly.

"Hey there," Selphie giggled.

"How's it going guys," he paused and looked at Rinoa, "Well who's this fine women."

"Irvine this Rinoa," Selphie introduced.

"Oh shit you're that new girl who was going to get raped," he exclaimed.

"Yes that's me," Rinoa sighed.

Squall smirk again, "See everyone already knows who you are."

Rinoa opened her mouth to argue back but some one beat her to it.

"Squall come on, she's new and probably still scared about that."

Rinoa watched as a tall but not overly tall girl with hair long hair walked up to the table. Rinoa couldn't decide if her hair was either light brown or dirty blonde hair, it almost looked as though it was brown but then dyed blonde. It didn't matter she was beautiful and that's when Rinoa noticed that everyone at the table was either extremely handsome or beautiful.

She blushed, _I hope I look good_ _enough for them to let he hang with them. _

Next she noticed how the new girl was completely in dress code, beside herself no one else at the table was. The only thing she didn't have on was a tie. Squall almost was in dress code, but he just had the top of his jacket unbuttoned and it showed that he wore a black shirt underneath. That and he wasn't wearing a tie, but then again the only one who had a tie on at the table was Selphie. She managed to pull it off as a good look; Rinoa was going to ask them later how they got away with not being in dress code and not get into trouble.

"Quistis," Squall remarked, "don't you have a jackass to be with."

She shook her head, "No he's busy, and besides I wanted to meet the new girl."

She turned to Rinoa and held out a hand and Rinoa took it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Quistis."

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied with a smile.

Rinoa just found this weird; all the kids she met in 'Squall's group' were extremely nice. So how come Squall was so mean, and why did he like them. She figured that someone like Squall would be a loner, with no friends or if he did have friends they would be like him. She was going to ask but was cut off by a scream behind her.

Rinoa whirled around to see a well-built man laughing at some kid on the ground. He began stepping on the kid and laughing even harder. She turned back and looked at the kids at the table, there were watching but continued to eat their food as if nothing was happening. She then scanned over the cafeteria for any teachers. She found three, but it seemed they didn't know it was going on. Until one of them looked up at the poor kid getting stepped on and just returned to eating his food.

"Why aren't the teachers doing anything?" Rinoa asked the kids at the table.

Irvine just shrugged, "They aren't going to do anything when David is causing the trouble."

"Why not?"

"His father is high in the government," responded Quistis as she watched David laugh and start kicking the kid. "A teacher before tried to stop a fight that he started, and ended up getting fired."

"Well if they don't do anything aren't you guys gonna do something," Rinoa asked impatiently.

"Not our problem," Zell replied before stuffing his face with more food.

"But you saved me."

"Yeah, only because ow" Zell was cut in mid sentence by a kick underneath the table from Squall. He gave him dirty look only to get a glare in returned.

Rinoa looked at Squall, she was trying to read his face but found it impossible. She looked back to see the kid getting pudding poured on him now.

"Squall, come on, you have to do something!" exclaimed Rinoa. Squall didn't respond he just continued to look at her.

"Fine," she said getting out of her chair, "I'll go help the kid if you guys are to scared."

She marched off towards the bully leaving the table behind in shock.

_Oh man, what was I thinking, I can't do anything against him, _she thought, _I can't go back now they would all make fun of me and I probably will not have any friends again. Besides hopefully Zell will come to the rescue again. _

Rinoa walked with her back straight and hands in fists, she knew that everyone was now watching her. Even if she didn't look back she could feel their eyes on her. By now since she grew closer to David the entire cafeteria was watching her in silence. They never got to see anyone stand up to David and it only made it better when it was a new girl.

David now dumping some other food on him stopped when he saw Rinoa stop in front of him. .

"What do you want," he snarled.

"Stop picking on the kid, that's what I want," Rinoa said trying to stand tall but David being a foot and half taller then her made it seem a little sad. He just laughed, and without any hesitation he backhanded her in the face sending her to the ground.

"My day just keeps getting better and better," David laughed.

Rinoa looked back at the table to see a worried Selphie and Quistis. Zell was playing with his food not daring to look up, and Irvine was looking at his cowboy boots clicking them together. She then looked at Squall who still showed no facial expression and just watched, as if it were just some kind of show.

_Please Squall help,_ she desperately thought as David stood over her laughing.

* * *

**Ok well there's another chapter hoped you liked it more. I also hope I can get some more reviewers, so please if you read my story leave a review. As long as it pertains to the story I don't care how offensive it can be. Also tell me if you think I should change the rating to M, I can say that it probably wont get any worse then this. Although they talk big there wont be any explicit sex scenes, just language and maybe later slight gore.**


	3. Suspended

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy and if I did, I can guarantee that I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction

**A/N: Well I changed the title to Bleed It Out, as you may have guess it is the title of the song by Linkin Park. So I don't own that song, just throwing that out there too. That title I think fits better and it will come into play later so it does kind of make sense. **

**Another things is that even though I will just type high school I really mean that it is a junior/senior high school (has grades 7-12 in it). At my school we call seventh graders skippies, why? I guess because they skip, I'm not really sure, but still so if you see the word skippy I'm just talking about a 7****th**** grader. Just one of those useless things I want to add to my story. Anyway thanks for the reviews, remember they help me update faster.**

* * *

Selphie watched as her new friend lied at the ground before David. She turned back to the table and glared at Squall. Squall noticed her glare but decided to ignore it; it wasn't his fault that Rinoa stood up and march to her doom. 

"If you're not gonna do anything then what about you Irvine," Selphie sounded angry and desperate at the same time.

"Babe you know me, I'm not really a fighter," he apologized looking extremely embarrassed at admitting that he couldn't fight.

Giving up on him she turned to Zell, "Zell come on, I know you want to help, and you could kick that guy's ass in a minute."

Zell sighed before responding, "Look Selph, I want to help, really I do, but you know that I can't go charging into any fight."

"Sorry I forgot that you're Squall's bitch!" she shouted starting to get mad that no one would go and help Rinoa.

Zell looked a little hurt by the outburst but managed to remain cool, "Selph if I go charging into every battle then I lose Squall's support, and without his support, I would end up dead."

"We both know that he wont stop helping you if decided to march out there and help Rinoa," she paused hoping for Zell to agree but he didn't respond. "Fine," Selphie stood up, knocking her chair over in the process, "Rinoa was right, you guys are cowards." She began walking towards David and Rinoa.

"Whoah, Selph are you crazy," Irvine called after her but she didn't respond. "Damn it, if I don't go now she'll never forgive me." Irvine chased after her, but when he reached her, he continued to run past her.

_I have to catch him off guard; otherwise I wont stand a chance, _Irvine thought.

David was holding the little seventh grader in his hand and had his foot on Rinoa's stomach, pinning her to the ground. Irvine burst into a sprint and put all his force into one punch that landed right in David's face. The force of the punch was strong enough to knock David over and release the boy from his grip. Without the foot on her Rinoa quickly grabbed the boy and knelt behind Irvine to become the boy's size. Rinoa tried to comfort the crying boy and she started wiping the food off his head.

"Rinoa are you okay," Selphie asked also kneeling down to help clean the boy.

"My stomach hurts a little," she admitted.

"Well know wonder, that fat ass stepping on you could do some damage, "Irvine said, he wasn't looking back at them but watched as David slowly stood up rubbing his jaw. "We might be in trouble now."

"Can't you fight," asked Rinoa grabbing her stomach, it seemed to hurt whenever she talked.

_I hope I didn't break anything, _she thought.

"Irvine, fight? Better chance in Squall apologizing," laughed Selphie. The joke did not seem to calm Rinoa at all. They were about to get there asses beat.

---

Back at the table the three watched. Zell was cracking his knuckles nervously, and Quistis was glancing between Squall and the soon to be fight.

"It's getting bad Squall," Zell pointed out.

Squall still didn't show any emotion and turned to Quistis, "You can stop this, you know."

"Well if you don't then I guess I will, I just didn't want it to get really ugly by involving him," Quistis stood up and began walking towards the center.

Zell was starting to get annoyed at Squall, he just let another girl get into the fight. He was about to say something when Squall reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number without taking his eyes off the people in the center of the cafeteria.

_Who is he calling, and why now? _Zell asked himself.

Squall heard the voice on the other line.

_"Who is this."_

"Doesn't matter."

"_How the fuck you get my number then?" _

"Doesn't matter,"

_"Well you're just a smart ass aren't you?"_

Squall could almost hear a smirk on the other line.

"Quistis is in trouble."

_"What!"_

Squall smiled, "If I were you, I would hurry to the Cafeteria, and fast."

"_You're lying." _

"Oh shit, did he just hit her," Squall yelled sounding surprised and in shock. Zell was confused, he had no idea what was going on and unless Squall was watching a different fight, nothing had happened. They were just watching David get up.

"Oh, man I think you should get here soon, shit did he have to do that!" Squall listened for a reply but he was only answered by a steady tone. He smiled and snapped the phone shut, placing it back in his pocket. He crossed his arms again and rocked in his chair waiting for the show to start.

Zell still confused decided not to question it anymore, seeing Squall with a smile on his face reassured him that everything would be fine.

---

"You're going to pay for that," David hissed through his teeth.

"Look man, I just slipped," Irvine lied hoping that as pathetic as it was, it might make him less mad.

To Irvine's dismay David charged him and gave him a right upper cut to his gut, before giving him a left hook to the face. Irvine took a few steps back before falling onto one knee, and he put his hand on the ground to balance. He was trying to catch his breath but was interrupted by a kick in the face, which sent him flying onto his back.

Selphie ran over to him and knelt down lifting his head onto her lap. Blood was running from his mouth and his jaw looked disconnected. She tipped his head to the side so he wouldn't choke on his own blood, she shivered a little as the feel of his blood trippped on her leg. He held a hand up and brushed some hair behind he ear, he attempted to smile but he couldn't manage to move his jaw.

"Stop, don't hurt yourself," Selphie said taking his hand.

_Oh no, now what are we gonna do, _thought Rinoa, _I can't believe that the teachers are still letting this go on. Why hasn't anyone else stepped in to help, I mean why couldn't Zell come. He could take of him no problem. _

Quistis noticed Rinoa looked scared and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She stepped up in front of David, "Hey, you know that picking on weaker people is pretty sad."

"Oh?" a small smile slid across David's face.

---

Zell was getting impatient; he was tapping his foot as well as his fingers. He turned to Squall, "What the fuck are we waiting for?"

A smile appeared on Squall's face, "That," he responded pointing with his head towards the Cafeteria doors.

Zell turned to see a furious Seifer bust into the room kicking the doors apart and sending them slamming into the walls causing a loud bang. No one even looked, all their attention was drawn to the center of the cafeteria. His eyes scanned the Cafeteria until he saw the commotion. He squinted to see what exactly was going on, and when his eyes focused enough he was able to just catch David slapping Quistis in the face sending her to the ground.

A wide smile appeared on his face, "Someone's fucking dead."

Seifer marched right out to the center, and as he drew near, kids sitting at tables noticed him. They all knew that this was about to get better and worse at the same time. Seifer took of his jacket and dropped it on the ground, revealing a sleeveless gray shirt underneath. He walked right past Irvine and Selphie, and past Rinoa who was shocked by his sudden appearance. He marched right up to David who was now standing over Quistis.

"What'd you say bitch, something about bein—" Seifer didn't allow him to finish his sentence. His fist connected with David's head and he sent him flying in the air, until a hard crash on the floor.

Rinoa stared in awe at Seifer, _Irvine had to get a running start and when he punched David he was only able to knock him over. But when Seifer did it, he walked right up and sent him flying back at least a foot or two, _she thought still amazed at Seifer's power.

Seifer helped Quistis get up and looked at her face examining her, she only seemed to have a red mark where he slapped her.

"You all right babe?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Seifer," she replied, "kick his ass."

Slowly a small smile spread on his face, "Whatever you want my dear."

He let her go and she crouched down next to Rinoa to help with the still crying skippy. Seifer stood tall watching as David stood back up. David knew he was in trouble now; he couldn't take on Seifer, well not alone.

David smiled and held up a hand, he looked over to a table with a few people sitting around it. He curled his fingers to beckon them to him. Six guys at the table stood up and began walking over to the commotion. They surrounded the three girls and three boys.

_Damn it, I can't fight seven jackasses with these people in my way, _Seifer thought.

Seifer turned to Irvine, "Hey cowboy, can you fight?"

"No, his jaw is messed up, "Selphie replied for him.

"Man what a little bitch," complained Seifer. He turned to Quistis, "Babe, I need you to make a break for it. This is about to get bad."

"I wont leave, not without the others," she responded sternly in a voice that made it final.

"Then were in trouble, because I can't go all out with you guys in my way."

_Well if we can't get out, I want this boy at least to make it out, _thought Rinoa.

She leaned next to the boy's ear and whispered into it, "Hey I'm gonna distract the guy right behind us. When I do that I want you make a run for it."

The boy wripped a tear away from his eye before he nodded and watched as Rinoa got up. She winced a little from the pain in her chest, but trying to act brave she brushed her skirt off as if nothing was going on. She drew the attention of everyone by standing, even Seifer watched to see what she was doing. She walked until she stood in front of the man blocking her path. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, basically implying 'what do you think you're doing'.

Squall watched from the table, he had no idea what she was planning now. _She might be trying to make a run for it, _he thought, _but then again, I don't think she is the type of person to leave people behind. _

Rinoa took a deep breath; she then kicked as hard as she could at the kids crouch. The kid wasn't surprised at all; he knew she was going to try something. He took a step to the side to easily dodge the attack. After that attempt failed she went to the next cheapest move she knew. She extended her index finger and made for the kids eye. This attack hit its mark, and the kid hollowed out in pain. He bent over and grabbed his left eye.

Rinoa turned back to the kid, "Run! Go, now's your chance!"

The boy quickly obeyed, he got up and ran past her running as fast as he could out of the cafeteria. Rinoa watched as he ran through the doors and let out a sigh, at least she helped out in the end.

Squall let another smile slip as he watched the boy fly through the cafeteria. S_he was worried about him the whole time. _

After the boy ran out of the cafeteria she turned back to the kid she just attacked.

_I just jammed my finger into his eye, he is gonna want revenge. _

Rinoa was right, still holding his eye with one hand, he aimed his other hand at her gut, but in Rinoa's desperate defense, she turned, causing him to hit her side. Rinoa was knocked off her feet and thrown back into the circle. She fell near Quistis, and she instantly grabbed her side in pain. She lied on her undamaged side and cried out in pain. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the ground, she never was in so much pain in her life. It was already bad enough that her stomach hurt from getting stepped on, but getting punched in the side only made it worse.

"Damn, I think I broke a rib," Rinoa cried out causing Quistis to go over to her and examine it. She tried to move Rinoa's hand but Rinoa wouldn't let go of her side.

"Let me just see the damage," Quistis said in a calm, almost motherly voice, it seemed to calm Rinoa a bit. She slowly removed her hands from her side. Quistis put her hand on Rinoa's side, examining her ribs.

"You're lucky, I don't feel any broken bones, so I think it's only a bruise, the pain should die down in a bit."

This didn't make Rinoa feel any better, lucky or not she still thought it hurt like hell.

---

Zell stood and punched the table in anger, now he couldn't wait anymore. He turned to Squall to say he was going but found that Squall was also standing. A wide smile lit up on Zell's face.

"Are we going now?" he asked excitedly.

Squall looked at him, why was he eye level with Zell when Zell was standing. Squall looked around and noticed that he was also standing.

_When did I stand up_, he thought, _fuck did I actually stand when she got hurt. _

Squall took a second to regain his composure. Then he answered Zell's question with a smile himself, "Yes Zell, now we can go."

The commotion in the center now seemed almost like a hostage situation. David's friends were sounding five kids and four of those five were on the ground. Rinoa and Irvine injured with Selphie and Quistis looking after them both. Seifer alone stood in the center with his fist clenched, ready to take on his seven enemies at once.

They began walking over to the center of the cafeteria. Squall was in front walking slowly and calmly; Zell hung off his right shoulder. He cracked his neck and glanced around the room, this was his favorite part, when everyone in the room was watching them. He knew Squall didn't like this part but he always just felt so important when everyone watched him.

One of David's friends noticed Squall and Zell approach. "Hey David, we got trouble," he told him and pointed to the two teenagers.

"Shit, this just keeps getting worse, don't worry we still out number them," David added trying to stay positive.

"You might out number us, but in the end it's the skill that counts," Seifer remarked.

"We'll see about that," said another one of David's friends.

"Irvine look Squall's here," exclaimed Selphie.

Irvine could only let out a low mumble in reply, but she knew that he was relieved. She could see it in his eyes; she bent down and landed a kiss on his forehead.

Rinoa hearing Selphie opened one of her eyes to see Squall and Zell slowly approach. She wasn't sure why but she just felt relieved that Squall was coming.

Squall and Zell finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity. The closest kid to Squall still had his back turned to them, watching the kids in the center and Squall decided that he might as well start with him. He tapped him on the shoulder.

The kid knew Squall was behind him but wanted to catch him off guard. As soon as Squall tapped on his shoulder he spun around and threw a right hook, using the momentum in his spin to gain more speed.

Squall even though surprised by the sudden attack, still had fast enough reactions to duck down dodging the punch. After the punch flew over him he lunch himself into the air throwing an upper cut into the kid's jaw. The kid fell onto his back and Zell walked over and slammed his foot down on his stomach to knock him out.

"Come on Rinoa," Quistis said helping Rinoa up, "This is our chance to get out of the way." She turned to Selphie, "Help Irvine Selphie, he need to get out of their way, unless you wanna get caught up in the middle of the fight."

Selphie shook her head before turning back to Irvine, "Come on hun, we need to go." She took his arm around her shoulder and help lead him out of the center. Irvine felt extremely embarrassed, he only had a disconnected jaws but he was being carried off like he had a broken leg. That and the fact that he was being helped carried by a girl. He tried to fight himself free from Selphie, but she had a strong grip on his arm and she wouldn't let him get away.

Quistis put Rinoa's arm around to help her walk, which Rinoa was happy to allow. She had bruised ribs after all causing it somewhat hard to walk. As Quistis and Rinoa followed Irvine and Selphie past Squall she caught his eyes. They only stared into each other's just for a second, but looking into his blue eyes caused her to blush.

The four kids found a table still near the center but far enough away so they wouldn't get mixed back into it. Selphie wanted to bring Irvine to the Health Office right away but he refused, he wanted to see the fight. She gave up and decided to at least grab some napkins to help the bleeding.

Rinoa turned to Quistis, "Will they be alright?"

"They've been through worse," Quistis tried to reassure her but Rinoa could tell by the sound of her voice that she was worried.

---

David and his friends slowly stepped closer to Zell, Squall, and Seifer causing them to go back to back with one another. They all stood in their fighting stance with their eyes constantly moving back and forth watching their opponents.

"Well that makes it six on three," Zell stated, "Two for each."

"Hey chickenwuss, I think you should start with one and after that we can see if you should take another," Seifer responded with a smirk.

"Fuck up! I can take two," Zell shouted, Seifer just always managed to get under his skin.

"Ignore him Zell," Squall said, "We have other things to worry about. Seifer I hate you as much as you hate me, but we need to work together."

Seifer laughed a little, "us working together? Don't make me laugh, and besides against them, we don't even need too."

"Oh, you don't?" remarked David. He was finding the situation funny, the fact that they were in big trouble and yet still argued with each other.

"Ya heard me," Seifer responded in a low threatening tone, " as long as they know the rule for fighting when out numbered, we don't have to work together." Hearing what Seifer said caused both Zell and Squall to smile a bit. "So the question comes down to, do they know the rule?"

"Hell yeah we do," Zell answered punching his fist into his hand.

"Well then enlighten us on this rule," David laughed with his arms spread wide. Following David's lead his friends began laughing, trying to taunt the three in the middle.

A small smile slowly grew on Squall's face, "The rule is simple and yet it's so important…"

Everyone in the cafeteria was quiet, listening as hard as they could to what Squall was going to say. Everyone was at the edge of their seats shaking with anticipation; if a pin was dropped it would echo throughout the quiet cafeteria.

"If you are ever in a situation were you are out numbered, make sure that you are," The three boys tensed up and got ready to charge, "the first to attack!" Squall ended in a yell.

At the same time the adolescents lunched at three opponents, and their fists landed in their opponents at the same time. Sending three different people flying back unto the ground unconscious. Before David and his two friends left, could fully react the three boys lunched their next attack.

Zell darted over to the next closest boy to him and landed a kick in his gut causing him to bend over. Zell then elbowed the top of his head sending him face first into the floor. Squall approached the boy with the damaged eye, for some unknown reason he felt he had to cause the kid pain in Rinoa's stead. The boy threw a punch that Squall easily caught; he got a good hold on the boy's hand and pulled the boy off his feet towards him. The boy flying towards Squall was instantly sent flying back the other way when Squall connected his fist with his opponent's face.

Rinoa was amazed,_ by simply attacking first, they managed to make it a three on three battle, and of course David is going to lose an even fight. _

David backed up as Seifer slowly walked after him. David couldn't believe that they lost, and not only lost but they lost extremely fast too. A minute ago they had them surrounded and were laughing at them. He looked at his friends hoping one would stand and fight but he only saw unconscious kids lying on the ground.

"Aww, David you look a little scared," Seifer taunted.

Zell and Squall started to follow Seifer, walking slowly to make sure to give a tough impression. Squall knew all the basics to fighting and he knew that most of the fighting was metal. You could win a battle even before you started, with your speech, your looks, and your actions. He taught Zell this after he became better friends with him, now they were putting it to use and it was taking effect. David looked scared out of his mind, his eyes darting between the three approaching him.

"Hey look, I'm sorry I'll never pick on that kid again," David said trying to find a way out of the situation that didn't involve him getting pounded into the ground.

"First off I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about," Seifer began with anger in his voice, "I don't give a fuck about anyone else you mess with," Seifer grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him close to his face, "but you will never fucking touch my women again."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry."

"To late," Seifer responded with a smirk. He began landing punches in his face, and since he didn't let go of his jacket, David wasn't able to go anywhere; he was only able stand there, taking the beating. After a moment or two he dropped him to the floor, with one last kid to his stomach he turned to Squall.

"Listen here," he pointed his finger at Squall, "Next time don't fucking call me to fight your battles."

_So he did no it was me,_ Squall thought.

"What the fuck are you on Seifer, Quistis was in trouble, meaning your battle," Zell yelled back to defend Squall.

"I wasn't talking to you chickenwuss, but if you keep up that attitude then I will have to fuck you up."

"Bring it asshole."

"Stop it," the three turned to see Quistis standing there, she appeared out of nowhere and had her arms crossed. "Seifer come on, leave them be, and you two, just let it be, you've done enough for today."

The three thought about it for a moment in silence, until it was broken by Seifer's remark, "You're not even worth fight."

Zell was going to start the fight all over again but was stopped by a glare by Squall. His glares were enough to make any man stop in his tracks. Before any could leave a teacher ran up to them.

"Look at what'd you've done," she sounded surprised horrified, "You have assaulted another student."

_So now you come, _Squall thought, _makes sense you would avoid all the danger. _

Zell not being one to remain as calm as Squall, who only complains in thought, preferred to voice his complaint. "Are you fucking kidding me? Now you come."

"Mr. Dincht watch your mouth," The teacher sounded repulsed by the language Zell used.

"But he was beating on a kid mercilessly for a good 5 minutes before we stepped in."

"Well I'm sorry but I missed that."

"Like hell you missed that!"

"Mr. Dincht I will not remind you again about that mouth of yours," the teacher responded sternly.

"Fuck my mouth, stop being a bitch and worry about something that fucking matters," Zell yelled back, he knew he shouldn't swear in her presence let alone call her a bitch and he usually wouldn't do that, but it felt so good to get her mad. She hadn't done anything until it was all over and to make her mad just made him feel better. That and he was hoping to push her enough to suspend them. A fight of course would get you suspended but only for a day or two at the most. He wanted at the least five days.

"I think you're right, everyone who took place in the fight in suspended for four days," the teacher said falling right into Zell's plan.

A smile appeared on Squall's face as he watched Zell argue with a teacher. He knew he was just trying to make her mad, but he was extremely happy when they got suspended. He hated school and although he didn't need a reason to stay home, now he did have one, not only that but he got to leave immediately.

After Seifer heard this he laughed and put his arm around Quistis' waist leading her away.

"You wanna make that five days," Zell asked still trying to reach his goal.

"No! And you will leave school premises immediately," she shouted while pointing to the doors of the cafeteria.

Zell still satisfied with what he got, simply shrugged and walked away, Squall put his hands in his pockets and followed him. They walked back to the table of his friends and Zell took a seat while Squall just stood.

"Well," Zell started, "We've all been suspended for four days."

"Really! Yes!" Selphie shouted jumping up and down.

Rinoa was shocked, suspended on her first day of school; her dad is going to kill her. Not only that, they were all happy about it.

"Excuse me, but we were just suspended, how is that good news?" Rinoa innocently asked.

"Rinny come on, it's like we just got another weekend," Selphie exclaimed still excited about their 'weekend'.

"But, my dad is going to kill me," Rinoa said not wanting to sound like a loser, but this was a little too much.

"Well umm, he might not find out," suggested Zell.

"How the hell do you suppose that will happen," Rinoa replied angrily.

"Just tell him what happened," Squall told her with a wave of his arm pointed back to the center were it all happened. Now the teacher was going around to all the kids and trying to bring them back into consciousness. She was failing miserably, she started to slap them in the face but another teacher ran over and told her to stop, or she might worsen their condition.

"I thought I was trying to avoid mentioning the damn thing to him," she didn't even realize at first Squall said it. If she knew she wouldn't have responded so dryly, last thing she wanted was Squall angry at her.

"So you can swear," Squall said with a smirk before continuing, "Tell him you were trying to help a skippy and you got caught in a fight."

"Hey that could work," Selphie shouted throwing her fist in the air, "Now come on let's leave this dump."

Zell walked to the other side of the table to help Irvine who didn't feel as embarrassed when Zell was helping him. Rinoa tried to stand but winced in pain and fell back into her chair.

_Now what, my side still hurts, well too much to walk anyway. When I go home I guess I'll just have to lie on the couch. But my dad was going to pick me up after school and he is working right now, I would walk seeing how it isn't to far but I can't in this condition. _Then she realized another problem, _Oh no, he's the only one with the keys to the house. _

"Um Rin," Selphie knocked on her forehead, "you there." Rinoa looked at her friend. "You still seem to be hurt. Why don't you let Squall help you?"

"What!" exclaimed Squall, "Why do I have to help?"

"Because you're the only guy who isn't doing anything," she replied.

"Look that's not the problem, well it is, but I don't have a ride home and my house is locked," Rinoa looked at the ground in embarrassment. Partly because she thought about Squall carrying her out of the cafeteria and partly because of not being able to get into her house.

"I can't help you with the house thing, or the car ride unless you don't mind going to the hospital with me and Irvine," Selphie said.

Rinoa shook her head, "I don't like hospital's. Zell think you could give me a ride."

"Sorry Rinoa, but I ran to school today and I was going to run home," Zell responded with a smile to symbolize his apology.

"It's okay, not your fault it's mine."

"Wait don't you live next to Squall," Selphie asked ignoring Squall slapping himself in the forehead, "Why not let him take you home."

"Oh, Squall think you could," Rinoa asked turning to him with a small shy smile.

"I guess," he replied simply.

Rinoa shy smile grew into a big one, "Really, I don't want to impose,"

"Don't worry about it, you live next to me anyway," Squall told her shrugging, "But what about when you get home."

"Well, I guess I'll just wait in my yard."

"Why not stay at Squall's house, until your dad gets home," Selphie suggested.

Rinoa blushed a little hearing Selphie's suggestion, _Staying at his house, what if he is even more different alone then he is at school. _

"Selph let them talk about it in the car or something, Irvine isn't light you know," Zell said trying to get a better grip on Irvine.

"Oh sorry, anyway Squall help Rinoa to your car," Selphie ordered him before turning around to walk along with Zell and Irvine. Squall shot a glare at her, but with her back turned it didn't have any meaning behind it.

Squall looked down at Rinoa to see her quickly look at the floor when she saw that he was looking at her. He let out a sigh and lifted her arm around his neck acting as a human crutch before leading her out of the cafeteria. Rinoa though it was a nice gesture and all, but she wished he just picked her all the way up. They followed their friends out of the Cafeteria and Squall stopped once he was in the hall and the doors closed.

To Rinoa's surprise he bent down and put his other arm under her legs and lifted her up. Rinoa blushed and looked down not daring to stare at his face, she didn't want him to see her blush in his arms.

"Sorry about that," he said to break the silence, "I hope you can understand why I couldn't carry you like this back in there." She only nodded in response, now she understood; if he carried her like this in the cafeteria his reputation would have been ruined.

"You know it's not good to worry that much about what people think about you," Rinoa replied before she could stop herself. She was talking on basic instinct and didn't want to upset him.

To her surprise he didn't even seem mad, "your are probably right, but it's to late for me to change now."

They got to Squall's car which was a just a simple blue Nissan Altima (I don't own that, not sure if I have to say that or not but figured I should be safe anyway). He opened the door and slowly put Rinoa in the passenger seat. Rinoa said goodbye to Selphie and Irvine before they took off to the hospital. Zell waved his farewell before taking off on his jog home.

Squall started the car and began their way home. The first thing Rinoa noticed was that Squall was flying down the road. He must have been going at least sixty-five on a road that the speed limit was only thirty. The windows were rolled down and Rinoa couldn't help but find him attractive with the wind blowing his brown hair. She noticed that he had a small smile on his face and looked rather happy.

_I just don't get him, he was like a normal person the first day I met him, and then during school he was scary. I thought he was violent, but now, he just looks relaxed and peaceful. Then when Selphie said he sould drive he home he raised his voice in surprise. I deffinatly have to find out why he's like that. Well the day isn't done yet; I still have time, _Rinoa thought as she watched Squall fly down the road.

* * *

**Well there goes that chapter and just to say that I start school next week so my updates might slow a bit. Usually I take more time for my stories then I do school work so who knows. Please leave reviews because they just make my day. **


	4. Loire Residence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy**

**A/N: If there is a little of OOCness I'm sorry but my story needs it. Thank you for all that review, it means a lot and it usually helps me to update faster.**

* * *

Rinoa had a firm hand on her seat belt and had a hand stretched out on the dashboard to help brace her. She was amazed at the speed Squall kept going, even on the turns he just slammed the E-break and skidded around them sliding sideways until the wheels managed to pull the car in the right direction. 

She thought they were going to die at the speed he was going. Every time he went around a turn, the car would almost slide into something, Squall would spin the wheel the opposite way and at the last second the wheels would catch and pull them away. She had to admit that even though she was scared, Squall was extremely skilled at this. She couldn't help but watch as he continued to shift the gears and drive with only one hand.

_I can't even drive a stick and he's flying down the road with only one hand on the wheel. I swear he had to have practiced or something, there's no way he could just pick this up. Maybe he does street races or something._

Rinoa loved the feel of the car's jerk that only lasted a second between shifts and wished she could drive like this. She watched Squall intently and tried to pick up exactly what he was doing, hoping that she might be able to copy him. She was trying to watch his hands and feet but her eyes kept drifting up to his face. He looked extremely handsome with the wind blowing through his hair and he had a smile on his face. Not a big smile but one that seemed to give off that he was proud that he could drive like this.

Rinoa's thoughts were interrupted when her head rammed the side window on a sudden turn.

"Ow, watch where you're going, "she told him rubbing her head.

"Sorry bout that," he replied with a simple smile, "almost missed the turn."

"Well you could slow down."

"Hell no, way to much fun."

"But my side kinda hurts from the sudden jerks."

Squall glanced over at her, Rinoa puffed out her bottom lip in a cute way to try and help convince him to slow down. It wasn't that she was lying about her side hurting, that was the truth, she just figured that he needed a little more motivation. That bottom lip act has worked many times in the past.

"Fine," sighed Squall, "But it's not because of that lip thing. That shit doesn't work on me."

Rinoa giggled a little as he slowed the car down to the proper speed limit. He put one hand on the wheel and the other hanging outside his window. Since he was going the speed limit there wasn't changing gears that much so he didn't need to have a hand constantly on the stick shift.

"Hey Squall."

"Yes miss Caraway," he answered coolly, he was a little mad that he was following the speed limit. It made him feel as though he was a chuffer, obeying her. It was an unwritten rule that if you are getting a ride with someone you don't tell them how to drive, and she just broke it.

"It's heartily."

"Sorry," he instantly responded causing Rinoa to blink a couple times.

_He just apologized right off the back, usually people don't understand why I say that at all, but he just apologized. That and the fact that he is Squall who based off what I've seen, he probably does not apologize often. He defiantly is an interesting one. I shall crack him yet!_ She added at the end of her thoughts as self-motivation.

"Are you really gonna make me wait outside my house," she asked.

"Damn right you're waiting outside," he answered sharply glancing at her, "You're not coming into my house."

"Why not, it would just be for a few hours," she pleaded.

"Because I don't feel like babysitting you."

"You don't have to baby-sit me, I just don't want to wait outside."

"Not gonna happen, end of story."

A silence followed for the next few minutes. Although Squall didn't seem to care, silences just always bothered her. She began to try and find something to talk about but couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't get shot down right away. What she really wanted to do was ask him a lot of questions but she was sure that he would get pissed. Soon her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to ask anyway.

"Hey Squall?"

"Now what."

"Um I was wondering if I could ask you something about what happened today." Squall glanced at her to see her playing with her ring around her neck and figured she was embarrassed to ask about the day.

_Might as well let her ask, other wise she'll probably just keep bothering me, _he thought.

He let out a sigh, "Shoot."

Rinoa's head lurched up; she didn't expect him to let her ask but decided to just go with it, "Well first can I ask why you didn't immediately go and help the poor kid."

"I don't help skippies, in fact I don't help anyone who isn't my friends. Which if you haven't noticed I don't have many."

"But you went to help eventually."

"Right, once more people got involved, people that I might actually care if something happened to them."

"Oh like Selphie."

"Girl's annoying," Squall answered through his teeth. He didn't particularly like Selphie, she just happened to be Irvine's girlfriend.

"Well then, Irvine," Rinoa guessed.

"He can take a beating."

"Then who?"

"If you must know, Quistis."

"Oh I gotcha," Rinoa had a suggestive smile on her face.

"Hey cut that out!' Squall shouted noticing her smile, "You're telling me that you didn't notice that Seifer was all over her. They go out, she is just a child hood friend, and she was in trouble. I was just looking out for her."

"Well Seifer was also there for her ya know, Oh I get it," Rinoa clapped her hands together, "I bet you were just scared and waited for Seifer to show up," Rinoa said this completely joking, she already knew that Seifer and Squall hated each other.

"Don't fucking joke like that," he exclaimed and sent her an icy glare.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, jeez it was a joke, but why did he show up. I mean it was like perfect timing."

Squall laughed to himself a bit, "You wont understand princess."

"Hey I am not a princess," she exclaimed, "and I will to understand."

"You wont."

"I will."

"You wont."

"Trust me Squall I'm smarter then I look."

"Well I certainly hope so, because the way you looked and acted today you are a dumbass," laughed Squall.

"That's not funny," she pouted, "now tell me why he showed up."

"I called him."

"What? I thought you hated him," Rinoa asked extremely confused.

"I like said, I knew you wouldn't get it."

"Then explain it to me," she said starting to get annoyed at Squall.

"No time were here, now since you were rude to me in the care I am parking into my driveway and you're gonna have to walk to your house," he told her with a smirk.

"But I can barely walk," she exclaimed.

"Sucks to be you," he said with a simply shrug.

Squall did indeed pull into his driveway and pulled up next to his father's car. Rinoa thought he was joking at first but figured out he was quite serious when he turned the car off. He opened his door and stepped out.

He bent over and looked at Rinoa and simply said, "out."

Rinoa puffed her cheeks furiously and undid the seatbelt and threw it off her. She shoved the door open and stood up using the car to help her stand. She glared at Squall who just rolled his eyes at her little fit.

"Squall, is that you."

Squall and Rinoa looked over to the house's entrance to see Laguna coming out. He had some keys in his hand swinging them around one finger. He had a pair of dark cargos on with a white shirt and a jean jacket over that.

"What are you doing home," he asked innocently.

"Well Laguna a fight broke out, and I'm suspended for four days."

"Well as long as you're home for the week why not help with the house work."

"Fine."

Rinoa was amazed, _Squall's dad doesn't even care that he got in a fight and was suspended. My father is going to go crazy and probably ground me for a month. _

"Wait Squall you didn't get Rinoa involved, it was her first day, " Laguna asked who just seemed to notice Rinoa's presence.

"Actually she started the fight," Squall replied.

"Only because a kid was getting picked on," she added trying to justify the fight.

"Well as long as it was a good cause, and don't worry I wont tell your dad, but I hope you are going to."

"I will, but um Mr. Leonhart I'm locked out of my house and I was wondering if I could wait at yours until my dad got home."

A small smile appeared on his face, and he was about to respond but was caught off by Squall, "His name is Loire."

"Oh hyne, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she apologized, feeling extremely stupid.

_Now I know why he understood right away, but is this what it's like when I correct people when they say my name wrong, _she thought, _I must remember to try and to it in a more polite way. _

"Don't worry dear it's fine, in fact you can call me Mr. Leonhart if you want. It just makes Squall and I seem that much closer, but most of Squall's friends just call my Laguna, which makes me seem young, so i'm fine with that too. You can just call me whatever you want but to answer your question, yes you can stay as long as you like."

"What! No she can't," Squall exclaimed.

"She can't?" Laguna asked not sure why Squall was against it.

_I don't wanna play dirty but I bet Laguna will listen to whatever his son says, looks like I have to step it up a bit. _

"Mr. Loire, Squall was mean to me, see I got a bruised rib in the fight and Squall said I would have to walk back to my house and wait outside."

"What! Squall how could you." Laguna asked, Rinoa was surprised, it was the first time Laguna actually seemed mad.

"It's her own fault she got hurt not mine," he defended.

"But my side really hurts and I just wanted to lay down on a couch, but now I can't, "Rinoa said in her cutest way she could, puffing her bottom lip out and cupping her hands together slightly turning her body. The classic move a girl will try to get something.

"Aww Squall she looks so cute how could you refuse her," Laguna was caught up in Rinoa's little act.

Squall slapped his forehead, "Fuck this."

Squall stormed off into the house, ignoring his sons protested Laguna walked over to Rinoa and picked her up. Rinoa was slightly surprised by his action, she wasn't use to a father of a friends or acquaintance in this case, just pick her up.

"I'm sorry if this is rude but you really shouldn't walk," Laguna said as if reading her mind.

"Oh no, I should be the one saying sorry for making you carry me," Rinoa quickly replied.

Laguna let out a laugh; "this just reminds me of my old days in the Galbadia army, saving the day, rescuing girls." He let out another laugh, "Man I miss those days."

Rinoa was shocked; the man carrying her right now was in her father's army. He just didn't seem like a soldier at all, soldiers have sticks rules and all types of regulations. Laguna just seemed like the man who didn't care about anything except having fun.

Laguna carried Rinoa in their house and put her on their couch just on the left of their door. The first thing Rinoa noticed was that their house looked exactly like theirs, well the foundation at least. They set theirs up differently; Rinoa and her father had their TV out in their front room. Laguna and Squall had it right in their living room.

"Well you just lay here and Squall will take care of you," Laguna said.

"Um, Mr. Loire I don't think Squall is happy that I'm staying here, you think he is actually gonna take care of me."

"Of course!" shouted Laguna, "he is a very caring person."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow at this, _Squall caring, he seems like the complete opposite. _

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Laguna paused for a second thinking, "yeah, you should be fine."

He then left and took off into his car going to whatever destination.

_'I should be fine', what does that mean and he just said Squall was a caring person. He really doesn't make sense._

She lied there for a moment by herself, she had no idea where Squall went, and what Laguna said to her last somewhat frightened her. She heard a door slam upstairs and soon Squall came down the stairs with a great leap to skip the last six stairs.

Rinoa's face instantly turned red, he didn't have a shirt on, just dark cargo pants, sagging so his boxers were visible. Rinoa didn't mean to stare but she couldn't help it, he was just so perfect, his body was muscular but not overly like body builders. His shaggy brown hair just brought out his blue eyes, and that scar across his nose just fit him perfectly.

She watched him as he grew closer to him, but he didn't stop or turn just kept walking towards her.

_Oh no, he isn't gonna do what I think he is, I can't even move this time, I'm completely helpless._

Squall walked up to the couch and put a hand on the top of it leaning over Rinoa. Rinoa shut her eyes and began protesting, "Squall no, this isn't right, I thought I would be able to trust you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about."

Rinoa opened her eyes to see Squall grab the remote on the top of the couch and walk back over to an armchair across form the couch. He plumbed down in it and turned the TV on trying to find something interesting to find. It being only a bit after twelve and all, there was almost nothing good on.

_Hyne I'm stupid, _she thought.

They sat in silence watching Squall just flip through the channels stopping on each one for only about a second.

"You can't even tell what's on," Rinoa told him getting slightly annoyed at the channel surfing.

"Nothings on at this fucking time of day," he replied.

"Must you swear."

"Fuck yeah.

"Squall!"

"Get fucking use to it," he said dryly.

"I will not, now you will change your attitude right now." Rinoa was trying to use the strictest voice she could.

"Fuck off."

"I bet you can't even stop if you wanted."

"Oh is that what you fucking think," Squall turned the chair to face her.

"Yeah, I mean every sentence you have said in the past minute has had the F-bomb."

"You're fucking lying," Squall of course already knew this; he was doing it on purpose. He just found it so much fun to mess with her.

Rinoa propped her self up on her side with her elbow, "No, I bet ten bucks you can't swear the rest of the day."

"Fine you're on."

Squall got up and shook her hand, he went to the kitchen and started going through jars. Rinoa watched intently to try and see what he was doing. If he was looking for food it was in a strange way seeing how he was going in jars like flour, and sugar. He suddenly stopped searching and Rinoa guessed he found what he was looking for.

He walked back over to Rinoa and stood next to the couch, "You're right I can't stop saying fuck."

With that he dropped a ten dollar bill on Rinoa's face, but the bill seemed to be covered in something.

"What's on this," Rinoa exclaimed, disgusted at what it might be.

"The bill was in the peaches jar," Squall responded walking back into the kitchen to find some real food.

"Why would it be in there?" She asked trying to wipe of the peach juice.

"My dad keeps random money in the jars," He opened of the fridge and glanced around, "Don't we have any food." He slammed the fridge door and went across the kitchen to open a cupboard. "He says it's our 'emergency money' but then I was like 'so why keep the money in fucking jars'. And he goes, 'because that will be the last place anyone would look'."

"But who is gonna look for your emergency money?" Rinoa chuckled, she found this very amusing.

Squall whirled around all excited, "That's what I said, and he was like 'robbers' can you believe that robbers. They'll just ignore all the other money lying around, and my mother's jewelry in my dad's room. They'll ignore all that and just instantly search the jars in the cupboards."

Rinoa held her side, it hurt when she laughed but it was worth it. "I love your dad, he is so funny." Rinoa enjoyed this Squall much more then the mysterious badass that he usually was.

"Whatever," Squall paused as he rummaged through the cupboard, "Fuck yeah! Ramen noodles, want some."

"You'll actually feed me," Rinoa asked surprised that he is offering her food. She thought that he was just going to ignore her and she would have to take care of herself.

"This offer doesn't last long princess."

"Sure I'll have some," she was extremely hungry since she didn't manage to eat her lunch due to all the commotion.

She watched the TV for a while, but found it more interesting to watch Squall cook. Although it only took boiling water and the package itself, he was adding other things.

"Squall what are you adding, it's not poison is it," Rinoa joked.

Squall turned to face her and had a completely serious look on his face, "No ran out of that killing off the last girl who came to my house uninvited and annoyed me."

Rinoa figured he was joking but the way he said it made it sound like he actually did it. He didn't even turn back around he just watched her. He looked so serious when he said it that Rinoa actually began to think he killed someone off.

"You didn't actually kill someone, right?"

Squall wanted to say yes, he did. He thought it would have been so funny to keep her freaked out like this and he usually would, but when he saw the worried look on her face, he couldn't help it. Usually he wouldn't fall for shit like that but something was just different this time.

"Are you fucking serious, no I haven't killed anyone," he of course had to act tough even if for good intentions, "I can't believe you thought I killed someone."

A wide smile grew on Rinoa's face and she began laughing hysterically. Rinoa was laughing but saying "ow" between every breath, her bruised rib wouldn't let her have fun. Hearing Rinoa laugh like this almost caused Squall to laugh, to hide his small laughter he turned around and stirred the soup.

Rinoa calmed down and lied there peacefully, trying not to hurt her ribs anymore. Just laughing that much caused them to have a constant stream of pain. Soon Squall brought her some soup, she slowly sat up and thanked him for the food.

She glanced at it to see what he was adding and was amazed at all the other ingredients he added. When she makes Ramen Noodles she just throws the package in boiling water and then adds the flavor. Squall added more noodles, chicken, and some vegetables. Hoping that Squall didn't really poison it, she took a sip.

"Squall, this is delicious," Rinoa complemented.

"If we had more food I could make something better," Squall replied as if the current soup wasn't good at all.

"I bet you learned to cook from your dad," Rinoa teased.

"Nope, my mom."

_His mom, _she thought, _didn't expect that. I haven't seen her at all and the way Laguna treats Squall I'm guessing she's dead. But what if she isn't, what if I'm getting the wrong idea, and if she is then I might be able to connect with Squall. _She then changed her thoughts in another direction, _sorry mom for thinking that way about you, but you could help me get closer to this boy. _

"Squall, um I know this is gonna be rude but I don't want to be left guessing," Rinoa took a deep breath not really wanting to say what she was about to. Luckily for her, she didn't have to.

"My mom's dead," Squall replied calmly.

Rinoa was shocked by how calm and normal he was about saying something like that. Whenever she told someone about her mother, she almost broke down into tears.

She didn't want to press the matter but she wanted to know, "How did it—"

"Happen," Squall finished the question for her. He finished his soup and put it on the ground and then lied back in the chair closing his eyes while putting his hands behind his head. "Sorry princess, not today."

Rinoa knew she had to change the topic, "do you have to call me princess?"

"It fits perfectly, doesn't it," he said while licking his lips trying to get the last bit of flavor from the soup.

"No, for a matter of fact it doesn't make sense, it is demeaning and it makes me sound like a rich preppy girl."

"Which you are."

"No I'm not," she responded sternly.

Squall didn't move at all, he kept in his relaxed position, "I bet you were one of those girls who want out every Friday and would fucking gossip, or betray an old friend ruining their life. I bet you had to have the best clothes, and I bet you daddy gave you all the clothes and shit you could ever want. Have I struck a cord?"

_Is that what he thinks of me, does he think I'm just plastic._

"Well as a matter of fact Squall I haven't had friends in a long time due to the fact that they just stopped hanging out with me. And if you think I'm just some kind of bitch then you're wrong, I'm not like that at all."

Rinoa felt fairly satisfied with that reply, _now let's see what he says. _

"So you can swear"

"Oh, shut up," Rinoa acted as though she wasn't surprised but she was. _I never swear unless I'm really mad, and I have already sworn twice today. Am I really affected by them that much. _

"Why don't you like being called Caraway," Squall randomly asked.

The question caught Rinoa off guard but she still had a quick reply, "why don't you like being called Loire or your dad Leonhart, huh?"

Squall turned his head opening his eyes to look at Rinoa who was now also lying on her back facing the ceiling. She had her hands behind her head and her eyes closed and he couldn't help but feel she was just copying him.

He closed his eyes and faced the ceiling before answering, "Mainly because as you saw, he is weird, has no shame, makes bad jokes, doesn't know how to take care of himself, bakes, and is just an all around fool. Your dad seems cool, collected, respected, and he was a general of an army. So why the fuck wouldn't you want to use his name."

"That's just it," she let out a small sigh, "he was the leader of an army, by his orders he has sent many to their deaths. Not that I don't love my dad but I don't want his name, I have seen what happens when people hear it mentioned. No, I don't want a name that represents bloodshed."

Squall was slightly surprised that her answer was actually backed by good reasons. "So then you took your mother's name?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rinoa grabbed her ring around her neck and held it up in front of her face. "She made people happy, her songs brought joy." She looked over at Squall, "What about you, where does Leonhart come from."

"Like you, it's my mom's maiden name. I took it because—"

Squall was caught off by the door singing opening and banging into the wall.

"Hiya!" Zell greeted with a salute.

_Zell! That was the worst timing ever, I was so close to finding out more about Squall, _Rinoa screamed in thoughts.

"What the fuck!" Squall leaped out off his chair, "knock!"

"We all know you are to much of a lazy ass to answer the door," Zell replied smartly.

"Why are you here," Squall asked sitting back down in his chair.

"Making sure you didn't eat Rinoa," Zell said with a smirk," Well I can see she isn't eaten, but what else have you done to her," he walked over and pretended to inspect Rinoa. He poked her here and there, making sure not to hit her ribs. Rinoa let out a giggle as he did his examination. "Well she seems perfectly fine."

"Zell, I thought you could at least give me a few hours," Squall said.

"Well you know how my mom is," Zell said scratching the back of his head, "she kicked me out of the house as soon as I walked in. So naturally I grabbed my keys and drove over here, to make sure Rinoa wasn't bored to death." He paused and walked over to Squall who was lying back down in the chair with it fully reclined. Zell gave Squall a quick sucker punch, "Get a shirt on will ya, no one wants to see that."

"This is my fucking house I think I will wear whatever I want," he yelled rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, but I am your guest, so have some respect."

"Like I care what you think."

"Fine, show off for Rinoa if you have to, I don't care," Zell mocked shrugging and walking towards the kitchen.

Rinoa glanced between Squall and Zell, _Zell and Squall must be great friends. He just walks in and helps himself to food and only with a little protest from Squall, who is now showing emotion. Before he was hard to read but even though he is yelling he just seems more relaxed and quite frankly normal. _

With a small groan Squall stood up and headed upstairs, most likely to change his shirt. Zell grabbed a two-liter bottle of soda and walked back over to sit at Rinoa's feet. He lifted them up and put them on his lap.

_He's much friendlier then Squall_, Rinoa thought.

"So, what have you two been doing," Zell asked and then took a long swig of the soda.

"Well he was telling me why his last name is Leonhart and not Loire. That is until you interrupted him," Rinoa scolded.

"Well I can tell ya that."

"Really, you can," Rinoa quickly sat up but fell back down when the pain from her rib attacked her.

"Whoah, easy girl, you have to lie still," Zell said.

"Wait how do you know about Squall."

"Me," Zell said pointing to himself with his thumb, "I like to think were best buds."

"Really?" Rinoa seriously doubted that Squall had any close friends.

"What ya don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't."

"Fine then, ask me any question about Squall and I'll be able to answer it," He bent over and tried to look up the stairs, "better hurry though, he'll be back soon."

Rinoa nodded her head and then thought about a good question, _what should I ask, about his last name…nah. This is an opportune moment; it needs to be a good question. Maybe I should ask if he had any past relationships…yeah that would be good. Only a good friend will know exactly what happened in a relationship that involves Squall. _

"Okay, Zell, I want to know if Squall had any past relationships." Rinoa didn't look directly at Zell face when she asked this, more at his shirt. She was a little embarrassed with asking a question like that when she just met him.

Zell had a confused look on his face, "You mean like girls he slept with."

"What! No, no," Rinoa shook her head furiously, "I mean like a girl friend."

"Oh, well he hasn't had any of those," Zell thought for a moment and finished of the soda he was drinking. "Why do you care about something like that?"

Rinoa's faced turned a shade of red, she tried to cover by pretending to scratch her face. Unfortunately for her Zell still was able to see the redness on her face. A wide smile grew on his face.

"Holy shit, you're blushing," Zell said this a little to cheery for Rinoa's liking.

"No I'm not," she desperately lied.

Zell knew she was but simply shrugged, figuring he shouldn't press the matter and make her uncomfortable.

"So he just sleeps with random girls," Rinoa asked, still curious about his 'love' life.

Zell shrugged again, "I guess you could say that, i mean he is usually drunk so he doesn't really know what he's doing half the time."

_Squall sleeps with girls a lot and drinks a lot...a usual guy. _Rinoa thought.

"Well can you tell me is he always this mean," Rinoa enquired.

"Come on he's not that bad," Zell said defending his friend.

"Yes he is! He's terrible!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Okay why is he so bad."

"He is just rude, mean, and he makes fun of me all the time!" Rinoa shouted.

Rinoa put her hand on her chest, she got her self worked up and was breathing rather heavely. As soon as her breathing rate increased so did the amount of pain from her side. She winced a little and held it trying to calm herself back down.

Zell had a comforting smile on his face, "Well before you think that bad of him, just remeber you're new here and he is only kind to his friends. Sadly you aren't his friend yet, that and he is looking out for you, if you didn't know."

"No he's not," Rinoa said crossing her arms.

"Come on Rinoa you're acting like you're five, just think about it. First he asked me to watch you during the day, and if i didn't then Sean would've had his way with you. Second he came to help you in the fight during the cafeteria."

"Okay maybe i'll believe that he told you to help me earlier but, he said he only joined in the fight to help Quistis."

Zell just stared at her for a moment, "Is that what he said, he went to help, Quistis." Zell threw his head back and roared with laughter. "What a loser, making up a lie like that, that's why he called Seifer."

"Wait why did he call Seifer?" Rinoa wondered about this since they arrived at the Loire residence, and now she was going to be able to know why.

Zell stopped laughing and stood up, "you see Rin, he was having a bad day, that's why he is being a dick today. On days like these you just have to stand him or do something to cheer him up. Well once the fight broke out he didn't feel like getting involed, and when you got yourself into the fight. He would usually go and help just because you are naïve and you didn't know the system yet."

"Zell you're getting side tracked, why did he call Seifer?" Rinoa figured there was some secrect reason, like Squall knew the fight would grow and needed Seifer as back up. That or something that even though they hated each other they had some understanding where they fight together. Like a blood pact, or something cool like that, she figured they must have some deep relationship, that goes beyond words. One where they might have experianced some childhood trauma and they always stick together in tough situations.

"Well to be frank, he just was to lazy to fight himself." Zell walked to the kitchen and tossed the bottle into the recycling.

Rinoa was frozen in shock, all her ideas and guesses were wrong. There was no deep understanding, no cool blood pact, no secrect. Just plain and simple Squall was to lazy to fight himself.

* * *

**Well there is that chapter and Rinoa finds out that Squall is still mysterious and yet simple at times. ** **Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and tell me what you think. I can't make the story any better you if don't tell me what you enjoyed and what you didn't enjoy. **


	5. The End to a terrible Day

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Final Fantasy**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews they mean a lot and I think I am starting to get into a routine. That means I should be able to make regular updates but then again junior year has already thrown me a lot of twists. This past week I had three projects to do, and a 5-page paper, along with AP tests. Yeah it sucks, but I still find time to write, even if only a little.**

* * *

Rinoa was pissed, but also somewhat disappointed. She expected some actual _good _reason for Squall calling Seifer. If Squall came to help right away she might not have been hurt, but he waited for Seifer to get there. Hoping that he wouldn't have to fight. 

"No way," she said to herself, once again Rinoa's fleeting hope that Squall was really some nice guy who everyone just had the wrong opinion about, disappeared. Then again she only knew him for one day, who was she to judge. Still she started to feel a little resentment towards him. She was injured and he could've prevented it, but he just didn't feel like getting out of his damn chair.

"Yup, that would be Squall," Zell replied searching through the fridge for food.

"What's Squall?"

Rinoa's head snapped towards the direction of the stairs to see Squall standing there. _Look at him standing there all smug thinking he's cool. _

"Oh hey Squall, care if I take a shower?" Zell asked.

"Go for it," Squall answered pointing over his shoulder up the stairs, "I don't want you stinking up my house."

"Sweet."

Zell heading for the stairs, pointed with his eyes to Rinoa, and then gave Squall a wink. Squall glared as soon as he saw it and made to grab his shirt. Zell side stepped out of his way and dashed up the stairs, giving off a salute. Squall smirked before sitting back in his armchair.

_And so it begins,_Rinoa thought, _silence. I mean he could say something…anything, but nooo. He just has to sit there and look all grouchy, and mean…and unhappy…and hot. Wait…hot, Rinoa pull it together your mad at Squall. _

Rinoa let out a loud groan in frustration causing Squall to give her a curious look.

"Something wrong," chuckled Squall.

"No," she replied in a huff.

"Really because last time I checked loud groan usually means th-"

"Shut up" Rinoa interjected cutting him off.

"Whoah, someone's a little pissed."

"Whatever," Rinoa said dryly and turning her head to look out the window above the couch.

"Zell do something to ya," asked Squall in an almost taunting way.

Rinoa's head snapped back to look at the brunette. She was lost in his pools of deep blue; she had to shake her head to get it together.

"No, he's kind and not a jerk, unlike you."

Squall actually looked surprised, "Wait…you're mad at me."

"Yes."

Rinoa closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillows on the couch. _Why did I want to try and befriend him, I mean he has done nothing but insult me. He didn't come save me…okay well he kinda did. But he got me suspended for four days, and he is a jerk. _

"What possible reason could you by mad at me. I have done nothing but help you." Squall pivoted the chair to face her and sat on its edge.

Rinoa's eyes snapped open to send a glare at Squall.

"Nothing?" She whispered and he nodded. She let out another annoyed groan and sprung upwards causing Squall to jump out of the chair. "You ignore me except when you have to insult me! You threatened to make me wait outside house, even when I have a bruised rib. Which is also because of your fault!"

Rinoa fell back and wrapped her arms around her chest letting out a moan.

"How is it my fault you got hurt?" Squall regaining his composure and sat back in his chair. He did feel bad watching her in pain, but it wasn't his fault.

"You were to much of a lazy bum to fight earlier, you just had to call Seifer. If you just were a man and fought then I wouldn't have gotten hurt." Rinoa was breathing heavy and wincing with every breath.

Squall leaned back in his chair and rocked for a moment. He wasn't thinking like Rinoa thought he was, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He was simply waiting for Rinoa to calm down so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore. When she seemed calm enough or at least not wincing with every breath he stopped rocking and leaned forward again.

"First off we need to get you to swear I mean 'lazy bum' what are you five." Rinoa was about to argue back but Squall just continued on, "Second I never made you poke that guy in the eye, which by the way is dirty as hell. If you didn't do that I'm sure you wouldn't have gotten a bruised rib. Now before you start yelling wait and speak calmly so you don't hurt yourself."

Rinoa resented his advice but obliged, she mentally counted to ten and made sure she was calm before continuing. "Fine maybe I caused the direct assault but you could've prevented it."

"You could've too. We told you not to go."

"But you're are still lazy for calling Seifer instead of just going yourself."

"Okay listen, everything happened for a reason." Squall stood and his voice was rising gradually. "First I figured you should get embarrassed a little for trying to be such a good person. Then somehow you got Selphie to go and help which lead to Irvine going as well.

"Now I knew that if Zell and I went to help, David would call his friends, which he did do eventually. With you guys in the way we wouldn't be able to fight them. So I figured if Seifer came and fought David then maybe everything would be fine. Just a quick one on one fight, but to get Seifer we needed Quistis to be in the middle. Seeing how he would never fight to help anyone but himself or Quistis.

"She knowingly put her self in danger to help resolve the situation, to help you. Well when Seifer came he wasted the time on checking on Quistis. He should have been pounding David and it would've ended right there. But David called his friends, and then Zell and I went over."

Squall was leaning over Rinoa now and breathing deeply. This innocent, scarred looking face was looking back at him. The aroma around her had a slight small of strawberries, and her chocolate brown eyes were staring deeply into his cool blues.

"We…w-well…wh-why…did…Ze-Zell say…that" Rinoa was helplessly stammering, her words lost in Squalls looks.

"Because he's a dumbass and doesn't understand half the shit I do," Squall growled.

"Whoah, my bad, am I interrupting."

Squall stepped back and ran a hand through his hair, before looking in the direction the voice came from.

"For fuck's sake Zell get some clothes on!"

Zell was standing there with only a tower wrapped around his waist, drops of water running down his chiseled body. His hair was somehow still spiky even though he just came out of the shower. Rinoa's red face flushed even more.

"Well none of my clothes were upstairs and then I figured Laguna might have done the laundry. So I was just on my way to the basement."

"Then don't just stand there hurry up!"

"Alright, alright sorry."

Zell quickly scurried off, leaving a flushed Rinoa and an aggravated Squall. Squall let out a sigh and slumped back into his armchair. There was silence and Rinoa used that time to think, _okay so I guess I can be blamed, but he could've helped. Then again he shouldn't have had to help, I shouldn't have made him. Wait a second, he didn't come right way when David's friends came, he waited…he came right after I got hurt. _

Rinoa's face lit up, her smile went from ear to ear. She even started to giggle a little causing Squall to glance in her direction. Seeing her just gleaming with cheerfulness made him uneasy.

"What now."

"You came to save me in the end, you cared if I got hurt or not."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You didn't come until I got hurt…oh and now that I think about it." Rinoa tapped a finger on her chin, "didn't you fight the same guy that hurt me."

_Shit. _

Squall managed to keep cover by simply shrugging, "coincidence."

"Right," Rinoa replied sarcastically.

Before Squall could reply Zell returned to the room and this time sat in a chair at the foot of the couch. No on even acknowledged his presence, Rinoa and Squall seemed like they were having a staring contest.

"I miss something," Zell asked utterly confused. First time he came into this room they were chatting. Second time Squall was right over Rinoa, and now they weren't saying anything…just looking at each other.

Rinoa still with a smile present on her face turned to Zell, "you did miss something. I found out Squall cares about my well being."

"Fuck no!" Squall protested, "I don't think anyone would ever care about you."

"Care about me, who said that. I said 'well-being' meaning you don't want me to get hurt…oh Squall, do you 'care' about me."

Squall was dumbfounded; _she's fucking playing with my words…damn her_.

"Man Squall didn't know you were like that," Zell said not missing a beat to mess with Squall. "I mean you've only known her a day."

Squall shot a glare at Zell before turning his attention back to Rinoa. She had a little smirk on her lips that just taunted him so much. And yet while he looked at those lips he couldn't stop thinking about how colorful they were and what they tasted like.

_Oh hell no, I'm not gonna be thinking like that._

"Squall I'm waiting for your answer."

"You know I don't care at all about you, for all I care is that when you dad finds out about you being suspended he beats you."

Of course he didn't mean that at all, but hey he was mad. He crossed his arms and had scowled. Rinoa watched for a second thinking about what here next move would be.

_What should I do…hmmmm. I got it, but Rinoa that's too bad, you can't do that…screw it I'm doing it. _

Rinoa took a few seconds to get into character. She started to whimper a bit and even managed to get a tear to fall from her chocolate eyes. _I'm too good. _She covered her eyes with her hands and began sobbing. She didn't need to look up to know her act was taking affect.

Squall had no idea what to do, he looked at Zell who only shrugged to show he had to idea either.

"Umm you all right," Squall asked. _Oh yeah wonderful Squall, she's fucking balling her eyes out and you ask if she's all right. _

_Okay decision time Rinoa…do I act pitiful or should I just yell and scream at him. I think pitiful will be best to start with but maybe I'll throw in a scream later. _

"Yeah I-I ju-just...fine," Rinoa chocked out through her fake sobs.

Squall ran a hand through his hair and once again looked to Zell for any help at all. Zell was glancing between Rinoa and Squall; he scratched his head in confusion.

"Hey Rinoa umm something happen in your uhh past…something you wanna talk about," Zell asked reaching out to her.

"My d-dad use to b-b-beat me." _Great, great now just shout at Squall and blame him. _"And Squall wants him to beat me!" She looked up for a second to see Squall's face stricken with grief. _Yeah I bet you feel good right about now. _She then turned to Zell, "Why would someone want that?"

"Look Rinoa…" Squall was looking at the floor, he never was good at apologizing. "I didn't mean anything by it…I didn't think your dad beat you. I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass," Rinoa shouted trying as hard as she could not to laugh. _Hey I even through in a swear word nice. Now he will think I am really mad. _

Squall flinched a bit, he was use to getting yelled at but he really felt bad this time. What he said to her was like when someone says, "I screwed your mother" as a joke but it turns out their mother is dead. There's no way out of that, you just have to stand there and take the punishment.

"I'm really sorry I didn't really think your dad was someone to do that to…you…. wait a second I don't think your dad would do that to you."

_Oh no, now I'm in more trouble then I started. I'll just have to keep going and see how it works. _

"Why would you think I was lying? Who lies about stuff like this!" Rinoa tried as hard as she could to work her self up again, but sadly she was beginning to get worried it wasn't fooling him anymore. "Don't tell me you know my dad better then you do."

Squall stood up with a smirk on his handsome face. He walked over to the couch and leaned over it, like he did before. This time his face was a foot away from hers, _last time I did this she started to stammer. If she is mad at me then she will really just shove me off right now but…looks like she is stunned again. That and I am almost positive that Caraway would never hit his little princess. _

He bent down a little more until he could feel her breath on him, that is until she just stopped breathing all together. _Man I got her good, but what I really want to do is just go in for a kiss right…now. NO! Not her._

Suddenly a phone rang out sending Squall flying back onto his ass. Rinoa thanking Hyne she was able to get out of that situation reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Her relief was suddenly turned into grief when she saw who was calling her. Taking a deep breath she flipped open the phone.

"Hi Daddy."

"**Hey darling, where are you I'm in front of the school." **

_Here we go. _"Dad I'm at Squall's house, sorry I didn't tell you."

"**Squall's house, your not alone are you."**

Rinoa knew where this would lead; her dad was probably one of the most over protective fathers in the world.

"No dad, Zell is here too. He was a kid I met at school today, but the main reason I am here is because you are the only one who has keys to the house."

She heard her dad give a small chuckle on the line, **"sorry about that. I'll be right there." **

"Alright dad…I love you." _Might as well suck up while I can._

"**I love you too sweet heart." **

She hung up the phone and looked back at Squall who was till sitting on the ground.

"Umm…"

"Save it woman," Squall snapped.

_Guess he's mad._

For the next fifteen minutes the only noise in the room was the TV and it wasn't helping at all. They were now watching a movie where a man was stalking some girl. The guy must have been forty and the girl maybe 18 at the most.

"Squall must we watch something so perverted?" Rinoa asked.

Squall turned to her with his badass serious face, "You know how this movie ends, right? The guy catches up to the girl. He rapes her, and then kills her…then he rapes her again after she's dead."

"I didn't ask you what happens in the movie," Rinoa remarked sound disgusted at the thought of the movie.

"I'm just foreshadowing."

"That's it Squall you are not going to threaten me!" Rinoa exclaimed, "You know what Squall, your being a baby. So I played a joke on you, and embarrassed you a little. But I mean, it's only Zell and I, were not gonna tell anyone. So why do you care so much, and why are you so stubborn."

Just at the end of Rinoa's little rant the doorbell rang. Before the dumbfounded Squall could get up, Rinoa rose from her seat with only a slight wince. She hurried over to the door and opened it to see her father standing casually on the other side.

"Hello dear, how w-"

"Let's go dad," Rinoa interjected as she pushed past her father standing in the doorway.

"Umm something wrong dear," asked Caraway who was never use to seeing Rinoa not happy.

"Let's just go dad."

"…Alright."

Caraway shut the door and Zell watched from the window to see them crossing the street. Rinoa walked gracefully as though she was never injured. Zell watched them enter their house before turning to Squall.

"Quite the stubborn brave girl. She isn't afraid to speak her mind."

Zell watched a Squall moved to the couch and lied down, he let out a deep sigh.

"I like her."

A smiled grew wide on Zell's lips; _someone managed to get on the good side of Squall already. That's rare, I mean I still don't think he completely likes Selphie yet. _

"Shall we invite her tomorrow then?" Zell asked already knowing the answer he would get.

"Whatever."

Yup that's the one.

----------------------------------------------

Rinoa just told her dad the whole story. They now both sat at the kitchen table, Rinoa fidgeting with the ring around her neck. Her eyes were glued to the table, she was too afraid to look up. _Let the yelling commence,_she thought. Instead she just heard a long deep sigh.

"So you went to save a boy," her father inquired.

Rinoa perked up a bit,_there could still be a way out. _"Yeah…yeah he was a tiny little seventh grader."

Caraway rubbed his temples, "alright let me sum this up, you're telling me you went to save a boy, since the teachers weren't. Then somehow you got hurt and Squall and that friend 'Zell' saved you."

Rinoa nodded her head nervously, not really sure what was going to happen next.

"Well I guess since you weren't really to blame for this incident I can't punish you."

Rinoa leaped out of her chair and ran over to her dad embracing him tightly and giving him a huge kiss on his cheek. "Dad I love you so much."

"I love you to honey, but try and avoid problems in the future."

"Alright dad, I'm gonna go to my room and lay down."

"Do you need help up the stairs," Caraway has been worrying about his daughter ever since she told him she had a bruised rib. In fact before Rinoa could even tell her story of how it happened, Caraway tried to get her to go to the hospital.

"No I think I can manage," Rinoa replied with a bright smile to ease her dad's worrying.

Rinoa lied in her bed all day reading a book. She wasn't the type of girl who was obsessed with reading, but it was better then just lying there. That and she did love the way the sun shone through the windows above her bed. The sun was long gone no and she turned her head to look at the clock to see 11:32 glowing red. Shutting her book she decided it was about time she got some sleep. She couldn't help but think back to the eventful day.

First day at school she almost got rape, she met the most interesting bunch of kids. She got into a fight, get bruised ribs, and suspended. Then hung out at Squall's house, which is no easy task. That was just one day.

Rinoa slowly sat up and looked out the window behind her bed. There was Squall's house and it looked so peaceful. You would never expect such a delinquent to live there. She could see the TV on downstairs and could make out a figure sitting on the couch watching it. Suddenly the figure starting shaking and banging the couch, throwing his head back with his mouth wide open. It frightened Rinoa at first, but then realized he was just laughing…well hysterically laughing.

_Must be Laguna,_Rinoa thought, _Squall can't laugh. _Her thoughts drifted to Squall, _man I hope Squall really isn't made at me. I mean I did kind of freak out but I'm not just gonna let him get his way…but was it really his way. _Rinoa groaned in frustration,_this sucks, seriously. I shouldn't have yelled at him…I didn't need to. I was just fed up…it was a long day. _

Rinoa flipped onto her side and took a deep breath. She let her pillow's scent fill her nostrils. It always soothed her, just something about it made all her worries go away. Her eyes drew heavy and soon she had no power over them. They shut, a long with all thoughts, as she slipped into much needed sleep.

---------------------------------------

Squall lied in his bed, going over the events of the day in his mind. The princess was different from most of the usual girls he meets. Usually they instantly try to seduce him, which he always finds amusing. Squall can resist any girl no matter how beautiful. It doesn't mean he always does though. Still this one was different.

He looked out his window and watched as curtains blew in the breeze. It was going to be another cold night but he always left his window open. He loved his room to be cold, it just made his bed all the more comfy.

_She'll make things interesting around here, _Squall thought to himself as slumber slowly over took him.

----------------------------------

_BEEP BEEP _**SLAM **_BEEP _**SLAM****SLAM**_BEEP_

"For Fuck's sake!"

Squall buried his head under his pillow. He did set his alarm but that didn't mean he wanted to wake up. After hitting a few more times and it not stopping he grabbed it and through it only to hear a loud crash and then shattered glass falling onto the ground.

"Shit." Squall sprang up to see a whole in his window and a lot of broken glass on the floor. _Wait…I defiantly left that open last night. _

Seconds later Laguna kicked the locked door open. "Squall! Squall! Are you alright!"

Laguna ran over and dove on the bed trying to get a hold of Squall, who had fast enough reflexes to roll of the bed avoiding his loving dad's grasp.

"What!" shouted Squall who was clearly aggravated with this much excitement when he just woke up.

"I heard a noise and I thought you might be in trouble," Laguna replied his voice filled with worry.

"I might be in trouble! For Fuck's sake I'm seventeen I think I can handle it!"

"Well you nev—"Then Laguna noticed the window, well what's left of the window, he walked over and fell on his knees in front of the pieces all melodramatically.

"My window," Laguna whimpered.

Squall turned away from his grieving father in frustration to see the door only hanging on one hinge. "Laguna you broke my fucking door!"

"Well you broke my window," remarked Laguna sounding like a five year old.

"I left it open you were the one who shut it!"

"I was afraid you were gonna get a cold, it was freezing in here."

"Whatever just get out now." Squall already had enough of his father. He needs to get ready. Laguna made no motion to move so Squall literally had to push him out of his room. Laguna whimpering about the window the whole way.

As soon as he Managed to shut the door so it wouldn't fall back his phone rang.

"Yeah."

"**Dude I got my bike out of the shop." **Squall could hear the excitement coming from Zell.

"Perfect. How soon can you get over here."

"**You know me, with this thing prolly in a few minutes."**

"Alright, later."

"**Wait Squall."**

"What?"

"**Thing you could get your dad to make some breakfast." **

Squall let out a sigh, "Hyne Zell is that all you ever think about."

"**Hey I haven't had your dad's cooking in a long time." **

"I'll see what I can do, he's crying about a window I broke."

"**Why would you go and do something like that?" **

"I didn't mean do."

"I swear Squall if Laguna doesn't cook because he's mad at you then you have to cook me breakfast."

"Fine whatever, I'm going now."

"**Alright I'll be there soon." **

Squall snapped the phone shut and opened it again dialing a number quickly

"Irvine" 

"You coming"

"Yup be there soon."

"Alright cool."

"Bye" 

"Later."

Squall snapped his phone shut before grabbing some clothes and heading for the shower. He stopped at the top of the stair.

"Hey Laguna think you could make some breakfast for me and my friends!"

"After you broke my window!"

"I'll buy you a new one!"

"No you know money isn't a problem!"

"Then what is the big deal about the window!"

"That window was there since we first moved into the house!"

Squall paused for a moment, _that's why it probably reminds him of Raine. Good going Squall break something that has some actual value in this house. _

"Alright I'm sorry, I'll go with you to get a new window!" Squall shouted back down the stairs knowing his father would instantly forgive him if he offered to spend time with him.

Squall waited a minute before hearing Laguna shout back his reply; "It's a deal if we have lunch together too!"

_Fuck I don't wanna eat lunch with him…but I do love when my friends have a huge breakfast over here. That and I have to admit Laguna can cook and I could go for some good food right now. _Squall let out a sigh,_ guess I have too. _

"You got a deal!"

"Great I'll get started right now, how many are we expecting!"

_Well I know Zell and me, Irvine and probably Selphie will come too so that's four. _

"Four!"

"Okay!"

Squall turned to leave the stairs and enter the bathroom. He stopped just before he stepped in. "Actually Laguna make that Five people!"

"Oh so your were gonna invite Rinoa!" Squall grimaced at how happy his dad sounded saying that. "I was afraid you forgot to mention her, alright I'll make this breakfast extra good. I have a new person to impress!"

Squall cursing stepped in to the bathroom to take his warm shower. Readying himself for the day.

* * *

A/N Well sorry if that's little short and sorry for the long wait but I have been busy. I hope I can update sooner next time but no promises. Please review and I can even make it easier on you. 

**A) Amazing chapter love the story**

**B) Chapter was pretty good**

**C) Chapter was all right, update.**

**D) This chapter was shit. **

**How easy is that. Just pick a letter at least and I'll be satisfied. **


	6. Breakfast and A Wild ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot. Also I'm happy you liked the last chapter because personally I didn't really like it at all. Well let's hope you like this one even more. **

Squall reluctantly twisted the knob until the water ceased to come out. How he hated to step out of the shower, it was truly agonizing to have something so relaxing end with such torment. Forcing himself out he rubbed himself down with a towel before throwing on some jeans and a black shirt. He threw his clothes in a pile, on the floor, before going downstairs.

His nostrils were instantly filled with all sorts of smells. That's what Squall loved the most about this house. How the kitchen was connected to the living room. So whenever there was food being made you could smell it throughout the house.

_Laguna wasn't lying; he was going to go all out._ Squall thought before plopping on the couch watching for the arrival of his friends. _Thought Zell would be here by now. _

As if some weird movie or story that had many coincidences, a knock was heard on the door just as Squall finished his thought. Before anyone could make a move to approach the door Zell waltzed in giving his usually salute.

"Hiya Laguna! S'up Squall," Zell greeted the two cheerfully, he noticed Laguna with an apron on and cooking something on the stove. "Yeah! Laguna is making breakfast, I can't wait."

Laguna let out a hearty laugh, "glad someone appreciates my cooking."

Zell walked over to the armchair and settled himself in it waiting for others to arrive. Squall was watching out the window. He saw Caraway exit his out and get into his car before driving off to who knows where. Squall leaped off the couch.

"Let's go Zell," Squall said motioning to the door.

"Why?" Zell asked, "You invited people to come here."

"I did, but I forgot to invite someone," Squall replied, a smirk taking over his lips.

Zell smiled in return as he caught onto Squall's plans, he hopped up and followed Squall.

"Hey Laguna, if Irvine and Selphie arrive, tell them we'll be right back," Squall yelled as he shut the door.

"Shore!" Laguna happily replied.

Squall and Zell hurried across the street to Rinoa's house. They got to the side door and made sure no one was looking before Zell dropped to one knee, pulling out a paper clip from his pocket. Zell being an expert at picking locks, made quick work of the door and soon the two delinquents were inside.

They quietly tiptoed up stairs. Squall already knew where her room was so he led Zell there. Squall slowly pushed the door open and they crept inside. There was Rinoa sleeping peacefully, the comforter coving her waist and down. She was wearing a sleeveless undershirt that revealed her pale white arms. She had one arm lying across her stomach, which was also visibly due to her shirt not being all the way down. The other arm was next to her face, one finger on her lips.

Squall found that he was getting caught up in her simple beauty. Some girls have to put pounds of makeup on but this girl was just as pretty without any. He could just watch her sleep all day, if it wasn't for Zell who noticed Squall just staring.

"Hey Squall I suggest you jump her now while she can't fight back," Zell said with a diabolical smile.

Squall would have retaliated but he couldn't waste this opportunity. She deserved this after yelling at him.

"Alright joking aside what are we gonna do?" Zell asked.

"Well the best thing to do for someone as innocent as her, would be for me or you to take our shirt off and lay down in her bed. We slowly wake her up and when she sees you or me with out our shirt. We then say 'you were great last night'. That usually freaks them out a lot."

"You're a sick bastard you know that," Zell replied, "that is a good idea, but only to people we hate. I like her, I think we should just dump some water on her and have some breakfast."

"That's too simple," Squall, groaned, "that's not my style."

"Well suck up your pride, look," Zell pointed out the window above Rinoa's bed's headboard. They saw Irvine and Selphie hop out of his car and enter Squall's house. "So let's just get this done, you always need revenge and we don't want to traumatize her."

"Okay, okay, I get it, now go find a bucket and fill it with water," Squall commanded.

Zell gave a salute and took off in the house to find a bucket. Squall leaned against the wall and watched the princess sleep. _Man I can't wait to see her face. This is gonna be great. _

It didn't take long before Zell returned with an enormous bucket of water.

"Where the hell you find that," Squall whispered amazed at the size of it.

"In the backyard it says it can hold eight gallons, and I filled it with the hose water so it's wicked cold."

"Zell you amaze me."

"I know, would you like to do that honors," Zell asked with a bright smile.

"Why Zell I would love to," Squall replied jokingly.

Zell handed Squall the giant bucket and Squall began to slowly approach the sleeping princess. Zell was trying as hard as he could not to laugh; he resorted to biting his finger. Squall stood right next to her bed holding the bucket over her.

"Shall I wake the princess?" Squall asked playing the moment for all he could

"Oh you shall," Zell replied happily.

He got one last look at her peaceful sleeping face before he dumped the entire bucket onto her.

Rinoa screamed at the feel of the icy water and flew up. Zell fell to the floor laughing and Squall couldn't hold it in anymore. He backed up until his back hit a wall. Rinoa on the other hand was anything but pleased. She had her hand on her heart as she tried to regain her breath. The shear surprise almost killed her. After calming down and noticing the two laughing teens she rose from her soaked bed, tripping wet.

She was literally shaking with anger, Rinoa was not a morning person and waking up by getting iced cold water did not help in the least. "Squall for Hyne's _fucking _sake, seriously what the _fuck!" _

The two boys hearing her swear only caused them to laugh even more, Squall bent over and grabbed his stomach. Zell had no control he was on the flooring rolling around he was laughing so hard.

"Rinoa…pfft…st-stop it…pfft…I-I can't…I can't ta-take…any-anymore," Squall barely managed to squeeze out between laughs.

"You think this is funny!" Rinoa had her fist clenched so hard they were turning white. She marched right up to Squall who straighten himself best he could. She cranked her hand back and swung as hard as she could. A full force slap right in his face. No matter how tough you are, no matter how much pain you can take. A slap from a girl, for some unknown reason, always hurts like hell.

Squall froze, _that hurt like a bitch…I'm not letting her get away…with……that_ Squall thoughts slowed as he realized Rinoa was just wearing a white tee shirt. If you don't get it, cold water, plus white, equals see through.

"Hey Rinoa I see you don't wear a bra to bed," Squall remarked smirking.

"What?" Rinoa naturally glanced down to see her reveling self. She looked back up at Squall with renewed fury in her eyes. She went to her bed and quickly ripped the comforter off and wrapped it around her self. She turned back to the two teens, "Get out!"

"But princess w-"

"I said now!" Rinoa screamed cutting Squall off and pointing to the door.

Squall couldn't help himself; it is just the way he is. He lowered his head so his icy blue eyes shown through his bangs, "Make me."

Rinoa charged Squall and began beating him. You know the usual flailing arms and various kicks. Not the most painful but after being assaults with them for awhile they tend to sting.

"Alright alright," Squall yelled trying his best to cover his body. He ran towards the door and had to grab Zell by the collar for his friend was still rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. Rinoa followed them to the door and slammed it shut. She put her back against it and slid to the floor, _way too much action to wake up to. _

Squall was parallel to Rinoa on the other side of the door, sitting on the floor with his back to it. Zell finally calming down and trying to regain his breath.

"Oh man that was good, so worth it," Zell chuckled wiping a tear from his eye, "Anyway I'm heading back." Before Squall could even reply Zell leaped up and ran off.

Squall let out a sigh, "Hey princess."

"I swear to Hyne Squall if you don't leave my house..." Rinoa left the end of the sentence open to Squall's imagination. Squall thought about it for a moment and couldn't really think there was anything she could do. So having no worries he continued.

"Well people are having breakfast at my house this morning and I wanted to invite you."

"Was that before or after you dumped freezing cold water on me," Rinoa replied dryly.

"Before," Squall replied nonchalantly.

"..."

"Well I can tell you're upset," Squall stated, a small satisfying smile on his lips.

"Or really, you can?"

"I detect a hint of sarcasm."

"Go fu…get lost," Rinoa hissed. The weird thing was Rinoa wasn't mad, well not anymore. She was really just shocked, except them seeing through her shirt, that got her mad. _If I'm not mad then why am I acting mad? I probably just don't want Squall to get his way. _

"Nice cover, I see I'm wearing off on you. You were about to drop your third f-bomb today." Rinoa could almost hear his smirk through the door.

"Whatever I'm not eating breakfast with you."

"That's wonderful, but it's not up to me. The others want you there, and my dad who happens to be cooking. So if you don't come he probably wont serve us food. So you need to go so we can get fed."

Rinoa sat there thinking for a moment _he's lying right? Does he really just want me there so he can eat. Because if that were the case I really don't want to go…then again why would I think he's lying. I don't really now him…I just have this feeling. Something I can't explain. Then again I planned today to try and find Aj, then again he is in school. _

"So I suggest you hurry up and change because I'm hungry," Squall voice cut through her thoughts.

"I'm not going unless you admit that you yourself want me there."

_Like i'm gonna admit that. _"Well I guess I'm not eating then."

"Guess not."

"Seriously though, you're coming," Squall said more firmly this time, "besides, and it's not like you have anything else to do." Squall added trying a new way to get her to come. She was new and had no friends so whenever the new kid makes a friend. He or she will usually cling to them; there was no exception for Rinoa.

"As a matter of fact I do no someone here," she replied in a huff.

"And who might that be."

"His name's Aj and he is kind and sweet and nice and umm…yeah." Want Rinoa wanted to add was handsome but honestly he couldn't hold a candle compared to Squall. She waited for some sarcastic comment, something that would make fun of him but she was only returned with silence. "Squall…you there?"

"Aj," she heard him say, his tone was different, lower. "What's his full name?"

"Umm Alex Jacobs…do you know him."

"Alright Rinoa your having breakfast with us, not buts."

"I said only if you say that you want me there."

"Well I could say that or I could say I know Alex."

Rinoa happily got onto her feet and pulled open the door having the unsuspecting Squall tumble in. "You know him?"

Squall lied on his back and stared up at her pretty face that had a wide smile on it. _She must really like this guy…that's not gonna go over well. _

"You could say I met him," Squall replied his eyes connecting his hers.

This time with great effort Rinoa managed not to get lost in them. "Well can you tell me where Aj is?" Rinoa saw a slight frown appear at the mention of his name but she dismissed the thought figuring he was just being himself.

"You have to come to breakfast."

"Alright I will," Rinoa promised, "now tell me," Rinoa begged sounding like a little kid who's parents where keeping a secret from.

Squall smiled at her childlikeness and looking into her eyes he could tell she had something with Alex. _Well this is really gonna suck later…I suppose I don't have to tell her…but I feel like I have to. Man since when did I have to do anything Rinoa is effecting me…Rinoa, did I just call her Rinoa! What's wrong with me? _

"Squall something wrong?" Rinoa titled her head to the side as if a curious puppy.

_Damn why does she have to be so pretty, and when she does that puppy dog thing she just looks so cute…cute. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me._

"Squall?"

"Hurry and get ready," Squall replied sounding angry. It caught Rinoa off guard, she didn't think she did anything wrong. Squall noticed her taken aback, "Sorry I was just thinking."

A bright smile appeared on her face, "the infamous Squall Leonhart just apologized. I don't believe it."

"Hurry before I take it back."

"I don't know, I think I want to stay here and enjoy the moment I little more," Rinoa's grin couldn't get any wider. The problem now was Squall felt a smile tugging at his lips; soon it won the war and showed itself. He tried to turn away so she wouldn't see but the raven-haired girl followed him in his turn. "I don't believe it, you are actually smiling and it's not after you did something bad.

"That's it," Squall put an arm around Rinoa and picked her up in a fireman's carry. He fought against her protest as he carried her to the bathroom. He dumped her onto the floor and shut the door. "Now I'm going to wait right out here and you better not take long."

The door swung open for Squall to she Rinoa's face staring at him, "I will take as long as I damn well please." She stuck her tongue out and slammed the door.

"Rinoa!" the brunette yelled, "Rinoa!" He heard the water being turned on and he starting banging the door, "Rinoa! I swear I'm counting and you better not take long."

**20 minutes later**

Squall sat with his back to the door, he didn't know why he didn't go down stairs. Watch TV or something, Hyne knows it would have been better then staring at the same wall for the past twenty minutes. He just didn't leave the door for some unknown reason. Maybe he thought that it wouldn't have taken so long.

Squall tilted his head to the ceiling praying to the heavens above, "Hyne I know I haven't been a good person, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if I go to hell. But please, please I don't think I can make it any longer. I mean seriously how much warm water does this house have."

He heard the water stop and the glass door being pulled open. "Hyne thank you, I'll try to be a better person."

Then to Squall's dismay he heard a hairdryer turn on, _Hyne I gave you a chance and you teased me…shame on you_.

Squall sat there another ten minutes. _She stopped using the hairdryer five minutes ago, what can she be doing_. The door handle suddenly turned and he leaped away from the door to lean against the opposite wall. He watched as Rinoa wallowed out with a strategically wrapped towel around her. Squall's eyes went up and down her body. He chiseled her imagine into his mind. The hair around her face, the hips, the smooth long legs, and that smile. That memorizing smile, once again Squall thanked the heavens, _Hyne I really should start talking to you more_, Squall decided in thoughts.

"Squall I'm not wearing a dress you don't have to see if I look good in it," Rinoa said tiredly.

"Personally I think a dress would only ruin you," Squall commented.

Rinoa's face turned a few shades of red as a small smile appeared, _was that a complement…well maybe a little perverted but I'll take it._

"In fact I think the towel ruins you too," Squall advised with a smirk.

Rinoa's smile faded, "Squall," she lowered her tone to a warning level. What surprised her was she wasn't even afraid. Here was a guy who could fight off anyone, alone in her house and she was only wearing a towel. Things could get very bad very fast…or would it be very good very fast.

"So you gonna take a long time to change too?" Squall asked.

"Well of course I have to find something to wear, you know, celebrating my first day ever being suspended," Rinoa smirked.

"Well then since this is your first time, come with us and celebrate with a nice breakfast and then a little drive."

"A drive?"

"Yeah it's what we're doing after the breakfast." The brunette turned to walk downstairs, "I suggest jeans and a shirt. Maybe a coat I don't know how long we'll be staying and we wouldn't want the princess to get cold."

Rinoa watched him expertly slide down the railing to the first floor. She turned to go change, taking his advise, she put on some jeans with varies rips throughout and she tossed a blue shirt on. She grabbed a thin black zipper hooded jacket and headed down stairs.

Squall was leaning against the wall next to the door when he saw Rinoa he gasped, "That didn't take an hour I'm amazed."

"Shut it and let's go."

Squall shrugged before opening the door for her. She walked until she stood right in front of him and stopped to face him. Squall raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was doing. A bright smile shown from her face as she wound up and punched Squall right in the gut. He doubled over from the sucker punch.

"If you ever do something like that to me again, there will be plenty of punches like that," Rinoa told him sweetly. She patted him on the back before she strolled away whistling as if it was just a wonderful day.

Squall was trying to get air as he thought about what just happened. His main question was not why it happened, but how. Usually boy or girl he would see something like that coming and he would block it. This time he never expected it and now he was paying for it.

Rinoa giggled as she walked across the street, _I hope he's not mad but he deserved it. _Rinoa stopped walking and stood still thinking about this morning,_ He was really nice after the whole water thing…is that how he is with his friends. It's like he has this barrier or something. I have seen him joke with Zell so I know he can be relaxed and have fun…I just wonder will he ever relax around me._

"Rinoa!"

The teen turned to see Squall charging at her, immediately filled with panic she screamed. Squall dove at her tackling her just in time. A car sped past them right where Rinoa was standing. Squall turned in the air so he took all the impact to his back and Rinoa landed safely on him.

She lay the not sure what just happened but she looked into his eyes. His deep steel blue eyes that the more she looked the more they trapped her. She couldn't look away; in fact before she knew what she was doing she brought a hand up to brush one of his bangs away. That's when Rinoa noticed that Squall's arms where wrapped around her. She could feel his chiseled body rise with each breath. She was so entangled in his eyes she couldn't move, even if she wanted to.

Squall froze when he saw the chocolate eyes staring deep into his. His arms were wrapped around her and he knew he had to pull them away, but he couldn't. He just couldn't move at all, he was in positions like this with girls all the time. So how come this time he couldn't move, how come this time he was frozen. He didn't get it, he felt her brush some hair away form his face and he could only think about how natural it felt.

"Ahh so you did jump her," Zell's voice rang out unfreezing both of them.

Squall and Rinoa's heads snapped up to see just about everyone standing there, even Laguna in his apron. Squall shoved Rinoa off him and rolled to his stomach before pushing himself off the ground. After brushing himself off Squall, sent them all a glare, one that would stop an avalanche. Everyone was use to his 'deadly' glares by now and they just brushed it off.

Rinoa slowly got up her self and brushed he self off with a quick pat or two. "So much for my ribs feeling better today," Rinoa mumbled.

"Sorry I will let the car hit you next time."

"Believe me there would be no difference you tackle hard enough."

"Squall you meanie you tackled her," Selphie's voice cried out.

"There was a car!"

"Rinny are you hurt," Selphie asked running up to the girl.

"I'm fine," Rinoa smiled to help further her point, "even though a train just hit me."

"For fuck's sake there was a car!" Squall exclaimed. "She could be dead right now."

"Oh Irvine how's your jaw," Rinoa asked completely ignoring Squall.

"It's getting there," Irvine replied happily.

"Yeah the doctor just popped it back into place and told him to take it easy," Selphie explained for him since he wasn't really supposed to be talking. She walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "So he can only have scrambled eggs from the great feast that Laguna set up."

"Speaking of the feast let's eat up," Zell suggested.

"Yeah I could use some food after getting tackled."

"What the Fuck!" Squall actually screaming now, "There was a car!"

Everyone stared at Squall, blinked a couple times, then turned around and enter the house.

"Hyne I know you hate me, but torture is cruel."

Squall walked into the house to see everyone sitting except Laguna who kept dishing out food. That's when Squall noticed all the seats were taking. _I save a girls life, not only does she not thank me but she makes fun of me. Then she takes me seat…and the sad thing is I bet if I complain I will end up losing. The world hates me._

Rinoa was astonished by how much food there was, and how good it looked. There was sausages, pancakes, waffles, over easy eggs, scrambled eggs, omelets, egg muffins, bread, toast, bagels, and bacon. Those were just the categories to choose from, there were many subtopics. Many types of omelets, and pancakes.

"Rinoa it's called food, you eat it," Zell joked noticing her not making any move to grab food.

"There's just so much of it," Rinoa replied barely above a whisper. "Mr. Loire you don't expect us to eat all this, do you?"

Everyone around the table starting laughing and half eaten food was flying around the room.

"Mr. Loire?" Zell repeated, "the hell…that's just weird."

"Rinny, you know you can call him Laguna right," Selphie asked finding it equally strange to hear Squall's father being called Mr.

"Yup told her that yesterday," Laguna replied for her while flipping a pancake.

"It is that weird, I mean isn't that what you are suppose to call a father of your friend."

"Laguna has a son?" Irvine innocently asked.

Selphie punched him in the arm, "Irvine just because Mr. I-hate-everyone is nothing like his wonderful father doesn't mean they aren't related."

"It only took him six years to discover that," Squall grimaced.

Everyone fell silent and Laguna completely froze. He looked so hurt that it almost made Rinoa want to cry. She tried to catch someone's eye but they silently sat there eating there breakfast. Rinoa could only wonder what must have happened in the past for such a reaction to Squall's comment. She felt horrible for Laguna, she glanced over at Squall to see him staring right back at his father. _What an incensitive jerk, i don't know what this is about but i don't need to know to see he was way outta line._

"Wait Laguna what do you do with what we done finish," Rinoa piped up trying to say anything to get rid of the tension that was drowning her.

Laguna barely managed to tear his eyes of off Squall's steady cold ones. He turned to Rinoa and forced a smile; "well what you guys don't finish I wrap up and drive it down to the orphanage or other homeless type center."

"That's so sweet of you," Rinoa replied, "You are a wonderful person, no matter how mean your son is." Rinoa growled sending Squall a glare who just shrugged it off.

"Just like Julia," Laguna mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Oh sorry I said thank you," Laguna said with a wide caring smile, "now eat up before it gets cold."

Rinoa returned the smile before helping her self to some eggs.

The teens and the one adult who was pretty much still considered a teen sat around and ate and talked. Happily enjoying their well-made breakfast. Squall sat on the counter as he watched his friends joke and laugh. His eyes settled on Rinoa who seemed to be having the time of her life. He remembered her saying that she had no friends so this must be a great feeling to her. He couldn't help but smile himself watching Rinoa laugh and joke. _Maybe she will fit in with us. _

"Hey Squall you wanna head out," Zell asked breaking Squall's thoughts.

"Yeah," Squall nodded his head.

Everyone except Rinoa and Laguna stood up and went out the front door. Rinoa was hurt, _not even a 'goodbye Rinoa' or 'wanna come'. _She was really shocked at how they could just leave her like that. Maybe they really did just need her so Laguna would make them breakfast.

"Why are you still here," Laguna asked his ever present smile showing.

"Well they didn't invite me…" Rinoa trailed off.

"Well probably because they figured they didn't have too."

"I don't know, I heard they only need me so you would make them breakfast."

"That's absurd those kids would never think that. Well maybe Squall but he gets better as you get to know him…or was it worse. I don't know I just know he's not all that bad. Wait that didn't make sense 'I don't know I just know'. Well anyway my point here is that…umm…I don't think I have a point."

Rinoa giggled at the comical man. The phone rang and Laguna excused himself to go answer it. Squall just then popped his head in the door. "Princess I've waited for you enough to day, let's go."

A smile appeared on Rinoa's face at the realization that she wasn't being left behind. Squall went back outside and as Rinoa walked to the door she heard Laguna on the phone.

"Hey Ellone…I'm doing fine how about you…. that's great…no Squall just left…I'm sure you can talk to him later…"

Rinoa shut the door blocking Laguna's voice; _Ellone is that Squall's girlfriend. Wait Zell said he didn't have any relations with girls. Wait he said Squall never had a girlfriend but he slept with people. Is that some whore calling to crave her urges. _

"Rinoa! You're riding with Squall," Selphie shouted out.

Rinoa looked up to see that Zell was on a red sports bike and Selphie was leaning out of a sporty car Irvine was driving. Squall sat in his blue Nissan tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

"Why aren't we taking one car, wouldn't that be smart to save petrol," Rinoa suggested.

"Rin it's not about the destination it's about the ride," Zell explained in his infinite wisdom.

"Right so why am I stuck with the meanie," Rinoa pouted.

"Because as you can see I'm on a bike which you can come with me but I don't think you are gonna want to. Selphie and Irvine tend to get 'lost' on the way," Zell did finger quotations around lost. "And when they catch up their hair is mysteriously messy and clothes winkled. So as you can see you don't want to go with them, because although you might think they wouldn't do that because you're there. Believe me they have no shame coming to that."

Rinoa shuddered at the thought of them doing certain things when people were just sitting there, "you have my sympathy Zell."

"I thank you for that but better hurry before little grumpy gets any more mad, and I can't have that."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow at the blond, "what do you mean by that?"

"When he's mad he drives faster then even he usually does, which is bad for me because he will win the race. That in turns causes me to pay him money for losing."

A small smile appeared on Rinoa's face. She loved thse people, just everything about them was interesting. Of course they can't just drive somewhere they have to bet on who can get there first. She waved her goodbye to Zell as he put on a matching red helmet. She hurried over to Squall's car and hoped in the passenger's seat.

"Took you long enough," Squall said greeting her.

Rinoa suddenly remembered hearing Laguna talk to that 'Ellone'. _That just belonged to a name for a slut, wait a second that doesn't make sense, Ellone is a normal name. And why should I care what Squall does with anyone. _

"Something wrong?"

Rinoa snapped her head towards him expecting to see his usual sarcastic self but this time it was different. It seemed that he was actually being serious with this question.

"I'm fine oh and you slut is fine too." Rinoa replied before she could stop herself. _Rinoa what is wrong with you now he knows you care about him having a girl. _

"I'm sorry my _what_is fine," Squall, replied slightly stunned.

"You heard me, slut, whore, hoe. Any of those work." _Seriously Rinoa get control of yourself. _

"Okay and why you say that."

"Because I heard your father talking on the phone with someone, a girl, and she was asking for you. Now from what I know you don't talk with anyone except the few charming people that are in this very driveway. But that doesn't mean Squall Leonhart can't have a girl on the side."

"Did Laguna get excited when he found out who was on the other line?"

Rinoa nodded her head.

"I see," Squall chuckled before sticking his arm out the window, and banging on his door twice. Zell's engine roared to life and Selphie began cheering. Irvine waved his hat outside the window like an old western before quickly reversing out of the driveway. When on the street he shifted it into drive and the tires screeched as they attempted to catch get a grip on the smooth pavement to send the car flying forward. Zell twisted the handle leaving one foot on the ground sending him into a few doughnuts before taking off after Irvine.

Squall slowly backed out, he wanted to give them a head start before taking off. When he was in the street he put the car into first gear. He kept his foot on the clutch and began to rev the engine. He glanced over at Rinoa to see a wide smile across her face. Even when she was mad, or trying to be mad, she couldn't help but enjoy herself in a situation like this. It was just so exhilarating compared to her old life back in Deling.

Squall pulled on the handbrake and put a constant stream of pressure on the petal. A loud screeching sound was heard and the cars back began to slide side to side. Smoke began to cover the car and Rinoa was worried that he might lose control and shoot off into a house or something. She only had to look at his calm face to know that no harm would come to her. He released the handbrake and they took off chasing after the others.

Squall flew done the road and in a minute or two a caught up to the others. A wide smile was plastered on the raven-haired girl. She took a tie off her wrist and put her hair into a ponytail. She then pressed the button to have the window go down. She immediately felt the rush of air against her face and it was the best feeling in the world. She didn't know why it felt so good; it was just like any other time the window was down, right? So why this time did it feel so good. She couldn't help but close her eyes and take in all the scents that rushed in with the air.

Squall had his window down also and just like Rinoa was enjoying every second of it. He loved to drive, just the feeling was great. Of course you had to be going excessively fast otherwise it just wasn't fun. They were currently on a road that would be straight for the next few miles. He glanced over at Rinoa and saw that she was enjoying. It brought a smile to his face to see someone enjoying this just as much as him. He thought she didn't like driving fast since yesterday when he drove her home.

"Well you seem to be having more fun this time then yesterday," Squall said breaking the silence between them. Rinoa glared at him but said nothing. Squall chuckled to himself, "alright two things you need to know."

"Oh and what might they be, when and where you and your whore get it on." Rinoa inquired still glaring at him.

"Alright the first thing is why would you ever care if I had a 'whore', which I don't," Squall stated firmly looking at her to meet her eyes for extra enforcement to help further his point. "Also you might want to stop saying bad things about her, because you are going to feel stupid and really embarrassed if you keep bad mouthing her."

"Oh does Squally get mad when his girl gets made fun of," Rinoa teased.

Squall taped the breaks for a second causing Rinoa to jerk forwards. The seat belt tightened so she didn't hit her head but it scared her enough, especially since going that speed hitting the brakes caused the car to slip a little. Squall managed to get it into control and slowly accelerated back to the original speed.

"Squall!" The young girl yelled trying to regain her breath.

"Shouldn't have called me Squally, and before you say anything else, was my _girl's _name Ellone?" Rinoa nodded her head, her anger renewed since his little stunt. "Well I should tell you that that's my sister, and now that you know I will take it personal if you say anything more about her."

_Ellone is his sister! _Rinoa screamed in her head. She faced forward not daring to look anywhere else. _You called his __**sister**__ a whore, a hoe, and a slut. Rinoa what is wrong with you, he should have thrown you out of the car by now. _

She forgot her thoughts for a second as she watched Zell maneuver himself close to Irvine's driver side door. He reached in the window. Rinoa couldn't figure out what he was doing. Trying to grab the wheel? Was Irvine giving him something? She saw her answer as Zell quickly backed away from the car. Rinoa saw the cowboy's hat in Zell's hand. Zell sped up and Irvine accelerated as well.

"Might wanna hold on princess," Squall advised, "now the fun begins." Rinoa couldn't help but get goose bumps when she saw Squall smile. That confident, almost arrogant smile he had sent shivers down her spine.

Squall punched the accelerator and took off after his friends. The road soon entered into a forest and as soon as it did twits and turns appeared. The road seemed to be weaving in and out. Rinoa intently watched Squall expertly shift gears and step on the clutch. She looked up ahead to see Zell lean in on a turn so his knee was almost touching the ground as his bike leaned in what Rinoa thought was an impossible angle. She watched as Irvine's car slowed and slid sideways to make the turn. Soon their car was sliding around the same turn. They were gaining on them.

Rinoa figured it wasn't the best time but she felt really bad about insulting his sister and she wanted to apologize. "Hey Squall."

"…"

Rinoa worried when he didn't respond but figured he was just ignoring her so she would apologize anyway. "Squall I'm sorry about calling your sister names, I don't know why I said those things. I just…I don't know, I have had bad experiences with girls like that."

"Don't worry about it," Squall responded, "but Rinoa just don't say anything for the next minute or two."

"Hey is that a crack at me."

"No I mean really I need to concentrate."

"Why?"

Another smile slowly spread across his handsome face, "Because…I'm about to do something stupid."

"Wait Squall…Squall?" Rinoa began to panic, she watched as their car got incredibly close to Irvine's. "Squall!"

"Do you ever listen?" Squall groaned.

Rinoa was about to apologize but that would be talking so she just gave him apologetic smile. Squall tightened the grip on his steering wheel. Another turn was coming, a long one, it wasn't visible yet but he memorized the road long ago. He quickly glanced at Rinoa to see her breathing increasing a bit and a worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry princess you'll be fine," Squall felt as though he should at least reassure her even if it didn't help at all. Little did he know that just hearing him say that made all her worries wash away. She relaxed and just waited to see what was about to happen.

Squall saw the turn come up in the horizon, and soon they were there. He watched as the cowboy slid his car side ways to drift around the turn. He floored it and spun the wheel hard to the left before quickly spinning it in the opposite direction. They slide around the turn in the left lane while Irvine was sliding around it in the right lane. Except Squall was going faster.

Rinoa watched as they past the couple in the middle of the turn. She could see a very frustrated cowboy and a displeased girlfriend. Rinoa couldn't help but giggle watching Selphie hit Irvine's arm and yell something. It was probably along the line of 'you're letting them pass us'.

Rinoa giggled again before turning to Squall, "Hey you're pretty good at this."

"I think pretty good is an understatement," Squall responded with a grin.

"You uhh…think you could teach me to drive stick?" Rinoa asked slightly worried at his response.

"Hell no."

"But Squall, that red convertible my dad's driving is really mine, but since it's a stick I can't drive it," Rinoa pouted, "You'll get to spend more time with me." Rinoa added.

"Alright then, "Squall looked over at Rinoa, "fuck no."

Rinoa watched as Squall quickly accelerated to catch up with Zell. Zell dropped back a bit and handed the hat through the window to Squall. He took it and tossed it onto Rinoa's lap. She placed it on top of her head and checked the mirror. Squall seeing her try on that hat made him laugh. He found the playfulness of the girl funny for some reason. It was just different from what he was use to. Usually girls are trying to grow up an act mature. But this one seemed like she wanted to be a kid forever. .

"And what's so funny," Rinoa huffed.

"You obviously aren't a hat person," Squall laughed.

"It's a cowboy hat give a girl her due, it's hard to make them work."

"Whatever."

Zell then came over to Rinoa's window. She offered her hand to him and he took it pretending to place a kiss through his helmet. Rinoa giggled at the playfulness of Zell. She could see his grin through the shaded helmet before he took off in front again. They drove on for another ten minutes, the whole time Irvine trying to get in front of Squall again only to fail everytime. Soon the forest began to thin out and then disappear from sight completely. They were soon surrounded by a sea of green and rolling hills. Balamb was a beautiful country. Rinoa could see the ocean not to far off in the distance.

Rinoa felt the car begin to slow and glanced at Squall to see him frowning. She looked forward and saw Zell sitting on his parked bike. Squall pulled up next to him and hurried out of the car. Irvine soon arrived and followed suit. Rinoa stepped out and Selphie ran up to her.

"Selphie what's going on," Rinoa inquired.

"That car," Selphie said sounding a little anxious. She pointed over to a slightly beat up sliver car that was down the road. Selphie tugged on Rinoa's arm so she would follow her. They walked up to the boys and the look on their faces made Rinoa worry even more.

"Squall what's wrong," Rinoa asked with a gentle tone. She didn't know why she asked Squall or why she said it like that. She just felt like she should've and she did. She always followed her emotions and right now they were telling her something was wrong. "Whose car is that?"

"It's Seifer's."

**Oh is there a fight on the horizon? Guess you will just have to wait and see. I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and this chapter was my little present to you. So how bout you return the favor with a review, it will just make my christmas. Have a wonderful holiday. **


	7. Why fight?

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 

**The only thing I have to say is I suck at Chapter titles. I just always told myself if I wrote a story I would never leave it as "chapter 1" or "chapter 2." So I apologize for the bad names. Besides that I don't really have anything to say so I'll just thank reviewers. **

**So thank you Renegade Seraph, zornoid13, Murmasa, wrightyo, raindropsX, Fallout1990, Superboy20 for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

"Seifer?" Rinoa repeated to herself, "What's he doing here?"

"Probably same reason were here," Irvine responded with his eyes still staring at the car as he grabbed his hat off Rinoa and placed it on his head.

"Well couldn't we leave before he comes back?" Rinoa insisted.

"Like runaway." Squall hissed.

"No, no," Rinoa quickly replied shaking her head, "Its just, do you have to fight."

Before Squall could say 'yes' Zell already said 'no'. The brunette glared at his friend sitting on the bike. The blonde didn't bother looking back at him. He kept his eyes straight, glued to the car as if the car would suddenly jump to life and attack.

Squall took a breath and turned his attention back to the car, "Yes princess we have to fight. We can't just let him take our territory."

Zell turned to look back at the other three, "hey guys can you give me and Squall a moment?"

"Sure, take your time," Irvine replied before the girls could. He put his arms around their shoulders and led them back to Squall's car. He opened the door for them to sit in the back and he took the passengers seat. Rinoa glanced to her left to see Selphie, for once, had a serious expression on her face. Irvine looked more relaxed but she still could see him tensing a little. Out the front windshield Rinoa could see Zell and Squall in discussion about something.

"Irvine," Rinoa said not being able to stand the silence anymore, "why are we in the car."

"I wanted to sit down," Irvine simply replied.

"Irvine the truth."

"What, I wanted to sit down," the cowboy persisted.

Giving up Rinoa turned to Selphie, "make him tell the truth."

"Irvine Kinneas you tell the truth or no more cuddling," Selphie stated.

"What!" the cowboy exclaimed turning to face his girlfriend, "that's not fair."

"Irvine," Selphie called his name in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine," Irvine faced forwards, crossing his arms and pouting. His eyes were on his two friends outside the car. "Alright listen up, you know Squall is good at fighting and you know Seifer is good too. Well what do you think when they fight each other? It's not some little scramble. It's a fucking brawl, they seriously go ape shit on each other. I mean they end up in hospitals after almost every time they fight each other."

"That bad," Rinoa asked and Selphie nodded.

"So you see," Irvine continued, "It got to the point were they usually try to avoid fighting each other. In the old days when I first hung out with them they must have fought whenever they saw each other. No matter where they were. Let's just say they got tired of waking up in hospitals with broken bones. So unless they really get really agitated, they will try to avoid a fight with each other."

"So then why is Squall so persistent on fighting this time," Rinoa inquired.

"That I don't know," Irvine replied putting his hands behind his back and tipping his hat down covering his face.

"That's why I think Zell is trying to talk him out of it," Selphie added, "and since Squall is so stubborn he probably wouldn't listen if we were all there. That's why were in this car, giving Squall space."

Rinoa stared at Squall. Who knew a teenager could have such a violent life. Rinoa found her self infatuated with him. She was always around kids who acted tough or talked tough. They would think they were cool for drinking or bullying little kids. She use to think they were tough to, but not after meeting Squall. Especially not after meeting Seifer, that man was a loose cannon. Could their fights really be that bad that even the two boys fighting decided that they should not fight all the time? She wondered how bad his injuries were to make them actually decide that. Maybe Irvine was just exaggerating.

"Hey Selph?"

"Hmm?"

"What is Squall's worst injury? I mean was it serious or just a broken bone."

Irvine winced hearing Rinoa ask that. He turned back around to face her, "Alright listen I don't want to go into details because I shouldn't be telling you any other this in the first place. If Squall found out he'd kill me." Irvine rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers before continuing. "To give you a better idea about how serious the fights between Seifer and Squall are think about this. They have literally almost killed each other."

Rinoa gasped and covered her mouth. "No they might not like each other but to kill each other."

"It's true Rinny, since I only started hanging out with them for the past few months I saw one Seifer, Squall fight. Rinny it was scary, I mean I started crying watching it. Irvine had to take me away from the fight."

_It's really that bad, they really go at each other hard enough so it's hard to watch_. Rinoa just couldn't believe it.

"Oh shit!" Irvine exclaimed quickly getting out of the car.

Rinoa saw Selphie getting out to and followed her. When she got out of the car Selphie grabbed her arm and led her back to the others. That's when Rinoa noticed Seifer was also walking towards the group. Wherever he was, he was back now.

* * *

Zell waited for the three teens to get in Squall's car before speaking. "Squall what's up, this isn't our territory anymore. In fact there are no territories anymore and you know how bad your fights are with Seifer. You don't need to fight this time."

"Yes I do," Squall replied cooling down a bit, happy that Zell sent the others away.

Zell ran a hand down his face, "Squall I don't understand, usually you wouldn't fight right now. It's a day off; I know you enjoy fighting but not random pointless fights. Especially when your opponent is Seifer."

"Look Zell I understand what you're saying but I feel in my gut I have to fight. I don't know why, but I am not one to ignore my gut."

Zell couldn't help but smile. Squall noticed it instantly, "Why the fuck are you smiling?"

"Because I know why you want to fight," Zell replied his attitude completely changed. He seemed extremely happy at the moment, as if Seifer wasn't a problem at all anymore.

"Enlighten me."

"Well I think it's because Rinoa is with us and you want to impress her."

"What!" Squall exclaimed slashing his arm through the air, "that's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Zell replied with a smirk present on his face, "It makes perfect sense to me."

"Zell stop, that's not the reason at all," Squall told him trying to be completely serious but in his mind he was questioning it. _What if Zell's right, I mean I don't know why I want to fight him. I know I will probably end up in the hospital. There is no reason to fight him, if I left now he would never know I was here. So do I really just want to impress Rinoa? _

"Think about it Squall," Zell said bringing Squall out of his thoughts, "You did that risky ass move to pass Irvine. There was no point in that except to look flashy. Sure it might have been fun but you could've killed everyone. You never tried that move before, I think you were just trying to impress Rinoa."

"Just shut up alright!" Squall roared at Zell only to be greeted by another voice.

"My, my look it's Leonhart."

Squall's head snapped back towards the road to see Seifer slowly walking up towards them. Quistis was chasing after him. _Figure she would be with him_. Squall heard the car door shut and soon Irvine was standing next to him. Zell slowly rose from his bike as the two girls came up behind the boys.

"Well looks like the whole Griever gang is here," Seifer stated.

"Griever gang," Rinoa whispered to herself.

"Are you missing your little Disciplinary Committee Seifer," Squall taunted.

"Seifer please just ignore them, you said today as gonna be about us," Quistis pleaded behind Seifer.

"Sorry darling, but looks like we got a fight on our hands, you might wanna back up," Seifer suggested.

"Seifer I don't want to see you in the hospital again." Quistis said almost begging.

"Yeah Seifer wouldn't want to take another trip there," Squall said taking any chance he could get to insult Seifer.

"Squall shut up!" Yelled Quistis.

"Hey Leonhart you aren't whipped by my girlfriend are you?" Seifer jeered. "Because that is just so sad."

Squall didn't reply verbally he just started to step forward. Rinoa watched as Selphie slowly moved over to Irvine. He wrapped his arms around her to try and comfort her. _That fight she witnessed must have been really bad. _She saw Zell just standing there with his fists clenched but made no move. She figured that Squall probably just wanted a one on one fight. Seifer began to step forward with a smirk on his face. He obviously wanted this fight to happen.

_I can't let them fight. They only end up getting seriously injured and I especially don't want to watch this. It must be terrible, and what if they go all out. What if they try to kill each other again? _A picture of Squall lying on the ground covered in blood suddenly crossed the girl's mind. He was gasping for breath, trying to hold onto any life he had left.

Suddenly Rinoa found herself lost in her thoughts, images flowing through her mind. She saw rain, and a road in the middle of a city. The sky illuminated by lights and a number of cars stopped in the middle of an intersection. People stood in a circle whispering to each other. Looking past the people she saw her mother laying on the ground covered in blood. Rinoa shook her head to rid herself of the heart breaking thoughts. Feeling tears starting to come she forced back. She couldn't let him fight.

Rinoa taking a few quick steps reached Squall and wrapped her arms around his arm. She gave a tug and then looked at his face to see surprise all over it. "Squall please don't, I can't stand seeing you in a hospital."

_What? She cares about me. No one cares about me…well my father does but that doesn't count. He cried when I killed a spider. _Squall glanced forward at his approaching rival. _But I can't just walk away now. _Squall stared into her big brown orbs and instantly softened. _Wait Squall Leonhart is not soft, I should kick Seifer's ass just to prove it. No wait, that is the dumbest shit I've ever heard. Damn it! Why can't I think straight? _

"Sorry princess but I gotta fight," Squall replied staying cool on the outside and gently brushing her off his arm. As soon as he slipped out of her grasp, she ran in front of him blocking his path. He raised an eyebrow at the girl, she had more guts then he thoughts. He figured she would just hang with the group not really wanting to do anything. Yet here she was trying to stop the infamous Squall Leonhart from fighting his rival. She was either really brave or just did not understand the situation at all. Squall personally figured it was the latter.

"Rinoa…"

"Squall please, just not today…just not this time," Rinoa was begging him. She knew the danger she was in right now. She was standing between probably the two most violent teenagers in Balamb.

"You should listen to your girlfriend Squall," Seifer taunted looking over Rinoa at Squall, "you wouldn't get hurt."

"Seifer stop it!" Quistis exclaimed.

"Quisty I'm sorry but I got business to handle," Seifer replied nonchalantly cracking his neck.

Quistis walked up to Seifer and put a hand on his back. "Seifer if we leave now I'll let you do what you always wanted." Quistis' voice changed completely from sounding serious and begging to a very seductive sounding voice.

Seifer's eyes lit up, "wait you mean the whip cream thing."

Quistis nodded her head, "but we have to leave now."

"Sorry Leonhart more important things in this world then you," Seifer told him with a wide smile. He wrapped an arm around Quistis and led her back towards the car. Quistis looked back towards the group. Rinoa met her eyes and mouth 'thank you' to her. Quistis flashed a smile before turning back around.

No one said anything; they just watched Seifer and his girlfriend got into his car. The car started and a loud rattling sound could be heard coming from the slightly damaged car. Then it sped off leaving the group to themselves. When the car was out of sight it seemed all the tension was lifted.

"Phew!" Selphie let out a sigh pulling away from Irvine, "I thought it was going to get bad."

"Alright well I think that ruined this little trip," Irvine said.

"Squall let's just go back to your house," Zell suggested, "have a few drinks, hang out. Maybe go cause some trouble later. How 'bout it."

Squall glanced over at Rinoa who was now off by herself staring at the ground. The funny thing was Squall wasn't even mad. He was actually kind of happy he didn't have to fight and that was weird coming from him. He had to agree with Zell, what he needed right now was a few drinks.

"Yeah that sounds good," Squall replied.

"Alright!" Zell let out a cry throwing a few punches through the air.

"Alright but were not racing back," Irvine added.

"Hey speaking of which I believe you two owe me 50 gil," Zell said a wide smile plastered on his face.

"You bastard," Irvine replied pulling out the bill and giving it to the motorcyclist.

"Oh Squall," Zell called out in a sing-song voice, "I believe you owe me some money."

Squall without saying a word pulled the bill out of his wallet and handed it to the excited blond. He then turned and walked over to stand next to Rinoa.

"Let's go were leaving," Squall told her in a clam voice.

She just nodded her head and followed him back to the car. When they were inside there was no fancy or exciting start. Just a simple return drive through the forests. Neither of them talked, Squall didn't know what to say and Rinoa thought he was mad at her. It carried on for a while until Rinoa couldn't stand it anymore. She reached out to turn the dial on the radio, and soon found one of her favorite songs. It was "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. Almost as soon as she turned it on Squall shut it off.

"Hey I like that song," Rinoa hastily replied before she remembered that he could be mad.

"That song sucks," Squall replied with a smirk, which told Rinoa he wasn't really mad.

"Well what do you like?" Rinoa inquired interested to learn more about the delinquent.

"Let's see something rockish or metalish, none of that women's sappy crap."

"Name an artist."

Squall thought for a moment before answering. "Linkin Park."

"That's rap," Rinoa said frowning.

"Oh hell no!" Squall exclaimed, "that is not rap."

"What are you talking about, yes it is."

"No that's rock."

"Squall, does one guy not talk fast in rhyming phrase to a beat."

"Yeah and do they not play rifts and music that sounds like rock."

Rinoa sighed and looked over at the teen. He glanced over at her quickly before looking back at the road. He felt her eyes on him as if they were digging into his mind. Usually when people looked at him or even stared at him, he could just shrug it off. For her it felt different. Like he had to watch what he did, as if someone important was judging him. Important? Her? Why would she be important? Why should he care how she thought of his actions?

While Squall was thinking he missed Rinoa slowly move her hand back to the radio and switch it on. The song instantly filled the car and just to piss Squall off more Rinoa began to sing with it. Not that her voice was annoying, actually it was beautiful, but if you hated a song and someone sang it. No matter how good of a singer they are, it still is petty annoying.

Squall's first reaction was to turn the radio off once again and then scold the girl but when he heard her voice he froze. It was beautiful, perfectly in synch with the song. He let the music fill him as he drove. He couldn't hold the smile that was tugging at his lips. The song was womanly but it was beautiful and Rinoa's voice just made it better. He felt he should just turn it off so he can keep up his cold exterior. Squall Leonhart does not listen to Keane. He didn't turn it off though, he just let it play. Listening to the beautiful voice that was coming from the seat next to him.

When Rinoa noticed that the song was actually still playing she looked over at Squall. He didn't seem bothered at all; in fact it looked as if he was enjoying it. In fact he was actually smiling. Rinoa stopped singing and watched as Squall's eyes darted to the corners to try and look at her without notice. Obviously Failing.

"Oh do you actually like this song," Rinoa teased.

"Nope but I thought the car was breaking for a second. There was a loud screeching sound." Squall couldn't let her know he actually enjoyed her singing. So as usual he just teased her.

Rinoa huffed and crossed her arms. "Meanie."

To Rinoa's surprise he let out a soft chuckle but mysteriously forgot to turn the radio off. A smile flashed across Rinoa but she turned her head towards the window to hide it. She watched the blurred trees fly by as she listened to the music. It ended and next some rap began to play. Squall didn't wait a second before turning it off.

_Apparently he hates rap,_ Rinoa thought rolling her eyes. Rap wasn't her favorite but it brought a good beat with it and with a good beat comes dancing. Rinoa loved to dance, she use to take lessons. Her father paid for her to learn some classical dances, but soon she grew bored of that and quit the class. Then during school dances she learned to dance in her generations style. _Grinding so simple, yet so fun. _

The ride continued with silence for a while and once again it began to bother Rinoa. She reached to turn the radio on once again but this time Squall slapped her hand away. She rubbed it with her other one exaggerating the pain. She puffed out her bottom lip but Squall didn't reply and the silence continued. Yet something still plagued the girl's mind.

Should I apologize, I mean I did get in his way. Did I over step my boundaries. I've only known him a few days. He doesn't seem mad so maybe I should just let it go. No if I don't apologize now it will bother me.

Rinoa grabbed her rings to help gain some courage, "Squall I'm sorry about getting in your way before."

Squall let out a sigh; he wanted to forget about that. It was a weird moment for him since he couldn't think straight. "Don't worry, actually to tell you the truth I'm happy I didn't have to fight." Squall answered seriously.

Rinoa snapped her head towards Squall happy that he wasn't mad, "Really?"

"Yeah, if I did I'm sure I would've regretted it later. You see I use to fight him a lot and it always got real bad. So bad that him and me rarely fight anymore because it just got old waking up in hospitals. Taking weeks to recover, just wasn't worth it."

Squall is actually having a decent conversation with me. Why stop it now, especially if I can get a few questions answered.

"Hey does Selphie have Irvine whipped?"

"No way in hell," Squall laughed.

"Wait in the car she threatened not to cuddle with him anymore and he almost went crazy."

Squall laughed again, "Alright something you need to know. Irvine is pretty much a playboy and if you cuddle with that cowboy, you don't have clothes on."

Rinoa made a fake gagging sound, causing the brunette to chuckle. "And I thought they were a cute couple." A thought suddenly hit the girl's mind, "wait does that mean Irvine is cheating on Selphie?"

Squall shook his head, "No, but he flirts with a lot of girls and before Selphie he didn't just flirt with them."

"How can Selphie put up with that? It would get me so mad if my boyfriend kept flirting with other women."

"Yeah I don't get their relationship. They always seem to break up and get back together later. I just don't get it."

Silence ensued and it was driving Rinoa out of her mind. She had to say something.

"Hey Squall why did Seifer call you guys 'Griever gang'."

Squall didn't reply. He kept his eyes straight focusing hard on the road ahead. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, obviously bothered. He glanced over towards her to see her staring right back at him. He tried to ignore it but he could only ignore it for so long. "Look princess-"

"That's not my name," Rinoa said cutting him off.

Squall groaned, "Fine whatever _Rinoa _I'm not gonna tell you about that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not for the likes of your innocent ears."

"Squall I'm a big girl I think I could handle it."

Squall gave her a disbelieving look, "Look I'm not gonna tell you, it was some bad times. If I did tell you and you could handle it then that just means you don't quite understand the seriousness of the situation?"

"Fine I'll just ask someone else."

Squall let out a fake taunting laugh, "Go for it, people will just yell at you for bringing it up. I'm telling it's best you just leave it alone. It's in the past and it doesn't matter anymore."

Rinoa didn't reply she just crossed her arms and looked out the window for the rest of the ride. The group pulled into Squall's driveway once again and they all shuffle into the house. Irvine sat in the leather armchair and Selphie plopped onto his lap. Zell took the other chair at the end of the couch. Squall sat on the couch near the door while Rinoa made her way over to the end that was next to Zell.

It didn't take long before Laguna bounced into the room. He looked surprised to see them all there. "Hey guys, back already. I figured you would be gone most of the day, something happen"

"Yeah," Squall quickly replied to try and hurry Laguna out of the room.

Laguna didn't seem to take the hint," What?"

"Oh nothing big no worries Laguna," Zell said catching onto Squall's motives. He didn't mind Laguna there but he didn't feel like dealing with Squall being in a bad mood.

"Alright I gotta run to the office," Laguna told the group before walking out the door. He was only gone for a second before popping back in. "Oh Squall, Ellone wants you to call her." After that he took off.

"Oh my whore," Squall smirked glancing at Rinoa to she her flushed.

"Wait what!" Irvine exclaimed obviously discussed with such a thought. "She's your sister."

Squall ran a hand down his face, "You're a dumbass, never mind."

Squall hopped off the couch and went to grab the phone. He made his way for the stairs but the other teens protested.

"Squall put it on speaker," Selphie suggested, "We wanna talk to Ellone too."

"Yeah man," Irvine added always baking up his girl.

Squall groaned but figured if he continued up stairs they would just follow him. Still he decided to take every chance to tease Rinoa. "Well I don't know Rinoa thinks she's a slut."

"Squall!" Rinoa cried. All eyes were on her; apparently she has offended some idol. This Ellone must be a very loved person. Rinoa glanced around the room; they're not giving me death stares just more like they are just…surprised.

"Rin," Zell started swallowing acting as if he was about to break some horrible news. "Do you…really…hate Ellone?"

"No no, I just got the wrong idea about her," Rinoa tried to explain quickly, "I heard Laguna talking to someone and based off what Zell said before about Squall I never thought a girl would call him. So I figured that it must be some whore or someone trying to get with Squall. I don't know why I thought that I just did. Because if everyone hates Squall then who would call him? I didn't know he had a sister, no one ever told me. I just assumed all right, I'm sorry for assuming but haven't you guys been wrong before. Because I know I'm wrong all the time and this time I guess is no different."

Rinoa was breathing deeply from her little rant. He looked around the room again only to see the boys with the same surprised look on their face. Squall was smirking obviously pleased that she just ranted and made no sense. The only person now smiling at her was Selphie.

Irvine scratched his cheek and then turned to Selphie," Hey babe translation."

"Irvine how did you not get that, she explained everything." Selphie was only answered by Irvine and Zell's doubting looks. "Alright let me summarize. Rinoa heard Ellone on the phone with Laguna and based of something Zell said. She figured it must have been a whore, probably because no on would ever call Squall for something else. Then she apologized for assuming…well I think she did. She started to veer of course from her original point. She went immediately reasons why she assumed." Selphie turned to Rinoa, "Is that right?"

"Yes thank you Selphie." Rinoa flashed a smile to show her appreciation.

"Alright if you bitches are done ranting the phone is ringing," Squall said.

"What! Where not bitches," Selphie protested.

"You're such a meanie!" Rinoa added sticking her tongue out.

"Real mature," Squall said rolling his eyes.

Before Rinoa could reply Ellone answered.

_"Squall!_"

"Must you scream?" Squall casually asked rubbing his ear.

_"Yes I must because I haven't talk to you in so long."_

"Whatever, why'd you call?" Squall skipped right to the point.

_"Just to say hi."_

Squall ran a hand down his face. He loved his sister but sometimes she just got on his nerves. He hated useless pointless things. There always had to be a reason behind something, even just lying on a couch is relaxing. But saying 'hi' is completely pointless. Now she expects him to have a conversation with him. I guess it was a good idea to have my friends here. They will probably talk so I wont have to.

"Oh Ellone guess what!" Selphie suddenly spoke out.

_"Oh hey Selphie, I'm assuming all the others are there."_

"Assuming is dangerous Ellone," Squall said glancing at Rinoa to see her glaring at him. Needless to say it brought a small smile to his face.

_"Uh…don't get it."_

"Just ignore Squall he's being an ass," Selphie sent a matching Rinoa's glare at Squall.

_"He always is."_

"Anyway Ellone guess what, we have a new friend."

_"Oh really,"_ They could hear her chuckle on the other line, _"Selphie I'm sorry but you sound so little saying that."_

"I guess I do but her names Rinoa and she's really cool."

_"Really what's she like?"_

"She's quick to judge," Squall replied causing Irvine and Zell to snicker.

"Squall would you shut up!" Rinoa exclaimed. She really didn't want to start this way with Ellone. She seemed nice but if she found out that Rinoa thought she was a whore things were bound to go bad.

"_Squall I don't know what you did but I am going to take Rinoa's side."_

"What! You barely no her, how can you take her side over your brothers." Faking surprise because he didn't really care.

_"That's the reason, I know you and I know you are pretty much a dick all the time to everyone. Why do you think I treat your friends so kindly? You don't really have that many, I do everything I can to keep them around."_

"Yo she's ribbin man," Zell laughed. Ellone was always fun, it was obvious she loved her brother but once in a while she would tease him.

_"Anyway Rinoa tell me about yourself."_

"Umm well I just moved her from Galbadia," Rinoa said not sure what to say about her self.

_"Wait are you Rinoa Caraway?"_ Ellone voice rose in excitement.

"Umm yes technically but I prefer Heartily."

"_Oh I'm sorry, but i feel somewhat honored you are haning out with my loser brother."_

"Please don't just treat me like i'm a normal person, because i am."

_"Okay, i'm sorry i didn't want to sound rude." _

Rinoa liked Ellone. She was polite and kind. More importantly nothing like her brother. "It's no big deal."

From there the conversation became just between Ellone and Rinoa. Selphie and Irvine whispered to each other every now and then. Zell and Squall had nothing to do. They just sat listening to the girl talk. Yeah girl talk, probably the most annoying thing for a guy. Zell tried to turn the TV on at one point but Rinoa and Ellone started yelling at him. Saying he was being rude or something . They continued like this for almost fifteen minutes. Just talking endlessly.

They talked about everything. From Ellone's college to Rinoa's old house. To music they like, to clothes they like, almost anything imaginable. Zell couldn't take anymore. He was one of those guys who had to be in constant motion. You know, the ones that when sitting in class constantly had their leg shaking, or their fingers tapping.

"This is so boring!" Zell let out his cry not being able to hold it in any longer.

"It is not," Rinoa, protested, "I'm getting acquainted with Ellone."

"Nope Zell's right," Squall said, with a smile on his face that caused Rinoa to worry. She only knew him a short time but every time that a certain smirk appeared. The one he had on his face now. Whenever it appears something is bound to go bad.

"It's boring," Squall, continued," Ellone?"

_"Yes?"_

"Rinoa thinks you're a slut."

There was silence. Then the room erupted in laughter. Mainly coming form Zell and Irvine. Okay all of it coming from Zell and Irvine. Squall stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab some food. Rinoa's mouth hung open and Selphie hit Irvine to make him stop laughing. Soon Selphie couldn't stop herself. She joined the two boys in their hysterical laughter.

Rinoa began coughing up excuses, "Ellone look that's not what I meant. I thought you were someone else so it slipped out. I really don't think that, please believe me."

"I don't know Ellone when the princess' mind is made up its made up."

"Squall shut up you don't know me!" Rinoa yelled.

"_Rinoa it's alright, I understand."_

"What? How can you be so forgiving?" Rinoa waited for a response but only heard laughter. Ellone was laughing about this too. Soon Rinoa couldn't even stop herself from the natural urge. She started off with a little giggle but soon it turned into a full-hearted laugh.

_"Oh guys this was interesting but I gotta run I have my first class soon. Bye!"_

"Bye" Everyone in the room chorused at once.

Squall walked over and pressed the off button. He couldn't help but glance at Rinoa. She was sitting there with her arms crossed almost pouting. Squall couldn't help but feel a little quilt.

"Look Rinoa I'm sorry you guys were taking forever and besides I know my sis she doesn't actually believe that you think she is a slut."

"I don't care I just know I hate you," Rinoa stated firmly.

"Whatever, you found it funny too."

"Yeah but it was still uncalled for. Maybe it would have been funny later but not when we first talked. What if she doesn't like me now?"

"You sound like you want to date her or something."

"Squall! Can you ever be serious!"

"Of course," He smirked, "just don't want to."

"You're mean."

Squall let out a groan and collapsed on the couch. Rinoa continued to glare at him. He just shrugged it off not caring too much.

"Anyway what do we do now," Irvine asked trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"I know," Selphie jumped up, "I think we should give Rinoa a tour of the town."

"Hey that's not a bad idea," Zell agreed looking rather pleased.

"Good idea babe, it will be fun to hang in the town." Irvine stood up and stretched before turning to Squall, "What about you? You coming?"

"Yeah why not, I have nothing else to do here." Squall said simply.

"Alright let's all take one car this time," Selphie suggested, "and I vote Squall's"

"Fuck no!" Squall exclaimed, "I don't want everyone dirtying up my car."

"Your car is a piece of shit Squall," Irvine joked.

"No you're just taking your girlfriends side because your whipped."

"I am not whipped!" Irvine protested dreading such a thought.

"Denial is an ugly thing," Zell said.

Irvine looked between the two boys with his mouth hung open. "You guys don't really think I'm whipped do you." Squall and Zell nodded in unison. "But I'm not," Irvine turned to Selphie, "Tell them I'm not whipped."

"Irvine don't lie it's bad," Selphie replied sounding serious.

Irvine's mouth couldn't drop anymore. He was at a loss for words. He was Irvine Kinneas. He was known as a playboy and he didn't care. Actually he enjoyed it. He found it as a comment to be known for getting with women. So how can a man who has more then anyone, be whipped? He wasn't cheating on Selphie and he wouldn't but if they thought he was whipped then he would have to do some extra flirting in town. He would also have to disagree with whatever Selphie said for the next hour or so too. Whatever made him look like he was a free man.

"Come one babe," Irvine's voice sounding confident, "We'll all take my car."

Selphie just sighed, she knew his game. He would act tough for a while. She always tried to just ignore it knowing it would go away, but he always pushed it to far. He would openly flirt with women just to prove to Squall and Zell he wasn't whipped. They would then end up agruing. She sent a glare at Squall and Zell. Squall had a smirk on his face, while Zell was snickering.

"Alright guys let's go, the night is still young."

"Irvine it not even past noon," Rinoa said glancing at her cell to get the time.

"Yes like I said, young," Irvine smiled, "Now let's go."

Irvine wrapped his around Selphie leading her away. Squall and Zell just watched them go.

"Nice one man," Zell complimented Squall, patting him on the shoulder.

"Nice what?" Rinoa asked confused.

"Squall only said that whole 'whipped' thing because now we have some entertainment. It's always funny watching those two." Zell told her with a smile.

Rinoa sighed, "You guys are terrible."

"Just wait you will find yourself laughing," Squall reassured her. "They will just have make up sex or something to get over it."

"Yeah this actually happens a lot." Zell added, "I think Irvine has actually thank us before. Saying something like angry sex was awesome, I don't know."

Rinoa covered her mouth from laughing. This only brought a smile to the other two boys.

"It looks like you might belong with us yet Princess."

Rinoa tried to glare at Squall for the princess remark but couldn't hold it with the laughter taking over her. They hear Irvine's call form outside and simply walked outside. They saw him in the drivers seat looking determined to show that he wasn't whipped. Selphie looked worried about what was going to happen.

"Shotty no bitch!" Zell suddenly yelled.

"Like I'm gonna take it," Squall replied with a sarcastic laugh, " Give it to the princess she's bitchy enough."

"Squall!"

The brunette shrugged, "I tell the truth."

Now Zell stifled a laugh, "Dude more shit comes out of you mouth then my ass."

"Holy Hyne Zell you're disgusting." Rinoa exclaimed hurrying to the car to get away from them. Her hips swaying back and forth as she ran. Zell and Squall watched her almost tipping their heads but remembered Irvine and Selphie were watching.

"I love how girls run," Zell said with a grin on his face.

"Aye." Squall agreed, "Me too mate."

* * *

**Well tell me what you think about the chapter. I personally don't like it too much, but hey, maybe you guys do. Just for a heads up I plan on doing another chapter or two about the next few days. Then I'm probably gonna skip a month or so. That way I don't have to keep going though all the boring shit. That's when the real story will start. This is all kinda introductory stuff. I know it's long I'm sorry, just hang with me. **


	8. Hangovers

**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy **

**A/N: All right so first things first got a beta-reader (Fallout1990) so hopefully I wont have any more mistakes in my chapters. Also I would like to apologize for how late this chapter is but last week I had midterms. Then regents and then to top it all off, I had a fucking SAT. Yeah so last week I had almost no time to do anything.**

* * *

The warmth from the sun radiated on the raven-haired girl. She reached for the sheets to pull over her head but couldn't find them. Groaning she tried to lift her arm and cover her face but couldn't move it. After she gave a yank or two and then realized someone was lying on it. Rinoa's eyes shot open. Who was lying next to her, wait, why was she lying down and why is she back in her room? Last thing she remembered was being in town.

_What happened last night, wait what if Squall is lying next to me in my bed. Oh Hyne what if we…_ Very hesitantly Rinoa looked down and a wave of relief rushed over her to see her clothes still on. She felt a headache coming but ignored it. She slowly let her yes drift to the left to see some brown hair. Her eyes quickly darted forward. Her breathing began to increase, as she got nervous. Squall lying next to her in bed was more then enough to get her going.

_Alright Rinoa keep calm down don't freak out, just breathe. He's not that hot, he's not that hot…who am I kidding it's basically like Brad Pitt next to me. No stop, stay the course, he's not hot, just breathe. _After a few deep breaths and persuading herself Squall wasn't the greatest looking person she managed to calm back down a little. _Okay now what do you do, slowly pull __your__ arm out form under him. Then what go back to sleep, or get up? But Squall's in my bed. Maybe he cares about me? I think his back is to me, what if just roll over and wrap my arm over him. _

_**Do it Rinoa wrap your arm around the hotty in you bed.**_

No I really shouldn't it would only cause problems. 

_**You don't know that for sure. **_

_But what if dad walks in. _

_**He wont he's probably working somewhere anyways. **_

_No, Squall wouldn't like it. _

_**But that hot body lying right next to you. **_

_Stop tempting me. _

_**Besides what if he did like it. **_

…

Maybe he does care about you. 

_Well I could just say I moved in my sleep. _

_**That a girl. **_

After Rinoa's little mental battles with herself she slowly rolled onto her side. _I really shouldn't pass this up. I'll just do it for a second, I only want to see what it would feel like. _Very gently she draped her arm over the body next to her. _He's a little smaller then I remember. He's kinda skinny too, what happened to his six-pack. _Rinoa just felt a flat stomach, and without thinking she ran her hand up towards his face. She felt a mound towards the top, _what's this? _Rinoa gave a little squeeze to help give her a clue to the mysterious bump. _Wait a second…boobs?_

"mmm…Irvy."

_What!_ "ahhh Selphie!"

Rinoa pushed away from Selphie and fell off the other side of the bed. Selphie waking up to a scream only replied with another scream. Then Rinoa screamed again, it pretty much went like this.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"AhhhHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Rinoa for fuck's sake what's wrong!"

"Why are you in my bed!" A serve pain filled Rinoa's head, "Ahhhh why is someone hitting my head with a hammer?" Rinoa's head was banging and apparently Selphie's was too because she let out a loud groan.

"Hyne Rinoa why did you have to scream."

Selphie was curled up into a ball on the bed holding her head. While Rinoa was in the exact same position on the floor. "No seriously Selphie why does my head feel like it's getting pounded by jackhammer."

"Because you were fucking screaming that's why!" Needless to say Selphie wasn't happy that Rinoa screamed.

"You're screaming right now too!"

"JUST STOP!"

There would have been silence in the room if the two girls weren't groaning. They held their heads and just laid still waiting for the pain to pass. After the pain subsided a little Rinoa managed to crawl back onto the bed.

"Why does my head hurt?" Rinoa asked.

"Close the curtains first," Selphie suggested, "we need darkness."

Rinoa just nodded her head and slowly got on her knees to reach the curtains just above her bed. When she finished her task she laid back down next to Selphie. She draped an arm over her face.

"Selphie what happened last night?"

Selphie turned her head to face her friend, "you really don't remember?" Rinoa nodded. Selphie let out a sigh before continuing, "Well after going into town for a bit we went back to Squall's. Then we had a couple drinks…well we had a couple. You had a lot."

Rinoa flinched a bit hearing that. _I had a lot, that's not good. I can't let that old habit come back. Things always go __bad when I drink. It took me so long to get back to normal. I can't start again just because I wanna try and impress kids. _

"Rinoa?" The teen turned her head to look at the brunette next to her, "you alright?"

"Besides this massive headache then yes I'm fine." Selphie gave her a doubtful look. "Come on just keep going, why are you in my house. More importantly in my bed."

Selphie let out a chuckle and then a groan. Seeing how pain followed right after her little laugh. "Well you see you had a lot, and you started puking. Well Squall suggested you go home when you calm down a bit. I was in the bathroom the whole time when you were umm generously giving the toilet some beer." Rinoa gave a slightly chuckle hearing Selphie explain it like that. "Then when you calmed down Squall carried you over to your house. Luckily your dad wasn't home yet and he put you in bed. Since I still wasn't too happy with Irvine from all the flirting he did in town I said I would stay here. This way I could also prevent your dad from finding out that you were wicked wasted if he came home."

Rinoa's mind raced with thoughts, _Squall carried me, and tucked me in. Well she didn't say 'tucked in' but that pretty much what he meant. _Rinoa looked over at Selphie to see her looking back at her with a caring face. _I just met her but she stayed the night in my house to make sure I was okay. Would I stay over at a strange house to take care of someone that I only knew for a few days? _

"Selph thank you so much for staying with me," Rinoa said while giving a small smile.

A bright smile appeared on Selphie's face, "you called me Selph, does that mean I can call you Rin?" Rinoa nodded. "Booyaka!" Both girls instantly grabbed their heads, "Oh Hyne that was stupid, I'm sorry."

Rinoa just laughed, "What should we do?"

"Girl, we try to sleep this off, that's what the boys are doing. Well not if Laguna sees them." Rinoa raised an eyebrow causing Selphie to let out another soft chuckle, "You'll see someday."

* * *

"Psst Squall."

Squall let out a groan. Who was talking to him now when he was trying to sleep? He had a massive hangover and the best cure is to just sleep it off. Now some dumbass was trying to wake him but.

"Pssssssst Squall."

Wait he knew that voice.

"_pssssssst_Squall."

_It's fucking Laguna what does he want. _A sudden realization hit him, _oh no just don't act like you weren't drinking. Just stay cool. _

"Laguna I'm trying to sleep," Squall waved an arm to send the man on his way.

"Squall!"

"Ahh!" Squall jumped in his bed and grabbed his head. It took him a second to bring his hands back down but that was more then enough for Laguna. Squall buried his head under a pillow ready for whatever trick Laguna was going to use. Scream, endless talking, or make him do something. Laguna never actually punished Squall for drinking. He just kind of tortured him in a way. Hoping that if he made the time Squall had a terrible hangover really bad. Then maybe he would stop drinking. It never worked seeing how Squall usually came up with ideas to get away from his father. That and he eventually got use to all the torture and although he hated it. He could put up with it.

Laguna wasn't dumb, he knew Squall drank last night. He also knew his son was able to withstand most of the ways he got back at him. Well today was different; Laguna actually went out of his way this time.

A smirk crept across the man's face "Hey Squall." _Oh man he sounds really mischievous right now. _"Squall my boy, guess what." _What Laguna what?_" I just got a trumpet."

_No.Fucking.Way._

"You know I use to play, I wonder if I still can." Squall heard a deep breath and then the loudest noise in the world. Apparently when he was trying to figure out what Laguna was up to. His father moved right next to his head.

The sound was so loud it made his head want to explode. In a room like his the sound bounced off the walls keeping it loud. Squall sat up covering his ears fighting the headache. He watched as Laguna danced around the room with his eyes closed attempting to play a song. _Attempting_being the key word there. If Laguna ever played the trumpet he sucked now. He was butchering some jazz sounding song. Squeaks were heard practically between every other note. Or was he doing it on purpose because every squeak was like a bullet to Squall's head.

Squall leaped from the bed and dashed over to his father. He made a grab for the trumpet but Laguna spun just in time to get out of his way. After a few more misses Squall managed to get a hand on it. He yanked it from his lips and tried to pull it from the man's grasp. Yet the man fought back, causing it to look like to kids arguing over a toy.

"Hey that's mine, "whined Laguna.

"Hand it over," Squall demanded.

"I don't wanna."

"You're being a kid, now give it to me."

"You can't make me."

"Yes I can!"

The two males argued both pulling on the trumpet. Squall was fighting his headache off long enough to get the wretched trumpet from his father. They continued shouting at each other forgetting that they weren't alone in the house.

"Fuck Squall!" Zell's voice was heard from downstairs, "Would you shut up!"

"Not now Zell!" Squall yelled still trying to pry the evil golden instrument of torture from his father.

"Squall for fuck's sake shut up!" This time the voice was Irvine, who also was downstairs, "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Go sleep at someone else's house then!"

"Why don't you go and sleep over at Rinoa's! We all know you want to!"

"That's it!" Squall yanked the trumpet from his father and looked straight into his eyes. "You can have this back if you go and play your stupid song downstairs."

Laguna nodded his head and held out his hands, "gimme gimme gimme." Squall let out a sigh and handed the instrument over to him. Laguna snickered to himself before quickly sneaking out the door heading downstairs. His father was such a child at times. Soon the sounds of the trumpet were heard echoing throughout the house. Screams from Zell and Irvine were heard and it only caused Squall to chuckle. Squall shut his door and ready to crawl back into bed. His head was swarming in pain from all the noise and commotion. He collapsed onto his bed spread-eagle and buried his head into his pillow.

Squall heard a voice call his name, _what now. _The voice called again. Yet it was different, it sounded faint and like a girl's voice. _Wait that is a girl's voice. _Squall lurched up and heard the voice again. It was coming from outside. He cautiously walked over to the window and looked out. Across the street he saw a familiar face in the window.

"Hey Squall!" Selphie yelled out Rinoa's window. Rinoa and her were trying to go back to sleep when they heard something in the distance. It only took Selphie a moment to realize that it was probably Laguna. Still hearing a trumpet was new to her.

"What!" he shouted back, once again mad. He was now yelling again, causing a larger headache and also he was looking outside. The _bright_ outside.

"Is someone playing the trumpet!"

"Wow, figure that one out all on your own!" Squall sarcastically called back.

"Fuck off!"

"Oh real nice just yell that for everyone to hear!"

"No I will not fuck you Squall Leonhart and I will especially not dress up as an elf! They aren't real and you shouldn't be having wild fantasies about them!"

_Holy Hyne I swear I'm gonna kill her_. "Shut the fuck up what's wrong with you!"

"My virgin ear!"

"Hyne I hate you fucking lesbians, you're all so weird."

"I am not a Lesbian!"

"Are you not lying in bed with Rinoa Heartily right now!"

He watched as Selphie huffed and slammed the window shut. A smirk spread across his face because he knew he won this battle. Squall Leonhart would not lose to a childish teen who acted like she was three. _But you engaged her in that pointless battle, instead of going back to sleep. You played her childish games. _Squall groaned because in the end he did look like a fool shouting across the street. _You know what fuck all this shit, I'm going back to bed._

* * *

Selphie shut the window and sat back down on the bed. "You know he's a real meanie."

Rinoa chuckled, "that's what I call him."

Selphie stuck out her tongue at the closed window causing Rinoa to laugh. "Anyways can I sleep now, no more yelling? Just silence."

"Oh sorry."

Selphie watched as Rinoa buried herself in the covers. _She drank way more than anyone else did. I was actually surprised that she accepted a drink without a second thought. Well I guess it wasn't that she drank a lot but she drank a lot in a short period of time. I still think Zell could probably easily out drink her and I might give her a run for her money. But something just bugged me about the way she drank. I don't know what it was. _

Selphie put her thoughts on hold as she laid back down in the bed. She closed her eyes in hope to grab some more sleep to quicken the recovery of her hangover.

Squall had his head buried in his pillows but he was still able to hear the door slowly open.

"Laguna leave me alone," Squall bellowed from the covers.

"Relax man it's just me."

"Zell what are you doing up here?"

"Well as you know Laguna started playing the trumpet downstairs so I came up here to get some peace and quiet."

"Yeah sor—"Squall cut off when he felt another body lay on top of him. He quickly rolled off the bed and jumped to his feet. "Zell what the fuck don't lay on me!"

Zell's face was now buried in the pillow but he raised a hand and gave a wave to the door. "Yeah I'm taking your bed."

"You got three seconds," Squall threatened.

"Dude I'm not leaving, if you want, we can both sleep on it."

"I'm not gay!"

"No one said you were."

"Yeah but guys don't sleep in the same bed."

"If there is only one bed and they are both tired and comfortable with their own sexuality then yes, they do."

Squall growled and stormed out of the room causing Zell to smirk in the pillow. _To easy. _

Squall stamped downstairs and made his way over to the couch. He saw Irvine lying in the armchair with it fully reclined and tightly wrapped in his arms was the infamous trumpet. Laguna was nowhere to be found, and Squall liked it that way. Squall planted himself on the couch and shut his eyes trying to return to his sleep.

_I'll get Zell later for this. He knows that I wouldn't sleep in the same bed with him. If I wasn't so tired I would've just kicked him outta my room. _Squall let out a big sigh before placing his hands behind his head. _Whatever I'll deal with him later._

* * *

Selphie yawned, linking her fingers together and stretching them above her head. She sat up and glanced at the clock. A smile appeared on her face when she saw it was one. Selphie was usually the first of the group to feel better from the previous night of drinking. She still would have a slight constant annoying pain in her head for a little bit more, but it was easily ignorable. She looked over at Rinoa to see her curled up into a ball.

_Awe poor thing. _Selphie hated seeing her new friend in this state. Selphie pounded a fist in her hand. _I know I'll make her my good-old-fashion hangover remedy. _Selphie nudged the girl lying next to her. Rinoa let out a muffled groan but didn't show any sighs of waking up.

Selphie nudged her a little harder, "Rinoa I'm sorry to wake you but I gotta ask you something."

Rinoa rolled onto her back but kept her eyes closed, "What?"

"Well I can make you a drink that will help with the hangover, but I need to know if I have to go to the store or not."

Rinoa opened her eyes and gave Selphie a disbelieving look. This girl would go all the way to the store just to help her get over a little headache. "Selphie you don't have to, it will pass."

"No I wanna help you," Selphie protested.

Rinoa let out a sigh, "If you really want to. Tell me the ingredients and I'll tell you if we have them."

"Well let's see." Selphie held up her hand. "We need vodka, tomato juice, hot sauce, and a tiny drop of vegetable oil." Selphie listed putting a finger down for each item.

Rinoa stared at Selphie, "You expect me to drink that. I mean what kinda remedies for hangovers have alcohol in them."

"I know it sounds weird but it works," Selphie energetically put her hands on Rinoa's shoulder and shook her a bit to help persuade her. "Come on try it."

"ugh, fine," Rinoa rolled back over on her side and buried her head under the covers. "I'm sure we have vodka, and vegetable oil but I don't know about the tomato juice and I'm sure we don't have hot sauce. My dad and I hate spicy stuff."

"Alright just gonna grab some of your clothes."

"Why?"

"Because mine wreak of booze," Selphie joked.

Rinoa chuckled a little, "Alright take whatever you want."

Rinoa heard Selphie rummaging around in her dresser doors. It didn't take along before Selphie let out a little squeal. "Oh my Hyne this is soooooo cute." Rinoa let out a little laugh and poked her head out to see what Selphie was looking at. She was hoping up and down hugging a little teddy bear. "He's so soft."

Rinoa laughed again, "Yeah I call him Mr. Giggles."

"Why," the curious brunette asked.

Rinoa thought for a moment, "I honestly don't know.

The girls laughed for a moment before the headache took over Rinoa again. She once again plummeted deep beneath the covers. She heard Selphie walk over to the side of the bed. She felt the covers being moved as a fuzzy bear was pushed up next to her. Rinoa grabbed it and brought it to her chest.

"Now Mr. Giggles you are to take care of this poor girl," Selphie ordered the little bear. Then Selphie went about finding some clothes. After what Rinoa felt like was forever Selphie managed to pick something. "Whadda ya think?"

Rinoa popped her head out and glanced over the girl, "What street corner you working?" Rinoa joked. Selphie had on a mini skirt with a black leather belt that hung loosely to the side. She also had a black shirt that she rolled the sleeves all the way up. She wore some leather knee high boots that Rinoa remembered her wearing yesterday.

Selphie stomped her foot, "shut up, it's not that bad."

"Relax I was just teasing, it's fine," Rinoa told her as she went beneath the covers again. It really wasn't that bad, Rinoa just wanted to get a reaction out of the girl.

"Alright, I'll be back in over a half hour," Selphie told Rinoa while fixing her hair a bit in the mirror.

_Half an hour? _Rinoa thought, _it's like a five-minute drive. _"Selphie why is it gonna take you so long?" Rinoa called out from under the covers.

"Oh because I have to walk, I'm avoiding Irvine for as long as I can, don't you remember." Selphie said walking towards the door.

"No I don't," Rinoa grunted.

Selphie giggled," Well someone is cranky when they have a headache."

"Just hurry," Rinoa said waving her hand to signal her to leave.

"Alrighty bye-bye," Selphie said closing the door. She bounced down the stairs only to crash into someone. The small teen fell down and groaned.

"I'm sorry."

Selphie looked up to see a middle-aged man standing in front of her. He offered his hand and she graciously accepted it. "No I was running down the stairs."

"Well I had my head down," The man paused for a moment, "I'm sorry but what are you doing in my house."

Selphie slapped herself in the forehead, "Oh I'm sorry I'm Selphie, I'm friends with you daughter. So I'm assuming your Mr. Caraway, or General Caraway."

Caraway chuckled, "Just Mr. Is fine," he paused again and looked up the stairs, "Where's Rinoa."

"Oh see I slept over last night and I kinda kept her up all night. Well I'm use to it so I can go a day on little sleep. However I don't think Rin can."

"Oh I see."

Selphie mentally patted herself on the back, _great lie, way to go girl. _"Well I gotta run to the store, nice to meet you." Selphie quickly darted past the man and went right out the door.

Caraway watched through the window the energetic brunette walk down the street. _If she gave me a second I would've driven her. _Caraway turned around and headed for his room. He worked through the night and he just wanted to rest.

* * *

"Squall!"

_I swear to fucking Hyne if this person doesn't leave me alone. _

"That's it!"

Squall felt himself being thrown from the couch onto the floor. He sprang to his feet and sent a death glare at the person who was the cause. Of course the target from his glare was Laguna.

"What!"

"You have to run to the store for me," Laguna told his boy.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I have to go to work and I need some things for when I get home."

"Why now, why not in like another two hours."

"Umm I don't know."

Squall let out a roar in frustration, "That's your reason! You don't know!"

Laguna shrugged, "Yeah but while your up go to the store." Squall made no move just continued to death stare his father. Laguna let out a sigh, "just do it Squall, come on it's not even that big of a deal."

"…fine," Squall grunted.

"Good boy, now I gotta take off." Laguna waved a good-bye then headed out the door. Squall heard the motor start and watched his Dad take off towards the city.

Squall went upstairs and entered his room. The blonde teen was sprawled across his bed sleeping soundly. _I would put his hand in a glass of warm water but then again he's in my bed. _Squall groaned figuring that he could do nothing this time. He just changed into some jeans and a tee shirt. He leaped down the stairs, and walked past the teen sleeping in the armchair with a cowboy hat pulled over his face. He hopped into his car and headed in the same direction as Laguna.

It didn't take him long to arrive at the store. It wasn't to far into the city but it wasn't the suburbs either. The store was just a little grocery store that you could get your common food items. It was locally owned and Squall liked it. He use to hang out here and the owner wouldn't mind. Anywhere else the people in the store would make you stand somewhere else, sometimes they would even call the cops. This owner didn't, he never really bothered with anything that didn't directly affect his store. Still Squall realized there wasn't a point to standing outside a store when you have a house. So he stopped hanging out here and just started hanging out at his house.

Apparently kids still hung out near the store. As he parked he noticed a group of three kids leaning against the store. Squall quietly laughed to himself,_looks like I wasn't the only one not to go to school today. Whatever, I would like to see them try and do something. _ Squall was about to open the door but then he saw a familiar looking brunette step out of the store with a plastic bag in her hand.

"Shit it's Selphie," Squall slouched down in his car seat hiding under the dashboard. _Damn it Irvine drove her yesterday so that means she walked here. So if she sees me she'll want a ride. Please don't see me, please don't recognize the car. _Squall slowly looked up to see that he was lucky and the girl did notice him. Then something happened that was worse. He watched as the group of three teens quickly followed after her.

This surprised the teen because it wasn't like this place was a rundown area. It wasn't the fanciest place but he never expected someone to be so daring in broad daylight. Not anymore, at least, those days were over.

Squall intently watched as Selphie noticed them and tried to break into a sprint. She threw the bag at them and ran. One boy ducked under the bag and sped up. He was able to reach her and dove, tackling her to the ground. Selphie was lying on one arm, making it impossible to move that arm. The boy managed to get his other arm behind her back while his other hand covered her mouth. Squall watched as she struggled as hard as she could in a futile effort. The boy held onto her waiting for help to arrive. The other two boys soon arrived, they grabbed her, and dragged her into the little alleyway between two buildings.

"Shit," Squall cursed as he quickly got out of his car. _Irvine would kill me if anything happened to her_. He ran across the parking lot over to the alleyway. He stood at the entrance to the alley and couldn't help but feel anger stir in him as he saw what was happening.

Selphie had tears running down her cheeks as one boy had her hands pinned behind her back with one hand. The other hand was busy covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. The second boy was currently trying to take her skirt off but Selphie was kicking her legs as hard as she could, making it difficult. The third boy was a few feet away from the other two looking a little nervous. He probably wasn't down with the idea. Squall only felt more rage when the second boy kissed her stomach roughly as he managed to get the skirt to fall to her knee.

"Hey you mother fuckers!" Squall roared. Everyone turned to see Squall with his fists clenched. "Let her go!"

Selphie cried Squall's name through the hand covering her mouth. She tried hard to get free but the boy held onto her. The two boys just snickered while the third one stared at Squall. He looked as though he was thinking deeply.

"I'm not gonna as-" Squall was cut off by the third boy yelling.

"Holy shit that's Leonhart!"

Squall rolled his eyes_, apparently he knows me. _

"Who the fuck's that," snorted the boy who was holding Selphie.

"How do you not know!" Shouted the third boy, "Where the fuck were you two years ago."

"It doesn't matter who he is just get rid of him," The boy who was currently trying to take Selphie's skirt off said as he rose and spat.

The third boy shook his head, "No, not this time. Trust me guys don't mess with him. Just let the girl go, it's not worth it."

"I'd listen to your friend," Squall smirked, "he seems smart."

"Shut up Leonhart," the boy who was trying to take her skirt off yelled.

"Why don't ya make me," Squall's tone dropped as he started to become serious.

The boy began walking towards Squall, only for the third frightened boy to stop him.

"Let me go, I'm gonna beat his ass."

"No, I've seen him fight before. I've seen what happens. Trust me lets just leave."

_Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he's seen me fight. It's not rare or anything. Still that it's not a good thing that he knows me. That means he's got a record. _Squall eyes left the boy and glanced over at Selphie. Tears were still falling from her eyes as they stared back into Squall's. Her eyes showed desperation and fear. They were begging Squall to save her. _Alright no more wasting time._

"Alright last chance before I beat your asses, hand her over," Squall ordered cracking his knuckles.

"No way," the boy who was closest to Squall shouted.

"Dude maybe we should just let her go," The boy that was currently holding Selphie suggested, "I mean this is just a girl and this guy is giving me a bad feeling."

"Yeah come on, just hand her over," the third boy agreed.

The boy who seemed to be the leader thought for a moment. He looked up and met Squall's stare. There was something about that boy's eyes that did scare him. Just that steel blue glaring in his direction gave him goose bumps. His eyes showed hatred and anger that he did not want to mess with. Maybe it would be a good idea to just let the girl go.

"Fine let her go."

The boy holding her instantly released her from his grips. Selphie fell to the ground and pulled her skirt up before sprinting towards Squall. She flung herself onto him and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care if he hated her she just needed to be held and Squall was the closest thing she had to a friend right now. Surprisingly he returned the gesture and embraced her for a moment. Selphie stepped back and Squall wiped a tear from under her eye. Another one instantly replaced it, but it was the gesture that was important. It brought a small smile to Selphie's face seeing Squall being so considerate. Squall then pulled out his car keys and gave them to Selphie.

"You can take my car back to my house if you want, Irvine's there."

"Squall…" Selphie whispered still amazed

"I'll walk back later." Squall's voice was soothing and calm. He never sounded like that around Selphie before. He always teased her and treated her badly. Yet now he was comforting her.

Selphie nodded her head and started to walk towards his car. She stopped and turned back around to face Squall, "hey Squall?"

"hmm?"

"Kick their ass."

Squall smirked as he watched over his shoulder as she ran out of the alleyway.

"Wait we let her go, so now you let us go."

Squall started chuckling as he walked towards the three, "Who the fuck said anything about letting you three go."

"Wait that's not right," the third boy stated nervously.

"Hey mate," Squall's tone was deathly low, "is raping a girl right."

"But we didn't," the original boy holding her said, "we stopped."

"Ilea iacta est." Squall replied nonchalantly.

"What the fuck did you say," the leader hissed.

"It means the 'die is cast," the delinquent told them.

"Yeah what the fuck does that mean," the leader spat again.

Squall stopped walking and gave them all a look as if they were stupid. "Alright let me try and put this in words you'll even understand." Squall took a breath, "It means the shit you did can't be undone." The three just looked at him still. _Oh my Hyne what is wrong with them. _"Okay let me explain this to you slowly. Once you started to try and rape the girl. It meant that I would beat your ass no matter what you did. Thus 'that shit you did can't be undone."

"That's it, I'm sick of you, so I'm just gonna beat your ass," the leader threatened not realizing the danger he was really in. Yet he didn't stop there, "After I beat your ass, I will find that girl and when I do." He closed his eyes, shook his head slowly, and licked his lips, "oh boy I'm gonna make her scream."

Anger was pouring out of Squall so much it was almost visible. "I was just gonna smash your nose in but after that statement I'm gonna break your arm too, and that's a promise."

The leader let out a roar before charging at the delinquent at full speed. He cocked his arm back ready to unleash his punch. Before he could, Squall made a quick dash and smashed his fist right into the boy's nose. The punch was so hard it instantly flattened his nose, just like Squall promised. Yet Squall still had another promise to fulfill. The boy started to go flying back but Squall grabbed his arm. He pulled the boy back towards him and then forced the teen onto his knees. In a flash Squall raised his foot above the boy's elbow and brought it down. The teen screamed bloody murder when he felt his arm bend in the opposite direction. Squall kicked him in his gut, knocking him out, before releasing his arm.

The second boy seeing his friend get beat up charged Squall. Squall took no time to throw a powerful right hook. This teen managed to fade to the left to dodge. The boy then aimed a punch for Squall's head. Squall using his quickly reflexes spun around while he grabbed the boy's arm. The boy now stood behind Squall and his arm was over the delinquent's shoulder. Squall bent his knees as he lifted the boy over his shoulder throwing him to the ground. The teen let out a grunt as he hit the ground. Before he could move at all Squall was on him. Squall clenched his shirt into his fist while his other one repeatedly pounding his face. After a few moments of punching him Squall felt the body go limp. The boy's face was covered in blood from his now broken nose and his mouth.

Squall dropped him and stood up, turning to the last one. He started walking towards him and watched as the boy started shaking. The boy was looking around trying to find someway out of the alley. _This one is smart._Squall laughed in hishead, _he knows he's about to get his ass kicked._

"Look Leonhart I'm sorry," The boy frantically began to apologize, "I tried to tell them it was a bad idea, really I did." He was scared to death; he just witnessed first hand what happens to those who fought Squall. Now the delinquent was walking towards him and just his appearance right now scared him. His friend's blood was dripping off Squall's right hand. The look in his eyes almost made the boy shit himself. He couldn't stop shaking; those eyes were just so piercing. They looked almost demonic is a way.

"How did you know my name," Squall inquired.

"Well you're Leonhart," The boy stated nervously, "I-I forgot your umm first name sorry."

Squall let out a small intimidating laugh, "That doesn't answer my question."

"Oh right sorry," the boy scratched the back of his head, "Well you umm see…well I…uh."

"Tell me before I pound it out of you," Squall threatened.

"Or sorry, I was part of the 'Black Rock' group."

Squall raised an eyebrow, "Black Rock'?" the boy nodded. Squall didn't do anything for a second and then just started laughing. "You were part of that pussy ass group, you guys like shoplifted candy stores. Oh man you aren't even worth wasting my energy. In fact I can't even be seen talking to you. Hyne knows my reputation would just plummet." Squall turned around and put his hands into his pockets. As he walked towards the entrance of the alley he called over his shoulder, "If I ever see you or your friends again I will break both your arms, got that."

"Ye-yes sir!" The boy smartly replied as he watched the delinquent step on his friend.

_Did he just call me fucking 'sir'? _Squall thought as he left the alley. _Seriously what a pussy. _

Squall glanced to his left and saw Selphie's bag still lying there. He walked over and picked it up and couldn't help but glance inside. He wanted to know what almost caused her to get raped. _Hot sauce and tomato juice_, Squall inwardly groaned, _that's what she needed so bad, I had both of these at my house. If she just came over…_Squall's eyes widened for a second but then quickly returned to their normal size. _She's not talking to Irvine because I said that stupid comment about him being whipped. _Squall clenched his fist in frustration, _this is actually my fault. If I didn't say that, Selphie wouldn't have had to come here for these to damn items. _

"Fuck," Squall cursed under his breath. _Whatever it's done and I guess I technically fixed it. Whatever lets start the walk home. _Squall looked at the bad in his hand. "You guys better be worth this."

As soon as Squall started to walk he heard a beep. Squall's eyes drifted to the parking lot and he was surprised to see his car still there. Then he saw a small brunette sitting in the passengers seat. Her eyes were looking at Squall but they seemed to be elsewhere. Squall couldn't blame her, she was almost raped. Squall started walking towards his car. _Shit now I have to comfort her. I'm not good at that, and I don't think I have ever been alone with Selphie. _

Squall pulled open his door and quietly sat down in the car. He glanced at Selphie to see her eyes down cast and that she was playing with her fingers. Squall sighed as he turned the keys in the ignition. He slowly started heading home, glancing every now and then at the small girl next to him.

Squall didn't want to drive home too fast, he figured Selphie just want a slow peaceful ride. Yet he wanted to get her to Irvine as fast as possible. Irvine would be able to cheer Selphie up right away. He always just knew how to deal with women when it came to something like this. Squall just only knew how to seduce them.

Everything seemed fine at first. Squall knew he should say something but he didn't know what. He knew turning on the radio would be rude, so it was just a dead quiet ride. The only sound was from the car's engine hum and Squall thanked Hyne for that.

Then the worst happened. Squall caught out of the corner of his eye a single tear run down her cheek. Like a single shooting star that was a signal before a meteor show. It didn't take long before many tears began to run down her cheeks. Selphie put her head into her hands as she wept.

_Damn it I gotta say something, _Squall thought. "Look umm Selphie were uhh almost back."

Then to Squall's surprise he heard Selphie chuckle a bit. She sat up right and wiped some tears away. "Man I must really be sad if you're comforting me Squall."

Squall didn't even respond with a sarcastic comment like Selphie thought he would. He just smiled sympathetically, which she originally thought was impossible for the delinquent. "Look those guys were retarded don't let them bother you, besides I got them back for you." Squall's sympathetic smile turned to a confident smirk and Selphie couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I can tell."

Squall gave her a questioning look but when he followed her eyes he saw they were looking at his hands. His hands were stained in the crimson liquid from the two boys. "Oh well I like I said I let them have it."

There was silence for a moment as Squall focused hard on the road, a little two hard. Selphie mean while found the dashboard very exciting, her eyes weren't leaving it. Squall knew he had to say something and maybe he would have been able too if it wasn't for him suddenly feeling weird around her. He just got so angry when he saw them taking off her clothes. Just that look in her eyes bothered him and he was Squall Leonhart. He has seen some pretty bad things before. Yet her yes screamed of desperation and fear. He's never seen the brunette's eyes like that before. They were always bouncy and filled with life. Squall gripped the wheel tight, he knew one thing. He never wanted to see those eyes again.

"Squall," the girl's voice cut through the silence.

"Hmm?" was his response as he glanced over in her direction. She didn't answer right away but played with her finger a bit. She was nervous about something.

"Squall why do you hate me?" Selphie finally asked.

Her voice was so low it was barely even considered a whisper. _Why do I hate her,_ Squall thought. _Do I hate her? I know I act like I do and I use to think I did, but after today. After what I felt when I saw those guys doing that to her. Can I really say I hate her…no I can't. _It was true Squall didn't exactly hate her. He did find her slightly annoying at time but hate? That was a little far, he hated people and Selphie was not one of them.

Squall glanced over at the petite brunette for a moment before focusing his eyes back on the road. Why did she care if Squall hated her? Selphie wasn't that kind of girl to care what others thought. It was all too confusing to Squall.

The teen let out a sigh, "Selphie I don't hate you," he admitted. Selphie's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't move. She kept her eyes on the dashboard. She wanted to hear the rest of what he was going to say. "I wont lie that you are slightly annoying at times but that doesn't mean I hate you."

All right screw staying quiet, "But when we first met you acted like I was trash." Selphie remembered that when Irvine first brought her with them to Squall's he wouldn't even let her in the house. She only made it in because Irvine persisted so much, and Zell helped a little.

"At first I really thought you were annoying," Squall told her, "but I think it's just because I never really actually hung out with a girl before. I wasn't use to it. So at first when you always said things were pretty, or got mad when we talked about some girl having an ass. I found it annoying and got mad that you were hanging out with us."

Selphie chuckled at the memories, "To think that I use to be this little nice girl who just wanted to be friends with everyone. Hanging out with you guys defiantly changed me."

Squall turned his head towards her, "I'm assuming that's a good thing."

Selphie returned his gaze and smiled, "It's a very good thing. My life has never been so much fun."

Squall let out a hearty laugh, "When do you think you first started to change."

Selphie's gaze returned to the dashboard, "that one night when you guys came and saved me."

Squall gripped the wheel tighter. He knew what she was talking about and now he cursed himself for bringing it up. That night was probably worse then what just happened today. The two almost paralleled each other. After that night Squall felt some pity towards Selphie and didn't care _as much _as beforewith her hanging out with them. Now after today, Squall now felt that he might not even technically hate Selphie.

"After that night I knew that I couldn't pretend to be someone I wasn't," Selphie glanced up at Squall. "I knew that I couldn't be two different people. I knew I would have to choose and I'm happy with my choice. I don't think I ever did thank you for that by the way."

Squall chuckled, "You don't have to thank me, it was all Irvine."

A small smile grew on Selphie; "You know that he wouldn't have been able to do anything if you and Zell weren't there."

"I beg to differ," Squall's eyes glanced over at her before returning back to the road, "He was driving so fast that we almost couldn't keep up. He charged in before us too and he also threw the first punch. I swear I've never see Irvine so pissed."

A bright smile shown on Selphie's face, "I got that man wrapped around my finger so tight they're losing circulation."

Squall let out a laugh, "we all know you have him whipped, no matter how much he denies it."

Selphie began laughing as well and like just that, the mood completely changed. It seemed like that whole incident didn't even happen. They talked as if they were best friends their entire lives. Selphie found it amazing that she was actually having a normal conversation with Squall. Her whole take on him changed. The drive went fairly quickly and before they knew it Squall was pulling into his driveway. Selphie opened the door but didn't move.

"Selphie?"

"You think I should tell Irvine?" the girl asked. She looked at Squall searching for the answer, "I mean, it's only going to make him upset."

"No, you should tell him, he would want to know, "Squall assured her.

"Alright, but," another smile grew on her face, "you have to go over and make the hangover remedy for Rinny."

"What?"

"That's why I went to the store," Selphie shrugged, "Rinoa's still got a bad headache and so I wanted to make her my famous remedy."

"The one with alcohol in it?" Squall asked slightly amused.

"Hey it works," the brunette replied stepping out of the car, "Oh yeah, her dad's home so don't get caught trying to make it. You need vodka, mostly tomato juice, some hot sauce, and the a tiny bit of vegetable oil." Then Selphie bounced off and ran inside his house not even giving Squall a chance to protest. After a moment Squall just smiled and stepped out of his car. Carrying the two items he made his way over to Rinoa's house.

Selphie opened the door and quickly shut it, _hehe you're good Selphie. Now he has to spend some time with Rinny. _Selphie turned around and saw her cowboy sleeping in the armchair. She slowly walked over to him and couldn't help but smile as she watched him sleep. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed he was holding a trumpet. _Ahh so it was a trumpet. _Selphie began giggling to herself. _Laguna is so funny. _

Selphie tried to remove the trumpet but the cowboy would net let it go.

"No Laguna…no play," Irvine mumbled in his sleep.

_Awe he's so cute,_Selphie thought before roughly yanking the trumpet from his arms. Irvine shut up when he felt the trumpet yank from him. His first reaction was covering his ears and scrunching up into a ball putting his back to Selphie.

"Irvine," Selphie called out his name but no response, "_Irvine_!"

The boy turned around and a bright smile appeared on his face, "Hey babe what's up. We talking already?"

Selphie tried to keep her smile but it slowly faded. The memories of the day and that one devastating day from the past rushed her. She slowly crawled onto Irvine's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"Selph?"

"Just hold me for a second," she replied.

Irvine didn't understand why she was sad but that didn't matter. It only mattered that she needed him and he would be there for her. He wrapped his arms around Selphie and held her close. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Selphie knew she had to tell him.

"Irvine don't get mad," Selphie whispered turning her head to look him in the face.

"Why would I be mad? I could never be mad at you."

"Well…" Selphie took a breath getting ready for his rampage he would soon go on. "Well these guys almost raped me." Selphie gave him a small smile, but it didn't help soothe Irvine's rage. He jumped out of the chair causing Selphie to fall onto the ground.

"What! Who are the bastards I swear I'll kill them. Selphie who are they, I'll go get Squall and Zell. No, there isn't time, I'll go by myself. I swear I'll break every bone in their body. If anyone messes with my girl they get hell."

Selphie smiled at her boyfriend's little rant. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a deep kiss on his lips. "Irvy it's fine Squall already took care of them. But thank you for caring so much."

Irvine calmed down a little but he still was visibly upset by it. "Are you sure Squall got them? If he didn't I'll go and really show them what happens when they mess with you."

Selphie chuckled, "Yes I know Squall got them good and the weird thing. Squall actually comforted me after. Isn't that weird, like I even had a conversation with him on the way back."

"Wait Squall, like the badass, the one that hates you." Irvine did not believe that Squall would have a conversation with Selphie. It wasn't possible. Sure he talked to her but that's only because he had to at some point or another. He could never remember a time when Selphie and Squall had a decent conversation. Except when they argued.

"Yeah we really did, well it was kinda depressing at first but it got cheery at the end."

"Well that's good, but still Selphie are you sure you're alright." Irvine couldn't help but worry about his girl.

Selphie could only smile sweetly at such care. "Yeah I'm fine." Selphie pulled Irvine to the couch and they both laid down. Selphie was on Irvine as he held her and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, happy that she was with Irvine and turned on the television to try to find something to watch.

"Hey what you and Squall talk about?" Irvine asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh nothing special," Selphie shrugged, "we both agreed that your were whipped though."

"Really nothing…wait what! Selphie darling come on you know that's not true." Irvine protested and Selphie just laughed.

* * *

**Well there's that chapter, hoped you like it. A little Selphie and Irvine at the end I guess. I think one more chapter and then we do a little time traveling to the future. Hope you guys review and tell me how you feel about it.**


	9. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again; I mean I bet half of you readers don't even read the disclaimer. The other half read it looking for something funny, well I'm sorry there is nothing funny here. To the ones that don't read this…well there wouldn't be a point in saying anything would there. So this is my last disclaimer...ever and i mean it. This disclaimer is for the rest of my story. Oh right, almost forgot…I Do Not Own Final Fantasy…damn i hate saying that. It just kills part of me everytime, that's why i gotta stop.  
**

**A/N: Okay well I don't really have anything to say except thank you for the reviews. So thank you. Oh I do have something to say, for those that favorite a story and don't review. I mean can't you just be like, "hey this story is good," In a review. As simple as that is, it just makes me happy. You want me happy don't you? I mean I am writing a story that you put in your favorites. I assume you like it if you have it there.**

* * *

"Why the fuck am I doing this," Squall mumbled to himself, as he currently fixed the 'hangover remedy' on the counter. "Man it's not my fault she got herself wasted. Damn women and drinking problems." Squall finished adding a tiny drop of vegetable oil for the finishing touch. He looked at the disgusting brown, thick liquid. If it could even be considered a liquid. He took out another glass and filled it with clean water. Before putting the vegetable oil and vodka back where he found them. He let the other two items just chill on the counter as he made his way towards the stairs, still complaining the whole way. 

He reached her room and slowly pushed open the door. He chuckled when he just saw a lump in the bed covered with blankets. Squall slowly made his way over to the bed and stood at it's left. The delinquent set the clean water down on her dresser. Then he roughly pulled the covers back and laughed when she groaned.

"Morning princess," Squall chuckled when Rinoa shot him a glare.

"I don't wanna see you right now."

"Wonderful I don't wanna see you either," Squall remarked before shoving the glass into her face, "Drink it."

"Eww," Rinoa grimaced, "What the hell is that."

A smile crept on Squall's lips, "Selphie's famous hangover remedy."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow, "Does it actually work."

"Hell if I know, I've never drank that shit."

Rinoa slowly reached out her hand to take the brownish liquid. She eyed it suspiciously before closing her eyes and downing at least half of it. It gave her goose bumps as she felt the thick liquid slid all the way down to her stomach. She began gagging as her body tried it's hardest to rid the terrible toxin from her body. She tried as hard as she could to not vomit, not in her bed. _Selphie I swear to Hyne I'm gonna kill you. _Suddenly a glass of clear water was thrust in front of her. Not caring where it came from she grabbed it and chugged it down. She felt the terrible poison being pulled from her other hand as she drank. She let out a sigh and felt the glass being taken from her hand. She looked up at Squall as he put both glasses on her dresser.

"Why didn't you tell me it would almost kill me," Rinoa whined.

"Figured you owe Selphie that much," Squall replied.

Rinoa furrowed her eyes brows, "What do ya mean?"

Squall turned around, "She was almost raped getting those items for you."

Rinoa shrieked, "No way, did she really."

"I said _almost_."

Rinoa didn't like the way he sounded. He was just so nonchalant as if it wasn't a big deal. "Does that not bother you in the least."

Squall shrugged, "Shit happens, and she's dealt with this before."

The teenage girl gasped, "Wait she was almost raped before."

Squall simply nodded his head as he leaned against the dresser. "About half a year ago she was almost raped. It really was for the best though because that's when she began to change."

"Change?"

"Yeah," Squall confirmed.

Rinoa waited for him to continue but he showed no signs of continuing. "Squall…"

"Oh did you want me to go on," Squall asked smirking.

Rinoa let out a groan and covered her self with the covers again. "You can leave now."

"Yeah don't plan on it."

"What?"

Rinoa was answered by Squall walking over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Rinoa lurched upward. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Zell's in my bed, Irvine and Selphie are probably making love on my couch, I don't go into Laguna's room, and I give Ellone her privacy. Therefore I will sleep in this bed, I'm sure you're a big girl and can handle a guy in the same bed as you."

Rinoa huffed and rolled over onto her side to face away from him. There was a moment of silence and it caused Rinoa to think. Strangely not about Squall lying in her bed, even though that was the exact thought this morning. No it was more directed to the idea that Selphie changed, not to mention she was almost raped-_twice. _Soon a swarm of questions began circling in her head.

_How close did they get to raping__her? That's not even the first time, and I think my life is bad. She was almost raped because of me? What if she is was raped though? Would she hate me? Does she hate me now?_ Rinoa shuffled a bit as she kept thinking. _What about this changing thing, does that mean Selphie wasn't always like that? That is pretty hard to believe. _Once again Rinoa fidgeted in her spot from all the thinking. _Am I going to change? It seems like I am constantly changing just to try and fit in. Then again maybe I should change, why should I stay the way I am now. Old boring Rinoa. _Rinoa pulled the covers a little more.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Rinoa shrieked and fell out of the bed. She jumped to her feet, "What's wrong with you!"

Squall sat up and was glaring at her, "Seriously can you sit still? You haven't stopped moving."

"Well that's because I'm thinking," Rinoa spat back at him, "and it's your own fault for being in _my _bed."

Squall didn't say anything and just continued to glare at her. Rinoa stuck out her tongue before crawling back into the bed. She once again put her back to Squall, the last thing she wanted to think about was him in her bed.

"What were you thinking about?" Squall suddenly asked.

"Why do you care," Rinoa replied venomously.

"Fine fine, never mind," Rinoa felt the sheets move as the young man shifted positions. "You try to be a nice guy and crazied bitches bite your head off."

Rinoa rolled over to face Squall, who she thought was facing away from her. That was not the case, when she felt the sheets move, thinking he moved away. He actually moved slightly closer, so when she rolled over her face was right next to his.

"S'up?" Squall said nonchalantly. Rinoa groaned and shoved him in the chest before turning back around. "So you're not gonna tell me what you were thinking about."

"No." was the curt reply.

"Well I don't want you getting wrong ideas or anything, so just ask."

The raven-haired girl flipped once again to look at the brunette, "You will actually answer my questions seriously."

Squall thoughts for a moment, "I'm gonna be honest with ya. I will tell the truth but there are some things that I just wont tell you. Deal?"

Rinoa considered her options, figuring it was better then nothing she agreed.

"Okay what first?"

"Well first things first, what is your problem with Seifer?"

Rinoa watched as Squall thought, he would occasionally glance at her. _Well it seems he is actually thinking, so maybe he was serious. _

"You know what never mind this was a bad idea, " Squall said before rolling back over.

"You can't just change you mind," Rinoa protested, "we had a deal."

"Never shook on it," Squall said.

Rinoa let out a groan; "Fine then, can you at least tell me about Selphie a little. I mean what do you mean 'change'. And was she not always your friend. Also what happened before when Selphie almost got raped?"

Her answer was silence, at first. She heard a sigh and then the teen lying next to her said, "Well Selphie really only started hanging with us since a little bit before the summer. She had been to my house a few times and stuff but that's only because of Irvine. See that dumbass cowboy started to like her, and she started to like him. That happened sometime in the middle of last year, but you see. Selphie was one of those preppy popular girls so hanging with Leonhart was just bad."

Squall chuckled, "Actually it wasn't that they thought I was uncool, in fact they usually try to get me but that's besides the point. They were scared of me, and to be honest they had every right to. So when Irvine brought her along she didn't really fit in with us. It didn't help at all that I hated her guts and threatened her a countless number of times. Still one night she really had fun with us, and I have to admit that she was fun to be with."

Squall turned to Rinoa and could see that she was listening intently. Squall couldn't help but compare her to a little girl listening to a bedtime story. Squall put his hands behind his head before he continued, "So then she started to hang with us a little more and such. Not really ditching her friends but I could tell she liked to be with us more. I mean let's be honest, how wouldn't want to hang in my group."

Rinoa giggled at his little joke and shifted positions a bit to get more comfortable. Never did she think that within a few days of knowing Squall would she imagine him in her bed actually talking. Rinoa flipped over onto her stomach and crossed her arms over a pillow, resting on them.

"So anyway well even though she hung with us, she still acted preppy and wore all the cool things. The worst was when she use to talk like them." Squall changed his voice to a girl as he continued, "I mean like, it was terrible and like I just couldn't believe it. I was just like, you played so good." Squall and Rinoa laughed for a second before Squall continued, "It was terrible, but soon her speech began to change to ours. You know. Fuck this, fuck that, shit face, fucking a-hole. You know the good stuff."

Squall suddenly got excited as he propped himself up on his elbow to face Rinoa. "You should've seen when she dropped the F-bomb around her other friends. It wasn't that they don't swear it was just that they don't scream 'fuck' when they drop their gum." Rinoa laughed once again and this time met Squall in the eye and. He met her gaze for a second and let out a small smile. Before he flipped around onto his back and started talking again.

"Well anyway you see her friends were starting to get slightly annoyed with her for hanging out with us. They told her she had to pick a group and well of course she had to pick them. They were the cool, popular group. She still spent time with Irvine but he had to hang with the popular kids more then her coming to hang with us. Well as you probably guess I didn't really care at all, and I think Zell missed her a bit but not enough to say anything. It wasn't like she moved we still saw her and stuff."

Squall let out a sigh regretting the next part, "Well the first day of summer there was this huge party. Everyone was invited, I think I even got an invite. The party was suppose to be crazy and since it was at-" Suddenly Squall stopped, just completely froze.

Rinoa waited a bit but he didn't do anything. "Squall?"

Hearing his name brought him back from where ever his mind drifted, "Oh sorry anyway, of course my friends and I didn't go just because we…uh. Usually wouldn't go to a party. Still Selphie went and she wanted Irvine to come. Well this time he really didn't want to go, I think it was because we were gonna egg some house or some shit like that. So he didn't feel like going to a party, and honestly Selphie wanted to come with us. Yet her _friends _said that she had to go to this party."

Once again Squall paused for a moment but he recovered quickly from before, "Alright I'm not gonna go into detail but basically. At this party some guy tried to rape her, luckily Irvine had a friend there. The friend called Irvine and the cowboy took off and saved Selphie. From then on Selphie just always hung with us, completely ditching her dumb blonde friend."

"Sooo, whose house was it?" She wasn't dumb, she knew that he was trying to not tell her the name. She didn't know why he was trying to hide it she didn't know anyone here. Then again if she didn't know anyone then why would she care?

"Doesn't matter," Squall said in a way that meant not to ask.

That wouldn't stop Rinoa, except before she could she heard a knock on the door.

"Shit," Squall whispered, _how could I forget her dad is home? _"Quick Rinoa sit up and pull the cover to your chin." Before she could respond the delinquent was under the covers and just as the door swung open Rinoa lurched upwards. She did as she was told and was quickly thinking of some excuse to tell he dad for why she was still in bed. The door swung open and to Rinoa's surprise it wasn't her dad, but instead it was Selphie.

"Hey girl feeling any better," Selphie had a bright smile on her face.

Rinoa let out a held breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Selph I thought you were my dad."

"Why would that matter," Selphie asked, then a slow mischievous smile appeared, "where's Squall?"

"Oh he's right here," Rinoa threw back the covers revealing Squall lying under them.

"Hey I didn't know you did those things Squall," Selphie giggled.

"Selphie don't even think those thoughts," Squall threatened.

"Yeah or what," Selphie replied right back. She marched over to the bed before leaping on it landing between the other two teens. "You can leave now Squall your services are no longer needed."

"Whatever." Squall got up from the bed and made his way to the door. He opened it but looked back over his shoulder, "Oh Rinoa next time I wont even use my hands." With that he left Rinoa with her jaw hanging and Selphie was trying to hold her laughter but failing.

"He's…He's…He is such a _asshole_!" Rinoa hissed she quickly turned to Selphie, "Nothing happened I swear."

"I know I know," Selphie managed to get out between laughs. "Squall jokes a lot you have to get use to it. I bet he would stop if he knew it didn't get you all wound up."

"Well I can't just ignore it," Rinoa stated.

"Well then say something back," Selphie suggested.

"I'm not good at come backs, I usually lose in fights too."

Selphie just beamed, "Hey I use to suck at it too. I'm telling you just hanging out with them will toughen you up."

_Toughen you up?_Rinoa thought, She looked at her friend. Really looked and she could see that Selphie might have been one of the popular girls. Rinoa always wished she was one of them, to hang with other girls. To be what all the boys craved, and Selphie passed that all up. Maybe she should be focusing on Squall and his gang more. Then again she also found it hard to believe that Selphie changed so much. She just found it a little hard to believe, but then again she couldn't really judge yet.

"Hey Selph are you mad at me?" Rinoa nervously asked.

"No," Selphie answer, "Should I be?"

"Well you were almost raped because of me," Rinoa quickly said.

Selphie just looked at her for a second registering what Rinoa said. Then she smiled and embraced her, "Rinoa I wouldn't blame you for what those bastards tried."

"But it's my fault," Rinoa persisted.

"It's not, you didn't make them do anything and don't blame yourself"

Rinoa just flashed a smile and began to wonder how Selphie was so kind to her even though she really just met her. Maybe that was just the way Selphie was. Someone has to be nice to her at some point in time for no reason.

"Hey Selph I thought you were with Irvine?" Rinoa suddenly asked. It was true she was wondering why the girl came back.

"Oh well I had to save you from Squall."

Rinoa flashed a smile, "well now what?"

"Well it seems you headache is gone, wonder why?" Winked Selphie.

"Oh yeah I have to thank you for that little concoction you made for me." A mischievous smile spread across the raven-haired girl as she grabbed pillow. She quickly swung it hitting the brunette in the face. "Selph that tasted so bad I thought I would die!"

"Hey it worked didn't it!" Selphie argued slowly arming herself with a pillow of her own. When Rinoa sat there taking notice that the drink did in fact seem to work. Selphie swung the pillow taking Rinoa completely off guard. Thus the battle ensued between the two teenage girls, acting as if it was slumber party. Of course no slumber party is without those that try and sneak peeks. Across the street there were two boys in Squall's room, and one was glued to the window.

"Dude they're having a pillow fight," the long brown haired teen said.

"Do I give a shit," the blonde replied, "No matter how much you hope Irvine they aren't just gonna take off their clothes and start doing it."

"Zell even I know that's impossible." The cowboy replied, "But if they practice kissing I don't wanna miss it."

Zell rolled his eyes as he thumbed through a magazine that Squall had. No it wasn't a porno, it was a Weapons Monthly. Zell heard the door open and he raised his hand greeting the owner of the room. Zell heard footsteps and glanced over to the window where Irvine was. He saw Squall standing next to him also observing the fight. Ignoring them he went back to his magazine. He was currently visioning himself wearing these black leather gloves that had silver spikes on the knuckle.

"Shit they're kissing!" Zell heard Irvine screech.

"Wow they are," Squall said in a bored tone. "Don't see that everyday."

Zell leaped from his bed and dashed to the window. He hungrily looked across the street to see the two girls still having a pillow fight. "Wait…"

"Wow someone doesn't get laid enough."

"Dude, see how fast he ran."

"Wow Zell you disappoint me."

"Alright both of you shut up!" Zell exclaimed.

"He's stressing," Squall diagnosed.

"I concur, he needs to get laid."

"Yo guys you know me," Zell pointed with his thumb to himself, "I get plenty of girls."

"Mmhmm?" Squall hummed with his arms crossed.

"I do, Irvine come on you were there sometimes," Zell quickly said without thinking.

Irvine immediately began shaking his hands back and forth in front of him. "Whoah whoah, no…just no."

"Apparently Zell swings a couple ways," Squall joked.

"This isn't cool you guys," Zell whined, "You are double-teaming me."

"Fuck Zell what's wrong with you? Double-teaming? " Squall exclaimed, "Do I look gay?"

"Man Zell I didn't know you thought of me and Squall that way. Sorry but I'm straight and I'm pretty sure Squall is to."

"Fuck a bitch." Zell cursed

"Well now he's just contradicting himself," Irvine said.

Zell was gonna fight back but instead just sighed, "I give up you guys win."

"Well that fun didn't last long. Now what do we do?' Irvine asked.

Squall shrugged and leaned against his wall staring out the window. He wasn't looking at anything in particular he was just thinking and that is where his eyes happened to go. _I need to go back to the store and get the things that Laguna wanted me to get. If I say that I know Irvine is gonna wanna come. Actually I think it might be better if he does come, and Zell for that matter. I need to know why they were hanging out there. They might've just been kids chilling but I have to make sure. _

"Squall?"

"Alright guys I gotta run to the store," Squall told them.

Irvine immediately picked up the hint, "I'm coming."

Zell could feel the mood shift a considerable amount. "What's up guys?"

"You didn't tell him?" Squall directed his question towards Irvine.

"No." It was short reply and it told Zell that something was wrong. He already figured that much from just he way they started acting.

"We'll fill him in during the car ride," Squall said as he walked out of the room.

Irvine nodded his head at Zell and they both followed Squall. They silently slipped outside and all got into Squall's car. He simply backed it up and headed towards the store.

Squall was telling the story of what happened. Irvine was listening intently; Squall just figured Selphie didn't tell him the whole thing. As he went on he could see Zell's face become very serious. That only happens from time to time, even during fights sometimes the blonde still jokes. Whenever he does get serious, it means hell's fire is being unleashed. Irvine clenched his fists and looked out his passenger side window.

Squall didn't even begin to try and think how Irvine would feel right now. He never had a girlfriend and for all he knew Zell didn't either. He occasionally glanced at Irvine but his friend made no change. He just was staring out his window waiting to arrive. Squall couldn't just let Irvine go off on the guys that could only make things get worse. It was already bad enough that they were going back to see them. They should just leave it as is, but Squall needs to know if that was just a group of friends or something bigger. For all he knew, they might've been looking for a place to hang. That's what he would think if it wasn't for that one kid belonging to Black Rock.

"Dude how do you know they weren't just friends hanging?" Zell asked.

"That's what I thought at first too, but one kid belonged to Black Rock."

"Yo you think they were scoping territory?"

"I don't know, that's why were here." Squall replied.

The rest of the car ride was quiet and Squall once again pulled into the parking lot. Before he could shut the car off Irvine got out of the car. He immediately went towards the alleyway Squall had described. Zell and Squall both chased after him. Zell grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Dude you know you can't just go and beat them mercilessly."

"Watch me," Irvine replied dryly as he shrugged the blonde's hand off his shoulder and continued on his way. Irvine's reply surprised Zell to say the least. Irvine almost never actually fought. He could put up a fight now and then but he usually stayed out of it when he could. Then again Zell remembered the other time Selphie was violated. Irvine could've killed the kids at that party.

"Irvine," Squall called his name sharp and harsh. "We just have to talk, let me say that again, _talk_. I don't need you beating them up even more." Squall then continued walking and the other two followed behind him. As Squall walked he added one more thing, "Oh yeah I knocked two guys out. The one with his elbow bent backwards. Don't wake him, he's a screamer."

When the three teens entered the alleyway they saw two other teens passed out on the ground. The slowly walked over to them and Squall pointed to the one that didn't have the broken arm. Zell dragged him over to the wall and sat him against it. Squall glanced down the rest of the alley but the other teen wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Yeah he was defiantly a Black Rock member, they always ran. _Squall glanced at Irvine and he looked pissed. He was just glaring at the unconscious punk. Squall knelt down next to Zell and he shook the teen until he woke up.

The teen instantly groaned, "…ahhh my nose." He opened his eyes to see three intimidating teens staring at him. It took him a second to recognize one face. "Oh shit"

Squall smirked, "it seems you remember me. I was the one that flattened your nose."

"Go to hell," the boy spat.

Squall completely ignored the insult, "Okay well I need to know why you were hanging out in front of that store."

The boy just stared at him, "you serious?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't know why you care but I ain't telling you just to piss you off." The boy grinned revealing blood stained teeth.

Squall let out a sigh, "Let me break it down for you, see him," Squall looked over his shoulders at Irvine.

"The cowboy, yeah."

"Well that girl you tried to rape was his girlfriend and well he looks pissed doesn't he."

The boy looked at Irvine for a moment, "Yeah I guess he does. I would to if I had a bitch as ugly as that one. Honestly I didn't want to even touch her, it was all the other kids idea. Now I'm glad I didn't touch her, Hyne's sake she goes out with a fucking cowboy."

In a flash Irvine managed to rip his belt off, wrap it around his hand so the belt buckle was on his knuckles, and then punch the kid straight in the face.

"Ahh, fuck! Oh Hyne that hurt, fuck!" The kid kept cursing as Irvine lifted him off his feet and slammed him back against the wall. Squall sighed and stood up. Zell couldn't help but smirk a little as he followed suit after Squall. It was rare to see Irvine this wound up. Irvine had his hands right under the kid's neck hanging onto his shirt. His face was mere inches away from the kid's.

"All right here's how it's gonna work," Irvine started. Squall could only remember one other time that Irvine ever sounded like this. Coincidently it was when Selphie was endangered earlier. "You're gonna tell us what we want to know. If you don't I swear I will knock every single tooth out of that little fucking mouth of yours. Then I will mess your face up so badly that when you leave here today all the girls will be like, 'who let that monster out, he's hideous.' You'll have to spend hundreds of thousands of gil on plastic surgery just to stop the little girls from crying when they see your face. I swear I will make it so you can't even walk so when your money's all gone from plastic surgery. You wont have any left for a wheel chair and you'll just sit on the side of the road begging for money. People will spit on you for the rest of your life. Whores wouldn't even take money to have sex with you. Now answer the fucking questions or I promise you the rest of your life will be hell. No worse then that, after what I do to you, you're gonna think hell is heaven."

Irvine dropped the poor boy onto the ground and Zell had to try as hard as possible not to laugh. The teen looked like he was about to shit his pants he was so scared. His eyes were as fast as bullets as they darted back and forth between the three delinquents. He tried to speak but he was stumbling on his word, just out of pure terror. Squall put his hand on Irvine's shoulder, sending a silent signal to cool it. Irvine just looked Squall in the eyes and stepped back. He leaned against the other wall but kept his eyes on the boy at all times. The boy's eyes kept drifting back to Irvine too. Even though Squall kick his ass, he was now deathly afraid of that cowboy.

Zell knelt down next to the boy and let out a whistle, " I wish I could say he was over reacting but I can't. Should've seen the last guy who even tried to hit on his girl. Was in the hospital for weeks and eventually moved to Esthar just to hide in the big city." Zell shook his head and put his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Man and you tried to rape her. Hyne you are in serious trouble."

Zell stood up and Squall now knelt down. "Okay so are you ready to talk." The boy hesitantly nodded his head, his eyes always on Irvine. "Great, okay where to start." Squall thought for a moment, really just giving the kid time to think more about Irvine. "I got it, how long have you been in Balamb?"

"A-a-a-ye-yea-year."

"Good, good," Squall complemented, "okay now why did you hang with those other kids?"

"I—we-uhh-ca-came to-to-together."

"We?" Squall repeated and the boy nodded. Squall looked over his shoulder at the other conscious boy. "Like all three of you or just you and one other."

"O-o-one." The kid managed to get out. He was still staring right at Irvine who met his gaze head on. The cowboy had his hat tipped low and his blue eyes shown from right underneath the brim. Squall had to admit that either Irvine was really really pissed or he was just a great actor. He was really scaring the shit out of this kid.

"The scared kid, or the one on the ground?"

"…Ground."

Zell clapped his hands, "Hey man congrats, you managed to formulate a complete word."

The boy managed to tear his eyes away from Irvine to stare dumbly at Zell. Zell only smiled and shrugged. Squall snapped his fingers in front of the boy to get his attention back.

"Okay now since you aren't mumbling let's move on to harder questions." Squall paused, "What's your name?" The boy just stared at Squall. This must be some kind of trick, how is that a hard questions. "Quickly now boy, I don't have all day."

"Brad."

"Ahh Bradley," Zell cheered.

Squall ignored his blond friend and continued the interrogation. "So Brad, if you aren't from here where are you from?"

"Galbadia, me and Bret came over. We were wanted in Galbadia and so we ran to Balamb."

"Brad and Bret?" Zell asked more to himself then anyone, "That's doesn't sound like a gay couple or anything."

Squall tired hard not to laugh at Zell, "Okay so did you know that the one kid use to belong to a gang?"

Brad nodded, "He told us he was part of a gang that back in the day use to own this place." Hearing this Zell instantly starting cracking up. He turned around to try and hide it. That was just to funny for him, Black Rock owning something.

"He tell you anything else?" Squall asked managing to stay cool and calm.

Brad tried his hardest to ignore Zell, "No we didn't really know him that well, we didn't even tell him we were out of town. To be honest we were afraid his gang wouldn't like outsiders. Whenever we tried to talk to him about the gang he didn't respond."

_That's cause he knew his gang sucked. _ Squall thought, _still it looks like these guys don't have anything to do with gangs. They were just looking for a place to lay low. _"Alright so are not trying to start a gang?"

"Umm no," Brad replied acting as if it was obvious. Throughout the little interrogation Brad got his confidence back. Most likely from Zell not being serious. "I should start one now though, or at least look up Black Rock. Then I'll go and kick you're asses."

Squall sighed, _What a dumbass seriously. _Squall slowly rose, "Just to let you know Black Rock it by far the worst gang I have ever known. Let's just say that the territory they use to have had to be counted in square inches since it was so small. So I suggest you go look for a better gang to hang with."

"Fine whatever I will!" Brad shouted.

"Good luck," Zell laughed, "there are no gangs anymore and if there were. You wouldn't be able to find one tough enough to take us down."

"Oh yeah-"

"Yeah," Irvine cut him off, "you see, we are by far the worst gang you've ever met. You have made a terrible mistake in getting on our bad side."

"Yeah well what is you're little gang called? The Pussy Cat Dolls?" Brad taunted as he stood up.

Irvine stepped away from the wall, "Fucking Griever Gang bitch." His belt wrapped fist landed on Brad's face again. Brad's head jolted back from the impact and collided with the wall, instantly knocking him out. He fell to the ground where Irvine stood over him, will some blood dripping from his belt.

"Yo let's go," Squall said. Irvine unwrapped the bloodstained belt and put it back on. Zell patted him on the back and lead him out of the alley. They silently walked back to the car and all got in. They just sat there for a moment before the three teens erupted in laughter.

"Oh man I thought he was gonna piss himself," Zell said.

"I know seriously what a baby," Squall added, "Then again Irvine punched him with a belt. Hyne man, were ya that pissed."

"Yeah kinda," Irvine replied scratching the back of his head. "When it comes to Selphie I just get mad, I don't know why."

"Little girls will cry when they see your face'," Zell laughed imitating Irvine. This only caused the laughter to increase in the car. "Hyne man that rant was insane. You could've just said you would beat him shitless and I'm sure that would've done it."

"Yeah whatever it's done," Irvine said, "Let's go back now."

"Hold up I still gotta go to the store," Squall said as he grabbed the list his father gave him. He stepped out of the car and walked into the store.

After a silent minute or two Zell spoke, "Hey man are you really okay though?"

Irvine nodded his head," Yeah man I just had to get it out of my system." Irvine voice was solemn but he still sounded serious. "I really like her you know? I just get so mad when I think of someone well…forcing her. I hate the thought of her with someone else." He glanced back at Zell, "Kinda sad huh?"

Zell shook his head, "Na man, it's pretty cool you have someone like that."

"Yeah," Irvine agreed.

They sat quietly as they waited for Squall how didn't take to long. He came out of the store with two bags and in a hurried pace. He slid into his seat as he tossed the bags in the back. He started the car and tore off heading for home. Guessing by the rate he was driving the two teens guessed he was a little pissed.

"Um something wrong?" Irvine asked.

"Yeah Laguna's a dumbass," Squall said through his teeth, he held up the list, "Just look at the stuff I had to get him."

Zell snatched it before Irvine could, his eyes skimmed it and he started to chuckle. "Spaghetti-o's, brownie mix, chili powder, girl scout cookies…a gum ball," Zell looked up at Squall, "you serious?"

"It gets worse keep going."

Zell continued to read from the little list, "And Squall not a blue gum ball they stain your tongue. Make it a red one, that way I wont have to worry about the color of my mouth. Also make sure it isn't a sour one, i hate those." Zell was trying hard not to laugh as he kept going, "I also want you to get some chewable head medicine, preferable the cherry flavored. I hate swallowing the pills, they taste terrible too."

"Why does he give you an explanation for everything?" Irvine asked openly laughing. Zell was rolling around the back seat laughing hysterically.

"I don't know I swear he's younger then me," Squall grimaced.

"Fucking chewables," Zell laughed.

"Whatever," Squall said as he turned onto his street. Zell and Irvine were still chuckling a little from the crazy list Laguna wrote, but their laughter died instantly when they saw the girls standing in Squall's driveway. Squall pulled up and shut the car off and made to look like he was grabbing the bag in the back. Really he took this chance to speak, "Alright don't tell them, they will only worry."

Irvine and Zell didn't respond as they stepped out of the car. They didn't have to respond, it would only take a chance to see them talking suspiciously. They just had to follow the orders. Irvine walked over to Selphie and was going to embrace her, but she pushed him back.

"Baby?" Irvine whined.

"Where were you?" Selphie questioned looking stern.

"Umm the store," Irvine replied.

"_Just_ the store?" Selphie pushed.

"Yeah of course," Irvine replied smiling.

"Well the blood on your belt says different!" Selphie exclaimed.

Squall groaned, _that lasted a whole thirty seconds. _

Irvine glanced down and cursed. Sure enough there was a blot of blood on his belt bucket. "Look Selph-"

"No Irvy I told you not to worry about it, that it was done and Squall already got them."

"But babe we had to make sure they weren't a new gang trying to form," Irvine argued back.

"And if they were, what then," Selphie huffed, "Would you beat them up and tell them to skip town."

"Enough." The voice was cold and stern, no doubt belonging to Squall. Every turned and looked at him. "We aren't going to talk about this here and it doesn't matter anyways. It was a false alarm so no need to worry." Every noticed that Squall's eyes darted to Rinoa when he spoke.

"Hey don't leave me in the dark," The girl said, for she also noticed Squall glance at her.

Squall walked towards his house and tapped the top of her head with a fist. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey that's not nice, and I wanna know what's going on," Rinoa complained.

"Rinny just leave it this time," Selphie said, "if it isn't anything to worry about then just let it be. I know it my be hard but just do it this time."

Rinoa eyes darted to Zell and Irvine. They both nodded their heads. "Fine whatever, I don't care."

Zell began laughing, "Great."

Irvine wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist as he led her into the house. Zell put an arm around Rinoa, although around her shoulders and led her into the house. They all sat down as Squall put the items away that he got. For some reason Rinoa couldn't figure out he left a single gumball on the counter. She shrugged and plopped down next to Zell on the couch.

Rinoa glanced around at her newfound friends. _Well even though I know they are hiding things from me. From what I gather, it might actually be better if I don't know what they are talking about. Still aside from the occasion secret they have been really nice and kind. It's been a long time since I have had fun and a really long time since I hung with friends. Maybe my luck is changing and I will have a happy life from now on. These kids are an interesting bunch, and I can't help but wonder if I have only known them for half a week. What will they be like in a longer time spanned? _

Rinoa smiled when she watched Squall and Zell argue about the remote to the TV. Zell stood up and Squall followed suit. They both put up their fists and Rinoa was actually scared they were about to fight. Then they pounded one fist in the palm of their other hand three times. After that Zell balled his hand into a fist and held it out. _Rock. _Squall put his hand flat out. _Paper._ Zell fell to his knees as Squall took the remote and began flipping. _Paper beats Rock. _

_Yeah this is defiantly going to be a fun time._

* * *

**Well what ya think? My personal thought on this chapter, terrible. Really wont lie to you I didn't like this one too much. Just kinda pointless almost, still I had to end this "arc" as some say. Next chapter will take place after a month time skip and things should be getting more interesting. **

**Soon you should learn some of Squall's past and what happened to that AJ fellow. Why am I talking about Gangs? Will Seifer play a major role? Is there some dark past Rinoa has to try and figure out? What about Rinoa's own past? Why am I sounding like the end to a Justice League episode? I Don't Know.**

**Honestly though, things should be getting more interesting, in my opinion at least. Maybe you'll find it boring, but if you haven't found my story boring yet. Then really you should be quite satisfied with where my story is heading. Okay enough of me rambling please review and tell me what you think. Flames are more then welcome, I need a good laugh. **

**Also thank you Fallout1990 for beta-reading. As we all know I am hopeless when it comes to corrections. **


	10. Enter AJ

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the lateness. Okay now as you very well guessed Rinoa changed somewhat. She's still Rinoa but you could imagine what would happen if you hung with Squall & Co for a month.**

* * *

Sun light radiated in through the window filling the room with a warm glow. Yet the warming light wasn't welcomed by the raven-haired girl that was currently covering her head with her covers, trying to drift back to sleep. After failing to fall back to sleep, she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock to find out it was only nine twenty, way to early in her opinion. Then again she was already and hour and twenty minutes late for school.

Rinoa tiredly rolled to the side of her bed and reached for her cell that was sitting next to her clock on her nightstand. She yawned as she flipped it open and began dialing a number she memorized. She laid back down and waited for an answer. After three rings and halfway through the forth the person answer.

"What!" The voice growled on the other end.

"I'm up Squall," Rinoa answer yawning.

"Congratulations," Squall replied sarcastically, "some of us weren't."

"Yeah well now you are."

"I hate you, did you know that?"

Rinoa couldn't help but giggle, "Yes you've told me numerous times."

"Alright just making sure you knew."

"Squall I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" Rinoa gradually stepped out of her bed.

"Yeah whatever," Squall replied, "Just don't take forever."

"Hey you wanna join me?" Rinoa asked her voice sounding casual but she was smirking waiting for his answer.

There was a silence on the other end and Rinoa figured he was thinking. After what must have been at least a minute Squall answer, "…you serious?"

"No I'm not serious!" Rinoa exclaimed, "Hyne Squall is that all you think about."

"You fucking asked me!" Squall shouted back getting defensive, "Don't get mad if you asked."

"I was joking," Rinoa sighed.

"Yeah well haven't you ever heard don't joke about important stuff."

"Whatever," Rinoa copied Squall as she picked out her school uniform.

"Hey that's my line," Squall joked, "I worked hard to have it be mine."

"Whatever," Rinoa said again just in spite.

"I'm hanging up," Squall was apparently growing bored.

"Alright I'll be over soon," Rinoa replied before hanging up the phone.

She grabbed the normal apparel for school but her slightly _modified _set. She did ask the group how they never got in trouble for inappropriate wear at school. Zell shrugged when she asked and replied that the teachers just didn't want to deal with the delinquents. When Rinoa went to school on Monday – because Selphie skipped Friday – Selphie told the girl she had to change her wardrobe. Selphie went over to Rinoa's house that very day and began to change Rinoa's school uniform. Selphie warned her that the first few times she would get in trouble but soon they would just over look it.

That is exactly what happened, the entire first week Rinoa got detentions. The group tried to convince her to skip them but she refused saying that went to far. At first she thought they would be unbearable but then at least one member of the group always got a detention that day too, just to keep her company. During her detentions she was able to become pretty close to the group. Learning little things about her new friends. Irvine's parents owned a gun shop, Zell learned martial arts from his grandfather when he was young. He then later turned it into a more modern day street style fighting. Squall didn't really share any info about himself, but he did talk, which was surprising enough. Selphie just talked about the town and what fun things there were to do. All in all the time in detention was just like school, but actually fun. They just taught her things, just little tid bits of information.

The most interesting detention she ever had to serve was when Seifer happened to walk in. Lucky Selphie was with Rinoa that day so a fight didn't break out. Still it was quite the shocker…

**--**

**_Flashback_**

**--**

"Selphie when will I stop getting these, "Rinoa whined putting her head down on her desk.

"You know you could skip them," Selphie stated as if the obvious thing to do.

"Then I just get more."

"Yeah but you skip those too," Selphie added flipping open a compact mirror to check the little makeup she wore. She really only wore eye shadow and maybe cover-up on the occasion day. Rinoa always told her she was jealous and every time Selphie just gave her a doubting look. Every time Rinoa told her Selphie always replied that Rinoa had the better skin. They almost always got in an argument about who had the better skin complexion. It got the point where Squall told them to shut up because it was the dumbest argument he's ever heard.

Before Rinoa could reply the door swung open and slammed into the wall causing everyone's attention to be aimed at the person who entered. Rinoa's mouth dropped when Seifer casually strolled in. Apparently it was quite the surprise because even the teacher had shock written all over his face. This was Seifer, if he ever got a detention he would just skip it, so it was quite strange to see him in this room. Seifer turned to take a seat but stopped when he noticed Selphie and Rinoa. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he walked over to them. He took the chair in front of them and sat down, facing them with one leg on either side of its back.

"I see Leonhart is already rubbing off on you."

"Ye-yea…yeah," Rinoa was helplessly stuttering. It was probably because she only met him twice. One time he attacked her and the other time he was about to fight Squall, which according to everyone is a crazy brawl. That would usually be enough to make you afraid of someone.

Seifer noticing Rinoa's nervousness only caused him to get a special satisfying gleam in his eyes. He leaned forward resting his head on his crossed arms on the back of the chair. "So what you in for."

"I-I, well-"

"She poked this bastard in the eye for bothering her," Selphie lied. An obvious lie but the point got across to Seifer.

He sat upwards and raised his hands in a surrendering notion. "Hey I'm just making conversation."

"Yeah right," Selphie wasn't buying it, "You probably saw that we were in here and you just wanna annoy us."

Seifer looked at her a second before laughing, too much laughing for Rinoa's like. "Don't flatter yourselves, it is a mere coincidence that you and me are here."

"Then why are you here," Rinoa asked, before she could stop herself.

"She speaks," Seifer exclaimed acting surprised.

"Shut up Seifer," Selphie said dryly.

"You think your hot shit don't ya," Seifer spoke in a low tone as he leaned closer to us. He rested his crossed arms on our desk. "You befriending Leonhart may keep you safe from most people but not from me. I'm not afraid to fight that little punk."

Then for some unknown reason that she still doesn't understand to present day Rinoa defended Squall, "I think you are just afraid of him, I mean I can understand. He is in top physical condition while you are starting to lean towards the heavy side. I bet he could kick your ass straight to the moon…that is if he could lift your heavy ass off the ground." Well this was quite the bluff, seeing how Seifer was also in top physical condition. Also seeing how Rinoa has seen Seifer fight and he was on par with Squall.

Seifer met her stern gaze and Rinoa found her resolve slowly dying. _What did I just do? _Rinoa thought._ I'm such and idiot, let's just insult the most violent person in Balamb. He's probably gonna kill me now. _

To Rinoa's surprise and for that matter everyone in the room's surprise, since they were listening intently to the 'conversation' between the blonde and the two girls. Seifer started laughing. Not an intimidating laugh, or even mocking laughter. It sounded like he was genuinely laughing.

"Oh man, Leonhart really picks winners doesn't he," Seifer laughed. "She hasn't even been here for a week and she's already got his attitude."

"Just shut it Seifer," Selphie sighed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm leaving," Seifer rose from his chair and made his way to the door.

"Wait why are you in here if you don't have to be," Rinoa asked curiously.

"Oh I am suppose to be in here," Seifer chuckled, "the reason why I am here is because Quistis wanted to go shopping with me after school. So in response I started an argument with a teacher until I got detention. He was ignoring me at first, but no one can ignore the old, 'your wife screamed fucking bloody murder when I did her in your bed'. That one usually gets them, anyway now I don't have to go shopping, and now since she has left school I can leave." He gave a little bow and left the room.

Rinoa glared at the teacher for not even opening his mouth to stop Seifer. Probably to scared to even acknowledge the teen. _You just gotta love the educational system around here. _Rinoa thought sarcastically.

--

**End Flashback**

--

_Yeah that was a fun day,_ Rinoa joked to herself as she shed her clothes to the floor. She quickly stepped into the shower. _Still I have to say it is fun, especially being a part of this group. _Rinoa let the steamy water pound her back enjoying the tingling feeling. She began to giggle as she remembered the first day back at school. Squall was pissed for some unknown reason. Rinoa just told him she was going to school and he started cursing. He said he had to go now and Rinoa just didn't feel like asking why.

--

**Flashback**

--

Rinoa had to admit it felt weird with Squall next to her walking into school. He was like a _fucking hawk,_ looming over her from behind. Squall wasn't next to her but at least a foot or two behind. He seemed almost like a bodyguard protecting her. She could only sigh and continue through the halls.

Then she suddenly felt an arm snake around her waist, she looked up to see some random boy. _Déjà vu anybody. _

"Hey babe I heard you are quite the rebel," the boy started, "you know I like a bad girl." The boy said with a wink.

Before Rinoa could even reject him the boy found himself pinned against the lockers, feet off the ground. He was staring into the steel blue eyes that could belong to a murderer. A slow smile spread across Squall's lips, "Do I even have to say it."

"No I read you loud and clear," the boy quickly said, "don't touch her."

"Aren't you a smart one," Squall stated. He dropped the boy on his feet and made his way to Rinoa. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her down the hallway. _Wasn't that dumb, _Rinoa thought, _now everyone probably thinks that we're going out or something? _

Rinoa was partially right, everyone now knew to lay off her. They thought that she was just Squall's current fling. It wasn't surprising for him to have someone for a little while. They figured he would just do the normal and toss her aside after a week or two. That was the normal routine.

Squall pretty much escorted her throughout the halls most of the day. Although halfway through it the message spread and no one was even talking to her, let alone touching her. The rest of the day Rinoa didn't make any new friends. She didn't really plan on it, but she figured she would at least learn a new name or two. Yet everyone avoided her like the plague. Rinoa gave up and just figured she would have to be either friends with Squall and co or everyone else. Like that was even a decision to make.

--

**End Flashback**

--

Rinoa twisted the knob to stop the comforting water from pouring on her. She stepped out of the shower and quickly wiped herself down with the towel. She gave a slight shiver from her body trying to get use to the different temperature. She dressed herself quickly to try and regain the warmth she was quickly losing.

She wore a short black skirt, with the usually blouse that the girls had to wear. The only difference was it was jaggedly ripped all along the bottom and she only buttoned it some way. Leaving the top slightly open to give that taunting tease that girls always do. She also cut the sleeves off making it sleeveless. She put on the normal school jacket but it was shorter in the sleeves from personal cutting. Also it was shrunk down a little so her blouse would show underneath it. Not that she planned on buttoning up the jacket, still it fit her look.

She used a hair dryer to speed things up and then she made her way back to her room. She grabbed her one notebook that she always brought to school. She only carried one because she never took notes, but she would doodle to pass the time. Also a few times the gang would try to make plans and had to map out whatever they were going to do. They never brought anything so she had to at least bring some paper. Then again Squall would probably just steal some from some poor kid if she didn't have any.

Rinoa was already except for one thing. She made her way over to her dresser. She picked up her mothers ring that she put a chain through. She smiled at the memory of her mother as she put the necklace on. She took a look in the mirror for one last check of her hair. She then dashed down the stairs and out the door. She walked past her shiny red convertible, practically brand new. Yes it was hers but she still couldn't drive a stick. She didn't care either, Squall just drove her anyway.

That was one thing that really happened over the past month. Rinoa got extremely close to Squall. According to everyone else no girl has ever been on such a good terms with the delinquent. It did take some time but after a while Rinoa got use to Squall. Probably because she changed so much and could understand his actions. Or maybe Squall got use to her. There were many possibilities to when they started to become better friends. They still constantly teased each other but that was a major difference from before. _They_ constantly teased each other, it wasn't just Squall doing the teasing.

Rinoa had become quite the little rebel. She would curse and swear now, completely fitting in with the group. She still was timid to certain things but Squall was always there to help her through whatever was frightening her. She tended to rely on Squall more and more, not in the desperate way. If it was one thing Rinoa learned over the past month was how to fight her own battles. She didn't take shit from anyone anymore. Still it reassured her knowing Squall was always there just in case.

One time when they decided to go egg this teachers house and he actually ran out and chased them. Rinoa wasn't use to the physical activity of running. Squall had to peg the teacher in the balls with an egg to stop him from chasing them. Luckily he never did recognize them since it was dark out.

Rinoa saw Squall across the street leaning against his car _not _so patiently waiting for her. A mischievous smile spread as she took her sweet time walking across the street. It didn't go unnoticed by Squall either, she could see him growl as he gripped the keys he was recently spinning. He sent a deadly glare at her but she was so use to those they didn't even faze her. When she reached his car she gave him a warm smile.

"Morning," she piped.

Squall didn't reply, he simply opened his door and got in the car. Rinoa pulled on the handle of the door but it was locked. She waited but he didn't unlock it. She tapped on the window, and Squall let it come down about an inch. Rinoa glared at Squall before telling him the door was locked. He gave her a warm smile and then began to pull out. Rinoa watched as he pulled into the street and at a crawling pace, headed in the direction of the school. Rinoa stamped her foot before marching after him.

It didn't take long for her to catch up since the car was moving so slow. Squall had the window down a bit more and looked to be enjoying the ride. Rinoa walked next to the car and looked through the window.

"Squall this isn't funny."

Squall glanced at her before turning on the radio to some heavy metal song. Rinoa now shouted through the music to let her in but Squall couldn't hear her, or if he could, he pretended not too. Rinoa continued to walk next to the car as it slowly rolled down the street. She could try and just stand there, hoping that he would stop the car. Still there was a possibility that he would keep going causing Rinoa to walk. It wouldn't be the first time. So she marched next to the car, and at times would bang on the window only to get no response.

_I'm such a bastard, _Squall thought. He was enjoying this rather immensely. _Well I suppose I should at least talk to her. _Now what Squall loved about his car most was that it if you don't touch the gas petal, which is what he was doing now, and leave it in first. His car will crawl at the speed of one maybe two miles per hour. He also didn't even have to touch the wheel to keep it going straight, he always made Zell help him calibrate it when it got off. Zell was fairly good with mechanics. So with such a perfect car, Squall stepped out of it as it moved. He began walking next to it as well. He glanced over at Rinoa to see her face with surprise all over it. The car continued to crawl along the road with no one in it.

"What the fuck are you doing," Rinoa hissed, "If this car runs me over I'm gonna kill you."

"Easy, easy" Squall said laughing, "it wont budge, but you kept banging on the window so I figured you wanted to talk."

"Damn right I did," Rinoa said, "why am I walking next to you car and not riding in it?"

"Well I figured you needed help losing that extra weight you've gained." Squall said before really thinking. It took him a second to realize what he said. _Oh you stupid motherfucker, she's about to go ballistic. _

"Squall…" Rinoa's voice low in a warning tone.

"Yeah." Squall replied meekly ready for her outburst.

"Let me in the car right now," Rinoa hissed.

"We-"

"Squall," Rinoa gave a glare that might even have been deadlier then Squall's. "_You are _going to let me in this car. _You are_ going to take me wherever I wanna go. _You are_ going to listen to every command I have. Do you understand?"

_Well I could say 'yes' and then just actually do it, but where's the fun in that. _"Hey I'm just helping you admit your little problem. I mean now we can work together to help you get over that weight problem." _Oh man you're really pushing it. _

Rinoa's mouth couldn't have fallen any further. She let out a loud groan and then ran around the back of the car towards Squall. He tried to get into the car and shut the door but she got in the way of the door closing. Squall would never intentionally hurt her, so he couldn't just slam the door on her. To his surprise she climbed in on top of him, her plan being, climb to her seat. Her only mistake was kneeing the steering wheel causing it to turn. Also climbing across Squall was not the most comfortable thing for him. When she crawled over him his foot stretched and tapped the gas pedal. The car jumped to about fifteen miles per hour.

It wasn't incredibly fast but enough of a shock to cause Rinoa to shriek. Squall saw the incoming telephone pole and tried to hit the brakes. Maybe if his entire focus was on that task he might have been able to do it. However he was more worried about Rinoa's safety. She was still on his lap and no doubt go through the windshield. Using both his hands to lift her he managed to toss her in the back seat. She hit the seat before she felt the car come to an abrupt halt causing her to get airborne and hit the back of the two front seats.

"Ow that hurt," Rinoa said holding her head. "Damn it Squall." Rinoa got out of the car and walked leaned on Squall's window. "Squall?

"Fuck that hurt," Squall groaned before turning to Rinoa. "Hey you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Head hurts but that's what happens when your head smashes the fucking steering wheel."

Rinoa chuckled a little. She backed away from the window when Squall opened the door. He staggered the way to the front a little shaken up. A small crash was still enough to cause a little shock. Rinoa followed Squall to the front of the car and she shrieked when he suddenly screamed.

"Ahh Fuck!" Squall shouted only starting his rant, "Hyne's shit hole, damn I loved this car. Now it's fucking totaled into a pole. It's like my car is on crack now, fuck! How am I gonna go anywhere anymore."

"Well you shouldn't have hit the gas," Rinoa piped up before stopping herself. _Oh bad idea Rinoa. _

"It's your fucking fault for trying to climb over me," Squall now directed his anger at Rinoa.

"Get off it," Rinoa replied not fearing him at all. "You shouldn't have been trying to act so cool. If you just let me in the car then this wouldn't have happened."

"You climbed over me," Squall stated, "This is your fault."

"Who the fuck gets out of their car while it still is moving," Rinoa shouted back.

"I have done it a ton of times, this time a princess couldn't manage to walk a few feet."

"I'm not a fucking princess and don't even try and blame this on me."

"Well my car is fucked, so now what."

"Well we should wait here and get the car towed," Rinoa suggested.

"That could take hours," Squall grimaced.

"Yeah it will be really long since your car is off the road out of the way." Rinoa leaned against it as she spoke, "I mean if it was in the middle of the street then maybe they would come faster."

Squall leaned next to her, "Your right. If there was some danger with the accident then they would take care of it faster."

"Yeah, to bad the crash wasn't terrible," Rinoa said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Squall whined, "Look Irvine's dad drives a truck so we can tow it ourselves later."

"Fine but how are we gonna get to school?"

"Why the hell do you still wanna go to school?"

Squall couldn't quite understand her thinking. She usually never wanted to go to school she usually only went because her dad made her. So whenever he was busy she usually just skipped. Now she had a legitimist reason not to go. If it was Squall he would've milked this for all its worth. Hyne knows Laguna would try and make him stay home for a week if he ever heard his son was in an accident.

"Because we all said we would go to school today," Rinoa took a step closer to Squall pointing a finger at him. "We are not going to leave our friends hanging at school. Got that?"

"Fine whatever," Squall started walking back towards his house. _I guess that's a good enough reason._

"And where are you going," Rinoa coldly asked. "The school's the other way dumbass."

"No shit Sherlock," Squall replied sarcastically, "If I'm going to school I'm sure as hell not walking," Squall shouted over his shoulder, "Come on we'll take your car."

"Oh that's a good idea," Rinoa called back.

"I know."

Rinoa jogged to catch up to Squall. He glanced as she walked next to him but didn't say anything. One thing Rinoa learned to understand was giving Squall space. If he didn't want to talk and you had nothing to say, don't speak. Others said it was awkward around him when it was just silence, but Rinoa kind of liked it. She didn't need to constantly talk with someone like others. She enjoyed silence at times, just not as much as Squall.

Rinoa quickly ran inside to grab the car keys. She just left them lying next to the door since she never needed them. She rarely brought any keys out of the house. If she couldn't get into her house she would just go to Squall's. That past month she really had gotten close enough to Squall to drop by without him even caring. She even spent the night a few times, of course nothing happened between them. There was usually someone else there anyways so she wouldn't feel to weird. She still did feel awkward around him at times, but she improved greatly since she first arrived.

They got in the car still without saying anything. Squall turned the car on and smiled at the sound. The car was practically in mint condition. He shifted a bit just getting the feel of it and tapped the gas enjoying the sound.

"This car would be cool if it didn't scream prep," Squall commented backing out of the driveway.

"Yeah well it fits a rich guy or any girl and I just happen to be any girl," Rinoa replied looking out the window.

The drive went fairly smoothly, no accidents at least. They didn't argue, they didn't always argue it just happened a lot, especially in the morning when they both weren't in the best mood. Squall reached the school after a short drive and pulled into the usual parking space. They got out and silently walked into school. They ignored the stares out of the front office window and continued walking silently.

"Catch ya later," Squall suddenly spoke taking off down one hallway.

"Yeah later," Rinoa called back walking down her own hallway.

The only class Rinoa had with any of her friends before lunch was first period with Selphie. After that, nothing until after lunch. Then she had Irvine and Zell right after in math. Then Selphie and Zell in chemistry. Last it was just her and Squall in health. She was excited since it was almost midterms and after that she would get a whole new schedule. Hopefully she would be in more classes with her friends.

Rinoa doodled in her notebook throughout her morning just passing the time. She heard some girls talking about some party but it didn't interest her in the least. In her English class she entertained herself by trying to throw small paper balls in the teacher's curly hair. She never did land one but it kept the class interesting enough to go by fairly quickly. Well her morning past and now she was on her way to lunch.

She sat down with a paper bag filled with food from home, just like all her friends. She learned that cafeteria food was not near editable. Especially after finding a hair in her spaghetti and when she complained the lunch lady. The lunch lady just took her ungloved hands and picked the hair out saying almost in a taunting way, 'all better'.

"Yo Rinoa," Zell greeted as always stuffing a hotdog into his mouth. Only Hyne knows where he gets those for lunch. Rinoa figured he could pack them but that would mean they were cold. _Does he eat cold hotdogs?_ Rinoa couldn't help but wonder.

"How was your morning," Selphie asked still giving the normal greeting.

It was pretty routine around here now. They always asked how her morning was and what they should do after school. They would tell stories at times, or reminisce and when they did that, they would fill Rinoa in. She was shocked by the amount of stories and adventures they had. However as she always listened she felt as though they were still hiding something. Something about there past, then again who was she to talk. She hadn't said anything about her past and they hadn't asked anything. Which could only mean they didn't want to discuss pasts.

"Well Squall crashed his car," Rinoa replied casually, "that's about it."

"Hey not my fault you were climbing over me," Squall stated not really thinking.

Everyone at the table stared at Squall with shocked expressions all over their faces. Irvine was currently opening a new bag of chips and hearing what Squall said pulled too hard. The bag ripped completely in half causing them to fall onto the table.

"Umm…is there something you guys do in the morning that you wanna tell us about," Irvine asked.

"He was being an asshole and nothing happened so don't go into it," Rinoa dryly replied knowing exactly where this was going.

"Fine," Irvine said putting his hands up defensively, "when you guys are ready you can come talk to us."

Squall sent one of his infamous death glares at Irvine who only winked in return. Squall went back to eating his food but not before glancing at Rinoa. Why, she had no idea. Still it peaked her interest, like maybe such a thought just crossed his mind. Rinoa wouldn't lie and say the occasional thought of them together didn't pop up. There relationship was a little confusing. She just figured it would never work out.

She had to admit he was hot. His shaggy brown hair was always smooth and soft. His sharp blue eyes that just shot out from behind his bangs only added to his look. He had the perfect body, muscular enough to be hot but not top heavy or bodybuilder ugly. Then his whole attitude just made him even more attractive. The whole tough guy yet still caring about close friends was extremely to Rinoa's likings. His leadership qualities were another plus. Last there was that scar, that adventurous, dangerous scar. It marked who he was and what his life was. Not that she knew much of his background, but still it was easy enough to tell it wasn't an easy life.

Now she started thinking about his scar. How'd he get it? Why'd he get it? Who gave it too him? Many questions that she wished would be answered about many things with her new friends. It always seemed she was slightly out of the loop. They would fill her in from time to time, but it felt like they were hiding something big from her. She was going to find out about that scar, if anything at all. That one scar.

"What are you looking at," Squall asked furrowing his eyebrows accusingly.

"Where'd you get the scar," Rinoa asked casually. She really wanted to know.

The others stopped eating and glanced between the two. This obviously was a soft spot Rinoa hit, or at least she thought it was. Squall didn't really react that much. He took another bite of his sandwich before responding.

"Seifer."

A one-word answer and it told her a lot. It was obviously a fight and from what she has heard their fights are pretty rough, so it made sense. What didn't make sense was that it looked like a knife cut between his eyes. If it was that close then they weren't just fighting for the sake of fighting. They must've been fighting for something.

"_They have literally almost killed each other." _ Irvine's words rang throughout Rinoa's head. _So this must be what he was talking about. If that went deeper it could've done some serious damage. _

"Can you tell me a little more," Rinoa pushed.

"No."

Rinoa sighed, "Fine leave me all by myself again."

The other members of the group looked around. She figured they wanted to tell her but because of Squall they weren't. Or maybe it was something else that was stopping them from speaking. From what it sounded like, it wasn't anything legal. They still protected Rinoa from the more 'dangerous' things. She was wet behind the ears still and they didn't want her to dive straight into everything that might smudge her name forever.

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly, nothing big happened. The afternoon classes went faster as they always do. Their friends were shocked in the parking lot seeing Squall and Rinoa get into the red convertible. The shock wore off quickly and they all got in their separate cars, except Zell on his bike. Instead of normally hanging out at Squall's house they were just doing their separate thing. Rinoa would normally read a magazine at her house or still go to Squall's. This time she felt like going shopping at the mall for a while. She wanted to drag Squall a long but he didn't want to go 'bitch shopping' as he put it. So she would go by herself.

Squall dropped her off and told her to call when she was done. It would be a while, she had her father's credit card and that pretty much meant a blank check. She shopped buying clothes and jewelry. Some shirts, skirts, earring, jean, the works. After a while she decided she wanted a snack and went to buy some food at the food court. She also just wanted to sit for a while since she was walking around a lot. She expected it to be busy, which it was. She expected to see people she recognized from school, yet didn't care for enough to engage in conversation. Not that they would talk to her anyway, she was part of Squall's gang.

What she didn't expect however was seeing AJ there. Standing in line buying a burger from a fast food restaurant. She saw him and had to double take to make sure it was actually him. She couldn't believe it was him. She hadn't seen him in years, and he just popped up out of the blue. Just standing there completely normal. She wasn't sure what she expected to see the next time she saw him. It just seemed weird to see him in a line to a fast food joint. He looked around bored when he laid eyes on Rinoa. He squinted as if trying to place her face with a name. It didn't take long for him to get a wide smile on his face and walk over.

"Rinoa!" he shouted embracing her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here now," Rinoa laughed.

"What?" AJ looked astonished, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know it just slipped my mind." Rinoa answered. _That's right,_ Rinoa thought, _one of the main reasons why I didn't care about going to Balamb was seeing AJ._ _Wait Squall promised to help me find him, I completely forgot. Oh he's in trouble when I get back. _

"Well doesn't matter now," AJ laughed, "hey lets grab some food and you can tell me what you've been up too."

Rinoa agreed and they both got a burger with a drink. They sat down in the metal chairs in the food court. Rinoa couldn't help but smile seeing AJ sitting across from her. He got better looking since the last time she saw him. He had short spiky black hair with brown eyes. He got tanner since last time and looked a bit better in shape. Also if possible his teeth were whiter.

"So how long have you been in Balamb?" AJ asked taking a sip of his drink.

"About a month," Rinoa replied.

"You liking it?"

"Yeah I love it here, way better then the city."

"I agree it's so beautiful here," AJ said with a smile.

Rinoa felt great meeting him again. This was the one person when her life was going down the drain that made her happy again. He made her feel special and important. When all others left her to her misery, he came as a savior.

"So what have you been doing," AJ asked.

"Nothing really, just hanging out," Rinoa causally replied.

"I figured you would make friends quickly," AJ complimented causing Rinoa to smile slightly. "Who ya hanging out with, I get around, I might know them."

"Well there's Squall, Zell, Irvine, and probably my best friend Selphie," Rinoa answered taking a sip of her drink. She waited for an answer of 'oh I know them' or 'I don't know them'. Well honestly she expected the former since Squall knew AJ. Then again maybe he just had seen AJ from time to time and knew his name.

"Rin," AJ's voice was low and cautious sounding. Rinoa got slightly worried hearing the sudden change in tone and her nickname used in that way. She could feel the entire mood shift at the small plastic white table. "You don't really hang out with them, do you?"

"Umm yeah, I do," Rinoa answered her tone slightly changing also. Not from happy to worried but to almost angry. She could tell where this was going to go. More bad words about her friends and why they suck. She wouldn't sit here and listen to someone bad mouth her friends that have been so kind to her.

"Rin listen to me," AJ brought his hand across the table and rested it on hers in a supporting matter. "They are bad news, they are bad kids who will only bring you down."

Rinoa jerked her hand away, "Yeah because you know them so well," Rinoa hissed back.

"I do," AJ exclaimed.

Rinoa stood up, "It was nice seeing you again but I have to go." She wasn't going to sit around and listen to someone bad mouth her friends. Even if it was AJ.

"Okay I'm sorry," AJ quickly said grabbing her hand and gently pulling her back down, "Listen you've been here for a month so you might know everything and honestly I hope you don't."

"Why is that," Rinoa asked sharply.

"Because if you did know everything and still hung out with them," AJ paused for a second, "Then I would have to stop hanging out with you. I've thought about seeing you again Rinoa, and I wished to see you again. Today is a dream come true, but if your friends with them. Then sadly I can't be friends with you."

"Why, because they aren't cool."

"No!" AJ shouted causing Rinoa to jump slightly, "That has nothing to do with it. I honestly don't feel safe around them and are deathly afraid of them. Rinoa tell me right now if you know of their past. Honestly."

Rinoa thought for a moment. She looked down at the table not daring to look up into AJ's eyes fearing she might lose herself. She hadn't really known them, a few things here and there but not about their past which seemed to be the big mystery.

"No…I don't."

To her surprise AJ actually sighed. "Thank Hyne I haven't lost you yet."

"What?"

AJ took a deep breath before leaning on the table. "Okay Rinoa I know you don't really pay attention to worldly news and stuff. But a couple years ago it got pretty bad here."

"What do you mean 'pretty bad'," Rinoa asked also leaning forward. Finally someone was revealing the past to her. She remembered Squall saying something about not bringing the past up because others wouldn't like it. That could only mean that something on a fairly large scale must have happened for people throughout Balamb not speaking of it.

"It was dark times for Balamb," AJ's voice dropped to a whisper for what Rinoa assumed no one to hear. It was unnecessary since they were in a noisy food court, but she wasn't about to bring that up. "See I don't know how it started exactly but soon gangs began to form. I mean they didn't go around killing people, they aren't terrorist groups or anything. But they did some things here and there."

"Okay there are gangs everywhere," Rinoa replied rolling her eyes.

"No you don't understand," AJ said shaking his head, "gangs are like bums on the street or drug dealers. Not high school students-"

"How is that worse?"

"Let me finish!" AJ yelled.

"Well hurry up," Rinoa shot right back.

AJ took another breath, "High school kids see each other all the time and they cross each other 'territories' as they say. Which means they fight a lot, and it gets bad. As you know, soon people who aren't in gangs usually have to choose a side somewhere. They can't just go back and forth. I don't know if you noticed but there are almost as many kids here as adults. Also when there are gangs back in like Deling is just some minority people that usually don't affect anyone. These gangs here affect everyone, everywhere. Imagine half the population having some relation to a gang. You couldn't go drive through certain areas. You would walk down a street and suddenly a brawl would start in front of you. This city was a war zone."

"So I am assuming Squall was in a gang I know that," Rinoa interjected causing AJ to clench his fists. He apparently didn't like hearing Squall's name.

"Well it matters because there were two gangs that were the worst of all of them. They were the Disciplinary Committee and the Griever Gang."

"Amazing," Rinoa said sarcastically. She was getting tired of this. Sure it was interesting but she didn't want to hear bad things about her friends. If they did something bad then she would want them to tell her, not from some other person.

"You don't get it," AJ shouted actually slamming a fist on the table causing Rinoa to jump and earn a few weird looks at him. "It wasn't a little boxing fight, your friend Leonhart fought with a knife. I'm pretty sure he has killed someone before. He has stolen, killed, and probably raped. I'm not telling you to leave them Rinoa…I'm begging you. They are a dangerous bunch, not with being a bad influence on like drinking or some shit, but you might actually go to jail."

"..no he wouldn't," Rinoa said barely audible.

"Yeah and that that blondie I am pretty sure was deep into drugs," AJ continued. "Ever seen him stop moving…no you haven't, not because he's hyper but because it's the effects from all the drugs. Then theirs that fucking cowboy, he's a _playboy_ and that could be worse because I hear he _drugs_ girls to sleep with him. So he's a cheating playboy. Then that hyperactive girl, yeah she sleeps around as much as the cowboy, except she into kinky stuff I hear. Biggest slut I ever met."

Rinoa was speechless. She never thought Squall would have killed someone. Not the Squall she knew. Sure he could be a jerk at times and was quite the delinquent but to kill someone was a murderer. That just wasn't Squall. Zell a druggie, Irvine drugs women, Selphie kinky? That doesn't sound like any of them, maybe at one point but not anymore.

Should she hate them now? Because of what AJ said. He always did seem to have her best interests in mind. Yet so did Squall and her other friends. They did hide their past, is this why? She still is hiding her past from them. Why should she get mad about this? She knew they did bad things, what if it only happened once? What if AJ was exaggerating? The real question was, what should she do?

She jumped in her seat when her phone vibrated; she pulled it out looking at the screen. _Squall_. She slowly answered her phone.

"Hey I'm in the mall," his voice was happy, "we decided to hang at my place tonight and Laguna said he might cook us something."

"…umm I don't know," Rinoa said slowly glancing between AJ and the table.

"What, why not!"

"I just don't feel like it tonight," Rinoa stated trying to hold her voice.

"Where are you?" Squall asked.

"Squall…just not tonight."

"Rinoa," Squall's voice turned stern and serious, "is something wrong."

"No, no" Rinoa answered quickly, "nothings wrong I-"

"Where are you," Squall asked again. Rinoa could tell he was losing his patience.

"Squall I'm in the middle of shopping right now."

"_Mommy_ I don't want a Pepsi, I _want _a Coke!" this little boy screeched behind Rinoa.

"You're in the food court," Squall hissed," Why are you _fucking_ lying to me."

The line went dead and Rinoa instantly knew he was coming this way. It wouldn't be to long, maybe a minute since he would probably be running. She looked back at AJ and could see he looked concerned.

"Well Squall's going to show up here any minute," Rinoa sighed.

"Whoah what!" AJ shouted standing up, "Shit I gotta get outta here."

Rinoa wanted to say he didn't have too. She wanted to say Squall wasn't going to kill him, but in all honesty she wasn't sure what he would do. It seemed they weren't on best terms and Squall always seemed to go over board.

"I'm sorry to ditch ya Rin but things will get heated if I don't leave," AJ bent down and kissed her on her check. "It was really nice to see you again, and remember what I said."

Before Rinoa could respond in a flash AJ was lying on the table with Squall standing over him. He had one arm gripping the top of his shirt right near his neck. Squall looked extremely pissed and AJ, who Rinoa thought would be scared, looked calm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Squall hissed.

"I'm at the mall Leonhart," AJ smiled tauntingly, "last time I checked I could do that."

"You know what I mean, why are you talking to her." Squall's eyes pointed at Rinoa.

"It's a free world."

"Not my world," Squall threatened.

Rinoa glanced around and saw that almost, if not everybody, was staring at them. _Squall really doesn't think about his surroundings when he does this shit. I mean look at everyone just staring. Wait…I have never cared about that before. Am I just thinking up reasons to not like Squall? _

"So what are you gonna do Leonhart," AJ's taunting voice brought Rinoa back. "You gonna beat the shit out of me in a crowed mall?"

"Yeah that's the plan," Squall smirked.

"Squall stop," Rinoa finally spoke up.

"Don't worry we can make a break for it after," Squall told her not looking away from AJ. "It's worth it to beat the shit out of him."

"No I don't' want you to," Rinoa firmly stated.

This is when Squall looked at her. "What?"

"Squall let him go," Rinoa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rin do you know who this is," Squall asked.

Hearing her nickname made her want to soften. It brought back fun memories she had with the gang. It only meant more when Squall was using it. He used it from time to time but when he did it always made Rinoa feel special. Like it was her little nickname. Sadly he seemed to call her princess a lot still.

"Yes his name is AJ and he is my friend," Rinoa looked Squall squarely in the eye.

"Don't give me that shit," Squall let go of AJ and advanced on Rinoa. "You don't know him at all. This shit-kicker is a terrible, horrible person, he deserves to get his ass kicked."

"Squall no," Rinoa said harshly once again. She didn't care if people were watching anymore. She was only concerned with Squall and AJ. "You can't just beat up everyone you don't like."

"It has nothing to do with that," Squall shouted, "You don't know what he has done."

"Well it can't be as bad as half the things I heard about you."

Squall stopped completely. Just everything about him froze. His breath came to a sudden hault and he didn't even blink, just stared at Rinoa. "You think you know me now because of the shit he told you?" his voice was low and scary telling Rinoa that he took great offence to what she said. "Listen princess if you want to defend him. Then fine but don't come back to me when he screws you over."

"Hey man ease off her a bit," AJ spoke up for the first time in a while. He was sitting up right on the table with his legs dangling off.

Squall swiftly turned around and hooked him in the face with a left. AJ rolled off the table hitting the metal chair. He rolled down that until he fell to the ground under the table. He cupped his jaw and was letting out whines. Rinoa quickly squatted down to help him. She glared back up at Squall.

"Why don't you just fucking leave!" she shouted at him.

"Fuck this shit," Squall said dryly, "you wanna fuck yourself go ahead."

Rinoa watched him leave. He pushed his way through the crowd storming off. She knew he was pissed about her taking AJ's side, but Squall was in the wrong this time. Yet he was in the wrong many times and she didn't stop him. She only did it this time because it was against AJ. She wasn't about to let Squall beat up one of the few people who actually cared about her.

Still she couldn't ignore the pain in her stomach. The one that was telling her to ditch AJ and go and apologize to Squall. Did she make a wrong choice? It didn't seem like Squall was someone to forgive easily. Was the past month a waste? Did she just screw herself over completely? She might have just chosen the wrong side in the battle.

_No Rinoa, you didn't choose a side. You just stopped Squall from beating up someone you care about. He can't be too mad about that…I hope he's not too mad._

* * *

**Okay so there's another one. Before you get mad at me for Rinoa being dumb and siding with AJ. I know it seems like she would side with Squall but things will be explained in time. We are starting to get into the juicy stuff. A lot of people's past are gonna be revealed. **

**And once again a big thanks too Fallout1990 my beta. God knows I need someone checking all my work. **


	11. Who to believe

**Author's Note: Alright Sorry this took so long but great news. Lacrosse season is over, so I should be able to update a lot faster. Still I can't make any promises because things happen.**

**Now I would like to point out that today, June 1st, is my friend's birthday. Readers might know her as Fantasy Fan Girl. So I dedicate this chapter to her as my birthday present, not the best thing in the world, but I hope it makes you somewhat happy.**

* * *

Rinoa stepped out of the car into the dark night. She shut the door and then leaned down to look through the window. In the drivers seat sat AJ, smiling at her.

"Thanks for the ride and sorry about today," Rinoa apologized.

"Hey its not your fault," AJ said. "Besides today was the best day I have had in a long time. I was able to get reacquainted with you."

Rinoa turned to leave not sure what else to say, but AJ called her back. He smiled at her before he spoke gently. "Rinoa remember they hate me, I think its because I beat Squall, and Irvine for that matter, on wining some girls. Squall's was pissed because he actually liked her, and Irvine was mad because his pride was smashed. So they will tell you things about me, that I swear…I swear to you that they aren't true."

His hand rested on the passenger's seat and he gripped it into a fist when he spoke. Shutting his eyes at times to further his point to her. To show he really cared. Rinoa felt her heart soften for the sweet boy, the only person to help her during troubling times. Times that she wasn't sure she would survive. Too much pain and sorrow and then AJ came. He showed her the way out of the terrible suffering she was going through.

"We really connected that weekend," AJ continued, "and I can tell that we will get along great, but they could ruin it. They don't want to lose another girl to me, even if they don't understand my feelings for you. You're like a prize to them, something to win. I care about you, I care so much that I will honestly confront Squall with you right now if you want me too."

Rinoa shook her head but she couldn't stop the smile that shown through her features hearing his little devotion speech. A little weird since they just met again, they weren't even considering a relationship. Or at least Rinoa wasn't, AJ might have been thinking differently. If he was willing to confront Squall, which they both knew would end up with Squall physically 'confronting' AJ in return. Then he must be thinking more about Rinoa then she thought.

"So please I don't want to tell you who to hang out with and who you shouldn't. I'm not your parent; I'm your friend. Although I hope you don't hang out with them, I wont stop you. Just if you do, don't believe everything they say. I hope we can hang out again soon, it was really great seeing you again."

Rinoa smiled not sure what else to do. She didn't know if she was supposed to lean in and kiss him. She felt her old feelings swarm her with such strength she almost did lean in through the window. Yet the back of her mind told her not too. She didn't know whether to resist it or follow it. She just continued to stare at her with deep brown eyes and that soft smile she once fell for.

"…Good night." Rinoa managed to get her lips to form. She was going to have to think about this a bit more before doing something that will cause future problems. He smiled, one that she could even tell it was filled with disappointment. He obviously wanted something more then that. He said his goodbye before pulling away. Rinoa slowly walked to her door.

She grabbed the doorknob but hesitated. She glanced over at Squall's house, music played and she could see figures moving around. She sighed and proceeded to enter her home. When she walked in she heard voices. She checked her kitchen to see Laguna and her father sitting there with some papers on the table. They stopped talking when Rinoa came in.

"Angel," her father greeted, "I thought you'd be at the Loire's."

"Yeah same here," Laguna added.

"Yeah well not tonight," Rinoa didn't want to have a conversation. Her plan was to go and collapse on her bed for the night. Skip school tomorrow and just never leave her room again.

"Well I made enough dinner for everyone, so if you want, you can run over and grab some of the left overs. You know before Zell eats it all."

"No, I'm fine," Rinoa smiled, "Thank you though, I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Really dear it's good." Caraway said. "Laguna's a great cook."

"Oh you're to kind general," Laguna replied shyly scratching the back of his head.

This is when Rinoa shuffled off, leaving the two men to themselves.

The two men went back to what they were doing before.

"Our budgets good though right?" Caraway asked.

"Yes of course James, and if we go over I'll cover it," Laguna said with out the usual joking tone in his voice.

"It could be thousands," Caraway said looking over his reading glasses.

"Yes I know and I have it covered," Laguna persisted.

Caraway smiled slightly before continuing, "And we aren't behind schedule."

"Were almost a head of schedule it's going so well." Laguna still spoke with the serious tone.

It was only another moment or two before a bouncing brunette popped in the door. The two men paused once again and looked at her.

"Hey Laguna," Selphie greeted, "Sir," she nodded towards Caraway. "Is Rinoa up stairs?"

"She is." Caraway answered.

Selphie didn't reply and just dashed upstairs. She ran towards Rinoa's room and opened the door without bothering to knock. Rinoa laid on her bed with a magazine in her lap. She looked…sad in Selphie's opinion.

"Hey Selph," Rinoa greeted.

"Hey Rinny," Selphie walked over to the bed and plopped on it, "What happened today? When ever we ask Squall where you are he just says 'fuck that bitch'."

Rinoa couldn't help but smile slightly, _Squall would say that._ "Nothing's wrong," Her smile wasn't enough to convince Selphie that everything was fine, "Squall's just a little mad."

"Okay well what happened?" Selphie persisted wanting to know why their friend was over at her house when the gang was over at Squall's.

"I ran into this old friend of mine and apparently Squall doesn't like him." Rinoa explained, "So Squall was about to beat his ass and I intervened taking my old friends side. Wait no…I didn't take his side really…just I didn't want Squall to hit him. Which he did do once, and I shouted at him."

"Really," Selphie said not really to Rinoa but more to herself. She paused for a moment looking at the bed before continuing. "I know Squall can get angered but to pick a fight in a mall is a bit excessive. Also I don't get why he would be mad at you for wanting him not to fight. I mean you stopped a Seifer, Squall fight. So Squall must really hate this guy." Selphie looked back up at Rinoa, "What's his name?"

"Well I call him AJ but it's really Alex Jacobs."

Rinoa waited for a response but she didn't get one. In fact Selphie looked frozen. Her eyes were wide and filled with what Rinoa guess was fear. _Fear of what_? Rinoa thought. Selphie was staring at the wall not budging an inch. Her hands were fidgeting slightly, playing with her fingers. Her breathing was short and quick.

"Selph?" Rinoa called her name slightly taking her hand.

Selphie turned to Rinoa in an almost eerie way. She looked at the raven-haired girl for a moment before shutting her eyes. She opened them and took a breath. Suddenly she grabbed Rinoa's hand, "Alright you're coming to Squall's and we are discussing this." She pulled Rinoa off the bed and started dragging her out of the room.

"Wait Selphie discussing what?" Rinoa exclaimed, "What has AJ done for everyone to hate him?"

"Like I said we'll talk about this at Squall's," Selphie answered sharply which was rare for her.

The two girls went down the stairs, past the two men, and out of the house.

Laguna chuckled, "That didn't take long."

"You're right," Caraway said.

"You know, I never would've thought you would let your daughter hang with my son."

"I didn't either," replied Caraway, "he is a delinquent just like you were. My daughter is on a higher caliber, taught with much more manners, she was told to act perfectly in presence of others. Your son had a tough life and is a little well, _violent_. I already have noticed the change in my daughter."

"Yeah almost freaky the parallel between now and then."

"Indeed," Caraway sighed, "If he is truly your son then there is no doubt in my mind that he is a good hearted person…at least he's not a klutz."

Laguna hollowed with laughter, "Give me a break, my minds just to brilliant to care about those menial things."

"Yeah that's it," Caraway chuckled.

"Selphie please don't make me go over there, Squall isn't happy," Rinoa pleaded once more to stop the endless dragging.

"He doesn't have a reason to be mad at you," Selphie stated, "He's just a little ticked that's all. He isn't mad at you, just at AJ."

"Why?"

Selphie stopped walking, "Rinoa look I swear we'll explain everything right now." She quickly continued her pace and barged through the door. Zell was lying on the couch, Irvine in one armchair at the end of the couch, and Squall his signature armchair across from the couch.

Squall glared towards the door, "Selphie…" Squall let her name hang indicating his resentment towards her actions.

"Squall don't," Selphie warned, "She didn't know she did anything wrong and you don't have the right to get mad at her."

"Fuck yeah I do!" Squall wasted no time in shouting.

"Whoah man what's going on between you two," Zell genuinely asked.

"She's fucking doing AJ that's what," Squall replied harshly.

"What!" Irvine actually leaped out of his chair, "Fuck no! Hell no! There is no _fucking _way in _hell_ she is friends with that muthafucker."

Zell couldn't have sat up quicker, "Rin you don't seriously like the guy, do ya?"

"Everyone stop!" Selphie screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone did stop and Irvine sat back down but was glaring at Rinoa now. Zell looked confused but sat quietly, although he fidgeted, which only caused Rinoa to think back to AJ's warnings about her friends. Selphie sat down next to Zell and she dragged Rinoa to sit next to her.

"Why don't we actually all think for a second here before biting Rinoa's head off," Selphie suggested.

"Baby you of all people should be mad right now," Irvine said.

"I know but I actually thought about it and Rinoa doesn't know about AJ, so how can we get mad at her."

"That's not why I'm mad at her," Squall spoke up.

"It's not," Rinoa and Selphie said at the same time.

"No, it's because she is so trusting of him. Just ask her what she thinks about us now. She thinks I'm a murderer, and only Hyne knows what she thinks about you guys now."

"Wait," Zell spoke now, "AJ told you stuff about us?" Rinoa nodded after some hesitation. "What he say?"

Rinoa looked around the room nervously. She didn't know if she should actually tell them. They might only get madder at her. Still she figured they deserved to know what others said about them.

Rinoa took a breath, "Well basically he said Zell was a druggie, Irvine drugged women to sleep with him, Selphie a big time slut that did some kinky things, and Squall a murderer, thief, and rapist. ."

"And you fucking believed him!" Squall jumped out of his chair.

"He hasn't lied to me before," Rinoa countered.

"You honestly think that shit is true," Squall was pacing back and forth extremely angry. She wasn't sure why he was this mad, she couldn't remember a time over the past month that he got this angry. "Remember how we told you about Zell almost getting expelled because he fought and beat about fifteen guys to a bloody pulp, also putting himself in a hospital." Rinoa nodded her head slightly. "Well its because they tried get him to do drugs and he refused. Then they tried to force him, so he fought…all of them."

Squall went to the kitchen and yanked open the fridge door. He grabbed a beer, smashed the top on the counter to opened it, and came back into the room. "Irvine…", Squall vigorously ran a hand through his hair," Irvine does not drug women. That's a fact, one he doesn't need too. Two believe it or not he doesn't force women. Three he hates rapist more then anything else in the world."

Squall continued straight on to Selphie, "She is a great girl that doesn't sleep with whoever she meets. I know she has a rule that she has to at least seriously date a guy for two months before going all the way with him. I wont lie and say she hasn't gotten drunk and done something but that doesn't count. She isn't thinking right."

Squall sat back down in his chair, looking extremely aggravated, "And me, I have not ever, and I mean _ever_ killed anyone. I can't believe you would actually believe that shit. I have never forced anyone in bed, ever. And I don't steal, why the fuck would I steal."

So there Rinoa sat in a room of silence. Silence that was so loud it was painful and she wanted to scream. No one talked, no one moved. They all sat their quietly not sure what to do or say. Squall was breathing heavy due to all the yelling. He took another swig of his beer and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Rin," Zell finally spoke, "you really believed all that."

"No…well ye-not yes but like…it's hard." Rinoa's head fell in defeat. "It's hard not to trust him. He was the only person that actually was my friend and cared for me. I was going through a rough time and he helped me a lot. We really connected and stuff and well…things happened. So when I heard all those things, I didn't want to believe it, but it was hard not too."

"Rinoa," Irvine sat forward in his chair, "I am going to ask you something personal. If you don't want to answer you don't have too, but I might help us understand your situation better."

"Umm shoot," Rinoa was nervous, no doubt. Obviously this question wasn't going to be simple.

"How many times have you had sex?"

"Fuck man!" Zell exclaimed, "The hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Irvy," Selphie also shouted, "Don't ask her that."

"No he's right," Squall defended the cowboy. "This could actually make sense, I'm just surprised Irvine actually thought about it."

"Hey man," Irvine said leaning back in his chair, "Guns and women are my specialty."

"Well…uh" Rinoa definitely didn't want to answer that question. "Once," she murmured under her breath so no one could here. It wasn't that she was really ashamed; it was just that she knew they had way more.

"Pardon?" Selphie said.

"Once," Rinao repeated louder this time, much louder. "I only had sex once alright. Sorry if I'm just not as cool as you guys. That I a-"

"Whoah just stop right there," Zell interrupted. "First off I personally didn't think you ever had sex."

"Same," Selphie piped.

"I third that," Irvine said casually raising his hand.

"Forth that," Squall said holding up his drink in acknowledgment.

"Really," Rinoa looked around the room. "You guys don't care."

"Rinny, why would we care?" Selphie draped an arm across her shoulders. "We're your friends, we don't care about something like that. Doesn't matter what you do or don't do."

"Thanks Selph," Rinoa embraced her friend.

"Right anyways ignoring that touching moment," Irvine joked causing Zell to snicker, "Rinoa, I assume the one person you had…sex with was…uh…"

"AJ," Squall finished for Irvine.

Rinoa watched as Irvine seemed to get angry again. His hand formed a fist, he closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth. _Okay something obviously happened between them and AJ. It seems to affect Irvine the most…the only thing that would do that. Would be if something happened to Selphie. _Rinoa watched as Selphie rose from the couch and crawled onto Irvine lap. It only helped prove Rinoa's hypothesis correct.

"Anyway Rinoa," Irvine continued, now with his girlfriend sitting on him. He had his arms wrapped around her protectively. "Girls usually tend to develop some feelings for the first person they had sex with. Especially since it was the only person you had sex with, it's more likely that you will really trust anything he says."

"Uhh, your point," Rinoa asked bluntly.

"He's saying it's not your fault for instantly believing what the bastard says because your feelings got in the way." Squall explained.

"Okay now I need to know what the fuck he has done to all of you." Rinoa was definitely getting tired of them all hating him with a burning passion. AJ was the sweetest guy to her and she wanted to know why they all hated her.

"Basically he's a druggie-"

"Big time druggie," Zell added in cutting off Squall.

"Right big time druggie-"

"And a rapist," Irvine also added cutting off Squall.

"A druggie, rapist-"

"A mentally insane sick twisted asshole that can't get woman and plays with people's minds because he doesn't have the brawn to back his mouth."

Everyone looked over at Selphie to see her seething with anger. All the others knew just not Rinoa. They never told her anything of importance, they always left her by herself. Not anymore, she knew she would learn about them soon enough. But right now all that mattered was finding out what AJ did do all of them.

"Okay right now," Rinoa ordered standing up pointing to the ground like a dog, "Spill, what the fuck did he do to you guys?"

They all looked at each other, silently asking if they should let her know or not.

"Let's just tell her she deserves to know," Selphie said.

"She doesn't deserve shit," Squall countered, "Believing the bastard so easily why should we tell her our side. She'll probably just think we're lying to her."

"Well he said you would," Rinoa countered. It seemed that everyone was just bashing on everyone today. She wasn't choosing sides, but just like she didn't want to hear AJ badmouth Squall. She doesn't want to hear them badmouth AJ.

"See!" Squall shouted, "Give me one fucking reason why we should tell her our side if she isn't even going to believe us."

"Because you deserves a chance," Selphie argued aggressively. "After she hears our side and she wants to go back to him. Then in all honesty let her."

"…Fine," Squall leaned back in his chair defeated.

"So who's starting," Zell spoke for the first time in a while.

"I will." They all turned towards Irvine. He still had his arms protectively wrapped around Selphie with a serious look replacing his usual playful one. "Well it was early summer and there was this major party at AJ's house. We were all invited, since we were on…well not good terms but alright terms with AJ. Of course we didn't feel like hanging with a bunch of jocks and other shitkickers. So we didn't go but Selphie still had to go be-"

"Already gave her the background," Squall cut in to hurry the story up a bit."

"Okay," Irvine responded a little surprised before turning to Rinoa, "So you get that her friends made her go."

She nodded her head, "Yeah she use to be popular and shit."

"Ha I remember those days," Zell chuckled, "Never would've thought Selphie would have joined us in our little group."

"What can I say, being popular is boring," Selphie giggled.

"Where getting off topic," Squall stated.

"Right," Irvine agreed, "Okay so anyway. Selphie was at this party and I assume it was going normal. I was chilling here with Zell and Squall planning our night."

"I'll take it from here," Selphie said, "So I was just drinking and hanging out, kinda bored. I really just wanted to be with Irvine and I was gonna drag his ass to the party but he just wouldn't come this time. So I mingled and what not just waiting for it to be over." Selphie paused for a second. "That's when AJ walked up to me. He was all nice and stuff. You know just giving me all this attention trying to be funny and shit. It was nice and all but I had Irvine so I didn't really care about him. Still it was entertaining and made the time go by faster so I kept talking to him. He told me some interesting stories and wasn't like disgusted by the fact that I hung out with Squall."

"Thanks Selph."

"No problem Squall," Selphie giggled. "Anyway he even offered me a drink."

"Big mistake," Zell loudly voiced.

"Yeah," Selphie grimaced, "well since I didn't drink that much I let him. Hyne knows I wouldn't spend gil to get beer from a keg. Seriously don't go to keg parties, you're money drains. I mean this one time I seriously spend like twenty gil just on beer."

"Babe you're going on a tangent," Irvine told her.

"Oh sorry," Selphie giggled a little before continuing. "Okay so well he comes back with a cup of beer and I drink it. Everything was fine for a while but after a little while I began to feel a little tired. I knew I didn't drink much so I started to get slightly worried. AJ just watched as I got dizzier and dizzier. That's when I knew something was wrong, so I pulled out my phone.

"AJ grabbed it though before I could even open it. He put it in his pocket and just grabbed me by my arm and forced me onto my feet. My legs felt like jelly, and my head was spinning as fast as a top. It went kinda in and out from here, but I remember going up stairs…into his room…and feeling him rip my clothes off."

Selphie let a tear slip down her cheek, she tried hard to hold them back but no matter how tough she was memories like hers would beat her will power. She buried her head into Irvine's chest and he embraced her tightly comforting her. Everyone else was silent not daring to speak, they just listened to a small sob every few seconds. They were a tight group and if one of them was hurt they all felt it. If it were up to Squall he would've already left and beaten AJ's ass. Yet that wouldn't do anyone good, well it would make him feel better but that would be about it.

Rinoa was frozen as if someone just died right in front of her. Her AJ would never do that. He was a sweet and kind caring boy. She couldn't even fathom the idea of him drugging and raping a girl. It just wasn't him. He didn't do it to her and she was in a very similar situation to Selphie's. Mostly by herself, minding her own business just wanting to be alone. No that was a lie, she wanted someone with her, but there wasn't anyone. Not until AJ came. He came when she needed someone. He wasn't what they were making him out to be. He couldn't be that guy.

"Well lucky," Irvine continued for his girlfriend, "I had a friend there, Nida, and he called me when he saw AJ help…well really drag her up stairs. He knew what was going to happen."

"And man you should have seen Irvine's face when he answered his phone," Zell said almost laughing. Rinoa figured even Zell couldn't stop being his playful and his fun self even in a serious situation. "He looked so pissed, which I guess is understandable."

"Of course it's understandable Zell," Irvine exclaimed, "If your girlfriend was about to be fucking raped wouldn't you be mad."

"Never had one that wasn't already slutty enough to just sleep with someone else." Zell chuckled, "It isn't rape if both parties are willing, am I right?"

"No," Squall countered, "You're a dumbass."

"Joking, joking," Zell said rolling his eyes," Anyways Irvine bolted out of the door and hopped into his car taking off. He didn't even tell us where he was going." Zell gave Irvine a stare that just registered as 'dumbass'. "So quickly Squall and I jump into his car and we take off after Irvine, because us being bros and all, knew something was up." Zell sat up a little more energized in telling the story, "Let me tell you I have never seen Irvine drive so fast. He was speeding down the road and cutting past traffic, going through red lights, he even drove straight over an island instead of driving around it. He was a maniac."

"Yeah and it only gets better once he gets to the house," Squall added. "Before Zell and I even got out of our car, he already flung the door open and charged full speed inside. We got to the door just in time to see Irvine punch some poor kid straight in the face."

"Hey, he asked me if I was a stripper," Irvine said defensively. "Just because a guy wears a cowboy hat doesn't mean he is a stripper."

Irvine's remark earned a few chuckles, really only Zell and Selphie, who seemed to calm back down. Rinoa and Squall were not finding the situation the least bit humorous. Rinoa hearing this story did not make it any better. Maybe it showed that Squall and his gang weren't that bad, but it only meant that AJ might be worse. Which she didn't know what she would rather believe. It was a tough and horrible thought she didn't really want to think about.

Squall was still angry from the whole confrontation with AJ today. Not to mention that if Rinoa liked AJ, even a tiny bit. Then there was a high chance that what happened to Selphie would happen to Rinoa too. Squall didn't want that to happen to anyone he knew closely but especially not Rinoa. He wasn't too sure why exactly, but he felt a stronger need to protect her more then others.

"But seriously," Zell continued, "Irvine punched the guy because he was just pissed and the kid happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. So of course this guy had friends," Zell explained to Rinoa, "So they were about to attack Irvine, but of course me and Squall charge in and back him up." Zell paused and scratched his head, "Well actually Irvine took off up the stairs as soon as he saw Nida point in that direction. Me and Squall had to pretty much fight off this group of jocks, or preps, actually I don't know what 'class' they would be in, but they were weak and we kicked their asses."

"Okay back to me," Irvine said calling everyone's attention to him. "So I charge up the stairs and just began kicking in every door I come across. It was the third door I past and when I entered I saw AJ for a split second on Selphie before flying off the bed, startled by the door flying open. He stood up and immediately started yelling at me. I simply walked up to him and began beating him to death."

"Like actually…"

"Yes," Irvine nodded seriously, "I was pounding him hard in the face and I wasn't planning on stopping. If it wasn't for Selphie's groan then I would've continued for who knows how long. When I looked at her on the bed, her arms were kinda moving in this weird pattern." Irvine demonstrates by waving his arms around slowly in a sleep like state. "So I knew she was drugged, and luckily she still had her panties on, although nothing on top."

Selphie suddenly slapped Irvine in the head. "Irvy you don't have to go that in-depth."

"Ow, sorry babe," Irvine apologized.

"Well that's what happened," Squall concluded turning to Rinoa, "We brought her back here and took care of her until she got better." Squall looked her coldly in the eyes, "So…do you still wanna be with AJ."

"Wait….just wait," Rinoa ran a hand through her hair. "You're saying AJ tried to rape Selphie." The group nodded their heads. "That's just so hard to believe though."

"Why?" Squall inquired.

"Well it's just not him he is kind and sweet and uhh-…" Rinoa paused thinking of her words. It was hard to describe, but she knew she had to explain it to them some how. She had to find a way to explain that he was good guy. She knew no matter what she said they probably wouldn't believe her. Not because they didn't trust her but because honestly they would know more about AJ then she would.

"Rinoa how long have you actually known AJ?" Squall asked probing her for information.

"Well we met about two year ago," Rinoa replied.

"Have you stayed in touch since then?"

Rinoa shook her, "No today was the first time I saw him except that weekend."

"Wait," Irvine was speaking this time, "you only knew him for one weekend and you shagged him."

"No!" Rinoa exclaimed, "…well yeah, but no, wait…it's hard." Rinoa's head fell into her hands. She took a deep breath. "Look I was going through a rough time and he was really nice. I guess since I like felt needed or some shit."

"What where you going through," Zell asked.

Rinoa looked around the room and saw them all watching her expectantly. _Why should I explain myself when they never explain anything to me? _Rinoa stood up now looking angry, "Look I don't know alright, why don't you guys just back off with your fucking interrogation."

"Whoah honey calm down," Selphie exclaimed shocked by her sudden outburst. She stood up and walking over to her.

"No I wont!" Rinoa yelled, "Look I'm sorry if AJ has wronged you guys in the past but from what he told me you guys aren't exactly innocent either."

"We already went over this," Squall growled.

"No not that shit," Rinoa was still yelling, "I spent the whole day with him. He actually answered me when I asked him something. He told me about how you and Seifer fought with knives and that's how you got that scar that is identical to Seifer's. He told me about all your friends in the slums and the things you have done. He told me about how you beat this one kid merciless because he owed you some money. He told me you're best buds with this thief that can actually sneak into people's houses and steal their processions."

Out of the corner of Rinoa's eye she saw Zell look and Irvine and mouth something. Irvine shrugged in return. She couldn't focus on that too much, for Squall rose from his chair and marched up to Rinoa. They only stood inches apart, glaring at each other. Anyone else would be pissing themselves fighting with Squall right now, but Rinoa knew he would never hurt her. No matter what she would do to him, he would never physically retaliate. That much she knew. However she didn't enjoy yelling at him, she just needed to voice her anger some how. She was quiet the whole month when they never told her anything. Now she was screaming at the top of her lungs. It seemed like the only way they would listen.

"You think that's how it is," Squall hissed his nose almost touching hers. "Whatever lovely AJ says is right."

"Well isn't what I just said true!" Rinoa screamed not caring how loud she was being. She didn't care if everyone in the neighborhood heard her. She wanted to know, Squall was always keeping things from her. So why should she believe him over AJ, who hasn't lied to her yet. He might've just exaggerated about Squall and his friends. She also had to find out if that rape story was really true. She wasn't thinking that Squall and his friends were lying, but what if Selphie just was drunk. Maybe someone else drugged her and AJ simply asked to go upstairs and she complied. There were many possibilities. She just had to find out which one was the right one.

"Rinoa it isn't like that," Selphie told her gently.

"No!" Squall shouted, "If that's what she want to believe, let her. That we are horrible people that are murderers, rapist, bullies, thieves, the works. Then go ahead, go back to AJ and fuck his brains out again."

"It's not like that," Rinoa shouted heading towards the door, " but at least he tells me things, he's honest and caring."

"He tried to _rape_ Selphie," Squall retailed, "How the fuck is that honest and caring."

"I don't even know if that story is true," Rinoa screamed her hand on the doorknob.

"No fucking way are you calling us liars now!" Squall yelled.

"Well you haven't told me shit until I bring up your past myself."

"There you go," Squall exclaimed, "You brought it up! Maybe we don't want to tell you about our past yet because we have only known each other for a month. But apparently you've proven it only takes a few days to have an unbreakable trust with someone."

"No! Just shut the fuck up!" Rinoa desperately screamed. She knew she was starting to lose it, she was affected more from this fight then Squall. "It isn't like that." She said quietly.

"Really because that what it seems like," Squall didn't quiet down, he continued to yell. "I think you are so desperately in love with that bastard that you are listening to anything he says without really thinking." Squall ran a hand down his face. "Fuck Rinoa we've known you longer then he's known you. Why do you care so much about him?"

"You wouldn't understand," Rinoa said.

"Apparently not," Squall retorted rolling his eyes.

"It's almost impossible to explain, it's like whatever he says I know he's speaking the truth. Just the way he says it, the look in his eyes."

"Hyne you're in fucking love with that shitkicker," Squall said.

"No I'm not," Rinoa shouted stamping her foot. She didn't care how she looked in front of them. If she looked like a little girl arguing then she would. She wanted to make her point. "I said it was hard to explain."

"Well try."

"Look Squall," Rinoa sounded desperate now, "I can't deal with this, I'm sorry. I don't know who to believe. I just don't know."

"There isn't a choice," Squall stated.

"This is," Rinoa exclaimed. "Maybe not for you but for me. I'm supposed to choose between you or AJ. I don't know if that's possible."

"Fine then fuck you," Squall started getting angry again. "Go to your lover."

"He's not my lover," Rinoa screamed before letting out an annoyed cry. "Fine fuck it, I'm outta here."

Rinoa quickly opened and slammed the door. Zell watched her march across the street to her house. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw her wipe a hand across her face. As if wiping a tear from her delicate eyes.

It was silent in the Loire residence for a least a few minutes. Squall didn't move from his spot, he just stood there staring at the door. Zell and Irvine looked at each other, not too sure what to do. Selphie was the first person to do anything. That 'anything' was walking up to Squall and slapping him in the face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," She scowled. "Rinny is our friend, don't yell at her like that."

"Why are you defending her," Squall sharply asked.

"Because you are in the wrong here," Selphie replied glaring at him. "She doesn't know who to believe because let's face it. We haven't been the most honest people to her. We haven't told her anything unless she asks and even then we only tell her very little."

"I've already told you, we are trying to keep her out of the dangerous stuff."

"Fuck Squall," Selphie screamed. "If she is hanging with us then she is gonna get into some dangerous stuff. Tell her that so she knows and can make a decision if she really wants to be our friend. I guarantee if we told her everything she would've stuck with us. But because you wanted to keep her in the dark we might lose her to _AJ_. Are you fucking serious, to _AJ_, that fucking rat bastard. Stop being such a fucking pussy with your little angry fits. You ran her off."

"She fucking started it!" Squall countered.

"Do I give a shit," Selphie quickly retorted taking a step closer to him. "All I know is that she is going off what AJ tells her. Not because of him being her _lover_ or some shit. It's because no one else has told her anything and she hates being left out. So go find her and fucking tell her something."

"Are you gonna make me or something," Squall growled.

Selphie let out a cry of frustration, "No I'm not Squall. But you are letting someone who is a very good friend, and someone I know you care about. I don't care how much you don't act like it. You don't want her to leave, so be an adult and go apologize."

"Fuck you."

Selphie let out another cry before turning to Irvine, "We're leaving. If Squall wants to pout then let him. I don't wanna be here with him anymore."

Irvine stood and walked towards his girlfriend. He glanced at Squall who gave the cowboy a little nod. A simple signal that meant a lot. It meant he wouldn't be mad if he left with Selphie. In fact it might have meant that he wasn't mad at Selphie either. And if that was true then he might have listened to what Selphie said and was just waiting for people to leave to act on her words.

Zell and Squall watched as Irvine and Selphie got into their car and left. Zell and Squall sat silently for a moment. No one speaking, no one moving. The air was a little tense but it was much lighter from before. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine just sat there watching Rinoa and Squall go at it. No one knew if they should step in or just let them go. Ultimately they just let them yell it out, and it turned out horribly, so now Zell was thinking if intervening was a better idea.

"Hey dude," Zell started but stopped when he heard a sigh.

"You too."

"Look man," Zell stood up and walked over to Squall who was still standing looking at the door_,_ _He cares more then he lets on,_ Zell thought_. _"We're best buds, we have each others backs. So I'm gonna be honest with you. I think you should listen to Selphie."

"Zell she doesn't believe us, she's friends with AJ," Squall looked at his hyper friend who was being quite serious at the moment, "Why should we be friends with her."

"Because we aren't shallow like that muthafucker," Zell started. "Dude Selphie is right. Tell her about us, our past, what we've done. Don't try and persuade her, just tell her things. I bet she will listen and she will be happy you told her. We aren't the bad people here, we did what we had to survive. Just tell her about us, the real us. Then jump her like some beast if you want, I don't give a shit."

Squall chuckled, "I knew you were gonna turn it to that somehow."

Zell laughed along, "Yeah I'm being more like Irvine everyday. Anyways I don't think if you noticed but sometime during your little…uh 'quarrel' shall I call it. It stopped being about what group to choose, or how our little gang hasn't told her stuff. It suddenly jumped between who to pick, you or AJ. Just the two of you. No me, Irvine, or Selphie, oh no, we aren't important anymore. Every time you called AJ her 'lover' she got defensive or sad, or some shit. She always denied it."

"What's your point," Squall asked.

"You know my point," Zell sighed, "I have been watching her the past month and I think she is starting to like you. I'm not entirely sure because I don't know how she gets when she likes someone but come on man. You're telling me you don't feel something for her."

"Yes I am exactly telling you that," Squall answered.

"Lie to yourself man, it isn't gonna work on me. You brought up AJ being her lover or her sleeping with him a lot during your little spasm."

"That was only because I knew it bothered her."

"Whatever man," Zell said walking towards the door. "Think about it man, you guys would make a great match. And I personally think it's about time you got an actual girl besides your one-night stands."

"You are starting to sound way to much like Irvine," Squall warned.

"Hell the man's rubbing off on me," Zell shrugged before giving a wave and walking out the door. He was only gone for a second before popping back in. He just stuck his head in but kept looking at the ground.

"Squall."

"Yeah."

Zell looked up with a serious expression on his face, "How do you think AJ knows about Zidane."

Squall sighed, "Hell if I know. Some people do, someone probably talked. I don't think it is too much to worry about."

"You sure," Zell genuinely asked.

"…yeah," Squall sighed.

"Dude that is our most serious shit," Zell opened the door wider and leaned on the frame. "That is the one that we can get caught for. This is the dangerous loose end that we can't tie up and get rid of. That whole Zidane dilemma can get our asses in jail. If AJ talks-"

"I know," Squall sat back down in his chair and let his head rest in his hands. "I don't think he will."

"How can you be sure," Zell inquired crossing his arms. He hadn't had a serious discussion like this with Squall in a long time.

"People have things on him too," Squall turned his head to look up at his blonde companion. "If he talks, then we can get him back."

"And if they offer him immunity," Zell persisted. He wasn't going to take any chances in such matters.

"…Zell don't worry about it. I thought about this, I have us covered."

Zell was silent for a moment, deep in thought with his head down. Suddenly something clicked and he quickly looked up. "Pulling out the big cards."

"I don't want too but if that's what it takes. Still let's just not worry about it for now, we have other things currently to occupy us."

Zell smiled brightly, "Oh I gotcha, you go have fun then. Alright later." And like that Zell was his cheery self and out the door, gone once again.

Squall stood up and brought his emptied bottle to the kitchen. He walked back to the living room and listened to Zell fire up his bike and take off down the road. The roaring thunder slowly died out and Squall collapsed onto the couch. He pressed his face into the cushion and let out a deep sigh. He knew what he had to do.

"I gotta go get her…fuck."

* * *

**So tell me what ya think. Like I said we are getting into the juicy stuff now, many things will be explained, and new mysteries will begin. Stick with me people, its only going to get better.**

**And of course i give me regular thanks to my Beta.**


	12. Talk Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy**

**Author's Notes: Well I am generally happy with the amount of reviews I have been getting lately. Some might laugh at the number but it's the best for me so far so screw you guys. So thank you for the reviews and please don't stop sending them. Anyways onto the chapter.**

* * *

Rinoa briskly walked across the street. She figured one of her 'friends' were watching her from the window and she wanted to get out of their sight as soon as possible. She wanted to reach her room and try to sleep it off. _That's a lie and you know it Rinoa,_ she told herself. _You want to drink and drink until you don't remember_. _That's what you always do._ Rinoa felt a tear slide down her cheek. She would usually let it just flow but her dad and Laguna were home and the last thing she wanted to do was break down in front of them. She quickly wiped it from her face and took a breath holding it in.

She entered her house and almost crashed right into Laguna. She mumbled an apology and started to make her way past before being called on by her dad.

"Angel, why are you home?" Caraway asked slightly concerned.

_Keep it together Rinoa_, she thought to herself before responding. "I'm tired, so I told them I was just gonna head to bed."

"Well you usually sleep over there," Laguna stated.

_Shit_. "Uh yeah well that's true but they were being loud and I just felt like sleeping here tonight." Rinoa quickly lied. If hanging out with Squall did anything for her, it helped her think quickly on her feet.

Laguna gave her a questionable look before simply shrugging and putting his coat on. He handed Caraway his and the old general put it on.

"Rinoa, Mr. Loire and I have to go check something. I'll be back in an hour or so. Don't wait up," Caraway joked winking at her causing Rinoa to roll her eyes, he had a terrible sense of humor and was never funny. Caraway saw Rinoa's response and shrugged. "Guess I'm just no Laguna."

"Me what?" Laguna genuinely asked missing out.

"Maybe for the best," Caraway joked again towards his daughter. Rinoa cracked a slight smile this time, she figured he deserved it.

"Okay let's go!" Laguna cheered throwing a fist into the air. He sounded like an enthusiastic ten-year-old going to the zoo.

He rushed out the door and Caraway let out a sigh. "I swear he can't be forty." The general, who felt and acted his age, followed the ten year old stuck in a man's body.

Rinoa turned to head up the stairs when she felt an urge. It was a familiar urge, one that she hated deeply. The urge to go back downstairs to her father's liquor cabinet. She heard the car take off and realized she was alone. That urge slowly turned into an irrefutable feeling of need for the liquor. Rinoa took a step down and stopped.

_Come on this is how it starts,_ Rinoa thought, _if you give in now it will be tough going back. Just go up stairs and this feeling will pass. _

However she didn't move. She kept telling herself to go upstairs but her body never responded to her mind. The longer she thought about it, the greater the feeling of need became. The need to forget about AJ and Squall even if just for a little while.

_Is my attachment to AJ just really because I slept with him, _Rinoa asked her self. She slowly sat down on the stairs and buried her head in her hands. _Why do I care what Squall thinks about it anyways? It's not like I like Squall_. As Rinoa sat there the possibility of that happening started etching into her mind. They got along great now, joked, had fun together. Not to mention he could possibly be one of the most attractive boys she ever met. "No!" Rinoa jumped up, "I do not fucking like Squall!"

_But what about AJ, _and with that thought Rinoa sat back down. _I don't really like AJ still, do I. _Rinoa shook her head, _I don't even know if I liked him back then. I was just really lonely and want to be liked by people again. _Rinoa let out a sigh knowing the truth, "No, I wanted to be loved…but does that mean I still want to be loved by him. Was it even love?"

Rinoa let out a groan of frustration and stretched out on the stairs. Gravity taking effect she slowly started sliding down until her legs where on the floor. "Fuck this sucks." She hated when she couldn't figure things out. Especially things on such an important matter to her. AJ hit close to home, reminding her of how bad her life got, but he also brought with him her old life. Squall was now an important part of her life, and with him was her new life.

So the decision wasn't just choosing whom to be friends with. But also what life did she want. The nice preppy rich daddy's girl that is from the second biggest city in the world, and wore pink all the time. Or the girl that hangs with hated delinquents and wears shirts that say, 'Daddy's little bitch'. She lived in two worlds that were so far apart from each other and in each world there was one guy she admired. She knew she admired Squall's bravery and loyalty.

Rinoa honestly didn't know AJ besides the basics. He had no siblings and two parents, which might have caused him to be a little spoiled. But Rinoa being the General of Galbadia's daughter, she was also slightly spoiled. Her mom was the one that kept her from becoming the stereotypical rich girl.

Still Rinoa didn't know anything but what he told her. Things like he's right handed, loves cheeseburgers, his favorite color is blue, he loves jeeps, and he hates to read. Other people might think that knowing those things means they are close. Rinoa didn't think that at all. Those were all things that he just told her and she remembered. That just meant she had a conversation with him.

To know someone, in Rinoa's opinion, would be the way she knew Squall. How when he drove he also had a certain look in his eyes like he wanted to go faster. Or how when he ate food he barely used utensils. How he always leaned or rocked in any chair he sat in. The way he would sleep on his side, putting his hands between his knees like a little kid. Or whenever he was annoyed he ran a hand down his face. How when he thought hard about something, he would cross his arms and look at the ground. Those were things you learned by being around someone for a long time and that meant you truly knew someone.

"Fuck," Rinoa whined, "fuck, fuck, fuck." She stood up and once again glanced at the liquor cabinet. It was tucked away in the corner of the kitchen, almost hiding from her, yet it called to her. Begging her to come and take a bottle. Whispering comforting words in her ear. Telling her she would forget about her current problems.

And Rinoa couldn't resist any longer.

She swiftly walked over and yanked open the glass door. In the center of all the liquor was one bottle Rinoa remembered quite well. A medium sized glass bottle filled a little more then halfway with Jack Daniels.

"Well Jacky looks like it's you and me again," Rinoa told herself in an attempt of a joke. It failed miserably, only reminding her of what she was doing. She was drinking again, to rid herself the problems she faced.

Rinoa uncapped it and her nostrils were filled with the sent of old times. She brought it to her lips and took a quick swig. The liquid burned as it went down in an all to familiar way. She brought it to her lips again, but didn't take another swig. Due to the fact that she heard her door open and feared her father forget something.

When she laid eyes on the person she considered it would have been better for her dad to be the one to walk in. Instead it was Squall…and he didn't look happy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Squall eyed her accusingly.

"Drinking what's it to you," Rinoa's voice was filled with venom.

"It matters to be if you're drinking alone," Squall exclaimed making his way towards her. She ran around the table and he chased her. He stopped and so did she. They were on opposite ends and she was just out of Squall's reach. "Come on you're acting like you're five."

"I know I am but what are you," Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rinoa stop being a dumbass," the brunette ordered.

"Why should you care I thought you didn't want anything to do with me," Rinoa shot back quickly taking another quick swig just to show she didn't care what he said.

Squall saw the opportunity and jumped onto the table and off, to land right next to the raven-haired girl. Rinoa shrieked and tried to run but he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so she couldn't run.

However Rinoa learned a thing or to from hanging with Squall. One day he even taught her what to do if ever grabbed from behind like this and she planned on using his advice. With one well-placed heel, she nailed him in the groin and his grip instantly loosened. He fell to the floor with a groan.

She laughed loudly as she stepped away but he managed to grab her feet and she fell to the floor. She flipped over onto her back and kicked him in the shoulder, since she didn't really want to injure him. He was obviously still in pain from the first low blow but he endured a couple kicks and crawled onto her legs so she couldn't go anyway or kick more.

"Would you stop," Squall moaned.

"Stop what this," Rinoa but the bottle to her lips and took long gulps of it. She didn't want to drink originally and she still felt bad for drinking, but now she was doing it just because Squall was telling her not too. She was stubborn and she knew it. However lying on her back and drinking wasn't the smartest idea.

The liquor went down her windpipe and she started choking and her body's reflexives went into action. She started coughing hard and tried to turn over. Squall heard her choke and rolled off her legs so she could get onto her knees and finish the coughing fit.

Squall himself felt like puking and Rinoa's coughing wasn't helping him fight the feeling. He sat down with his back against the cabinets and kept his legs stretched out. Rinoa's coughing died down, and in true lady like spirit, she spat after the last cough. Squall chuckled a little. He liked Rinoa the way she was, the little things like that.

To Squall's surprise Rinoa managed to save some of the Jack Daniels. He thought from her being tackled to the ground and her choking she would've dropped the rest. He frowned as she pulled it up to her lips again. He quickly snatched it out of her hand and held it far out of her reach.

"Give it back," Rinoa begged.

"No," Squall said still feeling pain from the first attack.

Rinoa started crawling over him but he held her back with one arm. She slipped and fell lying on his lap. A month ago her face would've flushed and she would lose all train of thought. Now this situation occurred all the time. Personal space was not one of the requirements in Squall's gang. Half the time, three of them slept in the same bed.

Rinoa put her elbows on the ground and held her head up with her hands. She glared at Squall, "We drink all the time, how come I can't drink now."

"Because you should never drink alone," Squall replied seriously. "It just signals that something is wrong. It's never fun to drink by yourself, and it's dangerous."

"You giving me a lecture," Rinoa taunted.

"Hey stop acting like a fucking baby for two second," Squall growled.

"Make me," Rinoa once again stuck her tongue out.

Squall glared at her, and she met his gaze head on. Then to Rinoa's surprise Squall sighed and looked away. Usually he would look and make some threat. He ran a hand down his face.

"Can you get off me?" Squall asked.

Rinoa gave him a questionable look before slowly pushing herself off him. Usually she would stay on him just to piss him off but she could tell he was being serious now. She stood up and sat on the table. Squall also stood up but his legs weren't the best yet due to Rinoa's cheap shot. He put the liquor on the counter before he leaned against it and crossed his arms.

"Look Rinoa I came to talk to you about thing," Squall said.

"Yeah well I don't care anymore," Rinoa shot back, "I was just getting all wasted to go and throw myself at AJ." Of course this was a huge lie, but it even was a better reason then why she really was drinking. That she was depressed and confused and whenever one of those two things happened to her, she turned right to the bottle.

Squall opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. He looked away as if thinking of what to say and when he looked back he opened his mouth again. Then he shut it. Rinoa shrugged and shook her head as if saying 'what'.

He sighed, "I gotta take a piss." He turned and headed upstairs.

Rinoa watched him go and didn't move. Now she was really confused. He wasn't acting like she thought he would. She expected even more yelling until she might've broken down to tears. But it looked like he really wanted to talk. It was really Rinoa's fault for them to start arguing right away. She kicked him in the nuts, which is the most probable reason he was up in the bathroom right now.

Yet she just wanted a drink and who is he to refuse her. Rinoa glanced at the liquor still standing on the counter. _No, you know you shouldn't drink alone, that's what alcoholics do. _Rinoa sighed, _I'm not really too far off am I. _

"Okay." Rinoa looked to her left to see Squall standing there. He pointed to the door with his thumb, "We're going for a ride."

"Well I don't want too," Rinoa crossed her arms and looked away. Once again resembling a five year old.

Squall ran another hand down his face for what felt like the tenth time that night. "You are so fucking stubborn you know that."

"Yeah so what."

Squall took a breath, "Please Rinoa I want to talk to you. I want to explain things." Rinoa looked back at him, "Ask anything and I swear I'll explain it."

"Anything?" Rinoa was definitely skeptical.

"Okay well not everything-"

"Then get the fuck out!" Rinoa exclaimed hoping off the table and pointing to the door.

"No wait listen, listen," Squall made an up and down motion with his hands, "I will tell you everything except the really dangerous stuff."

"No I want to know everything," Rinoa waited long enough and she wasn't going to wait any longer.

"…I can't."

"Then get the fuck out!" She yelled once again this time marching up to him. She put her hands on his back and pushed him towards the door.

"No I can't leave," Squall persisted, "I told everyone I would straighten this out."

Rinoa stepped back and when he turned around she looked at him. Just staring for a moment and Squall wasn't sure what to do. She almost looked sad in his opinion. She grabbed her mother's necklace and looked him in the eye.

"You are only here because your friends forced you to," Rinoa whispered, the thought horrid to her mind.

"What? No I-"

Her sadness didn't last too long before turning to anger, "Squall you son of a bitch! Get the fuck out of my house right now before I fucking kick your ass you-"

When she first started screaming Squall jumped inside. She was being extremely loud and some of the windows were open. The chances of people hearing were high and Squall knew things would be bad if he was caught over here. Someone could even call the police and say he was intruding on her. Knowing Rinoa too, she would probably go along with it at least a little while, just to get Squall back. She fights dirty after all.

With the thought slightly angering him, he quickly put a hand over her mouth and slip an arm around her waist to lift her up. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat her down. When she tried to move he held her down by pressing on her thighs. He moved his face close to hers.

"Now I am going to talk and you are going to listen," Squall's voice was low but it carried a lot of power with it. "I don't want any screaming and I don't want you to jump to conclusions. You can ask me a question when I'm done like a mature person. Okay?"

Rinoa felt his breath on her face. She wasn't too comfortable in this position, his face inches away and his hands on her thighs. Her resolve to stay mad at him was crumbling a bit more for every second she was this close to him. Even after a month he still had some pull over her, whether he knew it or not. Still she stayed strong and looked him right in the eye and nodded, fearing the use of her voice.

"Okay," Squall back up and gathered his thoughts for a moment. "We are going to go for a ride to talk things out. I will answer any question you ask except the extremely dangerous one." He stopped for a moment and watched Rinoa. He knew she wanted to ask a question, but this time she held it in. He smirked, "now the reason why I can't tell you some of the things is because they are high level shit. Things that we might go to jail for. I will explain anything from people's past, to rumors, to my plans for the future. Anything you wish. Now why did I say that people want me to fix everything? It isn't that it's just them, Rinoa I don't want us to be on bad terms. I like hanging out with you so I am here on my own free will, making a fool of myself. Getting kicked in the nuts," Rinoa smiled meekly at that, "just to try and get things better…are there any questions?"

Rinoa raised her hand.

Squall sighed, "You don't have to raise your hand."

"Oh well I wasn't sure," Rinoa sarcastically said. "My question now is, why should I think AJ is bad when you have done things that can get you in jail."

"Good question," Squall replied happily, which scared Rinoa a bit. "And I will answer that, if you come with me. But something to think about is that AJ could also go to jail for some of the things he did."

Rinoa thought her situation over for a bit. She could stay here and drink. She could cry her eyes out, she could just start yelling at him again. That would be the easiest thing to do, just yell. However that would cause future problems and in all honesty, she wanted to be with him longer.

"One condition," Rinoa spoke breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You take me home whenever I say I want to go home," Rinoa looked at him sharply.

"Only if you promise not to drink by yourself," Squall replied getting his own condition in.

"It's not even a big deal," Rinoa said rolling her eyes. She hoped off the table and began walking towards the door when she notice Squall didn't move. She turned to him, "You coming?"

"You didn't promise," The delinquent stood there with his arms crossed.

"Fine I _promise_," Rinoa enunciated on the word just to piss off Squall.

Squall rolled his eyes, "Drop the attitude or this wont be any fun."

"Right because you're just such a fun guy to be around," Rinoa retorted right back. "Now let's go."

Squall sighed, she was in that rebellious mood at the moment. She did that every once in a while, just did everything to piss him off and it worked. However that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he almost _enjoyed_ it in a way. A little game they played sometimes, and he found it amusing that she would do whatever it would take to get him mad.

Squall eventually followed her out to the car and hopped in. He started it up and couldn't hold back the smile that slipped through hearing the engine. He loved his old car, but this one he could learn to love. He frowned realizing that it wasn't really his car.

"Relax Squall you can drive it whenever you want," Rinoa sighed leaning her head against the window.

"Who said I wanted it," Squall shot back.

"I know you Squall and since your car is gone this one is basically yours," Rinoa explained.

Squall didn't reply as he backed out and took off down the rode. They rode in silence for a moment. They usually had the windows down as they drove, but as it grew closer to the winter it got colder.

"Squall does it ever snow here?" Rinoa asked breaking the silence.

Squall thought for a moment. _It snows some places in Galbadia, so I bet she's gonna miss it. It doesn't really ever snow here, too warm. It only just rains, but rain is extremely comforting so I can't complain. Still I guess it would be cool to snow every once in a while. Maybe we should take a trip to some place where it snows. Hey maybe ev-_

"Squall you dumbass stop thinking and talk," Rinoa cut in not sounding happy at all for being left out of his thoughts.

"Oh right Sorry," Squall felt like Laguna for a second scratching his head. "It basically never snows here. Once maybe twice, but usually it's fairly warm." He waited for a response but didn't hear anything. He glanced over at her to see her staring back looking surprised. "What?"

"Why are you being so nice right now," Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows accusingly.

"What are you talking about," Squall seriously asked. "I know I'm not the nicest person there is but I know I'm not actually mean to my friends."

"Yeah I know but I have been a bitch to you for the past few minutes and usually we would get into a fight and just yell at each other for a while." Rinoa explained. "Except now you are letting me act like a three year old and you are keeping your cool. Why?"

Squall sighed, "because I seriously wanna talk to you and I don't wanna start a stupid fight. I know that we have left you out of many things and believe me." Squall looked at her, catching her eye to show he really meant his next words. "I feel terrible about it, but people hate us. They think we are criminals and what not. We don't want you caught up in that."

"Squall I don't care what others think." Rinoa rested her hand on his arm that was controlling the shift. "I hate being left out of everything. I hate people telling me that you guys are terrible people and I don't know why they think that. It's just…frustrating."

"Don't worry you'll know everything after tonight," Squall replied stepping on the gas. The car sped up and soon was flying down the road.

Rinoa didn't have to ask where they were going, she already knew. The place where they were going that time a month ago before being interrupted by Seifer. They took her there a few times. Sometimes just to sit on the rolling hills or other times to go to the beach area there. It wasn't a public beach and she often wondered why it wasn't.

After a quiet twenty minutes ride about, they pulled up to the beach. There wasn't a fence and he had to drive up on the grass. If Rinoa were still her preppy self that she once was, she would've been mad that her car was going off rode. She smiled slightly at the thought, that she use to be one of the people that would care about useless things like that. When Squall's tires were almost on the sand he parked it, and turned it off.

Rinoa watched Squall get out of the car and sit on the hood. He glanced back in and patted the place next to him. Rinoa opened the door and instantly wished she had warmer clothes. Actually she wished she had other clothes anyways. She was still in her school uniform. She went to the mall right after school and then to AJ's. She was home only for a moment before Selphie pulled her to Squalls. She never had time to change and honestly she didn't even think about it until now. When her skirt kept blowing in the wind, not providing any warmth for her now freezing legs. Even though she was wearing her school jacket it wasn't helping much.

She sat next to Squall and looked to see what he was wearing. He had jeans and some leather jacket with fur lining the collar. She felt another shiver looking at him in the coat. She knew if she asked for it he would give it to her, but she was a damn stubborn girl and would never ask. When she was making up her mind to be stubborn and freeze to death, she felt something hit her head. It fell to her lap and when she picked it up, she was shocked to see his jacket. She glanced over at him to see him staring at the ocean not acknowledging the offer.

Rinoa immediately felt bad when she saw he was only wearing a tee shirt underneath the coat. She had an undershirt, blouse, and a jacket and she was still cold. Now she just felt like a needy little girl and that was the last thing she wanted to feel like. She didn't always want to rely on others. She even was too stubborn to except this.

However before she could refuse Squall spoke. "If you even try to give that coat back then I'm just leaving you here and you can freeze to death."

Rinoa smirked, that gave her an answer all right. Sure he wouldn't really leave her here but he really did want to give it to her. Not just because of charity. She could live with that. Instead of wearing it, she just put it over her legs. The jacket was big enough to cover her petit legs and it made her considerably warmer.

"So ask a question," Squall said.

Rinoa could detect in his voice he didn't really want to have this conversation. She knew it would be better to just leave it be, and get on with their lives. But she just couldn't stay out of the loop any longer. She felt a strong bond to her new friends, yet she knew almost nothing of their pasts. They didn't know of her past either, but if they asked, she would tell them. She now knew what it was like not to know something.

"Tell me about the gangs and what Balamb was like two years ago." Rinoa had many questions but this one would paint the biggest picture in her mind. She needed the main background information to understand all the other little details that branched off it.

"Well let's see, there's a lot to tell," Squall thought for a moment. "Okay well I don't know exactly how it started. I have a theory though. I think that some jackasses were smart and realized that if they got together they could do more damage. Mug more people, be harder to stop and resist. Well when that happened other kids would then travel in packs. It was harder to mug a lot of kids then just one kid. Well then I think that those kids soon turned on other kids. It became a simple cycle. Be in a gang, or get mugged and picked on."

"So you think it just slowly started and spiraled downhill," Rinoa said swinging her feet off the hood.

"Yeah that is what makes the most sense," Squall folded his arms across his chest and put his head down thinking again. After a moment he continued again, "Then it became all about territory. Whose were you on, how big was it, do they care, do you have pay some type of fee." Squall chuckled for a moment. "The last one was the biggest. It didn't take gangs long to realize they could easily make money from people just by shear intimidating power. The gangs basically became an easy paying job."

"Sooo…were do you guys come into play?"

Squall chuckled again, "We weren't always friends you know."

Rinoa raised and eyebrow. "Really? You're relationship seems like you guys knew each other since you were kids."

Squall shook his head, "We only met in ninth grade. Irvine and I went to the same school since seventh grade but I already had a reputation then so he didn't hang out with me. I actually didn't know he existed. It was when Zell transferred to our school in ninth grade."

Squall smirked as he lied back on the car. "We bumped into each other in the hallway and I told him to watch out. He didn't know who I was so had no reason to be afraid. Well after some arguing and a creative insult on my part," Rinoa couldn't help but detect some pride in his voice as he said that. "He punched me in the face, and so I retaliated." Squall looked over at Rinoa and smiled, "One of the best damn fights I was ever in. After that I invited him over and gave him some drinks."

"Turns out him and Irvine where friends from before and so he came with Zell. To make sure I didn't to anything to him…although I don't really know what Irvine would've done. Still we all sat there, talked, made a new friendship, and of course. We all got piss poor drunk." Rinoa chuckled not even surprised in the least by that. Even if it was in ninth grade and some considered that really young to drink. Even by teen standards, but for them it wasn't and even for her, it wasn't.

"Zell actually was drunk enough to get that tattoo over his face," Squall said putting a hand to his face where the tattoo was.

Rinoa cracked out laughing, "_No_ that's why he had that?" Squall nodded his head. Rinoa pouted, "I thought it was some cool reason."

"Nope got drunk off his ass and got a tattoo on his fucking face. Luckily he actually liked it when he woke up the next day so I guess it didn't matter."

"Okay so it that how your gang formed," Rinoa persisted, finally getting told things, she definitely didn't want to stop the conversation or go on a tangent.

"Well no," Squall's laughter died down and he was talking with a serious tone again. "See we hung out and shit. Some gangs started to form, but it wasn't really too unusual. Well the next year it became a lot more noticeable. We walked everywhere not being able to drive yet and we almost got mugged every couple of blocks. We got in so many fights that it was ridiculous. Soon they started to single us out, knowing we could be a threat going to some other gang. They wanted to scare us, and _keep us in our place_."

Squall sighed, "Well we didn't take that so Irvine, Zell, and I officially started the Griever Gang. It wasn't like we announced it; it was just instead of walking home alone. We would walk together and if anyone fought us, we would fight back until we declared they were on our territory."

"They just stayed away after that," Rinoa asked having doubts.

Squall shook his head and chuckled, "If only. Starting off our gang and getting our first territory was the hardest. We had to continuously go back and beat the same people up until they left our _territory_. Soon we got a little plot of territory that people recognized as the Griever Gang's. Still that meant people came to challenge and try and take our territory. We had to keep ours and get more."

"Wait," Rinoa interjected. "I was thinking you guys just formed a gang to get by in that time. But you guys went around getting more territory and fighting just for fun. You joined the cycle Squall! Just beating kids up!" Rinoa exclaimed getting mad that he was turning out to be what people made him.

"No wait wait!" Squall hastily replied, "No see Irvine and Zell had friends and they had to help them out. Also we expanded our territory because it made more people safe. Rinoa we didn't make people pay a toll to walk in our territory. It was considered safe to walk in."

"Then why do people hate you," Rinoa argued, "if you were doing good for everyone then why do people hate you saying your bad."

Squall looked out at the ocean and sighed. "Because of the things we did to bring peace to our area. Rinoa I'm telling it was like a war, and so we treated it like one. Be aggressive to end it, but peaceful in the ruling. If there were a gang we would beat them until the streets ran with blood. I'm not gonna tell you we just knocked them out, or punched them a little. We would make sure they knew not to mess with us. We made sure that no one would try and come back. If you scare them enough to never fight, they wont and it will be better in the end."

"The ends justifies the means," Rinoa spat, "am I right Squall."

"No!" Squall exclaimed, "Listen I'm trying to explain it to you, but apparently you don't care. You just want to think what everyone else thinks." Rinoa watched him as he hoped off the car hood and began walking towards the beach.

She bit her lip, she wanted to know and he was telling her. It was a big deal to him to share, and she shouldn't have attacked him like that. She hopped off the hood and chased after him. She walked up next to him with her head down.

"I'm sorry, please continue."

Squall sighed, "Look Rinoa, I wont tell you we were out there for justice. I wont tell you that we were thinking of others as we fought. I wont tell you we hated it either, hell most of the time we enjoyed it. The adrenalin was over powering, it was like a dug to us. To fight and flee before cops or someone showed up. It was intoxicating, we loved the feeling. We were kids having a blast, and I do not regret the past."

Squall turned to Rinoa and placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the eye. "What I can tell you however is that we never involved innocent people. We never ran a business into the ground. We didn't bully people…not that we were friendly to them, but we didn't just go up to someone and beat them to a bloody pulp. We weren't the worst of the gangs out there. Some kids were bad news, real bad news."

Rinoa turned away from Squall, it seemed to be easier to talk to him not being locked in his steel blue eyes. "So you're telling me that you went around getting into fights and had fun doing it?"

"Yes."

Rinoa almost froze from how stern his voice was. It was a simple answer, and it was just so sure. That one word hit her hard. At that moment she realized that he really didn't regret his past. He did what he had to do, and we wasn't going to get on his knees and beg her forgiveness for his past. Why should he ask for forgiveness for something that he needed to do to survive? She didn't understand how someone liked to fight; she figured it was something he just learned to deal with. Which it was at first, he just learned to love it also.

Rinoa smiled to herself, _I bet he is even proud to a certain aspect. Being one of the top gangs must have been something. Even if it was gangs can I really condone it? _Rinoa sighed, "Squall…I don't care if you were in a gang. I hope you really didn't do any extremely dangerous or bad things. Which does lead me to my next question."

Squall sat down on the sand, knowing that he was going to be there for a while. Rinoa sat down next to him and after a moment of pondering, she scooted up next to him. It was cold and getting closer to the ocean didn't help. She wasn't sure if she was happy or mad when he put an arm around her. He had done it before but during such a serious conversation and in their current beach setting. It didn't feel like the way friends would just be close to each other.

_Then again he could just be being chivalrous, _Rinoa thought, _doubt it. It's just how he is, what he's use to, don't think too much about it. It doesn't mean anything. _

"What's your next question," Squall asked breaking the strange silence. He wasn't sure why she suddenly was quiet. He figured it could've been because of his arm, but they were close like this a lot now, so he figured it wasn't because of that. He did this with all girls, it was just the way he was. He may not have been a big of a flirt as Irvine but he did enjoy women's _company._

"Oh well uh…"Rinoa completely forgot her train of thought," Um why aren't there people ever at this beach?" _Yeah that was really slick you dumbass,_ Rinoa mentally kicked herself.

"Because a lot of fights went down here," Squall replied.

"Really, I didn't think this place would be for that."

"Yeah well when people bleed you can just kick the sand around until it's gone," Squall chuckled but Rinoa knew he wasn't happy by the laugh. "Sick ain't it? I mean kids came here, beat each other to death and within a few minutes after the fight. It cleaned up to look like one never took place."

Rinoa didn't want to dwell on the possibility that where she currently sat could've have been a persons blood. "Squall can you say you didn't do any serious shit back then."

"…Like what do you mean serious?"

Rinoa could tell Squall hesitated. He did something big and she wanted to know. She also knew that this might be the stuff that Squall said he wasn't going to tell her about. "I mean like someone dying, stealing, or long term hospitalization."

"…"

"Squall?" Rinoa called his name sweetly faking naive innocence, but inside she was going crazy. She wasn't the most patient person and she wanted to know what he did. It was possible that he really did do something horrible. She knew something bad happened, otherwise he would've told her about their pasts a long time ago.

"It's getting cold out, I th-"

"Don't you dare!" Rinoa shouted jumping to her feet. "Squall what the fuck happened. How come you don't want to tell me shit? Everything so far is bad, but nothing I can't deal with. But I know there is something else. I just know that you are hiding something from me. And I want to know what the fuck it is!"

Squall didn't look up at her, "Rin something did happen but please I don't want to involve you in this. This is the one thing that I really ask you don't get involved in." Squall slowly stood up and walked closer to Rinoa. She grabbed the rings around her neck and waited to see what he would say.

The last thing she ever expected was for him to grab her and pull her into an embrace. His arms were high on her back and hers were pressed against his chest, because she was to surprised to wrap them around him. He pressed his head into hers and the realization that he was really hugging her began to sink in. She moved her hands to wrap around his waist and she pressed her head deeper into his chest. She wasn't quite sure why, but her heart beat faster.

"Rinoa," Squall's voice was soft and gentle, two things that it rarely ever was. "I care about you, I really do. So please just don't get involved in this one thing. Only one thing ever went horribly wrong, but it's done. So don't worry about it alright."

Squall stepped back and Rinoa couldn't help but feel angry for the hug to end. A simple hug had set her off, her heart was racing and her head was spinning. She made-out with people, she danced with people, and even had sex before. But this hug affected her more then any, well maybe not the last one, but she still didn't know why it affected her on such a large scale. A simple hug, with a friend. Maybe it was because Squall rarely showed compassion and for him to do something like that was amazing. Or maybe it was the simple fact that she began to think of Squall as more of a friend.

"Look why don't we head back?" Squall suggested and Rinoa could only nod her head.

Squall gently pressed on her back, leading her to the car. He dropped his arm and headed toward the driver's side door. She silently stepped into her side and soon they took off back down the rode. Squall turned on the radio and music filled the silent car. Rinoa smiled to herself, it was his way of breaking the silence. The silence continued all the way home. Squall not really carrying about talking like always, but Rinoa was thinking about something. Her mind was too occupied to hold a conversation with Squall, which really did take full concentration.

They arrived home and both stepped out of the car. Squall leaned on the roof looking over at Rinoa and she returned his gaze. "I have one last question."

Squall smirked, "yeah I could tell. What is it?"

"I know you said you don't steal but do you personally know someone who does?" Rinoa was curious about that. Thieves were people that no one liked and could also be very dangerous. "I know you said not to believe AJ… but he told me that you really know a thief. The other things sounded like he was just mad at you, but this time he sounded extremely sure of himself. So I was just wondering…" Rinoa left the sentence kinda open hoping he was just going to pick it up.

Squall sighed but not as someone being disappointed with another. It was more like a parent sighing seeing their child making a mess. It was expected to happen, but that didn't mean they wanted it to happen. Just like Squall, he knew Rinoa would ask this question, but he hoped she wouldn't, Hyne he really did.

Squall made his way over to Rinoa and for a second the girl thought he was going to give her another hug. Instead he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close in a sort of half hug. He pressed his cheek against hers and she could feel his breath on her ear. She thought it was quite awkward until he spoke.

"I do know a thief but to talk about him means the end to us." Rinoa felt his hands tighten on her arms. "And now Rin…that means you too."

* * *

**Well what do ya think? Slight cliffhanger at the end…I guess. And I know probably all your questions weren't answered in this chapter. Don't worry they will be answered in time. Please leave a review, it does help me update faster. **

**Thanks to Fallout1990 for being my beta, as we all know you are greatly needed. **


	13. Talk Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8**

**Author's Notes: What to say what to say. I honestly have no idea besides thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Squall dropped his arms from Rinoa and began walking away just leaving her standing in her driveway. Rinoa watched as he calmly walked away from her. She didn't know what she was expecting but she definitely wasn't expecting what he just said to her. Honestly it scared the shit out of her. _Then end to us…you too._ The words played back in Rinoa's head. _The fuck does that mean. _She wanted to be mad at him, but she was scared. And even if it was childish, she didn't want to be in her house alone. But she was not going to call on Squall to help her. No she would be a big girl and deal with it. She couldn't keep crawling to him for help. Rinoa watched him walk to the other side of the street…_fuck it._

"Squall!"

Squall turned around to see Rinoa running across the street to him. He wasn't sure what she wanted now. He thought he told her enough for the time being. He should've known she would want to hear more. _You tell her a little bit of something and get her slightly interested. Then she jumps all over you until she learns everything. _

"Really you want to know more?" Squall inquired.

Rinoa looked towards the ground and put her arms behind her back while making small circles in the dirt. Both clear signs to Squall that she was nervous and embarrassed about how she was going to ask. The delinquent smiled at her childish ways

"Well you see I forgot my keys so I'm locked out," Rinoa looked up to see his reaction.

Squall tried hard to not smile more, "You didn't lock your door when you left."

"Oh," Rinoa looked back down mentally kicking herself for being so dumb. "Well um you know my house is kinda…uh…"

"Rinoa you know you can come over whenever you want," Squall wasn't completely evil. He wasn't going to let her continue killing herself in front of him.

Rinoa looked up to see him smiling, a rare occasion. "Thanks."

They both walked into his house and Squall instantly made his way to the kitchen. Rinoa laid down on the couch. She was hungry but she didn't feel like any snack type food. That and she had a lot on her mind to think about. Her plan was to just go home and think about what they talked about, but not after that last thing. Even if she didn't completely understand what it meant entirely, she knew it made her want to be around people more.

"Everyone left?" Rinoa asked kicking off her shoes making herself comfortable. Being in Squall's house really felt as if she was in her own home. She spent most of her time here now and it just had the comfort feel to it.

"Yeah they were all pissed at me so they took off," Squall called back from the kitchen. "Hey are you hungry at all?"

"Really they got mad at you," Rinoa closed her eyes and rested an arm across her face. "I would've thought they would've taken your side just because you are their best friend."

"Yeah we are so close they didn't stop from bitching me out," Squall chuckled, "Especially Selphie, you've got a winner friend there. I thought she was gonna kick my ass."

Rinoa laughed, "Really? I seriously thought all you guys were just gonna be like, _fuck that bitch_ and get on with your life."

Squall stopped messing around in the kitchen when he heard that. He walked over to the living room and stood over Rinoa. She felt the presence of someone standing next to her so she moved her arm and opened one eye. "Rinoa you know that we really like you. You aren't just some person that is going to join our group for a bit and then leave. We really like you okay, and we aren't just gonna let our friendship get ruined that easily."

Rinoa didn't respond at first, she was just taking it in. Then she smiled, "You're a pussy."

Squall laughed loudly hearing that. Only Rinoa would respond with some so vulgar to someone being so serious about something. "I'm going back to the kitchen."

"Yeah go cook like the bitch you are," Rinoa joked again. To others it might have come out strongly but between these two it was just their friendship.

"Hey I'm sorry did you want food," Squall countered back. "I don't have to make you any."

"I never said I was hungry," Rinoa wittily replied.

"Yeah but I know you are," Squall started messing around in the cupboards.

"Nut uh," Rinoa brilliantly said.

"I swear you're fucking two or something," Squall laughed.

Silence followed after that, at least no more talking occurred. Squall was still making noise searching in cupboards and in drawers. He kept taking out pans and putting them back. The noise of cooking utensils being handled started making her even hungrier then she was before. _The last thing I had today was in the mall and that was like ten hours ago. _Rinoa thought as she flipped onto her stomach to watch Squall.

"Um Squall?" Rinoa saw him flick his head back signaling he heard her. "Just curious what are you making?"

Squall smiled to himself, "Whatever you want, I'll make."

Rinoa waited to see if he was being serious or not, and after awhile she figured he was being completely serious. "What if I said spaghetti?" Rinoa didn't know why but she was really in the mood for it.

"I would say fuck you." Squall smirked but his back was to her so she couldn't see.

"You said I could have whatever I want," Rinoa pouted and made a sad cute face hoping he would turn around to see her.

"I'm not looking behind me so don't try that cute thing you do to help your position on something."

"Meanie." Rinoa stuck her tongue out, even if hitting his back it made her feel better. "What time is it anyway? Are you really going to make something this late."

Squall glanced at the clock on the microwave. "It's past eleven, maybe it is too late."

"Told you," Rinoa happy to be right over Squall.

"Fine whatever," Squall opened another cupboard and pulled out some chips. If he wasn't going to eat a whole meal he was damn sure going to eat something.

Rinoa sat up and watched him sit on the counter picking a few chips out before throwing them into his mouth. He wiped the grease on his shirt before going back in for more. Rinoa smiled at his actions. He acted like such a teenage boy at times. _He is a teenage boy,_ Rinoa told herself. She told herself that many times in the past month. But every time she found it harder and harder to believe. He may have been that age, but the things he went through made him seen anything less then an adult.

"Squall?"

"Hm?" Squall looked up from the bag he was holding.

"Did you really mean that last thing you said," Rinoa asked. It bothered her a lot hearing him say that. It confirmed that he did know a thief, that he did something extremely bad, and lastly now she was involved.

"Just because it's too late to cook doesn't meant I'm not gonna eat something."

"Squall," Rinoa's voice dropped to it's warning tone.

Squall knew what she meant the first time, he just didn't feel like answering. He didn't say anything for a while. He just kept looking at Rinoa slowly eating his chips. After what felt like the longest time he gave his answer, "No I don't think you really are involved enough to be brought down with us."

Rinoa's head snapped to him, "What!" She jumped off the couch and marched right up to him. She walked between his legs and poked him in the chest. "You said you told me fucking everything so I would be apart of the group now. Now I am supposed to believe you left shit out!"

Squall was shocked and surprised but years of experience he was able to keep it on the inside. He just kept eating his chips and staring at her. He could see her getting more pissed every second but he wasn't going to start another yelling argument today.

"Are you going to fucking say something," Rinoa's voice was filled with venom.

"I'm waiting for you to calm down," He calmly replied. Rinoa stepped back and folded her arms, he figured it was the best she was going to get. "I just told you that you would be taken down with us now, and you freaked."

"I didn't freak."

"Why are you over here then," Squall smirked.

Rinoa figured he was right on that at least. "Fine but you still lied."

Squall tilted his head back and forth and shrugged. "I wouldn't say…lie. It's really just not all the truth."

"Well what is all the truth?"

"You can't handle the truth," Squall smirked not being able to resist saying that line.

Rinoa let out a frustrated groan. "Get serious Squall, I want to know. You were actually opening up to me and now you are shutting me out again."

"I'm not really shutting you out and I don't really think that telling you about Balamb's history is opening up."

"Well I want to know about this thief," Rinoa demanded.

Squall looked unfazed, "Of course you do, so does everyone else."

"See Squall what does that mean. I want to know what you mean by stuff like that. This guy is obviously important since when I mentioned it earlier Irvine and Zell made some face."

Squall rolled the top of the chips bag and stuffed it back in the cupboard. He stood up and faced Rinoa, "I already told you. Something bad happened in the past, something that we can still get in major trouble for. Everything is covered up, there is no evidence or anything to link us to this...one thing."

"The thief," Rinoa finished.

"Well not really," Squall walked past her towards the living room. "You see it isn't the thief that is the problem, it's what he did that links everything together."

"I don't get it. This thief is gonna sell you out or something? He knows to much."

Squall chuckled, "_He knows to much_, what the fuck do you think this is, we aren't going to kill him off. This isn't some movie."

"I know," Rinoa stated, "You were the one just saying _you can't handle the truth_."

"That's because you can't."

"Squall!" Rinoa yelled, "Stop messing around!"

Squall sat in his favorite chair. He gave Rinoa a serious look. He figured he messed with her enough. "Look this thief…goes way back. He is not going to _betray _us or anything. He is in hiding basically right now. Not as in like underground, but he isn't hanging out with kids. He would be a tight part of our group but he knows that if he is caught. Then that could lead to us and get everyone thrown in jail."

Rinoa sat back down on the couch listening intently to Squall. After he was done she thought for a bit before answering. "So this person you know, who I am assuming is a kid because you said _hanging out_, is all by himself, no friends?"

Squall nodded.

Rinoa looked horrified, "Squall you are letting this poor kid be all by himself because you don't want to take the blame for something you did. How can you do that?"

Squall groaned, "Do you ever think things through or at least let me finish. Look I said he was our friend, we feel bad about the current situation. But I know he goes out to the mall, or movies, or the beach. He just doesn't have a set group of friends to hang out with daily."

"Still-"

"And if he ever needs help he can call me at any time and I will come to help him," Squall finished before motioning with his hand saying she can speak.

"So you are really close to this person?" Rinoa asked.

Squall nodded, "He is possibly my best friend that I have ever had, well besides Zell. Although I have known this kid longer."

"What's his name?"

Squall shook his finger, "That, Rinoa, is getting into dangerous water."

"What the fuck is this Harry Potter, he who must not be named. Give me the name Squall come on, I'm dying here from not knowing everything. You are like teasing me with just little tidbits of information."

Squall raised an eyebrow, "You read Harry Potter? Nerd."

"Fuck Squall everyone knows that whether they read the books or not. Now are you going to get serious now?"

Squall raised his hands in defeat, "Look I'm really not telling you the name, I really can't do that. That is the only reason why we haven't been taken in already."

"How could his name doom you all," Rinoa doubted a name had so much power.

"Rinoa you aren't getting it, think" Squall poked his head with a finger. "He doesn't exist anymore to anyone else. There are so many rumors that we know a thief. Well all the kids who know us know us. But those are just rumors, they can't do anything off that. But with a name they can search for that name and start digging shit up. So you see, a name can really _doom_ us all."

Rinoa folded her arms, "So I am supposed to just live without knowing this kids name."

Squall nodded his head, "Yes you are."

"That's not fair though." Squall opened his mouth but Rinoa cut in again. "I swear if you say _life isn't fair_ I'll punch you."

Squall shrugged in response.

"Look I can't just go on without knowing, it's killing me," Rinoa pleaded.

Squall sighed, "…Look I'm sure you will hear it eventually. It's just once you know his name you are in our group. And this is going to piss you off, but I personally can't trust you enough to tell you that valuable information. It's nothing personal but I mean if you know it you could be put in serious danger."

Squall expected to see some eruption of anger but surprisingly he only saw her nod. Sure it was for her safety still, but she usually didn't care about things like that. If she wanted to know something then she really wanted to know something.

"Fine Squall you win," Rinoa leaned back on the couch and thought for a moment. "Will you tell me anything about what went wrong?"

"Nope."

A simple answer she would have to take, not all battles could be won. He was in such a talkative mood she really wanted to keep asking him things. "Hey what's up with you and Seifer?"

"A random topic change," Squall commented.

"Yeah but I mean that has also been killing me this entire time. I mean you must know a lot about him, right?"

Squall thought about it for a bit, "I know him enough I would say."

"Well how long have you known each other," Rinoa fist question.

"Junior high."

"Always mad at each other," second one.

"Yeah we never fought until a couple years ago though."

"How did he become such a big gang leader, and where is his gang now," Squall was actually answering questions so Rinoa was taking full advantage of the rare situation.

"He just got pissed easily and started a lot of fights," Squall started pulling on the lever of his chair to recline it. "And he didn't really have a gang. It was just two friends who would follow him everywhere. They would always back him up no matter the danger. They kinda just fell into the gang thing like us. They would be attack and just fight back. The difference is Seifer enjoys power, he likes the feel. So he continued to fight and take territory so he could be on top. The only thing stopping him from complete domination was me."

"Ah so that's why he hates you," Rinoa concluded.

"Yeah that sounds like the best reason."

"What about his friends, I have seen Seifer around but never hanging with anyone but Quistis."

"One of his friends Rajin got into a little trouble. He beat the wrong kid up, not some important kid. The complete opposite, some low life punk. I think the kid owed him a bag of money. The kid had a bag of cocaine on him and Rajin was caught punching him. The lady who saw him called the cops saying he was trying to mug some kid for drugs. Rajin got scared and booked it out of there. The kid also took off so the police couldn't question him."

"Why would they automatically assume he was going after the kid for drugs," Rinoa's interest once again high on the subject.

"Rajin to make money would actually run drugs to people," Squall folded his hands behind his head before continuing. "The police had suspicion of him transporting goods, but he was never caught. So they figured he got hooked and just wanted some more. It makes sense I guess but I know Rajin doesn't to that stuff. Seifer would never let him."

Squall suddenly lurched up in his chair, "But you see how important it is to hide your past. Seifer wasn't big on that. If they didn't know about Rajin's past they wouldn't have jumped to such conclusions. Which is why I still have not told you everything about our past."

"So where is he, and what happened to that other friend?"

"The other friend was called Fujin and since Rajin was a dumbass she went with him to some other country."

"Wait they actually left Balamb," Rinoa was fairly shocked.

"Well yeah they had to get away," Squall laid back down, "So Seifer is here all by himself but I think after senior year he's going to find them. Seifer is loyal, that is one thing I can really tell you, he wouldn't ditch his friends like that."

"Okay and Quistis," Rinoa quickly moved onto the next subject.

"Hyne woman relax," Squall snorted, "I'm not telling you about everyone's past. It isn't up to me, how would you like some person you don't really know learn everything about you."

"…I wouldn't," Rinoa shifted her gaze down slightly ashamed.

"Exactly, if you want to get to know Quistis so bad just call her up and hang with her."

"What," Rinoa shrieked as if the thought was deadly, "I haven't seen her except in school, I don't think I have had more then a five sentence conversation with her."

Squall actually looked surprised by this, "Really? You know she is good friends with all of us."

"Yeah which I don't understand seeing how she is dating Seifer." Rinoa pointed out.

"She was good friends with us and once she started dating Seifer we weren't going to hate her for it."

"Wait what's the difference between Quistis and Seifer and me and AJ," Rinoa seriously asked just realizing the similarity.

"That is completely different," Squall replied.

"How So?"

"You see as much as I dislike Seifer, he is a…decent person whi-"

"What!" Rinoa exclaimed once again jumping off of the couch, "How can you say Seifer is a decent person and AJ not!"

Squall sighed, "Okay you don't seem to get that AJ is a really bad person. Consider this…Seifer hates AJ more then me." Squall made a gasp sound faking surprise.

"…Why?"

"Good question let's do this slowly and see if it finally sinks in, Squall sat up once again and used excessive hand motions to get his point across. "See AJ is actually a really bad person. He rapes people…it means forces peop-"

"I know what it means Squall," Rinoa snapped getting agitated.

"Well I was making sure seeing how you are being slow lately." Squall shrugged off the death glare she was sending him. "Okay well Seifer fights people and that's about it and he doesn't beat up little kids or old ladies or anything. Innocent bystanders…yeah they aren't innocent in his eyes. But I know AJ is just all around a terrible person that I wouldn't trust at all. I know if Seifer promises something, then he will keep it no matter what. AJ is the kind of asshole who would break any promise."

"You don't know him."

"Ah but I do Rinoa and that's the problem we have today," Squall stood up, "You see him as this amazing kind and sweet kid. He isn't, I don't care how he acted when you first met him, he does drugs, sells drugs, and screws with people's heads."

Rinoa placed her hands on her hips, "Messes with people's heads, honestly Squall you make him out to be some evil genius out to get the world."

"You don't get it."

"What's there to get," Rinoa countered back.

Squall didn't want to argue anymore. Obviously it wasn't going to help tonight. He was tired, it was a tiring day and now he just wanted to go to sleep. He told her a lot of things today and figured she would be happy. But of course she wasn't satisfied with knowing just _a lot_. She had to know _everything_. That just wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Well I'm going to bed," Squall stated.

Rinoa opened her mouth before shutting it again. She was in no place to keep yelling at him. He had done everything she asked. He told her a lot tonight. He just went back to AJ and she lost it once again. But even with all her knew knowledge of her friends and Balamb in general. She still felt left out to a certain extent.

"Come on," Squall's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

She didn't say anything back. He started walking up stairs and she followed him. She felt her heart beat faster growing nervous. He was obviously planning on both of them sleeping in his room. Which she didn't really care too much but still the thought was enough to play with her mind a little. He seemed calm enough about it, nonchalantly walking towards his room. When they both walked in he turned around to face her.

"Well I'm definitely sleeping in my bed, there is no doubt about that. Now you can join me if you want," Squall raised his hand stopping Rinoa from interrupting. "I am not going to do anything so don't worry."

Rinoa frowned, "I know you aren't because I would kill you if you did." Squall smirked hearing that and it caused her to smile slightly. "I was going to say what if someone gets the wrong idea."

"Like who," Squall laughed, "Laguna already has the wrong idea and no one else will just walk into my room."

Rinoa giggled, "Fine whatever." Rinoa didn't wait for Squall to take off her jacket school uniform and her socks. She walked over and climbed into the bed and was surprised by how at home it felt. Even his sent was familiar. She had slept in his bed before but it was when they were both passed out and other kids were passed out around the bed. Or most of the time one of them laid across the bottom of the bed like a dog.

Squall walked over to the window and opened it only to hear Rinoa from behind him, "Are you serious it's cold enough already."

"I like it cold okay?" Squall hastily replied.

"Oh Squall Leonhart liking the cold really, that's odd," sarcasm heavily dripped off her tongue.

"Shut it."

Squall made his way back over to the bed and pulled his shirt off and then slid in under the covers.

"Honestly you had to take your shirt off?" Rinoa teased.

Squall didn't acknowledge her, he also didn't tell her he usually slept in only his boxers. He just turned on his side facing away from Rinoa, not that he was nervous. On the contrary, he was fighting back from wrapping his arms around her. But he was afraid she would be too nervous for that, so he was being the gentlemen and let her have her space. _Gentlemen_. He almost laughed at the thought of being a gentleman. Many times he would seduce a women in his bed. Not this time however, not this woman. She was far more important then just some lay.

Rinoa heard him shuffle around and she couldn't say she was mad that he stayed on his side. Yet she couldn't say she was too happy either. She figured she would have to deal with it however. She wasn't going to act on her feeling yet. _Feelings? Gotta find out what they are first_. That was the absolute truth. She knew she felt something towards Squall. Maybe a few more feelings then that to a usual friend. But she wouldn't say she loved him or anything. That was taking it a bit to far.

Then there was AJ, did she love him? No she knew that he was not going to be in her love life again. She didn't know why she just came to that realization, maybe it was due to the fact she was lying in a bed with someone. Then again that meant nothing really, they weren't doing anything. Still she couldn't help but smile for some reason thinking about that. She quickly shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts.

Yet others just filled their place. She continued to think about her and AJ's relationship. She now realized that there would be no more love in it. It was strange that she just suddenly came to that conclusion but after hearing everything tonight and seeing how all her friends reacted. She just wasn't sure if she even wanted to be his friend anymore. She hadn't seen him in what felt like forever and them meeting up randomly one day was too strange. Yet she got along without him for that long time and now since they reacquainted, why should she suddenly like him again.

She only liked him when she had no friends. Now she had a tight group of friends that she couldn't even fathom leaving them. Which is what it sounded like AJ wanted her to do exactly. They also wanted her to leave AJ though. No...they just wanted her to understand and make her own decision, it was different.

Memories of the past month flooded through Rinoa's mind like a whirlpool. Almost every memory made her laugh, she even giggled out loud slightly. She quickly silenced herself not wanting to have Squall start to think she was crazy. But the memories where just so happy she couldn't help herself. She remembered when Zell started a food fight at a local fast food joint. The whole place was packed and almost everyone took place in it. They were band from it for life but none of them cared seeing how so many of those places were opened. Or the time they played car tag throughout the city and how mad Squall got when Irvine and Selphie won. And the time they got so wasted that Zell tried to fly down the stairs landing on Squall causing the brunette to stumble after him while Zell kept yelling 'good shall triumph'. Those were good memories that Rinoa was sure she would never forget.

Rinoa tried to think of memories of AJ but she only had that one night. It was an amazing night and also a frightful one. She couldn't remember anything from that day except that night. She was scared but anxious for it to happen. Now that she thought about it, she never would have gone through with it. Talking to a guy for a few hours was nowhere near enough reason to sleep with him. She groaned thinking about it now. She use to act so proud of it, being so mature and cool. Yet even that night didn't change her out come. She didn't make up with her friends, and she didn't make any new friends. She just fell into a fleeting love that deep down even she knew wasn't real.

Rinoa now knew that she really did not love AJ. In one day she had met him again, talked with him, seemed like their friendship would soar, and now she knew she didn't love him. It was strange to happen so fast all in one day but things like this happened all the time now for her. She lived a stranger life then most these days and she only welcomes it. The past month had been the best time of her life and she didn't want to ruin it at all. She almost did today too. She yelled at Squall for him only being concerned about her…he might have been able to show it a bit better. But still he had good intentions.

She wasn't sure she would ever see AJ again. Didn't feel like she really had too. It would only make things harder between her group of friends and someone that she just really realized she barely knew. Sure she knew more about him then most kids but she not nearly close enough to say she had some relationship with him. _Ahh fuck it,_ Rinoa decided to take more of a Squall look at things. _Squall, I have to talk to Squall about this._

"Squall?"

"Trying to sleep."

"I have to go back to AJ's you know."

"Congratu-fucking-lations."

Rinoa giggled, "Only you would some how curse in a one word answer."

"Why do you have to go back to AJ's," Squall tried to speak so his voice would sound boring and tired but Rinoa could detect the concern in it.

"Well first off all my shopping stuff is still at his house," Rinoa waited for some sarcastic comment but none came so she continued. "Also I…well I don't think I am going to hang out with him much anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah see I don't really like him in the way that you kept saying before," Rinoa twisted until she was staring at his back. "Now that doesn't mean I don't want to never see him again. It's just well if you could say I had to pick between you guys and him. I well…just picked you guys."

"Shut up Rin."

That was definitely not the answer she was expecting. "Excuse me." Those usually polite words had lost all their kindness.

"You don't know what you're saying," Squall took a big breath before letting it go, "I don't wanna say this Rin but I know you are just kinda swelled up with a lot of emotions right now. Look just sleep and wake up. Then think about it some more, this isn't some one-night decision. Hell, what decision are we even talking about? Who to hang out with, I'm pretty sure we already said you can do what you want and we wont be mad at you."

"I know Squall but this past month has been the greatest month for such a long time. I don't know about you but I didn't have a worry in the world until AJ came back into the picture. And well, if you add it up, why should I really even talk to the guy if he brought so much trouble with him."

Squall sighed, "You shouldn't be talking about this with me, you should be talking about this with him."

"I plan too," Rinoa paused for a second thinking her next words. "Can you drive me to his house tomorrow? I will just tell him what is going on."

"Yeah I think I can do that," Squall replied seriously.

Rinoa reached out and touched Squall's back. She felt him tense for a second before relaxing again. "Thank you."

Squall rolled onto his other side and faced her. He fought hard not to just pull her over to him and sleep as one. But he wasn't sure if she wanted that and he didn't want to do anything that could possible ruin this friendship. So he just smiled and turned onto his back.

He felt her shuffle around a bit and couldn't help but smile even more thinking that Rinoa was lying in the same bed as him. It was something he was not use to being happy about. He never would care if she did before, but after tonight and after the whole AJ thing. He just felt happy she was still here and not in her house thinking about being with AJ.

Was it jealousy or just wanting her to be safe from him. If he were honest he would have to say both. He knew Rinoa was growing on him more and more everyday but he was Squall Leonhart. He wasn't supposed to have these feelings towards some girl. He could lie and say he wasn't but slowly and surely he knew he was. It was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to resist any longer. Then it could turn their friendship into an actual romantic relationship. Or it could ruin them and she would go running to AJ or someone. One thing would be for sure, he could lose her but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back forever. If Squall Leonhart was bad at one thing, it was his feelings.

_Just stop thinking,_ He told himself,_ you just gave her advice about thinking at night. So now listen to it yourself. _

Squall just felt his eyes dropping when he heard her speak again, "Hey Squall why do you fight."

"I already told you," Squall replied not too happily.

"No I get that, but no one just fights as much as you without some reason."

Squall didn't answer for a moment thinking. "It's how I was raised." It wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie either.

"I doubt Laguna made you fight," Rinoa giggled at the thought.

"That's be-" Squall stopped himself. Talking about gangs and Balamb was different then talking about his past. He was not going to start that whole story right before they were going to fall asleep. "It's the only way to really survive I guess," Squall thought about his words. He remembered telling Ellone this earlier. "Fighting is just nature, animalistic instincts."

"So if there is ever a problem just beat each other to a pulp," it wasn't a question but a statement.

Squall didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Rin, if someone takes your money or if someone steals your girl. You simply saying, _hey that's not right,_ or _give me my money back_. It won't do something and you know it. The only way to truly resolve an issue is to _bleed it out._"

Rinoa laughed, "That's really tough sounding Squall. It sounds like you cut yourself like a little emo kid."

Squall groaned, "Come on it means fighting is the best way to resolve conflicts."

"I beg to differ," Rinoa snapped.

"Look I don't wanna start fighting with you now-"

"Yeah because we'll have to _bleed it out_ won't we." Rinoa mocked him but regretted it almost as soon as she said it. She saw how seriously he took it. "Alright I'm sorry."

"Rinoa I kinda grew up on that philosophy. I mean, yes I know peace talks work and honestly I wish they always work, that would be wonderful. But a majority of the time they don't work. All the wars, all the fights, all throughout the world. So many situations were resolved in blood. It just seems to work. It's why I fight Rin…because there is no other way."

Rinoa didn't respond, she wasn't exactly sure what she would be able to say in response. Instead she sat there letting her eyes get tired. Soon she couldn't hold them up anymore and they closed cutting off any traces of light. She shifted to get more comfortable, feeling safe and peaceful. Out of the world, putting all her problems aside. She would deal with them later, tomorrow, but not now. Now she needed rest, a good long rest.

* * *

Well there is the actual title fitting into my story. Not really a big secret behind it, just simply a way of thinking for Squall. I hope you leave some reviews. Actually since I have time and I'm bored I might as well make another list for you guys.

A) Great chapter seriously I can't believe how good this is. I hope your next update is soon.

B) The chapter was pretty good but you still have room for improvement.

C) The chapter was decent but I still think you suck and should update faster.

D) The chapter sucked so much ass I lost all respect for authors everywhere. I can't believe I just wasted ten minutes of my life on this thing. Ten minutes that I will never be able to get back. All because you wrote such garbage.

That is for those reviewers that never have anything to really say. So I said things for you. If you usually like to just ramble or pick a specific part out of my story then please go ahead. Nothing would make me happier.


	14. Desperation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy **

**A/N: Okay this chapter is slightly more…intense, I think is the word. Nothing you guys can't handle but just throwing it out there. Thanks for all the reviews. Last chapter was the most I have ever gotten. If I get that many again I will reach 100 before chapter 15 which will mean a lot to me. So how bout a little help there.**

* * *

"I can't believe it."

"You weren't lying."

"This is awesome."

"Aw I think they're cute."

"Well I got my camera so let's make sure we do this right."

"Come on guys they're your friends…Uncle stop."

Squall heard voices but paid no attention wanting to sleep for as long as he could. He never did want to get up. The day wasn't going anywhere, might as well just prolong it as long as he could. He felt the bed sink a bit as if another person sat on it. The bed did it another two times before Squall finally decided he had to open his eyes and see what was going on. As soon as he did a bright light flashed. It wasn't the normal way when you open your eyes and everything is so bright. It was an actual flash.

Squall forced his eyes back open to see all his friends sitting on the edges of his bed. They were all looking at Laguna who was holding a camera and aiming it at all of them. When Laguna saw him awake, he smiled and waved. All his friends turned towards him and just began laughing hysterically. Squall felt something press into his chest as if trying to burrow itself in to get away from all the noise. Squall looked down to see a certain raven-haired girl lying next to him. He instantly tried push her away but his legs were tangled with hers keeping her nice and close. Also the fact that she was lying on his arm didn't help him.

"Rinoa." Squall called her name but it was drowned out by all the laughing. He turned to his 'friends' and shouted, "Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Aw is Squally cranky," Irvine jeered.

"You fucking cowboy I'll shove your spurs up your ass."

"Easy maniac wouldn't want to wake the princess," Selphie teased still laughing.

"You sons of bitches," Squall yelled but before he could make more threats he heard a voice he didn't expect.

"Come on guys you had your fun now just leave him alone."

Squall looked next to Laguna, who was doubled over laughing so hard, to see Ellone standing there. She offered an apologetic grin.

"Oh relax Ellone," Zell said with a wave of his hand.

The name sounded alarms in Rinoa's ears. She was awake enough to know what was going on, but she figured it would be more embarrassing to Squall then her. She was just going to try and ignore what was going on but after hearing that name she couldn't. She remembered them talking about her coming home soon and she wanted to make a good first impression. That idea was down the shitter. Rinoa jumped up to try and make there first meeting a little bit better, but before she could get a word in, everyone else starting shouting.

"The fuck! She has clothes on!"

"Wait she's wearing a shirt!"

"The hell's going on!"

"We didn't have sex you fucking muthafuckers!" Squall shouted. He noticed Laguna's face fall. "Stop looking so disappointed Laguna!"

"Huh me?" Laguna clumsily pointed to himself. "Oh right fatherly act." Laguna coughed into his fist, "I hope you guys used protection."

"We didn't do anything!" This time is was Rinoa shouting.

"Oh right well good," Laguna tried to keep a stern voice while everyone else just tried to suppress their laughter. "No sex until after you have kids."

"Laguna you're a fucking dumbass!"

"Oh I mean until after you two are married," Laguna cringed when Squall started cursing him out even more after that.

Ellone smiled as she pulled her uncle out of the room. All their 'friends' walked out of the room, following Ellone and her uncle. Squall collapsed back on the bed and Rinoa followed soon after. Rinoa laid her head on Squall's chest and subconsciously he draped his arm over her. They laid there quietly for a moment just enjoying the silence. Rinoa sighed before getting out of the bed.

"Come on we gotta face them eventually, might as well be sooner then later."

Squall didn't realize how much he enjoyed Rinoa just lying with him. He wanted to just pull her back down and screw the rest of the people in his house. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. He sighed knowing the morning would be a dreadful one. He got up and found a white undershirt on the ground. He threw it on quickly. He would shower later. He glanced at the clock to see that it was past one. _Shit we slept fairly late for not really doing anything yesterday. We talked, but since when did that tire you out. Actually, I'll believe that now. _

"Did you know Ellone was going to be here today," Rinoa asked putting her socks on.

"Yeah I heard from Laguna like two days ago. I was gonna tell you but you know….all the things happened." He grabbed his cell phone off the floor. It felt so weird right now. He was getting dressed while Rinoa was on the other side of the bed putting her jacket on. It felt so much like a morning after he just slept with someone. Only this time he wasn't rushing them out of the house. In fact he felt some happiness in the moment. It was strange and different for him to enjoy someone's company this much.

"Right." She answered walking towards the door.

Squall followed her out and as soon as they reached the steps, they could hear voices.

"I liked 'son_s_ of bitche_s_' best." This happy voice belonged to Zell. "I mean, fuck, he pluralized a famous insult. That took creativity."

A bunch of laughter followed before they could hear Irvine speaking. "I personally liked 'fucking muthafuckers'. I mean the word 'fuck' is possibly the strongest curse. When someone says 'fuck you' what do you say back? 'Yeah well…you're gay'. It just doesn't work. So muthafucker is even more powerful. But when you actually say 'fucking', used as an adjective to describe the noun which is 'muthfuckers' the sentence possibly holds more power then any other one in our language."

The kitchen erupted with laughter and when Rinoa and Squall reached the bottom of the stairs all the laughing stopped. Then it exploded once again even louder then before. Squall even saw Ellone sitting on the counter failing to suppress her laughter in her palm. Laguna leaned against the counter next to Ellone, laughing heartily. Squall knew Laguna loved these moments. Just when friends where hanging out and having fun.

"So how did last night go?" Selphie asked.

"We didn't do anything, alright!" Squall exclaimed.

Rinoa patted his shoulder, "relax Squall she meant us talking things out."

"Oh."

Irvine leaned closer to Zell, "Man he's already whipped by her."

"Yeah you're one to talk," Squall retorted.

"At least I actually sleep with the person who is trying to whip me," Irvine nonchalantly replied.

"Will everyone relax." Ellone spoke sincerely. "This is the first time we have all been together like this in a big group. Come on, cheer up." Mumbles of agreement were heard. Ellone always seemed to have some power over the group of delinquents. Ellone hopped off the counter and made her way over to Rinoa. She stuck her hand out, "Nice to meet you I'm Ellone Loire."

"The pleasure is all mine, I am Rinoa Heartily." She didn't lose all her manners in the past month.

"You know you're very pretty," Ellone complimented.

Rinoa was a little surprised by her bluntness but she figured once again that Ellone was actually a lady and kind. Unlike the rest of the group, who she loved to death, but they could use some more manners. Selphie had more manners then the others but that only went a certain distance.

"Thanks, you too." Rinoa wasn't lying. Ellone had dark brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. With some lighter brown eyes shining brightly, filled with a cheery spirit. Rinoa could already tell that Ellone must be almost like Selphie where it was hard to get her sad. Rinoa also noticed that even though Ellone wore a simple yellow sundress with sandals. She could pull the look off to be very pretty, with almost an innocent look to her. Rinoa notice the shine in her hair and before she knew what she was doing she ran a hand through it.

"It's so soft," Rinoa commented.

Ellone giggled as she ran a quick hand through Rinoa's. "Oh my, even though you just got up your hair is still all smooth."

"Holy shit, Squall I think they're about to get it on." Irvine whispered not so quietly.

Both girls sent a glare at Irvine. Then Rinoa spoke again, "Yeah I really gotta go home and fix myself up then I'll come back over."

"Wait before you go what are we doing today?" Zell asked.

"Well we gotta do something with Ellone of course," Selphie added.

"How about we all go out to lunch," Suggested Zell and after some thought added, "or a late breakfast." Everyone looked at Rinoa and Squall.

"Well we gotta do it now then," Ellone said turning to everyone, "Because I got friends of my own and they wanna go shopping with me at like two thirty. So we gotta leave now, Uncle you're coming right."

Laguna shook his head, "Sorry I actually gotta go to work soon. Maybe some other time okay dear."

"But so soon, I gotta get ready," Rinoa whined.

"Don't worry about it," Squall said. "No matter what you do, it won't help you at all."

Rinoa was thinking he was about to compliment her saying she looked fine but she should've known better. She stamped her foot and huffed, "You meanie."

"Hey at least she doesn't use three different bottles of gel to her hair," Ellone stuck her tongue out at Squall.

"That was back in like ninth grade and it was only two," Squall exclaimed. "I don't need those anymore. My hair is naturally perfect now."

"The chemicals probably just infused into your hair since you used them so much."

Ellone had a pleased smile on herself and the rest of the gang was laughing. Squall even smirked after a bit. Rinoa knew this is what she wanted, where almost every moment was just filled with joy. She knew she wanted to be right here with all her friends…with Squall.

"Excuse me I gotta make a call," Rinoa held up a finger and backed away.

She walked to the front room of their house, past the living room for some privacy. Rinoa had been in there before; it was lined with all types of pictures. It had a sort of calm and peaceful feel to the room. Rinoa knew Laguna more the likely just came out here to sit at times on their one couch in the room. He most likely just stared at the pictures and let his mind wander back in time. To his younger days when things probably weren't as complicated as they were today.

The room held family pictures of Ellone, Squall, and Laguna. One was with a young Ellone playing some type of card game with a younger Squall on the floor. Another had Laguna pushing a small Squall on a bike, for what must be his first ride. A third had Laguna with his arms around his two children with what Rinoa could only describe as the proudest smile in the world, plastered right on his face. There were a lot more and Rinoa smiled at them all, they all showed a happy family.

But two pictures threw off the peacefulness and happiness in the room. It showed that something was missing in all the other pictures. One was a real little Ellone sitting on a woman's lap, both smiling at the camera. The other one could be the happiest and saddest photo of them all. It was Laguna sitting under a tree with white peddles blowing in the wind. The same woman in the previous photo was sitting next to him asleep with her head on his shoulder. They held hands as they both slept under the tree. He looked so relaxed and at ease. Not only that, but he looked in love, truly he did. The picture looked to be one out of a fairy tall. With all the pedals blowing around them. It was breath taking.

Yet it reminded everyone who looked at this room that this woman. The woman who probably changed Laguna's life more then anyone, was no longer here, and that was something that made Rinoa want to cry. For Laguna and for herself, thinking about her own mother. It was such a tragedy to lose someone, anyone. No matter how many years go by it still hurt.

Rinoa glanced back at the kitchen to see Laguna laughing happily. She smiled at what a great man he really was. He could inspire everyone around him to be more cheerful. She could tell by seeing some scars on his arm and from living a life in a military he had a rough life. That much she knew, and to come out in the end this happy. Even after losing a love one, which drives most people to insanity. Rinoa was amazed and impressed by the man.

"Come on Rinoa enough dazing," she told herself before pulling out the phone and looking in her contacts for the last number she added. After pressing it she held it up to her ear and waited.

It only rang twice before he answered.

"_AJ"_

"Hey AJ it's Rinoa."

"_Ah! Rinoa what do I owe the pleasure."_

Rinoa grimaced, "We need to talk."

"_What about?"_

"Well can we talk in person?"

"_Okay well it has to be soon. I have plans with guys later." _

"Really, it can't be later tonight."

"_Sorry I am busy all night, I'm good tomorrow."_

"No it's gotta be today," Rinoa sighed knowing she was going to have to skip out on lunch with Ellone. That was a great way to really get to know her too. But she wanted to get this done, and she didn't want to be thinking about it all day.

"Okay well how about you come over sometime in the next hour"

"Okay, that's probably for the best since I left my things over there." Rinoa thought of a moment, "What if I came over in like twenty."

"_That would be great!_" Rinoa could've sworn he was just a little to happy.

"Okay see you then, bye."

"_Bye." _

Rinoa snapped her phone shut before standing in the doorway that connected the room to the living room. She noticed Squall watching her. She smiled meekly and called him over with a finger. He looked around the table before rising from his chair and making his way over to her.

"What's up?"

Rinoa frowned, "Well the only time I can talk to AJ would be right now."

"You can't see the fagot later?"

"Squall," Rinoa slapped him on the shoulder. "Be nice. And no he's busy with friends."

"They must be going raping tonight."

"Squall be serious," Rinoa poked him in the chest and glared into his eyes.

He held up his hands defensively, "Fine I'm sorry." He looked over his shoulder to see everyone at the table head's quickly turn away. Laguna then tried to strike up a conversation as if they weren't listening. It was all too obvious. Squall lightly pushed Rinoa back into the other room. "So you need to go now. You are going to miss lunch with us."

"Yeah I have too."

"But I wanted to be there with you incase if the shithead did anything." Squall explained.

"Then come with me," Rinoa suggested honestly hoping he did. There was just something about Squall being at her side that gave her all the strength and support she needed.

"I wish I could," Squall leaned against a wall, "But I haven't seen Ellone in a really long time and I would like to go to lunch with her. I know it may sound selfish but she is my sister and I have missed her."

Rinoa smiled," that could be the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say."

"F-u-c-k y-o-u." Squall annunciated very clearly.

Rinoa giggled, "Alright just drop me off and I'll just get a bus after."

"Rin I honestly don't trust him enough to do that." Squall sounding like he was actually pleading to her.

"I'll be fine," Rinoa reassured him.

Squall sighed. He knew he was defeated and he knew there wasn't going to be any other way. She was just going to have to go in by herself.

"Alright well go get dressed now," Squall waved his hand.

Rinoa placed a hand on his arm, "Thank you Squall I know you don't wanna to this."

"Just hurry up." He told her ignoring her sincerity in the thank you.

She smiled before briskly walking past him and out the door heading towards her house. Squall headed for the stairs, to change himself.

"Hey what's going on?" Selphie asked.

Squall hesitated knowing how much they would hate to hear what he was about to say. "I'm dropping her off at AJ's house before we go." Squall closed his eyes when he heard all the yelling and protests. He waited until they died down before he continued. "It's her decision so we aren't going to stop her. And!" He yelled to quiet the group because they started up again. "She is going to tell the bastard that she can't really seem him or anything."

"Squall," the brunette directed his attention to the blonde. "You know we can't let her go there alone. It is far to dangerous."

"I know, but she is positive he wont do anything."

"That doesn't mean anything," Zell argued, "You know he is a fucking prick dude. How are you gonna let her just go see him all by herself. We should schedule something when they meet in like a café or something. So we are positive he wont do anything."

"I know-"

"Then why aren't we doing it," Zell exclaimed. "I'll be damned if we let him get his way again Squall."

"I know," Squall said tiredly, "It's just that Rinoa wants to do it this way. I know its bad but I can't help it. You know she will be pissed at us if we 'set something up'. She still trusts him, and I think we should respect her wishes. As much as I don't like it myself."

Zell growled not any happier with the idea at all.

"I think you should let her," everyone turned to Ellone. "I don't really know what the problem is but it seems like this is her decision. You guys can't choose for her."

Squall pointed to his sister, "See what I mean. It sucks -- I know -- but I also know it's the only way."

"Why doesn't she wait?" Irvine asked.

Squall shrugged.

"Because this is probably driving her insane," Selphie answered on Rinoa's behalf. "Even though it is only been a day, she hasn't had this rough of a day for the past month. And from what we gather from before. She hasn't had a good time in a long while. So after having a month of what is a ton of fun. This one-day reminds her of what she has gone through. She doesn't want to go back to being sad and having all these problems to deal with. All this drama always hanging around her. If she fixes this problem, she doesn't have a care in the world. So you see, she can't wait any longer."

"Well that is quite the explanation," Irvine joked trying to make light of the situation. But even he couldn't change the mood.

Rinoa walked back in the door and when everyone looked at her with worried eyes she knew they knew. "Guys don't worry."

"Those boots are good." Squall asked.

She had on a green tank top, with a blue lightweight zip hoodie. She had on simple jeans with a belt hanging loosely around her waist. Her footwear was some black cowboy boots. They weren't real looking likes Irvine's but more flashy. She also had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was a very simple look but one that she could definitely pull off. Her mother's wedding ring could be seen on the necklace hanging just above her tank top.

"Why are my boots good?" Rinoa asked raising an eyebrow. She knew he wasn't giving her a compliment. If anything it would be about her shirt, because that's where her goods were. No guy ever complimented footwear.

"Ahh he's right," Zell added quickly rising from his chair. He went over to underneath the stairs, standing at the top of the basement stairs. To his right were a few shelves with plastic boxes. He dug in them for a second and came out with two silver pins with black balls at the top. The ball on the top let you push the pin without a thimble on.

"Oh now I get it," Irvine said nodding his head. "Smart."

"I wasn't planning on letting her go in without a least something." Squall smirked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rinoa suspiciously asked.

Zell knelt down behind her and Rinoa tried to turn around. Zell kept turning on the ground to keep getting behind her. It was actually quite funny looking. "Hey Rin quit moving."

"What the hell are you doing?" Rinoa threw her arms up.

"He's putting those pins into the heel of your boots," Squall explained to her. "That way they will blend in really well because of black on black. Even if someone notices them, they wont think anything of it. Now if he does try anything, and I mean anything at all. Then you pull out a pin and just jab him with it. It won't stop anyone for good and it probably wont dig in far in the wrong place. But get it in a good spot, or any spot and make a break for it."

Rinoa sighed, "You guys are too paranoid."

"Just please do this," Selphie said, "It will make us feel better."

Rinoa smiled at her friends for caring so much, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Okay well pins are in place," Zell hoped to his feet.

"Okay let's go," Squall said placing a hand against Rinoa's back leading her out of the house.

Everyone watched them get in the car and take off down the street. There was silence for a minute before Ellone spoke.

"So how long has Squall liked Rinoa?"

Everyone in the room laughed and then Selphie answered Ellone. "Well let's just say Squall probably just realized he had feelings for her. Even though it was so obvious to everyone else."

They all laughed again.

* * *

The car was quiet. Not a word was spoken the whole way. Squall sped down the road. He knew exactly where to go. That one night long ago picking up Selphie. It was burned into his mind and he would never forget the route. They entered the city for a bit, before quickly driving out of it. About another two minutes they pulled into AJ's driveway.

"He lives really close to the city doesn't he." Rinoa stated really just to have some words between them.

Squall put his arm behind Rinoa's seat as he faced her. "Look if he does anything and I mean anything you don't want. Do whatever the hell you have to, to get away from him. Bite, scratch, kick, scream, punch, I don't give a shit. Don't think you have some pride to keep in that situation."

Rinoa was giving him a disbelieving look through his little safety speech. "Squall you know I will be fine. AJ isn't like that too me, okay."

"I'm just saying be careful." Rinoa stepped out of the car and Squall leaned out his window. "Don't drink anything, and keep your shoes on. Oh if you call I will be here in a minute."

Rinoa shook her head in embarrassment. He was like a mother shouting to their kids at the first day of school. Rinoa knocked on the door and didn't have to wait long for AJ to answer it. Before he even said anything he saw the red convertible behind her. Then he saw a certain brunette flick him off and mouthed something that shouldn't be repeated again.

He laughed awkwardly, "Is he staying the whole time?"

Rinoa pushed herself into his house, "No he's leaving now, don't worry."

"Well don't wanna make you mad but I am rather happy to see him go," AJ said.

"Don't worry, I understand." Rinoa walked further into the house. It was the same as it was yesterday. It was much bigger then hers and Squall's. Rinoa's old house still would've kicked the shit out of this one. But he had a decent sized house. She didn't go to far before seeing a group of five guys sitting around a table, just watching her.

She quickly turned to AJ, "I didn't know I was interrupting, I'm sorry."

AJ placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry you aren't interrupting anything. We are just going to leave from my house."

"Why aren't there any cars outside?" Rinoa asked. It was weird for six guys to be in one house without a single car outside.

"Oh well my car is in the shop so we are using my mom's car. They all got dropped off here and we are all going together when my mom gets home."

"Where ya going?" Rinoa was a curious person, she couldn't help it.

"Just into this city tonight," AJ's eyes lit up, "you should come too."

Rinoa quickly shook her head and a hand, "No sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

Rinoa frowned, "That's kinda why I wanted to talk to you today."

"What did I do?" AJ joked, "We've only gotten reacquainted yesterday."

Rinoa glanced at the table of guys just watching them, "Could we talk someplace a little more private."

AJ nodded and flashed a bright smile, "Yeah I know they are nosey aren't they. Come on we'll go in my room." Rinoa didn't mean to show any hesitation but apparently it was visible. "Rinoa you know me, come on."

He led her up the stairs and down the hall into his room. It was white walls with various posters up. The bed was tucked in the right corner of his room. He had a closest to the left as soon as they entered the room. He also had a dresser next to the closet. Three windows, one above the bed's headboard, the other also above the bed in the middle, and the third left of the first one. Rinoa had to admit it felt roomy enough.

"Nice room," Rinoa complimented.

"I like it." AJ walked over and sat on his bed. Rinoa walked over and leaned against he dresser facing AJ. She noticed a pool out his one window. He followed her gaze to it and laughed. "Yeah you know I have actually jumped out this window and landed in the pool before."

Rinoa laughed, "doubt it."

AJ laughed back, "I swear it's true." Rinoa became silent again and AJ knew something was wrong. "So what did you wanna talk about? I hope its nothing bad."

Rinoa grabbed her elbow and faced the ground, a habit she still hasn't kicked yet. "Well its about us, and stuff. And well-"

"Squall," AJ finished for her.

"Yeah." Rinoa felt ashamed for some reason. When in reality she had no reason to be.

"I see." AJ looked sad to her and Rinoa felt bad. "Why do you like them so much though?"

She shouldn't be ashamed; she had no reason to be. She was proud of her friends and she had to get it across to him that she loved her friends. "Look it is hard to explain but I just feel so happy when I'm with them." Rinoa stepped away from the dresser, "I feel like I can take on the world. That no one can stop me. Being in the group is exhilarating. I know they only care what's best for me, and I just can't leave them."

"But you can leave me?" AJ asked serious. He also stood up and stepped closer to her, "Rinoa what we experienced that night was the most amazing thing ever. How can you just toss that aside for those delinquents?"

"That's the thing though," Rinoa exclaimed, "It was one night, one weekend. It was a great weekend, there is no doubt in that. But how am I supposed to just throw away my friends that took me in when I was a new girl to this place. They took care of me, showed me around. I can't just ditch them."

"But they are delinquents!" AJ shouted, "How can you hang out with them? I warned you I told you things." AJ froze and sat back down on his bed. He looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Rinoa. "What did they say about me?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean, tell me what they said."

Rinoa took a breath and folded her arms. "They said something but that doesn't have anything to do with it. I didn't just believe them instantly, alright."

"Is it about Selphie?" AJ asked.

Rinoa squinted accusingly and her voice grew stern. "So it did happen."

AJ nodded his head, "I don't know why they don't get over it."

"Maybe because you slipped her a roofie and tried to have your way with her," Rinoa spat.

AJ jumped off the bed, "What!" He looked shocked, "No! No way!" He grabbed Rinoa by the shoulders, "I swear I didn't do that! She was drunk and asked me. I know it was shallow of me to go through with it. But she's really hot I couldn't stop myself. I swear though it as all her, I didn't slip her anything. Rinoa you have to believe me."

'_She's really hot', that could've been put better. _Rinoa put that aside for the moment as she looked deeply into his eyes. What he said was convincing but the emotions all her friends had. Irvine visibly pissed, Selphie crying. It just didn't seem possible that Selphie was just trying to cover up for drinking too much. It would be more believable for him to be lying right now. Selphie had nothing to gain from lying. AJ had everything to gain, her trust.

"Look it doesn't matter alright," Rinoa snapped a bit too aggressively. AJ visibly jumped back and slowly sat back on the bed. Rinoa sighed, "Look I'm sorry but I don't wanna get into that."

"Look Rinoa you have to believe me," AJ looked up at her with such sad eyes Rinoa almost wanted to sit down right next to him and comfort him. "I didn't do anything. They are just bad people. And I know you don't want me bad mouthing your friends. But they are actually on speaking terms with a real live thief and in a vicious gang. How can I be the bad guy?"

That was Rinoa one weak spot. They did have a friend who was a thief and she didn't know who, or why. That was plaguing her mind, and that is what made her doubt their friendship at times. Why did they keep it a secret? Was it really bad enough that if she heard what they said she would leave them? Yet Squall's words last night told her differently. He told her everything she wanted to know except about the thief. His excuse was that it was too dangerous and Rinoa could believe that. She needed to know more about this thief and right now. She didn't really care who told her.

"What else do you know about this thief?" Rinoa asked.

AJ's head perked a bit before a smile appeared on his face. He figured is she wanted to know then there was still a chance. "Well I hear he is extremely skilled. Can get into any house, can go almost anywhere. I hear he has stolen many items form many people. He has pick-pocketed people right on the street. There is even a rumor he has stolen from a bank."

Rinoa quirked an eyebrow doubting that, "A bank really?"

"Yeah I thought it was hard to believe too. He got the code somehow during one of his day trips to it. I mean it wasn't a huge bank but I heard he snuck in at night and knocked out the two guards. He got into the vault easily with the code. And on his way out he took the security footage. This kid is a pro at his trade."

"How do you know so much detail about it then," Rinoa asked.

"One of the guards is my friend's cousin. I'm telling you it's true."

"Okay so if this thief is so good why is he with Squall?"

"That is the problem," AJ shrugged, "no one knows. We just know they have some connection."

_They are old time friends, _Rinoa thought, _could it really just be a coincidence that Squall knows a thief. Maybe he is just taking care of his friend who may not be the best person. But Squall is loyal and that's why he's doing it. _

"Okay that is bad but it's not the worst thing possible." Rinoa argued, "He isn't the thief himself at least."

AJ looked at her very seriously from the bed, his eyes piercing Rinoa. "Rinoa if you don't think that is bad enough, listen to me now. There was a gang fight that went bad. It went terribly bad."

"Did someone die," Rinoa had to ask it.

"That's the thing, we aren't even sure," Before Rinoa could ask what he meant AJ kept going. "Look this simple street fight someone turned into a shootout."

Rinoa gasped, "No, that's not possible. Squall and them wouldn't do that." But her mind flashed back to last night. Squall told her something went bad, and that they covered it up. Was Aj talking about the same thing?

"Rinoa they may have gotten better, I'll give you that." AJ pointed a finger as he talked, "but listen here. They were way worse back then. They had guns, and they used them. No one knows what exactly happened but we just know the other gang members in that fight are nowhere to be found. We don't know if they're dead and buried, or if they fled. So I can't tell you the outcome, but I can tell you. Being perfectly honest, that they were involved in a serious shootout."

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday!" Rinoa yelled. She wasn't mad at AJ in particular, but she was pissed in general.

"Because someone could've overheard us in the mall. And when you came to my house after you didn't want to talk about it anymore. I'm sorry."

"It's just hard to believe," Rinoa said.

"I know." AJ stood up and reached for her hand but she pulled back.

"No you don't understand," Rinoa half laughed. "They would never do that. I know them, and I know that story is just all bullshit."

"It isn't bullshit Rinoa!" AJ yelled.

"Yes it is!" Rinoa screamed, "They wouldn't do that! Guns? No if they did that they would've told me. They would've told me, and then give me the choice to leave."

"How would you know!"

"Because Squall explained everything to me yesterday!" Rinoa countered, "Everything I asked, and he didn't say anything about guns."

"He was lying then!" AJ shouted.

"No he was telling the truth!" Rinoa argued, "I could tell!"

Before AJ could say anything else Rinoa's phone beeped. She quickly pulled it out and flipped it open to read the text message. She ran a hand through her hair as she quickly scanned it.

Are you alright? It was from Selphie. Rinoa quickly responded that she was fine. She then turned back to AJ looking half pissed, half sad.

AJ ran a hand over his mouth frustrated. After a moment he quickly ran over to his dresser. Rinoa watched curiously as he dug around in one of the drawers. After awhile he pulled out a rectangular velvet box and walked over to Rinoa.

"Look I bought this a long time ago when I missed you. I was thinking about mailing it but I always wanted to get back and just give it to you in person. Sadly I never did." He opened it up to show Rinoa. She gasped slightly as she saw a beautiful silver necklace with a heart hanging at the bottom. It was gorgeous in Rinoa's eyes. It was simple and not the most elegant of things but just the thought of him actually giving her something was enough to make it perfect. "Turn around so I can put it on you."

Rinoa did as she was told. She felt her mother's necklace being taken off and she quickly looked over her shoulder. "Don't worry I know how important it is to you but I just want to see you with this on alone. I'm putting your mother's wedding ring right here." He put it on the dresser.

He slipped the new necklace on and Rinoa looked in the mirror that was on the dresser. It was very beautiful. She pressed a hand to it and couldn't help but feel extremely happy. Maybe she shouldn't cut all ties with him. Then again it was just a necklace and she shouldn't be bought by such a thing. But it was so confusing she really wished it were easier. But this necklace might mean he was thinking about her all the time.

"Why should I have this?" Rinoa asked turning a little to get a better view in the mirror.

"Because I feel sorry for the things I said." AJ turned her around "I really mean that and I don't want to hurt you."

"Thank you AJ, really."

Before Rinoa knew what happened AJ's lips were pressed to hers. His hands cupped her face as he tried to deepen the kiss. Rinoa took no time to shove him back.

"What are you doing!" Rinoa exclaimed.

AJ looked hurt and he held Rinoa's shoulders as he spoke, "Rinoa come on. You know you have feelings for me. Why can't this happen?"

"Because…" Rinoa looked away for a second before looking back, "Because I don't have feelings for you."

AJ stepped back, "How could you not have feelings. After all we have been through."

"What have we been through?" Rinoa shouted. "One weekend, that's it!"

"How could you say that!" AJ shouted.

"Because it's true!"

"Rinoa you haven't been with anyone else, you've only been with me. Why wouldn't you like me? There isn't someone else, you don't know anyone really." AJ's eyes glazed over as he made a conclusion. He rushed up to Rinoa and grabbed her arms. "Is it Leonhart! You're in love with fucking Leonhart aren't you!"

"You're hurting me," Rinoa winced.

"Are you fucking him!" AJ shouted into her face. "Is that it!"

"No that's not it!" Rinoa yelled back starting to get scared. "We haven't done anything I swear!"

"Do you love him!" AJ shouted shaking her.

Rinoa looked away. "… I don't know."

"Do you wanna do him," AJ continued to yell. "You want him to take you, all of you."

Now Rinoa started to get mad. He was definitely screwing up any chance of them having a friendship. She remembered when they first talked he said he had a short temper. But Rinoa never noticed it so she thought he was just overreacting. Apparently he did and unfortunately for AJ. Rinoa's patience just ran out.

"Why the fuck do I have to tell you anything!" Rinoa pushed him back.

"So you do love him!" AJ accused.

"I never said that!" Rinoa screamed. "You know what this was a mistake! I'm sorry but we no longer can be friends!" Rinoa turned to leave but felt his hands on her arms. Rinoa felt herself be lifted off the ground and thrown onto his bed.

AJ ran over to the door and grabbed a small key off his dresser. He quickly locked the door and then put the key into his shoe. He looked at Rinoa lecherously, "Rinoa you are mine. No one else is going to have you."

"AJ the fuck is wrong with you!" Rinoa was really scared now.

AJ dove on top of Rinoa and began trying to pin her arms down. Rinoa wiggled and squirmed as best she could. She kicked her legs, and shouted, while also trying desperately to keep her hands free. She felt his lips press roughly against her neck and she wanted to puke. AJ took one of his hands attempting to get under her shirt. The old Rinoa a month ago might has just cried as she dealt with what would come. But not now, not anymore. Rinoa with her hand now free reached down to her boot. She pulled the pin out and jabbed it with all her strength right into his cheek. He howled in pain backing off for a moment. Rinoa kicked him off the bed and made her way to the door. She jiggled the handle, it was old looking. Maybe it would just open. Sadly it didn't.

She found herself being pressed hard into the door and she felt hot breath on her neck. "That was a pretty clever trick. Did Squally teach you that?" AJ threw Rinoa to the ground and reached down taking the other pin from her boot. He throw it into the corner of his room.

Rinoa quickly made for her cell phone in her pocket, but he caught onto that also. He pushed Rinoa head into the floor and grabbed the phone out of her pocket. He tossed it out the window and watched it land in the pool. His face had a smile on it but that was soon replaced with pain as Rinoa shoved his head into the wall. She began beating her fists into his back. He flipped over and grabbed her flailing arms. He shoved her onto the bed and was on top of her again.

He began pressing rough kissed against her lips as Rinoa did everything she could to stop him. She kept turning her head to get away from his pressing lips. She felt his hand under her shirt again and used her free hand to really punch him straight in the face. He took it straight on and his hand whipped back out from under her shirt. He managed to finally pin both her hands down. He leaned in closely to her.

"My my, Squally has taught you a lot hasn't he."

"AJ you are fucking mental!" Rinoa shouted while a tear ran down her cheek.

"Shhh," his soothing was nothing short of rapist sounding. "It's alright, we will be one in a just a short while."

He pressed his lips down on hers again and she struggled hard. She was not going to let him get his way. But AJ was getting annoyed with her constant struggling. He bit onto her lip until he tasted blood. His smile grew as he heard Rinoa whine in pain. He was truly enjoying this.

Rinoa was scared out of her mind. She felt like vomiting every time his lips touched her. He pinned both her arms back with just one of his hands. The other one was working her belt and Rinoa screamed in tears. She kept shaking her body to get away and after awhile he got annoyed again. He pulled his arm back and gave her a punch to her side. She groaned in pain as more tears came down.

"Fine we'll do you're pants last," AJ told her in the most haunting way.

Instead of reaching under her shirt he just pulled from the top. It began stretching before slowly ripping. Rinoa continued to struggle hard, she needed to break free. AJ ripped the shirt more then enough. Rinoa's bra was the only thing keeping any decency she had left. AJ licked his lips as he reached for her. Rinoa tugged her arm as hard as she could and with every second coming closer to AJ succeeding she found the strength this time. Her hand broke free and she socked AJ right in the face, but didn't stop. She kept pounding him until he let go of her other arm as he sat up trying to get away from her punches.

"That's it, I've tried to play nice," AJ warned.

AJ raised his hands above his head and put his two hands together to make one big fist. Before Rinoa could react he pounded on her stomach with full strength. Rinoa gasped with all the air leaving her. He slammed her again, and again, and again until Rinoa was wheezing for air. Her hands were covering her face as she cried during her wheezing.

AJ shifted back a bit making so he could work at her belt better. He finally got it undone and even though it was just loosely around. It needed to go. He then unbuttoned her pants but that's as far as he got. When he shifted he gave up a very vital spot, which Rinoa took full advantage off. She kneed him as hard as she could in the groan. He groaned and stopped his advances instantly. Rinoa wasn't going to stop there. She had little air still but she was going to use her opportunity. She nailed him again and as she tried to get further way. Rinoa managed to bring her full leg back, and like a spring she let it loose. AJ collapsed onto the ground rolling around gasping for air.

Rinoa sat up and before she could do anything else she vomited right on the bed. It was mainly from the earlier punches but the overall experience made her want to just as much. She saw him try to rise to his knees. Even if he couldn't move that much right away he just had to keep the key away from her. Then he could just wait and when he felt better, he would give it to her. Hard now because of the pain she caused him.

Rinoa knew the key would be too dangerous to get, she looked out the window to her left and saw the pool. She knew it was dangerous and dumb, but in this situation she found it necessary. She opened the window happy there wasn't a screen. She looked back at AJ and anger filled her with rage. She stood up on the ground keeping her distance from him incase if he made a sudden move. She then kicked him in the gut as hard as she could. And she did it again before he fell to the ground. Rinoa would've shouted but she still felt her breath gone.

She then jumped back onto the bed and made her way to the window. She crawled onto the little windowpane and took a second to gather herself. She knew she couldn't take forever so she pushed with her hands off the side and she kicked strongly with her feet. She was in the air for about three seconds with her eyes closed before landing in the pool. She went down deep, and quickly opened her eyes to look around. She saw her phone just below her but she knew there would be no point and she didn't have time. Because of those punches still affecting her she couldn't hold as much air as usual. She swam as fast as she could to the surface. When she broke it she gasped for air and looked back at house.

She had to get out of here soon. She climbed out of the pool using strength she thought she didn't have. She jumped over the fence leading out of his yard and she reached the sidewalk. She quickly looked both ways. She could continue to run into the suburbs but that would be easier to find her. She had to head towards the city and that way she could also find a phone. She needed Squall. She knew they would come after her. AJ's little gang that he had.

She zipped up her jacket all the way to cover herself up again. She took off her boots and did her belt up. She tried to get her breath under control. Her heart was racing and her stomach hurt like hell. But she had to get away.

So Rinoa began running towards the city. Trying to get away from the man that use to bring her happiness and from the same man that could've just ruined her life. With two thoughts on her mind, to get as far away from AJ as possible and also to find Squall. She needed him desperately right now.

* * *

**Well I'm sure I'm gonna get some mixed reviews on this. Be honest I wont care, and I am excited to see what you guys are gonna say. Like I said, things are getting interesting. **


	15. Salvation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8**

**A/N: Well a lot of you seemed to like the last chapter. That's good. Thank you for all the reviews, as you can see I did manage to reach 100 before chapter 15, which is a huge thing for me. Okay well hope you like this chapter as well.**

* * *

AJ pulled the key out of his sock and put it in the lock. With a swift turn the door flew open and he collapsed to the ground. In another second he would probably piss himself, and that wasn't the problem. He was just praying it wouldn't be blood. She just kicked him so damn hard. His legs were visibly shaking and his stomach was in knots.

_Damn her_, AJ thought as he laid there in pain. _No it isn't her, it's that damn Leonhart. Fuck him, fuck his friends!_ AJ gathered his breath _it doesn't matter, you thought this out. _He shouted down to her friends. "Guys! Quickly!" He heard movement before a bunch of feet stamped on the steps as they ran up them.

They saw AJ and one of them knelt down besides him. "Dude what happened."

"Listen," AJ looked his friend directly in the eye. "Go after her, she is heading towards the city. She is going to try and find help. She doesn't have her phone, so she can't call."

"How are we gonna find her, and what do you want us to do if we find her?"

"She is a scared girl running. She is going to get tired fast and she isn't feeling to well. Her head has many thoughts running through it and her stomach isn't too good. When you find her take her into an alley and wait for me to catch up with you. I'll come with the car, and then we'll take her back here."

"What if she makes it too Leonhart?" One of his friends asked. Chasing someone closely related to Squall's gang was an extremely dangerous thing.

"That's why you gotta go now," AJ grabbed his friends shirt, "Think about it. He is doing something. There is no way he would let her come here be herself. He and his friends had to do something else and she did this instead. Find her now before she gets help. Luckily for us, she can't find anyone in the city to help her. If someone does help her just say she stole my necklace. So go now! And unless if Leonhart himself is confronting you don't let anyone get in your way!"

His friends all nodded their heads before taking flying down the stairs and out of the house. They all ran as fast as they could towards the city. AJ was right, she would be easy to find, and easy to take care of.

* * *

Rinoa wanted to run with everything she had. She wanted to fly down the sidewalk to safety. She wanted to get as far away from AJ's house as fast as possible. She wanted to be able to just run forever, but she knew she couldn't. She could only carry a sprint for so long. She had to keep her head cool and think in this situation. So she was jogging, fast, but still not sprinting.

She looked around as tall buildings engulfed her. She had no idea where she was. Whenever she went to the city with her friends she never paid attention to where they were. She felt so small and tiny in such a big place. And yet even though she felt so small, she felt like she was the center of attention. Everyone was staring at her. She knew it was because she was dripping wet and running. But all their eyes, they were all piercing her. She felt like they were staring right through her clothes, seeing everything. She tried to cover herself up best she could with her hands in front of her chest. But it made it difficult to run and she knew it was just her mind. It was racing faster then she could handle. She had to slow it down, and really think.

She saw a man pull out a phone and she ran up to him. "I need to use your phone." The man jumped in surprise before shooing her away. When she persisted he just dialed whatever number and began walking away. She ran up to another person but they also shunned her away. Calling her crazy.

Rinoa was panting, leaning on her knees. She looked at the building in front of her and saw her reflection. She looked terrible, drenched with her hair sticking to her face and messy. What little makeup she had on was running. She wiped her arm over her face to get rid of the left over makeup. She stood up still panting looking around to see where she should go next. As she looked she saw five guys running in the distance. They were far enough away, but as Rinoa watched them she noticed they were running at a faster pace. A much faster pace. She had to start running again, now.

She took off again, running faster now. She might be able to hide in a store, but as soon as that thought entered her mind she looked back and was faced with a new dilemma. She was leaving a trail of water behind her. It was getting fainter as she went but it was enough to follow. She needed to take off her hoodie and twist it dry. It was literally still dripping water. But if she took it off she would only have on her ripped shirt, which would expose herself. She couldn't do that, everyone was watching. All the eyes that were bearing down on her. She whimpered, wanting to cry. She should never be in this situation. She couldn't handle it by herself.

But she was, and she would have to.

She began running again, deciding that she would just have to find some help. She would not remove any of her clothing. She felt indecent enough. And just when Rinoa thought all odds were against her. Fate gave her some hope.

She turned another corner and crashed right into someone. She fell to the ground and with her adrenalin still pumping instantly got up. She was about to take off again but she heard a voice.

"Rinoa why are you wet?"

Rinoa recognized the voice. She saw Quistis standing there eyeing her suspiciously. Rinoa looked to see the person she bumped into and it was Seifer. Rinoa almost cried with relief. She gripped Seifer by his long coat.

"You have to help me," she looked desperately into his eyes. "People are after me."

Seifer looked surprised at first but his face soon fell to its arrogant self. "Fuck no."

Fate's hope could've been better.

"Please you don't understand," Rinoa whined tears starting to form. "AJ tried to rape me, and his guys are chasing me. They are right behind me."

Seifer shook her off, "Like I said, fuck no. Maybe you shouldn't be sleeping around with so many guys."

"He tried to rape me!" Rinoa shouted.

Seifer just shrugged clearly not caring. "Happens all the time, get over it."

Rinoa couldn't believe him. She knew that he wasn't the nicest person. But he couldn't easily help her. But he was actually refusing too. She knew she couldn't stare at him forever. And she didn't have time to pester him forever. She turned to Quistis and was glad to see she at least looked worried.

"Quistis can't you make him help me," Rinoa asked desperately.

Quistis slowly shook her head, "Rinoa I'm sorry if he says he wont then nothing I can say will stop that. He really isn't going to fight your battles for you."

Rinoa whimpered again as she squatted down and held her head. "I don't believe it. I don't believe it. I don't know what to do."

Quistis also squatted down brushing the back of her skirt as she did. She put a friendly hand on Rinoa's shoulder causing the troubled girl to look up. "Listen up Rinoa, go straight this way for another two blocks, then take a right. Go another block then a left and another couple blocks there will be a big building sticking out. Go to the top floor, don't let anyone stop you."

"…What"

"Go now you don't have time," Quistis urged her.

Rinoa realized she was right, she nodded her head and rose. She glared at Seifer one more time, and was even more pissed when he sighed looking bored. She turned and began running once again. This time faster, she knew they just gained a lot on her for stopping and also she had a destination. She wasn't sure what, but it was all she had at the moment.

Quistis watched her run away before turning to Seifer, "Why couldn't you help her."

"Because she is Leonhart's bitch." Seifer replied bored.

"Squall would help me," Quistis said.

"Yes because you are actually friends with Squall."

"You owe him still."

Seifer looked at Quistis very seriously, "until he directly asks for a favor, I don't have to do shit."

Quistis pinched the bridge of her nose, "Well you still could've helped."

"Will it help if I said she has to learn to fight her own battles, and she has to deal with her own issues."

Quistis thought for a moment, "Well it would, if you actually thought that."

Seifer laughed, "Can't fool you."

As they turned to continue there walk in the city five guys in a line quickly turned the corner. The first four ran past but the fifth bumped into Quistis and before she could even fall to the ground or before he could get another step. Seifer had his hand around his neck and banged his head into the wall before bringing it down on his knee. The other four guys turned around.

"Shit it's Seifer."

Seifer just snarled at them and helped Quistis up. He put an arm around he and lead her away. The other four guys knew they had to get Rinoa. They would come back for their friend later.

Quistis waited until they were out of earshot. "That was a little aggressive even for you."

"It has nothing to do with Rinoa," Seifer replied seriously, "I hate AJ as much as the next guy and whenever I have the chance to mess with him. I will."

Quistis patted his chest, "you're such a brute."

"It's why you love me," Seifer smirked.

Rinoa ran desperately like she had been since she jumped out the window. She looked over her shoulder and saw four men bearing down on her, growing ever closer. She heard tires screech and her head snapped forward. A car was sliding to a stop in front of her and she just barely managed to hop to the left and avoid being hit. The driver instantly began yelling at her, but Rinoa paid no attention to him. She just continued to run.

Her legs were dead and she felt like collapsing at any second. Water filled jeans weighed at least twice as much and running for as much as she did. She never had been the most athletic girl, not enough to handle the distance she just ran. Her stomach was still flaming with pain, but as she turned the last corner the building Quistis talked about came into view. She could see it in the middle of other buildings. The street split around it like a moat. With her destination in view she reached for energy she didn't know she had.

The building continued to grow and grow as she came closer. Soon she reached the doors and shoved them open as she continued to run. The building had a high ceiling with many couches around in the what she figured was the first floor lobby. She saw a desk with two elevators past it. She ran to one of them, ignoring the call from one of the secretaries. She pressed the button and was filled with relief as it opened right up for her. As if calling her inside for safety. As the doors closed with her inside she saw her pursuers enter the building. One pointed to her as they continued to chase her.

Rinoa was hopping up and down in the elevator, shaking her hands. She couldn't keep still. She just prayed no one else got in, so it would be a direct trip to the top. She watched the red numbers above the door and soon it reached fifteen and lurched to a stop. The doors slowly began to open. Rinoa squeezed through as soon as there was enough room for her to do so.

She saw another secretary behind a desk directly adjacent to two doors. This one was a gray old lady that looked like she hadn't been laid in decades. Grey hair tucked back behind her head, and one giant ass mole to the right of her nose. _And she_ stared at Rinoa as if she was crazy. Rinoa ignored her knowing she would never let her by. Rinoa didn't even know who she was seeing. She figured it was possibly Quistis parents or something. She just knew she couldn't wait around any longer. She saw salvation and she was going to take it no matter what.

She pushed her legs to limits they didn't have. They were heavy and Rinoa wanted to collapse onto the ground right into front of the secretary. She pushed the doors open ignoring the old hag and she saw the best thing she could've hope for. She saw Laguna holding onto a couple of beers as he stared at the doors that just flew open.

"Rinoa?" Laguna asked in his usual cheery self. When he noticed the distressed look on her face and her dripping wet, he put the beers down and stepped closer to her. His true fatherly colors showed. "Dear Hyne, Rinoa what happened."

"Aj…he-the…I-I ran," Rinoa tried to form words but couldn't. Partly from the panting but mostly just from the shock of it all.

She gave up completely and just ran to Laguna. She dove into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. As soon as she did, the tears began to flow down her face. She was still breathing hard and crying wasn't helping her at all. Laguna rubbed her back and comforted her. She would've laughed at how fatherly he was actually acting at the moment if it wasn't for the situation. Just as she thought it was all over she heard the doors crash open.

Rinoa turned around to see the four guys panting and all staring at her. Rinoa turned back to Laguna and could see he now looked angry. The secretary walked in after the boys but Laguna shook his head saying he would take care of it.

"I'm sorry…sir, to barge...in…like this!" One boy shouted between deep breaths. "But she stole…something…from us!"

"Yeah? What?" Rinoa never heard Laguna with so much venom in his voice.

"That necklace…sir," the boy pointed to the charm around Rinoa's neck.

Laguna glanced at it shortly but kept his eyes always on the boys. Rinoa opened her mouth in shock that they were accusing her. She grabbed the necklace and threw it at them.

"Take the damn necklace!"

"There now leave." Laguna backed her.

The boy shook his head sadly, "we can't sir not-"

"That wasn't a request." Laguna growled.

"Look!" the boy shouted, "We are going to deal with her our way. She stole she has to deal with the consequences!"

Laguna closed his eyes for a moment. He took a breath and then he smiled. He turned around, and picked up the two beers he put down on his desk. He handed them to Rinoa and gently led her to a door to their left. "Rinoa dear, can you wait in here with my two friends."

Rinoa was a little too surprised to respond. He was sounding like his usual perky self again. Laguna opened the door to reveal two couches put together to form an L. There was a decent sized TV also in the room. Then there was an average sized black man sitting on the couch to the left. He sat there peacefully and watched a Laguna lead Rinoa into the room. To Rinoa he looked like a man with much on his mind, who would think and ponder before every move he made. Or other words, the complete opposite of Laguna. Then Rinoa had to stop herself from gasping when she saw a huge man with a bandana on, taking up most of the couch. He smiled at Rinoa, and even though he had scars and was fairly large. He had a gentle face, which surprised Rinoa.

"Now stay here for a moment Rinoa," Laguna pushed her down to sit next to the big man.

"But what about those guys?"

"Don't worry I will take care of them," Laguna replied gently.

The big man next to Rinoa made a gesture with his hand.

"Do you want help Laguna," the other man asked, and Rinoa figured that was what the big man was implying.

He shook his head, "I'm sure I can handle them by myself."

Before Rinoa could protest anymore, Laguna already walked back out the door and shut it tightly. Rinoa just sat there not really sure what to do. Both guys just kept looking at her, and she wished they would just go to watching their basketball game on the TV. Rinoa almost jumped off the couch when the big man moved his arm a little. He reached over and plucked one of the beer cans from her. She realized that what they were looking at and she quickly handed the other one to the other man.

"Thank you."

"So uh you're friends of Laguna," Rinoa asked trying to make the air at least breathable.

The smaller man looked sad for a moment, "He hasn't mentioned us at all?"

Rinoa shook her head.

The man sighed, "And he put you in this situation. You don't even know who we are. I'm sorry this must be very awkward right now. I'm Kiros and that is Ward." Rinoa shifted her attention over to him to see him nod. "He lost his voice on a mission long ago."

Before Rinoa could say how terrible that was, she heard a voice from the other room.

"Look old man we are in a hurry!"

"Old?" Laguna sounded hurt. "I'm not that old. I don't even have wrinkles at all. Do I look old?"

"Shut the fuck up!" The boy sounded enraged. "Here's what's gonna happen. We are going to ask one last time to give us the girl. If you do, we leave, it all ends. If you don't we will take her by force."

"Well before you even ask the answer is no and to just say one more thing. It isn't going to go like that at all."

Rinoa made a move to get up. She couldn't let al these guys fight Laguna for her. She would just have to go with them and make another break for it. But when she tried to get up Ward gently pushed her back down.

"Rinoa," Kiros started but stopped when he saw the surprise on her face. He laughed at the realization she never told him, her name. "Sorry Laguna talks about you sometimes." Rinoa settled back down, it didn't surprise her that Laguna would talk about her. He seemed like the man to go on rambling about people. "Don't worry about Laguna, he can take care of himself. And even if he can't, we'll go in and help him.

Rinoa nodded her head. She wondered why Ward, being this big. Not like fat big, she knew he had muscles somewhere. If he was on a mission then he must have been in the army. And they don't just let big guys without muscles in it.

"Fine then let's go!" The voice came from outside the room.

Rinoa heard a lot of footsteps as they ran across the floor. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to hear next but it certainly wasn't what she did hear. A scream of pain.

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Dude my arm," this boy yelled sounding in tears. "Look what he did to my arm, it's backwards."

"Geez I'm sorry." _Laguna Obviously_ Thought Rinoa.

"You're dead old man!"

This time there was a loud _thud_ and something shattering.

"I really liked that lamp you know."

"Shit this man punches harder then Seifer and Squall."

"Hey you know my boy." Laguna sounded extremely happy at the mention of his son's name.

"What! You're one of their dads."

"Yup Squall's dad, Laguna. Please to meet ya."

"You're fucked old man."

"I just told you my name why do you have to still call me old."

Rinoa continued to try and listen but it was being covered up by the announcer of the basketball game. She saw Kiros turning the volume up to cover up the sound. Rinoa knew she shouldn't be listening to what was going outside of the room. But she was a curious girl, she had to know. But she also knew that Ward wouldn't let her get up, so she sat there listening the best she could.

It was considerably hard to listen to both.

"Holy shit-" The voices from outside.

"-That move was unbelievable-" The announcer from the TV.

"-He got behind me and-"

"-Just plowed his way into–"

"-My chest-"

"-and just like that they were-"

"-fucked."

Then all the commotion outside stopped. She listened hard but there wasn't anything. Then Kiros turned off the TV and rose from his chair. Ward did the same and Rinoa followed them, eager to find out what happened. Kiros stepped through the door first followed by Rinoa, and Ward squeezed through last. Rinoa Saw Laguna leaning against his desk in an empty room.

"Hey," Laguna happily greeted them.

"What happened?" Rinoa asked.

"Well they were fairly understanding and after a bit of talking I convinced them to walk away."

Kiros sighed, "Laguna we heard basically everything."

Laguna chuckled and scratched the back of his head like he always did. "Ya did huh?"

"…uhh Laguna you're bleeding." Rinoa pointed to his hands.

"Well that's strange I'm not hurt." Laguna looked out to his hands and after examining them for a moment he came to his conclusion. "Oh that isn't my blood."

Rinoa cringed, "What?"

"Where did the boys go Laguna?" Kiros asked pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to his friend.

Laguna starting wiping the blood off, a little too nonchalantly for Rinoa. "They ran away, didn't want to get caught by the police."

"So what did you do to them exactly?" Kiros asked.

Laguna shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What matters is how Rinoa is doing."

Rinoa was looking around the room at the mess. A shattered lamp, blood on the carpet, and papers all sprawled out on the floor. It was a mess, and it happened so fast. But the most unbelievable part was that Laguna, the most caring and gentle man in the world, did it. He wouldn't harm a spider; he gave his ice cream to the poor kid who dropped his. Rinoa couldn't believe that the same man just fought of three guys so easily. Even if only teenagers, it was still impressive.

"Rinoa?"

"hmm?"

"Are you alright," Laguna sincerely asked.

Rinoa's mood changed from shocked to sad. Squeezing the bottom of her jacket, feeling the dampness, she remembered why this was all happening.

"What happened exactly?"

Rinoa didn't answer right away, her mind was drifting back to the horrifying experience. She squeezed her jacket tighter. Before Laguna could press the matter more, Kiros add his advice.

"Why don't you call Squall, Laguna?"

"Yeah…"

He kept his eyes on Rinoa as he picked up the phone from his desk. He dialed the memorized number and waited. As he waited he noticed that Rinoa was covering every part of herself as she could with her clothes. Not that she usually showed too much skin, but since she was soaked to the bone. He would've figured she would take off her drenched jacket. It would be more comfortable.

"Yeah."

Laguna cringed. Squall never answered him like that. It was always 'what'. He could hear laughing in the back and he knew that they were all enjoying himself. He didn't want to ruin it with this. But one look at Rinoa who seemed to be in a lot of despair gave him the courage to break up the happiness.

"Squall you need to come to my office."

"What? Why?"

"…There's been a problem and you need to get down here."

There was a silence for a few seconds. "Does this have to do with anything about…you know?" He whispered it, so Laguna knew he didn't want his friends hearing.

"Uh no," Laguna ran a hand down his face. "It has to do with Rinoa.

"What! What happened!"

"I don't know, but she is in my office and these guys were chasing her."

"I'll be right there!"

The line went dead. Laguna slowly put the phone back on the receiver. Laguna walked over to Rinoa who still hadn't moved since the phone call. He wasn't even sure if she blinked. She just kept staring at the ground holding her hoodie. Laguna walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped towards him and he smiled gently.

"Rinoa I need to know what happened."

Rinoa looked away, "AJ…he tried to rape me."

As soon as the words left her mouth she dove into Laguna for another embrace. Yet she didn't cry, she just needed to be held. Laguna knew that he wasn't what she wanted either. She wanted Squall.

"Squall will be here any minute okay."

Rinoa nodded into his chest before taking a step back. "Thank you Laguna."

"You know I'm always there for you." He replied gently but as serious as he could.

"I got you wet." Rinoa nodded towards his shirt.

Laguna laughed, "Well it was bit hot anyways."

Rinoa laughed a little but it wasn't much. They just stood there in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was relaxing. Rinoa didn't want them to keep telling her she was alright, or keep asking what happened. She was happy for the silence, where they would just wait. Waiting for Squall was the only thing that was keeping her from breaking down right now.

The doors suddenly flew open.

"Rinoa!" Squall saw her and took a step forward, "Rin what happened?"

Rinoa told herself to stand still, act strong, and tell him everything was okay. But seeing him there, she felt hot tears steam down her face. She unzipped a bit of her hoodie to show her ripped tank top.

"Oh Hyne," Squall understood immediately.

Rinoa couldn't hold back any longer. She ran to Squall and he embraced her tightly. She buried her head into his shoulder and let all her tears run. Squall simply closed his eyes and held her, there wasn't any other thing to do. He could only hold her, and be there for her in her time of need. Squall's friends stood at the door watching, not sure either what to do.

After a while Rinoa slowly stopped crying and after a few half dry heaves half hiccups she backed away. She kept her head towards the ground in embarrassment. She just cried her eyes out in a room full of people. She zipped her hoodie back up to hide the ripped shirt once again. No one said anything, no one moved. They all just stood still waiting for someone else to make a move.

"…I need a drink." Rinoa mumbled.

Squall would normally laugh at someone saying that. But he knew Rinoa was being completely serious in her statement. He wasn't sure what her deal with alcohol was exactly, but he was starting to get a better idea.

"Rin," she looked up at Squall. "You need to tell me exactly what happened."

"Wait," Laguna held up his hands. "You should all go in the other room. I don't think you want us old men listening into this."

"Good idea," Squall agreed and put an arm around Rinoa leading her to the other room. All their friends followed.

When the door tightly shut Laguna leaned back on his desk and ran a hand through his hair.

"You did a good job comforting her Laguna," Kiros told him.

"Yeah?"

"I think you could've held back during the fight."

"I did." Laguna looked at his friend.

"A little more." Kiros frowned.

Laguna looked towards the floor, "It's just that those boys made me so mad. You saw Rinoa she was crushed. I've gotten to know her so well, she's like my own daughter. I couldn't really stop myself."

"And Julia has nothing to do with it," Kiros wisely asked.

Laguna chuckled to himself, "Of course it has something to do with it." Laguna looked back at his friends. "She looks just like her doesn't she?"

"She certainly does," Kiros said and Ward nodded his head behind Kiros. Kiros took a step forward. "Well ignoring these crazy events that just occurred. Everything is going according to plan for that _thing _right_._"

Laguna nodded his head, "Perfectly."

* * *

They all sat silently in the room after hearing Rinoa's story. She leaned her head on Squall's shoulder as he draped an arm over her shoulder, rubbing her arm. Irvine and Selphie sat on another couch, while Zell and Ellone both found some collapsible chairs to sit on. Zell was clenching his fists while Irvine had his arms around Selphie.

"Rin, we are so so sorry." Selphie still had some tears coming down from the story. "You should never have gone there by yourself."

"Selph-"

"No it's my fault," Ellone quietly said.

"Ellone it isn't your fault," Zell said putting an arm on her back.

"No it is," Ellone strongly confirmed. "If it wasn't for you guys wanting to go out to lunch with me. You could've gone with her."

"But Ellone-"

"No!" Everyone turned to Squall. "It is nobodies fault but AJ."

"He's right," Irvine agreed. "We could blame all of ourselves for not doing the right thing. For not being there for Rinoa. But the truth of the matter is, AJ was the one who did this. It is entirely his fault."

Murmurs of agreement were heard in the room. After a bit of silence Zell spoke.

"So what are we gonna do."

"Let's kick down that asshole's door and beat the shit out of him," Selphie suggested.

"Yeah!" Zell jumped up from his chair. "Let's beat him to a bloody pulp and his friends. He doesn't mess with anyone in the Griever Gang."

"I can't ask that of you," Rinoa said.

"No it's alright Rin," Irvine told her also standing up. "He deserves a good ass kicking and we are the ones to give it to him."

"Yeah!" Selphie also stood jumped up, "Let's go!"

"No!"

Everyone looked at Squall who had his head in his hands.

"Squall why the hell not." Zell through his arms up. "He tried to rape Rinoa, you should be more pissed then anyone."

"You don't understand." Squall said. He leaned back and rested his head on the back of the couch. He closed his eyes. "This was all planned."

"What?" Rinoa exclaimed jumping up from the couch. "You think this was all a ploy. Who the fuck do you think you are!"

"Rinoa sit down and shut up," Squall glared out one eye at her. "Actually all of you do that." They all did as told not wanting to see how far Squall's patience would be at the moment. They all waited for him to continue.

He sighed. "Look AJ took off Rinoa's necklace with her mother's wedding ring on it. Her most prized possession."

"All the more reason to go raid his house and beat his ass." Zell cheered.

"_Shut up_!" Squall yelled so loud everyone in the room jumped. He let out a frustrated yell and pounded a fist on his knee. "How do none of you guys get this?" He looked around the room to see blank faces. "AJ took her necklace for the sole point that we have to get it back. He took it from her incase if she did get away. I'm sure he wasn't planning on raping Rinoa from the start, but I bet he knew they were gonna do something."

"You're saying he was planning on having sex with me whether it was consensual or not." Rinoa looked disgusted.

"From the moment you walked in that door," Squall nodded. "He had the whole thing planned out, those guys were probably suppose to stop you from running down the stairs in case you got the key. See it was all one backup plan after backup plan. He first tried to seriously talk to you, and get you on his side. Then he gave you a necklace to help persuade you, while also getting your necklace off. Then he made his move, and how you reacted he went into his next stage."

Everyone listened intently as Squall told them what he thought AJ was thinking. "He put the key in his sock to make it hard to get. But also in your eyes it looked like he was really doing everything he could to keep it away. So you probably thought about getting it, because it was the means of escape and it was hard to get. If he just left it on the counter you would probably still use it, but you would think twice. You would wonder why he just left it in the open, and you would then remember his friends down stairs. By putting it in a harder place to get to, you thought it was really the way to escape."

"No way," Zell quietly spoke, "You think he was doing all that, or just a coincidence."

"It could be a coincidence, but it just doesn't seem like it." Squall told them.

"Based off his past he is fairly smart," Irvine added. "He thinks things like this through so it wouldn't surprise me."

"Right," Squall nodded his head again. "Which is why I think that since he still has the ring. He wants us to come back. He wanted his men to catch her, but if they didn't he knew we would all want to charge over there and just beat him. And if we didn't, we still have to get her ring back, that isn't a question."

"Why would he want us to go back over there," Rinoa asked.

"To call the police I would imagine," Squall shrugged.

"But he tried to rape me!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"We know Rin," Squall sighed, "But he can twist it. If we busted into his house then he would call the police. If we got arrested and told them he raped you. They would say we were making it up because we were in trouble. Also you have the one bruise probably on you stomach but that's it. He would say he made a move on you outside. You flipped out and tried to run but fell. Your shirt ripped on the pool side and you fell in."

"That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard," Rinoa commented. "No one would believe that."

"AJ's parents are kinda known as good people," Irvine told her.

"Yeah, even if it sounds dumb and it might not work. It would bring trouble to things that we don't need." Squall added.

Rinoa nodded knowingly. They didn't want to bring up the past, because of that one thing they did.

"So what are we gonna do," Zell asked.

"We need to get Rinoa ring back," Selphie said, "It's important to her."

"I know," Squall said standing. He looked around the room at all his friends. He leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pocket. "That's why we are getting a specialist."

* * *

**Well I hope the current amount of reviews continue, it really makes me happy. I have to of course thank my beta Fallout1990. **


	16. Enter Zidane

**A/N: Hey sorry its been awhile. I got caught up doing other things. Thank you for the reviews, always great to get them. I also have to thank Fantasy Fan Girl. Because if you did not know, I'm a guy. And being a guy, I do not know anything about clothes or the such. So she helped me on that part in this chapter. Anyways enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Wait what!" Zell was the first to outburst.

"We need him," Squall replied coolly.

"But that's risky man."

"I know it is," Squall stepped away from the wall.

"I don't know Squall, this might be unnecessary," Irvine chipped in.

"Rin needs the ring back, and what other way is there to get it back?"

"But you were just saying how he planned everything," Selphie talked like she was just thinking out loud. "Couldn't this be apart of his plan?"

Squall sat back down on the couch. "Even I don't think AJ could think this far in advance. I bet he thinks we are too afraid to even contact 'Z'."

"Okay everyone wait one second." Rinoa looked between all the faces. She could read that they knew what she was going to say. So she figured she might as well ask. "This person you are talking about is the thief?"

A bunch of looks passed around the room before Selphie let out a sigh. "Yes Rin, the thief's name is Zidane."

Rinoa looked at Squall, "Well I know his name now can I officially be apart of the group."

"Just consider the whole AJ thing the initiation ceremony," Squall attempted a light joke.

"Uh huh." Rinoa looked back around the room. "So you are going to have him break into someone's house. I thought he was supposed to be laying low."

"Well he's not gonna get caught," Irvine said matter-of-factly.

"Still this doesn't seem right," Rinoa didn't want someone who literally held the futures of all her friends on being discovered, to break into a house, _for her._

"Rin don't worry, he is the best. He won't get caught," Zell smiled comfortingly.

"But first things first," Squall stood up, "We need to get you home."

"What!" Rinoa exclaimed, "No, no…I'm not going home like this. My dad will wonder what happened."

"And you will tell him," Squall told her sternly.

Rinoa cringed, "Why?"

"Because he needs to know."

"Rinny you gotta tell your dad," Selphie said backing up Squall.

"But he'll flip a shit," Rinoa whined.

"That's what a good father will do," Squall stated.

"But…but."

"Get over it Rinoa," Squall pulled his keys out. "I'm taking you home now." He turned to Ellone who quietly sat in the room practically invisible. "I can't take you home right now, think you can get a ride with someone else."

Ellone shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Okay let's go then."

Rinoa glared one last time at Squall before standing up and walking out the door. Squall trudged behind her.

"Leaving so soon," Laguna was still leaning on his desk.

"I'm taking Rinoa back to her father's," Squall told the three men.

"As you should," Laguna said causing Squall to give Rinoa an 'eye told you so' look.

"Laguna why," Rinoa whined. "Can't we just keep this between ourselves."

"Rinoa-"Laguna started but stopped when Rinoa puckered out her bottom lip and made her cute face. "-I guess maybe-"

"Fuck no!" Squall shouted. He grabbed Rinoa's hand and yanked her with him. "There is no way that is gonna work."

Laguna just scratched the back of his head and laughed while he watched Squall pull Rinoa out of the room.

Squall let go of Rinoa's hand when they reached the elevator. The doors opened quickly and they both entered. The doors shut and Squall leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms waiting for their destination. Rinoa leaned against the wall next to him. She glanced at him carefully for him not to notice. Feeling a little brave or really just scared not to be touched by him, she slipped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Squall."

"I didn't do anything."

Rinoa could hear the resentment in his words, the resentment of himself. "Squall…"

"Don't start."

The doors slid open and Squall started up a very brisk pace, breaking the contact between him and Rinoa. Rinoa had to practically jog to keep up with him. They stepped outside and Rinoa saw the car right in front. She wondered how he got such a good parking spot. Rinoa followed Squall the short distance to the car and when she had her hand on the door she heard a voice from behind it.

"You aren't handicapped."

Rinoa did a double take to see a very old lady behind her and a handicap sign right where Squall parked. Before Rinoa could find some excuse to answer, Squall had it covered.

"Fuck off grandma."

The old lady let out a loud gasp, "How dare you!"

Rinoa sighed she really didn't need this right now. "He's got turrets," and quickly stepped into the car. Squall did the same and they were on their way, before the old lady could say anything more.

Rinoa was used to Squall's extremely fast driving. She would never call it reckless, because he was always in control, but right now was a different matter. He was blatantly ignoring the rule of the road. And high speeds in the city were extremely dangerous.

"Squall slow down."

She was answered with a grunt as they flew around another corner actually almost running a kid over.

"Damn it Squall slow down!" Rinoa yelled.

He slammed on the brakes skidding to a stop. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Squall…?" Rinoa carefully rested her hand on his arm.

His head snapped towards her, "Rinoa I never should've let you go. I knew something like this would happen, and when it did. I didn't even save you, Laguna did!" He growled and banged the steering wheel with his hand.

Even though he didn't really do anything, Rinoa couldn't help but smile to see him so angry with himself. "Squall, you came as soon as I called, that's more then enough."

"No it's not." He insisted.

Rinoa moved her hand to his face and cupped it gently. "Squall, I knew the risks and I told you I can handle myself. Sure I didn't fight them myself, but I was able to get to safety." She figured mentioning Seifer not helping her wouldn't make this situation any better. "You said so yourself, this is AJ's fault no one else's."

Squall put his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. "I still should've been there."

"Squall seriously, don't feel bad about this. If anything be happy because I know AJ's true colors."

"Should've just believed me," Squall mumbled.

"Watch it mister," Rinoa narrowed her eyes in warning to where this conversation could lead.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Squall started driving again.

"Yeah because its gonna be so hard on you," Rinoa stuck her tongue out. "He's my dad."

Squall grunted and Rinoa just sighed. She leaned her had against the window and watched as everything went by, happy he was going slower. It didn't take long for them to reach her house. She wished it took longer, anything to prevent this on coming discussion. Squall practically had to drag her out of the car and lead her up to her door. Rinoa admitted defeat and entered her house. She glanced right to the usual table spot hoping he wouldn't be there, but of course he was.

"Hello dear."

She glanced at Squall and he nodded his head towards her father. She looked back at her dad for a moment. She then turned and faced Squall again.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

Squall signed, "Rinoa has to tell you something important." He directed at Caraway.

"Oh?" He put the newspaper he was reading on the table.

"Dad…" Squall put his hand on her back and gently pushed her forward. Which Rinoa didn't like at all as she sent a glare over her shoulder, but he just shrugged it off. "Well I went to um Aj's house…cause others were…well see Ellone came home…and well things kinda happened."

Caraway quirked an eyebrow.

"Rinoa was taken advantage of..."

"Thanks Squall," Rinoa growled ready to turn and pounce on him.

"_What_!" Caraway jumped to his feet.

Rinoa flinched. "Yeah, well he tried." Rinoa unzipped her jacket again to show the ripped shirt.

"Oh Hyne," Caraway quickly walked up to his daughter and embraced her in one of the tightest hugs he had ever given. "I'm so sorry. We'll call the police right away."

Even Rinoa couldn't help but tear up again. "It's alright dad."

"No, this cannot be tolerated."

"Caraway you can't do that," Squall interjected.

"Watch yourself boy," Caraway's general attitude started to kick in.

"No you really can't dad," Rinoa backed up Squall.

"Dear you plan to let the person get away with this."

"Well Laguna got his friends," Rinoa said hoping that would calm her father a bit.

"Laguna?"

"Yeah," Squall scratched the back of his head. "He kinda got carried away, to the point of calling the cops could end up hurting Laguna also."

Caraway thought that over for a moment. "How well did he take care of them?"

"Won't ever come close to Rinoa again," Squall answered.

"And the person who actually did this?"

"I'll take care of him," Squall stated.

Caraway looked back at his daughter and then Squall. He sighed and went back to his seat. "Squall I'm trusting you. I know what you do, I know how you are. If you have gotten my daughter into any of this I will take you down. Now fix this."

"Don't worry, I will."

Caraway snapped the paper back out and began reading it again.

Rinoa figured that would be as best as it would go. No major waterworks at least. She told Squall to wait at his house because she was while going to shower. She really couldn't stand the feeling that AJ was all over her. She quickly ran up the stairs to her room. She couldn't stop thinking about how serious Squall looked answering her father. Like he just entered some sworn duty to protect her. Rinoa smiled at the thought.

Squall briskly walked across the street to reach his house. He was planning on contacting Zidane as soon as he could. The least he could do after not saving Rinoa was getting her ring back. As soon as he entered his house he jumped over the arm of the couch and laid down. He whipped out his phone and dialed.

It rang twice before being answered.

**"Amore's pizza how may I help you today?"**

"I would like to order for delivery," Squall spoke monotone.

"**What kind and when sir?"**

"Everything pizza and seven."

**"Have you ordered from us before?"**

"Yes."

**"What is your name?"**

"Squall Leonhart."

"**Very good sir, we have your address already in our computer."**

"Alright."

"**Have a nice day sir."**

"You too."

Squall snapped his phone shut and just when he did his friends walked in.

"You call yet?" Irvine asked.

"Just did," Squall answered sitting up. "Tonight we'll meet him."

Zell nodded and then looked around. "So uh, what are we gonna do until then."

"No idea," Squall replied.

"Let's party!" Selphie shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"It's only a bit after two," Irvine replied.

"So?"

All three boys looked at each other.

"She has a good point," Zell said.

"Can't argue it," Irvine agreed.

"You guys go for it," Squall told them seriously. "I wanna have a straight mindset for tonight."

Irvine walked over to the fridge to see it stocked with all sorts of liquids. "Laguna really keeps up doesn't he?"

"This is Balamb," Zell replied off handily, "If you don't have a fridge full of alcohol you can't live here."

"True dat," Selphie agreed catching a simple beer Irvine tossed to her. She looked over the bottle; "You know I think we should make today a really fun day for Rinoa."

"She has had it rough today and yesterday," Squall added.

"No thanks to you," Selphie put the blame on Squall.

"Come on! AJ!" Squall exclaimed. "I was just supposed to let that go!"

"No but you could've handled it better."

"Whatever." There was silence as Irvine and Selphie sat down. Selphie on Irvine of course. Zell was currently going over to the stereo to play some music. "Where's Ellone?"

"She stayed with Laguna," Selphie answered taking a sip of her drink. "But what are we gonna do to make today more fun for Rinoa?"

"No idea."

"Why not just go to a club after meeting with Z," Irvine suggested. "It will definitely take her mind of things. She likes to dance right?"

"Yeah," Squall answered.

"Then it's settles. Tonight, we hit the clubs!" Selphie shouted clanging her bottle with Irvine's.

Zell finally got to a good station of music and he plopped down on the couch next to Squall.

"So where is Rinoa?" Zell asked now sitting.

"Taking a shower," Squall replied, "you know probably has that dirty feeling to her."

"Very understandable."

"Actually I haven't taken a shower today." Squall stood up, "I'm gonna do that now. You guys…hell you know, do what you will."

"No problem," Irvine responded quite happily.

Squall laughed before running up the stairs. He grabbed a few clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. Many thoughts ran through his head as he prepared his shower. _Rinoa really has had a bad time recently. Tonight should be all about her. If Zidane does his magic tonight, because AJ is out doing whatever faggots do, then he should be able to sneak in. Then she can get her ring back tomorrow. Hopefully things will start truly looking up for her. _

And he stepped into the relaxing warm shower letting all his thoughts and worries disappear for the few minutes he was allowed a day.

* * *

Rinoa walked into Squall's house and wasn't too surprised to see them all laughing loudly with drinks in their hands.

"Guys its in the middle of the day," Rinoa joked announcing her presence.

"Hey it's Rin Rin!" Zell greeted. "Great news, we have our night planned out."

"Oh we do?" Rinoa laughed just out of the merriness of Zell.

"Yes we are going to meet Zidane!"

"Hey not so loud," Irvine shushed Zell grabbing his arm pulling him down. "That's a secret."

Zell's mouth fell open like he just came to the great discovery.

"Alright seriously, you guys couldn't have been drinking more then an hour. How are you guys this gone already?" Rinoa asked seriously.

"That's just Zell Rinny," Selphie said causing Rinoa turning around towards the kitchen where the brunette was.

"Yeah he went off big," Irvine said. "It's really just entertaining us until we do go on for actual plans tonight."

"What are our plans?" Rinoa asked.

"We're going to a club, "A voice answered coming from the stairs.

Rinoa leaned to her left to look up them to see Squall descending down them. "Well that sounds fun."

"Its all about you Rin," Selphie said walking up to her, "You've had such a crappy past day and morning we figure you should get a break."

"That's so sweet," Rinoa said a little shocked. She truly appreciated how her friends treated her. "You guys are the greatest".

"Just try to have fun alright," Squall told her with a smirk.

"I will if I get one of those drinks so I can join Zell over there." She nodded to Zell who was currently flipping through the CDs to the stereo.

"Please don't," Squall joked.

Rinoa laughed, "See anything good Zell?" she called over to him.

"No!" he called over his shoulder, "They have a terrible selection. Neil Diamond….blaahhh." Zell faked vomiting.

"Laguna's," Squall called out.

Zell shuffled around on the floor to face Squall, "No…no," he shook his head seriously, "I bet you love Neil don't you."

"Hyne in one hour," Squall said in disbelief turning to Irvine.

"Hey the man made twenty gil though."

Squall made a questioning face towards Selphie.

"He bet Zell twenty gil he couldn't drink the rest of the bottle of vodka."

"And he did it," Irvine said just watching him, "Luckily I don't think he remembers the wager so I don't even have to pay him."

"Sweet Caroline!" Zell's voice rang out among them singing classic Diamond.

Rinoa couldn't help but crackup laughing. Today could turn out to be a good day after all.

* * *

After a few hours Rinoa was leaving her house once again. She was all fixed up for tonight. Squall told her it was a simple club and not to wear anything too extreme. So she wore a short black mini-skirt with a red one-shoulder-top that had a modern style white flower design in the center. She had her hair simply down, without fixing it up too much. She noticed that her bangs had grown and most of the time covered one of her eyes if she didn't keep pushing them aside.

She saw Squall waiting for her at his car with Zell sitting on his bike next to him. Squall was wearing black jeans with just an untucked white button up shirt. Zell was wearing cargo shorts with a black and white striped polo. Fairly fancy for the usual Zell wear.

Over the past couple hours Zell sobered up and was back to normal. They all were, except Rinoa who before leaving the house took a quick a couple shots to help her relax. Her dad was gone until late and she couldn't resist the calling. She was finally meeting the thief and was beyond nervous. She wasn't even a hundred percent sure why. Maybe it was the thought of being at a dance club with Squall. Surely something would happen?

She was chewing some very strong-minted gum to hide the smell from Squall. She knew he would be mad about it. She knew it wouldn't be long until he would put enough pieces together and figure out she had a slight drinking problem. _Not so slight honestly_, Rinoa thought to herself as she crossed the street.

"Hey," Rinoa greeted the two guys.

"Yo let's go!" Zell shouted throwing a fist into the air.

Rinoa giggled at her friend's antics and then got into Squall's car. Well technically her car but since she still didn't have a license it was basically Squall's. Squall started it up without a word and headed out of the driveway.

"So where are we going?" Rinoa asked.

"You'll see." Was the simple reply.

"Hey how are we gonna get into the club? I mean we can just walk in unless they as for ID cause new aren't all eighteen."

"They won't check ID," Squall waved his hand. "Only if you try and go to the bar, then they will. You'll probably see a lot of kids from our school, actually. This is kinda the spot to hang out. And we aren't even going in the front door, Irvine knows a guy and he gets us in the back. No lines."

"Wait how come we haven't come here before if this is where kids hangout?"

"Since when do we hangout with other kids?" Squall glanced at her.

"Fair enough." She noticed they were heading towards the city. "So we are going in the city?"

"Yeah."

"So how do you set up meeting with this guy?" Rinoa asked.

"Hyne woman," Squall exclaimed. "How many questions are you gonna ask?"

"I ask questions when I'm nervous alright," Rinoa snapped.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm meeting a thief," Rinoa replied in the way suggesting 'duh'.

Squall chuckled, "Don't worry about him. He's really cool, and you probably wont even talk to him except for introducing yourself."

"Alright, but I still want my question answered."

"If anyone calls his phone he answers like a pizza restaurant."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Squall glanced at her for a second before looking back at the road. "Then the conversation goes on like an order and that's how it's done."

"Isn't that a little much?"

Squall shrugged, "It might be now, but back then it wasn't. Actually almost every gang had some type of system like that. Some were very basic, other extremely secretive."

There were a couple minutes of silence as Rinoa thought about that. It was so strange to her to think about living life like that. In a gang, with codes, and other thoughts on the mind that other kids would never care to think about.

"So where's Irvine and Selphie?"

"Selphie went home to get ready, and Irvine did also." Rinoa opened her mouth but Squall cut in, "Zell has enough clothes at my house that he doesn't have to go home."

"Aw that's cute?" Rinoa teased.

Squall rolled his eyes. "We're almost there."

Rinoa felt her nervous go to the next level as she saw Irvine's car sitting on the street. The brunette couple stepped out of the car when they saw the other three approached. Soon all of the gang was standing in front of an alley.

Selphie was wearing a white blouse with short black tie and a simple black skirt. Irvine had on long dark cargo pants also wearing just a white button up shirt. His trademark cowboy hat was, of course, perched on his head.

"Oh a meeting in an alleyway... awesome," Rinoa commented sarcastically.

"Rin you know we gotta be careful," Selphie responded.

"I know I know."

"Let's go," Squall told them.

They all entered into the alleyway. Rinoa couldn't help but stay very close to Selphie. This was the stereotypical alleyway. Where there were dumpsters over flowing with garbage and dirty papers blowing around. She felt someone would pop out at any…

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" Rinoa shrieked.

…Second.

Rinoa was catching her breath and turned red when she realized she was the only one who screamed. Everyone else remained stoic and Squall just looked flat-out bored. As if this was some extremely important meeting with no time to waste.

"Damn you guys are no fun at all."

Rinoa for the first time saw the infamous thief and he looked…completely normal.

"The hell…"

"He's a normal kid Rin," Squall answered knowing her confusion.

The thief laughed. "What, you think I would have pointy ears and a tail?"

"No but I mean, I didn't expect such a-"

"Devilishly hansom striking young man."

"He's almost as big a perv as Irvine," Selphie explained.

Rinoa had to admit he was better then average looking. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair that came down all around his head. He kept flicking the hair out of his eyes. His smile was very boyish from what Rinoa could tell and he wore simple jeans and a red tee shirt with a black zip-up jacket.

The thief literally skipped up to Rinoa, "So what's your name?"

"Rinoa heartily," she responded holding her hand out.

The thief grabbed it and kissed the back. "Tis' a pleasure, you my call me Zidane."

"That's enough," Squall interjected.

Zidane turned to Squall, "Oh I see," the he smiled sneakily.

"Just shut up," Squall sighed.

"Wow you haven't gotten any funner since last time."

"More fun." Zell corrected just to see Zidane make a face.

"Whatever, does it matter?"

"No, it doesn't, c'mon," Squall grabbed Zidane by his coat and dragged him away. "I know we haven't seen each other in a while. But this is dangerous and I would like to hurry up."

"Fine fine," Zidane held up his hands in defeat as he let Squall lead him further away from the group.

Rinoa watched as they stopped walking and began talking. Zidane casually leaned against a wall stuffing his hands into his pockets. Squall was doing most of the talking moving his arms at occasion to help convey a point.

"So why doesn't he let us hear?" Rinoa asked the group.

"A few reasons," Irvine answered her first. "Back when the gangs existed, the less we knew the better. Simple as that, this was protection for us. Squall and Zidane would go down hard while we wouldn't."

"Also," Selphie stepped in, "Zidane wasn't too trustworthy of us when we first met. So he only would talk with Squall."

"That's the main reason," Zell spoke up leaning against a wall. He was watching Squall and Zidane as he spoke. "They go back, far back."

"Yeah only Zell kinda knows what Squall's past is," Selphie said jokingly sticking her tongue out at Zell.

"Wait you two don't know about his past?" Rinoa directed the question and Irvine and Selphie.

"He was in an orphanage until he was six," Selphie shrugged. "We don't know why, and where Laguna was. We just know Laguna found him and brought him and Ellone to Balamb."

Rinoa turned to Zell, "And you know and won't tell why?"

"Respect."

"Oh come on," Rinoa begged for more then just one word.

"He told me not to tell anyone," Zell for the first time took his eyes off Squall and Zidane, "Look if it wasn't a big deal I would tell you. But Squall is the way he is because of his past. And if I told you his past I would reveal a huge secret, and I just can't do that."

"Well don't say there is a big secret if I can't here it, that's just gonna make it worse," Rinoa whined.

Irvine chuckled, "We've all been there Rinoa. All we know is Squall, Ellone, and Zidane were all at the same orphanage. And that was enough to bond all three for life."

"Hey they're coming back," Selphie pointed out.

"I'll do it," Zidane said looking at Rinoa "I've always hated AJ, and I can't let something so precious to you stay in that house."

"Thank you!" Rinoa jumped on him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Whoah," Zidane was shocked at first but then laughed.

She stepped back, "Sorry, I am just really happy. I guess I figured you might not do it because you don't know me."

"How could I refuse a pretty face like yours?"

"You are Irvine," Rinoa stated.

Zidane laughed, "Oh well, what can I say. The man knows how to live."

"Damn right!" Irvine shouted in agreement.

"Oh Hyne," Squall smacked his forehead.

"So when you gonna do this?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"Tonight," Zidane responded.

"So soon?"

"AJ's out tonight, and might as well strike as soon as possible."

"Alright man," Squall shook Zidane's hand firmly. "We gotta go, stay safe."

"You too," he quickly replied.

"Thank you so much," Rinoa hugged Zidane again. "You don't even know me and you're risking everything."

"Hey, if you're friends with them. You are friends with me."

"Bye Zidane," Selphie hugged him also. "I really hope we can hang out again soon."

"Just a couple more months." Zidane replied.

Rinoa noticed Squall flinch slightly. Most would've missed it but Rinoa knowing Squall close enough would never miss that. It was so subtle, and yet it meant something great. She wasn't sure what, but she knew it was rather important whatever it was.

"See ya around," Irvine said shaking his hand and patting him on the back.

"Later bro," Zell said doing the three-step handshake. Where it starts off as normal one, goes to a thumb grab, and ends with a finger lock.

"Peace."

The group walked away and Rinoa looked over her shoulder. She saw how sad Zidane looked walking away from him.

"Can't we stay longer," Rinoa suggested. "I mean just to meet with him only for working type things is cruel."

"I know," Squall agreed, "But we can't hang out together. Just seeing him every once in a while is enough. To know he's doing alright."

"He's the same as always," Zell added.

"The pervert," Irvine said causing everyone to laugh out of the irony.

"Anyways," Selphie bounced a couple of times on her heels. "Let's not let this get us down. We still have to go to a club."

"Yeah!" Zell cheered.

Soon the whole group where on their way to the club. Rinoa's nerves only grew every minute. She saw how Squall got when Zidane, his life long friend, simply flirted with her. What about when she dances? Is Squall going to get mad if she dances with someone else? Is she supposed to just dance with Squall? Rinoa had no idea. She figured she would just go with the flow when she was there and whatever happened, happened.

They pulled up next to the curb a block away. Rinoa stepped out of the car and could already see the line that they would have to wait in if Irvine didn't have a friend. The building looked a little small for a popular club in Rinoa's opinion but she would trust her friends. They all followed Irvine as he led them down the side of the building. He flipped out his phone and sent a quick text. Within a couple of minutes a boy around their age opened up a door. The music was pounding inside and Rinoa couldn't wait to get in.

"Welcome gentlemen and ladies," he stepped aside and held the door open. "Please enjoy yourselves." When Squall stepped through the boy put his hand on the delinquent's shoulder. "No fights please."

Squall smirked, "I'll do what I can."

They walked down a hallway, and down some stairs. They walked through a door and appeared on an upper balcony. The room was huge with a high ceiling, completely surprising Rinoa. She was basing the club on what it looked like from outside. But they walked down stairs to make them technically underground which allowed for more space without having an extremely tall building.

The lights were dazzling, flashing so brightly it hurt to look directly at them. There was a fog machine somewhere because the place was hazy and it didn't smell like real smoke. The floor was just a blur with all the people. Rinoa felt the music pumping through her veins. She already knew she would be on the floor all night.

"Oh yeah!" Selphie shouted over the music, "let's go Rin!"

She grabbed the raven-haired girl's hand and quickly dragged her down the stairs. The boys laughed as they watched. All three of them just leaned on the railing and watched the commotion below them.

"So ya gonna dance with Rin?" Irvine asked.

"I don't know," Squall seriously replied.

"Why not?" Zell joined the conversation.

"I don't think she likes me like that," Squall shouted over the music. _It's really dumb to talk right now. _

Irvine and Zell began laughing hysterically.

"Are you serious?" Zell yelled.

"She definitely likes you Squall," Irvine said putting a hand on his back.

"Yeah and I bet she'll get taken soon if you don't get down there."

"Yeah which reminds me, I got a pretty lady waiting for me down there." Irvine tipped his hat towards the two before walking away.

"Yeah man, same here," Zell saluted Squall before we descended the steps to the floor.

_Man what am I gonna do?_ Squall ran a hand through his hair. "…Fuck it!" Squall walked down the steps to the floor.

He scanned over the dancers looking for Rinoa. Hoping that some guy wasn't already latched onto her. He spotted a cowboy hat and that meant Selphie was nearby, which also meant Rinoa would be nearby. He pushed his way through the dancers until he was able to see Rinoa. She was swinging her hips right with the beats of the music in perfect harmony. Running her hands through her hair. Squall felt himself release a breath when he saw no one dancing with her. He smiled thinking how Rinoa wouldn't care and just loved to dance anyways.

Squall continued to push past people until he reached Rinoa. His hand slowly reached out to brush against her. The nonverbal signal of asking another person to dance. But he couldn't bring himself to do it and he pulled his hand back. _Damn it, I just can't dance with her. I feel like betraying her or something. Especially today._

But Selphie, who was watching him, wouldn't have that. She reached out and pushed Squall into Rinoa. She stumbled slightly and looked behind to see Squall glaring at Selphie. Rinoa smiled mischievously. She quickly grabbed Squall's hand and placed it on her waist as she turned back around. She was being fairly bold and she had to thank the slight amount of alcohol running through her system.

Rinoa instantly began swaying to the music again. She almost laughed at how modest Squall was being. He barely had one hand on her waist and was continuously keeping a gap between them. Rinoa pressed her self against him and looked over her shoulder.

"Aw is Squally shy." Rinoa knew if she teased him he would step it up.

"Oh yeah?" Squall instantly took the challenge. He wrapped both arms around her low and inner waist. He timed his hips with hers as they began to dance.

Squall couldn't have been happier that he was dancing with Rinoa and _she_ _wanted_ him too. He glanced around and caught Zell's eye. He was currently dancing with two girls at one, with one arm both around their waist. From what Squall could tell they looked like identical blonde twins. Zell just smirked and Squall smirked back. That was all that was needed between the two.

Squall continued to look around, just taking in the surroundings as he danced. Then he saw Seifer…and Seifer saw him. The blonde was dancing with Quistis but now was watching Squall. Squall just stared back waiting to see what his rival would do. Seifer smirked tipping his head back in acknowledgment and Squall nodded right back. Then Seifer slowly backed up pulling Quistis with him disappearing in the mob of people. Squall sighed, _that could've ruined the night._ He put his concentration back on Rinoa.

Rinoa was an expert dancer. He knew it, she knew it. She knew it wasn't all in the hips, the hands played a major role. She ran one through his hair while her other one laced two fingers on his pant's pocket rim. As the music picked up so did Rinoa, which caused Squall also too. Needless to say it got more intense every passing second.

Then at one point Rinoa straightened up and glanced over her shoulder. Chocolate brown met steal blue and Rinoa was lost as much as Squall. She saw him lean closer and she slowed down straightening herself ever more. Her head was pressed right below his neck, and she turned her head to face him as much as she could while keeping her back pressed against his chest. Squall reached the rest of the way stopping right before he met her lips. Rinoa smiled as she closed the last remaining distance.

For the first time their lips met in a moderate style kiss that only deepened as time went on. Rinoa moved her hand from his hair down to his cheek. He wrapped his arms all the way around her waist. Their dancing slowed considerably but neither cared. Rinoa flipped around to face him as they continued to passionately kiss.

Selphie smiled brightly seeing this. She glanced over her shoulder to see the cowboy looking down at her and not forward. She nodded her head in the direction of Squall and Rinoa. He looked up and as soon as he saw them a bright smile spread across his face. _Finally_, he thought.

Rinoa pulled back for breath and smiled. Squall couldn't help but smile as he held onto her. He continued to stare at her and then he saw something past her. His direction was immediately directed at it. She saw him looking over her and turned to see what he was looking at. She only saw dancers.

"Squall!" she shouted into his ear. "What's wrong?"

"That muthafucker." Rinoa couldn't hear him but she could read his lips well enough to know what he said.

Zell was also watching Squall and he knew it must be something big for Squall to stop what he was doing. He followed Squall's gaze to see what it was and he didn't see anything…at first. He kept looking and he saw a person in the bright flashes that looked somewhat familiar. Then it hit him.

"Oh shit."

Zell put his head between the two ladies' heads. "Don't go anywhere okay? I just gotta talk to me friend."

They both nodded and Zell walked up to Squall. He put his hand on his shoulder to make his presence known. Squall glanced at him, and nodded his head in the direction of the boy. Zell nodded, signaling he knew.

"What's going on!" Rinoa screamed at the two, her voice just barely getting over the music.

Zell moved his mouth next to her ear. "That guy over there, name's Josh, he used to pick on Squall."

"What?"

"Back at the orphanage. That kid lived near it. He would make fun of Squall for not having parents. He moved to Balamb a few years ago. Squall knew he moved here and saw him once or twice but wasn't in the position to do anything. You know, didn't want to draw more attention then necessary. Although I don't think Josh knows Squall lives here."

"Oh no…" Rinoa stepped in front of Squall and caught his eye.

Squall just continued to look at her, not saying anything.

After a minute Irvine and Selphie also came up to the group. Zell explained the situation to both of them while Squall and Rinoa just continued to stare at each other.

After awhile Rinoa sighed, "go on," she threw a hand in the air stepping out of his way.

Squall smirked, he kissed her on the cheek before making his advance.

"Hell yeah!" Zell pounded a fist into his palm. "There hasn't been a fight for a while. I was getting bored!"

"Squall we'll get kicked out," Irvine exclaimed.

Squall ignored him, or just didn't hear him. He continued to make his way over to Josh.

"C'mon Irvine!" Zell shouted back.

"Guys no, I don't wanna get kicked out!"

"Irvine this is a little fight even you can get involved in and if you aren't fucking over there in three seconds I'll kick your ass after!" Zell shouted before going after Squall.

Squall walked up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy glared at him and waved him off. He was dancing; he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Hey josh!" Squall shouted.

"The fuck you want!" Josh shouted back.

"Don't you remember me," Squall yelled back. "It's Squall Leonhart. The kid back at the orphanage."

The boy thought for a moment and then the realization hit him. And obviously he didn't know what Squall was like anymore because he just laughed.

Squall smiled and laughed too…before cracking him in the face. Josh stumbled backwards crashing into other dancers. The girl he was dancing with screamed but Squall paid no attention to her. Squall chased after him. Josh threw a wide hook and Squall blocked it by grabbing the inside elbow. With his other hand, he gave two quick punches to the asshole's gut. Before Squall could continue his assault he was tackled by a friend of Josh. The kid sat on Squall and began pounding on his face. Zell ready to back up his friend, ran up and kicked Josh's friend in the face. He quickly helped up Squall before going back to the friend.

People were scattering out of the way of the fight. Some knew Squall and knew how bad this could really get. Others just wanted no part of it. One thing was sure, no one was dancing anymore.

"Aww fuck it!" Irvine tore his hat off and shoved it into Selphie's hands before charging into the fight. He saw a kid advancing on Zell's blindside and leaped onto his back knocking him to the ground. He spread his legs on either side of the kid's stomach as he just kept hammering the kid in the face with punches. The kid was desperately holding his arms in front of his face to reduce some of the damage but Irvine was working him hard.

Squall saw Josh charge him. The boy threw a right-hand straight-punch that Squall pushed away with his forearm. The delinquent gave a quick jab to Josh's face. He stumbled back and Squall kicked him in his gut. Josh doubled over and Squall rushed over behind him. He wrapped an arm around his neck choking him. He made him stand straight up and Squall shouted in his ear.

"Karma you fucking prick!"

Squall then spun him around and gave him a strong head-butt. Josh's body went completely limp as he dropped like a rock. Squall saw Zell making quick work of his friend. The friend tried to throw a combination of lefts and rights, but Zell easily blocked them. After the kid made one to big of a mistake, Zell took full advantage. Zell punched him hard in the nose but caught him by his shirt so he wouldn't stumble backwards. He pulled him closer and swung his elbow around. It connected in his neck and the kid fell down gasping for breath.

Zell turned to Squall and smiled brightly with a thumbs up. Squall saw Irvine get off the kid he was sitting on. Irvine spat on the kid before turning and smiling at Squall. The delinquent saw security guards trying to push their way through. Zell saw them too as he made his way back to the blondes. Irvine and Squall raced back over to Rinoa and Selphie.

"Sorry but we gotta go now!" Squall shouted since the music was still playing.

Rinoa nodded.

Squall watched Irvine grab Selphie and begin dragging her towards an exit. He looked back at Zell to see him standing there just staring at the two blondes. Squall rushed over to him.

"What are you doing," He exclaimed, "We gotta go!"

"Only one can fit on my bike!" he answered seriously.

"They look exactly alike!"

"This is about the quantity and quality." Zell shouted back."Don't ruin this for me!"

"You dumbass," Squall pulled out his car keys. "Trade!"

Zell's face lit up. He took out his bike key and traded them with Squall's.

"Stay separate for a bit!" Squall shouted and Zell nodded.

Then he grabbed Rinoa's hand and dragged her towards an exit. He shoved through people while also keeping an eye out for any incoming security guards. He squeezed Rinoa's hand, just to make sure she was there behind him. He ran up some steps quickly and saw an emergency exit. He instantly took it. The alarm sounded but he didn't care. They would be gone soon.

They ran all the way to Zell's bike. Squall hopped on and handed the helmet to Rinoa. She just tossed it over her shoulder as she got on behind him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Squall kicked the bike to life and let it roar. In another second he was speeding down the road.

Rinoa's adrenalin was pumping. She let out a loud yell into the wind. She laughed and did it again. She was truly happy right now, even with the outcome of the club. She should've expected something like that from Squall. She didn't even care in the least. It was what made her life full of excitement, his unpredictability on certain accounts. That and after kissing him, she wouldn't really care if he fought the whole club.

The raven-haired girl continued to shout out her joy as they tore down the road.

**So it may have been a little random at the end but I still like it so I kept it in. Of course thanks to my beta Fallout. Big help on this chapter, seeing I made many mistakes. And just to say, I started another ff8 fic called God's Dirty Work. I'll appreciate it if you check that one out. **


	17. Love

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews as always. They were an immense help. Well the main reason I put Zidane in this fic was because my plot calls for a thief. And instead of making one up, I figured Zidane, who is a thief and from the final fantasy series, would be much better. Don't worry he doesn't have the biggest part, but his existence does. **

**Okay some more questions are answered in this chapter but not all the way. Sorry but I swear all questions will be answered in time. Also just a warning there is some lemon I guess. Not anything too crazy or descriptive, but definitely implied.

* * *

  
**

_Well this is just too easy. Seriously Squall could've at least asked me to break into a harder place._

Zidane was standing across the street looking at his next target. He leaned against a fence over the past hour just analyzing AJ's house. He was also watching through the lit windows who was doing what instead. AJ apparently did still go out since Zidane hadn't seen him. After the hour of doing nothing but analyzing, Zidane came to the conclusion that this was going to be extremely easy. They had a security system, but no actual cameras. Probably just glass breaking sensors or front door communication.

Zidane crossed the street and just walked right up to the front door. He reached up and faked knocked on it. Just in case if anyone was watching him. He then stood there for about a minute and fake knocked again. Then he just made his way to the side of the house where the pool was. He looked up at AJ's bedroom window and smiled. There were bushes lining the house at the bottom. He laid on the ground and crawled underneath them. He stood under a window.

He put his hands on the windowsill and using all upper body strength, he pulled himself onto it. He lifted his feet up after so he was completely standing on the windowsill. A slim ledge for sure, but Zidane had the catlike reflexives with unnatural balance. He reached up and grabbed onto the top of the outside window frame. Once again he hoisted himself up. He was now level with the second floor and just had to go one room over to get to AJ's. He figured he could make it to the roof and shuffle over to AJ's window, but that might be more risk than necessary.

The thief saw the window was unlocked and he worked it with his fingers until he found some grip. He slowly pushed it up to open it and then stepped inside. He was in the bathroom and he very slowly stepped into the hallway. He could hear the television from downstairs. He crept down the hall keeping his feet spread all the way across the hall, so each one was right next to the wall. The floor near the wall was the sturdiest and the most likely to not squeak. It looked a little ridiculous, but no one was going to see him so it didn't matter. He reached AJ's door and with a slow turn it opened smoothly. Zidane stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Zidane walked over to AJ's window and opened it up looking out. _I can just step on the sill and then climb onto the roof. From there jump to the garage and then a low hang drop to the ground and I'm away. _

He turned back around and scanned the room with his eyes. _Well I wonder where AJ possibly could've hidden the ring with his big brain. _ Zidane waltzed over to his bed and stuck a hand under his mattress. He felt the ring and pulled it out. The ring on the chain matched the description Squall gave him and he pocketed it smiling. _Wow that was way too easy.

* * *

  
_

Rinoa's arms were tightly wrapped around Squall's chest. Her hair was violently blowing in the wind. She couldn't hear anything except the roar from the bike as it tore down the paved road. The wind whipped against her so hard it almost hurt but she couldn't help but feel alive. Squall was going daring speeds and Rinoa hadn't ever felt anything like this. When in a car you simply can see the scenery go by. On the bike you feel it. Rinoa knew she had to go on more bikes rides.

She put her head against Squall's back feeling his smooth shirt on her cheek. She smiled as she replayed the kiss back in her head. She knew her feelings were finally mutual. Rinoa never thought she would've had to be the more forceful of the two, that was for sure. She slid her hand between two buttons on his shirt. Her slim hand slithered onto his undershirt. She smirked as she ventured further and slid her hand underneath the last clothing before his bare skin. She tapped his stomach with her fingers.

Rinoa could feel his back shake and hear the rumbling inside him. He was laughing at her antics she was displaying. Rinoa couldn't help but giggle as she just kept her hand in his shirt and watched the trees fly by. Suddenly the trees vanished as she saw the ocean replace it. Rinoa tapped Squall's shoulder. He glanced back over his shoulder and she pointed towards the ocean. Squall nodded his head and turned onto the next road heading towards the water.

They drove for at least another twenty minutes. Rinoa frowned when she saw them enter into a forest trail and the ocean disappeared. She loved the ocean and Squall would hear from her once they got off the bike. She held on tighter as they began going up a step hill on a dirt path. Even Squall slowed down considerably going up the bumpy path.

Then randomly Squall just slowed the bike down to a stop and shut it off.

"Here we are," he said over his shoulder.

"Where's _here?_"

"You'll see."

"You know I'm getting sick of all your secrets." Rinoa stepped off the bike and as soon as her full weight was on her legs she almost collapsed. Squall saw her stumble and grabbed her hand to support her.

"After riding a bike you legs get kinda numb," he laughed while he explained.

Rinoa leaned against him acting like her legs were giving out once more. "Oh Squall carry me."

He just rolled his eyes. "Don't turn into Selphie."

Squall let go of her hand as he began making his way through a tiny path through the trees. Rinoa stared on in disbelief that he was actually going into the forest. He glanced back at Rinoa just standing near the bike. He waved his hand telling her to follow. Rinoa figured as long as she was with Squall anything would be good. She stepped through the trees and it instantly became darker. Getting slightly worried she would lose her way she quickly jogged to catch up to Squall. She latched onto his arm and he only smiled at her.

They walked in silence through the dark woods. Not only were they silent but the entire forest also was. Rinoa figured bugs or birds would be making some sounds. But she heard nothing, as if they were the only living things in the woods. Rinoa gripped Squall's arm a little tighter thinking of being just the two of them in the woods. The continued to walk until Squall shook himself free of Rinoa.

He walked out ahead of her and turned around stopping. He smiled to Rinoa who only raised an eyebrow in confusion. He pulled back the branches without saying anything. Rinoa wasn't sure what we was doing until the bushes were out of the way. She was confronted with the ocean once again. She brought her hand up covering her mouth. She quickly stepped through the opening Squall made.

They both stood on a small grassy clearing that dropped suddenly off into a cliff that lead straight down to the water crashing against the rocks below. It felt like they were cut off from the world. A cliff on one side and the woods behind them. Squall walked over to a boulder that was lying in the little grassy clearing. Rinoa had no idea how it got there but when she saw Squall sit down and lean his back against it, she knew she was glad it was. She sat down next to Squall and he instantly draped an arm over her shoulder. She leaned her head on him as she looked out over the ocean.

The cloudless sky was filled with twinkling stars each shining in their own brightness. Rinoa could even make out the galaxy trail of stars. The lighter swirling road that cut through the sky. The ocean touched the sky in the far distance and Rinoa wouldn't be able to tell the difference if it wasn't for the twinkle suddenly disappearing. There was only one word to truly describe what they were seeing. Infinite. The night sky with shining stars that would literally go on forever and then the ocean that just stretched as far as they could see before connecting back to the sky.

"Squall this is beautiful," Rinoa admitted snuggling closer to him.

"I could be cheesy here and say 'not as beautiful as you'." Squall smirked.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Good thing you didn't or I'd leave."

Squall chuckled "You'd leave me all by myself? Come on this is our time for being alone which we rarely get."

"Can you turn your phone off then?" Rinoa asked looking at him expectantly. "Zell or someone always calls you. This time let it just be us."

Squall pulled his phone out and looked at it. He hated to turn it off but he wasn't going to refuse Rinoa anything tonight. He shut it off and looked back at her. "There."

Silence filled the air once again. As beautiful as the view was Rinoa still wished to talk with Squall. She loved when they actually had real conversations and it just made her feel that much more connected with Squall. She began trying to think of things to ask him, or topics to start.

"Why do you drink so much?"

The question came from nowhere and Rinoa hearing it snapped her head towards Squall. He kept his eyes straight forward not looking at her. Rinoa now wished that it was back to silence. Maybe if she just played dumb long enough he wouldn't care.

"I drink for same reason's you drink…it's fun."

Squall's head lazily rolled to look at her. "I hope you don't find it fun by yourself."

Rinoa crossed her arms over her chest. A habit she developed when facing a topic she didn't like. It made her feel more secure somehow.

"I don't know what you mean."

Squall sighed loudly. "Rin come on I'm not dumb. The gum you were chewing earlier was probably the strongest I have ever smelled. You would only chew that if you were hiding alcohol from your parents… or in this case from me. Now I want you to be honest with me and tell me why you feel like you have to drink."

"…I don't know."

"That doesn't count."

Rinoa shook her head sadly. "No I really don't know why I still do it."

"Rin I don't think you are an alcoholic," Squall told her. "I simply think you have it a little too much."

Rinoa laughed hearing that. "Not much of a difference is there Squall."

"Well why you start then."

"…Mom." Rinoa spoke the one word so quietly Squall almost lost it on the wind.

"After the accident?"

Rinoa nodded. "When she died I felt so lost. I tried to go out partying to forget it, and I did. Only because I drank so much. I kept going out and just drinking so much that I would pass out and forget. It was a short-term resolution to the problem. I realized that what I was doing was getting out of hand. I tried to stop, but every now and then when I'm overwhelmed I feel this nagging in my head. Just calling me back. Even tonight I was so nervous about being with you I had to drink a little."

Squall squeezed her reassuringly. "Rinoa it's tough when you lose someone. Many people change after that. Most turn to drugs, which I think is way worse."

Rinoa sighed. "Still I want it to stop. I can usually just ignore the feeling, but sometimes it's just so strong. I use to think people were weak when they said they couldn't ignore the voice in their head. Now I understand, it's almost impossible. It's like…as soon as I think to myself I'm nervous or worried. The voice just comes right back, pecking at my mind until I cave in. I don't know what to do."

Squall's eyes were focused on her the whole time she spoke. When she was done she looked at him with such hopeful eyes. Hopeful that Squall might be able to do something to help her. He always fixed her problems. Whether it was something he took care of physically or just made her feel better. Now she was desperately wishing he would be able to fix this one.

"Rinoa…" he paused looking away knowing she was looking to him for an answer. "I don't know what to say."

Rinoa brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "Squall, don't leave me on this one."

"Rinoa." He gently grabbed her chin and made eye contacted with her. "I will never leave you. I'll help you through this, don't worry. There is no answer to this besides, stop."

"It's not that easy."

"Nothing is easy," Squall leaned his head back against the rock closing his eyes. "Rinoa one thing I have learned from life is that nothing is easy. I've had to struggle for six years of my life in that hellhole before Laguna came and saved me." Squall's eyes snapped open and his head whipped towards Rinoa. "Don't you dare tell him I said that!"

Rinoa giggled, "I wont don't worry. Gotta keep your tough guy act."

There was a pause and Rinoa wouldn't help but ask.

"What was the orphanage like?"

Squall groaned. "Must we talk about this?"

"Yes we must. Now tell."

"Come on."

Rinoa shook her head; she was not letting him get away. "I admitted to a drinking problem, tell me something about living in an orphanage."

"Fine," Squall grunted. "Basically it was terrible. I was there with Ellone, which made it better of course. It was on the southern tip of Centra. The worst of all the orphanages because the town it was in was so small. Almost no tourists and no one in the village needed kids. So basically if you were stuck at this orphanage, you were stuck until you turned of age and they kicked you out. Kids always picked on me, like the asshole we met back at the club. The nights were cold and sometimes I didn't even get a blanket because the place was so poor. I hated my life and I couldn't stand it."

"Squall I'm sorry."

He looked at her funny. "Did you have anything to do with it…don't be sorry."

"Well was there anything good there," Rinoa asked.

Squall thought for a moment. "The owners were nice I guess. A guy named Cid and his wife Matron. They cared for everyone there, which I guess is good. Only the bullies that would pick on Ellone and me would also be cared for. So it was rather annoying, but I guess they couldn't play favorites."

"Squall can I ask why Laguna had to _find _you. Where was he?"

Squall thought long when she said this. Rinoa knew he was trying to think about what exactly he should say. So she wasn't too sure if she should believe what he would end up saying.

"I can't really say, sorry." Squall ripped some grass out of the ground just to do something with his hands. "All I can say is that he had to leave Raine and he didn't know she was pregnant with me. In fact my mom didn't know that either, otherwise he might've stayed. When my mom died it was just Ellone and I. We were shipped off to Centra like cattle and there we stayed until six years later when Laguna found us."

Rinoa just sat there quietly. She didn't want to point out that he referred to Raine as mother. She never heard him actually talk about her. But figuring how he always called his dad Laguna. She figured she would call his mom Raine.

_Apparently not,_ Rinoa thought.

Squall smiled. "Anyways, it's over now. We just have to work on you stopping drinking. Well not completely, it is fun of course. Just no doing it by yourself."

"But I can't help it." Rinoa replied pitifully.

"Rinoa you have to have gotten over your mother's death by now. I know at first it must've been tough and now you have a small-developed problem. But there must be more to it then just nerves. Sure if there is something major on the line. But Rinoa honestly I don't think you have that much too worry about."

"You don't get it," Rinoa replied a little angrier.

"I don't?" Squall didn't miss her heat up a bit.

"No you don't. Maybe I could get over my mom's death if _I_ didn't cause it."

"Rin you know that's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" She exclaimed suddenly raising to her feet. "I was a total bitch. I told her to get me a new coat. I didn't ask, I _told._ She just smiled and got it for me. Driving a half hour to the store and buying it. She came back and when I saw it, did I say thank you…_no_! I yelled at her for getting the wrong color, when I didn't even specify what color in the first place. She just turned around and went back to the store. And then she was hit by a drunk driver-"

"Yes not your fault. The drunk driver's fault," Squall cut in also standing up.

"No it is my fault!" Rinoa shouted. "She would never have gone back out there if it wasn't for me."

"That doesn't matter," Squall shook his head. "The driver did it. If he didn't, then she would still be here. Even if you told her to go back out."

Rinoa let out a frustrated scream. She was getting worked up but she couldn't help it. This was the touchiest topic to her. Her mom meant a lot and she didn't truly appreciate her until she was gone.

"Squall you don't understand!" she shouted at him.

"I don't understand!" Squall yelled back so loud it caused her to flinch. "Rinoa let me say this for you loud and clear! You. Did. Not. Kill. Your. Mom. There was a drunk driver."

"It's the same thing!" Rinoa screamed back. She was pissed he was actually arguing back at her right now.

"No it's no! Rinoa do you know how my mom died! Do you!"

Rinoa was about to reply but then realized she did in fact not know. Squall took her silence as her answer.

"She died because of me! _Literally_!" He shouted pointing to himself. "When I was born, my mom died! That was the exchange. Me standing right here, right now, in front of you only means one thing. That my mom is dead! If I weren't here my mom would be happily living. That is the difference Rinoa; I personally killed my own mom by coming into this world. She gave her life so I could have mine."

Squall chuckled bitterly. "You know the most fucked up thing about it. No one hates me." He shook his head still not being able to wrap his head around the thought. "I killed Laguna's wife, Ellone's adoptive mother. Why the _fuck_ don't they _hate_ me! That is what I don't understand. I am shit son and a shit brother. They traded me, a fucking delinquent for Raine, who they both loved." Squall collapsed to the ground and sat there almost in a daze. "Why don't they hate me?" he repeated.

Rinoa felt tears forming. She quickly ran over to Squall and embraced him deeply. She pressed her head deep into his neck. "Squall no one would ever hate you for that. It's not your fault, it really isn't. You didn't have a say."

Squall's arms snaked around her bringing her even closer. They just held each other a while in silence. Some tears slid down Rinoa's cheeks but she didn't sob. She was done crying for her mom, and hearing Squall's take on it. She discovered that he was right. She was thinking only of herself, when Squall had a much worse life. Now she just had to be there for him.

"We're fucked up aren't we?" Squall stated.

Rinoa couldn't help but laugh, "Yes Squall, more then most."

"Sorry about this. I figured it would be romantic coming up here."

Rinoa laughed again into his neck. "I thought you were gonna jump me up here. Can't lie…rather have that than this."

Squall quietly chuckled. "Rin I care more for you then doing something like that."

Rinoa pulled back and stood up brushing her knees off. "Well now that we got that would of our system can we go. It is kinda cold up here."

It was cold on the cliff. The wind was chilly and constant. Squall had his arms covered and also his legs. Rinoa had the short skirt and just the one-shoulder-top, causing her to be freezing.

"Alright where do you wanna go?" Squall asked. "We can meet up with the others."

Rinoa slowly shook her head and looked away. "Can we just go back to your place?"

"Anything you want." Squall replied easily as he lead her back into the woods.

They walked silently back to the bike. Rinoa thought about what just occurred. Squall just admitted that he thought his life was shit. The boy, who supposedly never opened up to anyone, just admitted something huge to Rinoa. She thought she had it bad with thinking about her mom. But Squall, all his life, has to deal with the thought of people hating him. Even though they never did for that reason, it was in his head. Rinoa knew it would be hard for him to think otherwise.

They reached the motorcycle and were instantly on there way again. Rinoa held tightly on to Squall, pressing her cheek once more into his back. She felt a shiver run through her body as the temperature continued to drop. Now the bike ride was freezing so she couldn't even fully enjoy it. Not only that but what Rinoa's thoughts were also filled with what would happen back at Squall's house. What she personally wanted to do was easily decided, but the courage to do it was another whole matter. She figured she would just be straightforward. If she dances around it too much she would end up over thinking about it and worrying.

The ride went quickly, maybe even a little too quickly. Squall pulled into his driveway and casually got off the bike. He offered his hand to Rinoa who gladly took it. She quickly hurried into the house to warm up. She took a couple steps in and just froze. She wasn't sure what to do now. If she moved to the couch they would just watch a movie, maybe kiss some more if lucky. Rinoa knew Squall was going to take this extremely slow to show how much he cared for her. However she didn't want to take it slow. She felt Squall's arms snake around her. She brought up her own hand and rested it on his arm.

"You're freezing," Squall stated.

"No shit."

Squall laughed and stepped away. "Why don't you lie down and get some blankets on. I'll make us some food. What do you want?"

Rinoa didn't move. She just kept looking at the stairs. She simply just had to summon the will power to get up those. Rinoa wanted to laugh at how taunting the stairs were to her. People always say 'you gotta climb the hill' but this time it's the stairs in almost a literal sense. Rinoa shuffled her feat nervously as she tried to make up her mind.

"Something wrong?" Squall asked from the fridge noticing her nervousness.

Rinoa's eyes drifted to him and she smiled meekly. He raised an eyebrow and she couldn't form words. She lifted a finger in stead and bent it, singling him to come over. He did cautiously, still not sure what she was doing. When he got close enough she grabbed his hand and walked towards the stairs. When she walked up two steps, Squall instantly knew what she meant.

"Rinoa you know-"

"I want to Squall." Rinoa replied quickly smiling back at him to show she meant it.

_"No" is a dirty word ,  
Never gonna say it first,  
"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind._

Rinoa just kept walking in front of him gripping his hand tightly. She knew Squall was shocked by how bold she was being. She pushed open his door and stepped into the familiar room. It was funny to think she was actually in the same bed with Squall last night. This time however was going to be completely different.

Squall shut the door behind them and just watched Rinoa look at the ground. He felt like he needed to say it once more. "Rinoa you don't have to do this."

She looked him in the eye seriously. "I want to Squall, really I do."

"Rin…"

_S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want._

"Squall do you not want to or something," Rinoa asked sharply. She was starting to get embarrassed about how pushy she was being.

Squall grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He brushed some hair away from her eyes. "Since the first day I met you."

Rinoa laughed. "How romantic, you wanted to sleep with me since we first met."

Squall chuckled, "You know what I meant."

Squall slowly leaned in and Rinoa closed her eyes. She knew once his lips touched hers she would be lost. Her mind would go blank and her body would take over. Her last chance was to turn away now. She knew Squall wouldn't care. He would wait as long as she needed. However Rinoa didn't want to wait any longer.

Before Squall's lips met Rinoa, she crashed hers onto his.

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cuz the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeeeah!_

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and Squall slid his around her waist. Her mind went blank like she thought as she found her hands gripping his hair tightly. Squall pushed her back against the door as he broke for a quick breath of air. Rinoa's hand moved to the front of his shirt and as quickly as possible she undid his shirt. Squall moved to her neck causing her to moan as she attempted to unbutton it. Not being able to wait more than five seconds, she just got a grip and ripped the shirt off. Then she quickly lifted his undershirt over his head and almost died in the split second they broke contact.

_I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
I love to try to set you free,  
I love you all over me.  
Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done._

It was Squall's turn. He gripped Rinoa's rim of her one-shoulder-top. He lifted it over her head before she even thought twice about it. A strapless bra was the last thing covering her top.

Squall chuckled into this next kiss and Rinoa backed away quizzically.

"Sorry I was wondering if you wore a bra with that shirt or not and I guess you do."

Rinoa smiled wickedly as she quickly removed the last remaining cover on her upper half. "Not anymore.

"Hyne I love you," Squall said as he crashed his lips back on hers again.

He roughly pushed her back until they hit his dresser. He lifted Rinoa on it and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Rinoa's back was against the cold mirror but she didn't care. It sent shivers that only made her feel more intense, because that was the only way to describe the current situation. Squall moved a hand to her high thigh and she just kissed him even harder.

_S is for the simple need,  
E is for the ecstasy,  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want._

Rinoa was lifted off the dresser and was brought to the bed. They roughly collapsed on the bed never breaking the contact. Rinoa's hands fell to Squall's belt and she quickly undid it. Squall kicked his legs until his pants fell off and he laid on her in just his boxers. Rinoa couldn't help but feel her nerves come back when Squall pulled her skirt off. Squall reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom. Squall lifted up the covers and they both scooted under them.

"Don't worry," Squall whispered reassuringly to her.

"I'm not with you."

They both discarded the final remaining clothing so they were truly just themselves with each other. Squall held himself over Rinoa and she wrapped her arms around his neck breathing deeply.

He slipped it on and faced her. "You ready?"

"…yes"

Squall pushed down on her.

_(YES!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cuz the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeeeah! (Yes)_

He kissed her neck and she moved her hand to grip the sheets. She didn't remember it like this with AJ. It was much better. She was drunk with him and the first time is never fun. This being the second she still wasn't completely use to the pain but it was better. She found herself getting more worked up as Squall moved faster. He trailed hot kisses on her neck only sending her higher then before.

"I love you so much," Squall breathed in her neck.

Rinoa would've replied if she had the mind to. She was completely losing herself to him. She heard rumors he was good, but she never imagined she would be able to feel this way. She couldn't stop herself from running her nails down his back. He didn't seem to mind too much. Rinoa let out a loud groan that would have easily been heard from the street at the conclusion.

They were both out of breath and Squall just rolled off her. He laid on his back and wrapped an arm around her. She turned on her side and leaned her head on his shoulder. Rinoa couldn't stop smiling and when she looked at Squall it was obvious he couldn't either.

He looked down at her. "You okay?"

"I'm great." Rinoa replied happily.

"Alright I'll be right back," he replied getting out of the bed, "Gotta get rid of something." He walked out the door heading to the bathroom.

Rinoa couldn't help but think things were getting better. AJ was out, she was finally with Squall. She would get her ring back. Her friends would only become closer. She would be able to have a fun carefree life. She experienced something wonderful tonight with someone she cared for so deeply. Squall walked back into the room and slid back under the covers. Rinoa leaned on his bare chest again. Nothing would be able to ruin it right now.

**Ring**

It was the house phone.

"You aren't getting that right?" Rinoa said it in question form but really it was an order.

Squall just laughed bringing her closer. "Why would I ever leave you to go get a phone."

**Ring **

Then it went dead.

"See it wasn't even important," Squall said off handily.

Rinoa smiled satisfied.

**Ring**

"Well that's annoying," Rinoa frowned.

"Sure is," Squall agreed.

They waited for more rings but they never came. Rinoa shrugged it off but when she looked at Squall she saw his face serious. Like he was thinking and possibly expecting something. Something horrible.

**Ring**

The phone started once more but this time Squall dove out of bed. Rinoa watched his naked body fly through the door and down the stairs. It would've been funny any other time but not when he looked so dead set on getting it.

**Ring**

"Hello!"

Rinoa could hear his voice from upstairs. She slipped out of bed and wrapped the sheet around herself in a makeshift dress. She walked to the top of the stairs to listen in on whomever Squall was talking to.

"The fuck do you mean!" she heard him yell. "Who!"

There was silence and Rinoa gripped the sheets tightly with her hand in anticipation.

"Ah fuck! This can't be happening!" Rinoa's heart pounded faster with her mind racing. She didn't know why he was so upset. Her thoughts instantly turned to the worst. Was Zidane caught? "Get the fuck over there now Zell! You beat their muthfucking asses till they drink their own blood! You hear me!"

Squall waited another second before slamming the phone back down. He turned back to the stairs and hurried up them running past Rinoa. He darted into the room and Rinoa followed in his wake. She watched as he quickly scattered about the floor finding his jeans.

"Squall what's wrong?" Rinoa asked quietly from the door.

He slipped them on without bothering to grab boxers. He looked at Rinoa seriously. "Something's happened, I need to leave. Just wait here, I'll be back an hour tops."

"No Squall!" Rinoa shouted. "Don't you dare leave!"

Squall hurried over to Rinoa and put his hands on her arms and touched his forehead to hers looking her in the eye. "Rin you know I would never leave if I didn't have to. Zidane is in serious trouble."

Rinoa stepped back. "Oh no, he got caught?" It was her fault. It was her ring. She caused one of Squall's best friends to get caught.

"No and yes." Squall stepped back and picked up his undershirt from the floor. "Not in the act but AJ's friends are chasing him. If they catch him they will beat him to an inch of his life...maybe more. I have to go now. I'll come back I promise."

"I'm going," Rinoa stated.

"No it's far too dangerous!" Squall shouted throwing an arm in the air.

"Squall this is my fault and I'm apart of your group. I'm gonna do these things with you."

Rinoa dropped the sheet from around her not caring and hastily opened his dresser drawer. She pulled out some sweatpants and slipped them on quickly, also ignoring the underwear. She was not going to wear a skirt outside and freeze again. She found one of his Tee shirts and threw it on. She grabbed a black zip-up hoodie from his closest.

She pushed past Squall who was just staring at her and headed down the stairs. "Come on let's go!"

Squall chased after her. They got to the bike and fired it up. Squall quickly pulled out of the driveway with Rinoa holding on tightly once again. They flew down the rode towards the city. Rinoa felt her adrenalin going wondering what she was truly getting herself into. One thing was definite in her mind.

Today was the craziest day of her life and it wasn't over. And if this included the week…it was far from over.

**The song was "S.E.X" by Nickelback. I figured due to the kind of fic this is, it would fit. That and I actually really like this song…guy thing maybe. Anyways I hope that little scene there would be enough to satisfy all you people. Now we get back into more of the action next chapter. Please leave some reviews and complain about anything you didn't like. I'm sure there's something i did wrong.  
**


	18. Rescue

**A/N: Thank you reviewers, sad to say the amount of you guys has decreased dramatically. Guess I can't complain though. Anyways I discovered while writing this chapter that I think there will only be twenty chapters total. So we are definitely getting close to the end. So enjoy.

* * *

  
**

"Oh Zell you're _so_ strong."

Zell laughed arrogantly as the twin blondes moved all over him. "Enough chit chat, let's get this party started."

Zell brought the twins to a hotel room and talked to them for about…two minutes, before wanting to _begin._ He pushed one down onto the mattress and she giggled as he climbed on top. He felt his shirt being taken off by the other girl. He kissed the one he was above. The other blonde began trailing kisses down his shoulder blades.

It was unfortunate when his phone rang.

"Let it ring," one twin moaned.

Zell wanted to, oh how he wanted to. But he knew that very few people called him and they were always worth answering the phone. He was going to just answer the phone while continuing, but what if it was his Ma'. That would surely get him killed. Playing it safe he sat up sadly shaking himself free from the two blondes. He flipped the phone open as he took a couple steps away.

"What," he growled.

"**Zell man ya gotta help me." **The desperate voice shouted.

"Who is this?"

"**It's Zidane man!"**

"Ah shit what's happening!"

"**Squall's phone is off and AJ's got guys chasing me! I'm running but I can't run forever!"**

"Alright alright," Zell grabbed the keys of the dresser and headed for the door completely ignoring the twin's whines. "Where are you?"

"**I'm running in the city, just turned the corner at…31****st**** Greenway." **

_That's one of the main streets, _Zell thought, _would be hard to find him._ Before Zell could respond a text sounded. He glanced at his phone to see it was from Irvine. He clicked it open expecting something like _how are the twins. _What he got was…

_**AJs following me and Selph stuck in movies**_

"Shit Zidane, AJ's tracking Irvine and Selphie as well."

"**Where are they," **Zidane sounded like he was getting more tried as his breaths turned to gasps. "**Kill two birds…one stone."**

"The movies," Zell told him just getting out of the hotel. "Head there, I'll tell them to head to you."

"**Alright," **There was a pause with a before a loud grunt**. **Sounded like he just jumped something. "**You know man…if you and Squall aren't there…this only makes it worse."**

"I know, I'm calling him now, just head towards them."

Zidane jumped into the convertible and started it up. He hastily backed it up almost crashing into another car. There was a small line to pull out of the parking lot. Making a quick decision, he drove over the grass and onto the street forcing cars out of the way. He sent a quick text to Irvine saying to head to 31st Greenway.

He swerved around cars as he began dialing Squall's home phone praying he was home. If he wasn't, he would have to do almost all the fighting. As good as he was, he definitely needed Squall's help.

Rinoa held on for dear life as Squall sped down the road. She knew he wasn't stopping for anything to reach Zidane. Rinoa wasn't too sure about the entire situation. She knew it was serious but she didn't know how serious. Would AJ turn in Zidane to the police? After all they couldn't turn him in, maybe it works both ways. But then would AJ go far enough to kill Zidane? Or would he just severely injure him?

She wasn't sure but her questions would soon be answered. Squall entered the city and was forced to slow his speed. He felt his phone vibrate, he made sure to turn it on before he left his house. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to Rinoa.

She opened it to read a text from Zell.

_**Getting Irvine and Selphie you get Zidane I'll bring car**_

It was no doubt texted while driving, by how short it was.

Rinoa yelled into Squall's ear. "Zell's got Irvine and Selphie covered. We just gotta get Zidane."

Squall nodded and Rinoa slid his phone back into his pocket.

Squall suddenly stopped the bike and dismounted.

"Where is he?" Rinoa said getting off.

"I don't know," Squall's voice was serious; all his focus was on the task of finding Zidane. "The theatre is a ways down but he should be somewhere here."

Squall let out a frustrated growl and began jogging down the sidewalk.

"What's this mean?" Rinoa asked catching up with him.

"It means they have him in some alley and they're beating the shit out of him. That's what it means." Squall snapped at her.

Rinoa could understand his aggravation. His friend was most likely getting pounded on. The street was straight all the way to the movies. They would see kids running. She looked at Squall curiously. His pace was too slow, she thought he would be sprinting looking for him. _Wait it's me. _Rinoa concluded. _He doesn't want to leave me behind…well if that's the case._ Rinoa broke into a run.

"He-" Squall stopped himself. It was pointless, Rinoa was stubborn. He began chasing after her but checking down every alleyway just to make sure. Squall wished she stayed at his house so he wouldn't have to worry about her. But she was part of the group now and she would have to deal with any problems they would face.

"Wait." Rinoa said quietly stopping in her tracks.

Squall stopped next to her. Rinoa listened intently and looked around. The cars where loud as they roared down the street. The dull yellow lights cast down on her like she was the only thing on the street. Her pale skin radiated even in such light. She bit her lower lip as she concentrated. Her hair covered her face as it was still a complete mess. But she wasn't paying any attention to it at the moment.

Then she heard it. It was low and muffled but it was the sound of a fight. No worse, a beating. She ran closer and closer to the noises. She could hear the jeers and taunts echoing around now. Then she could hear the grunts and gasps from someone. She knew it was Zidane and they had to get there soon.

Rinoa slid to a halt and time froze. There were two guys standing in front of an alley. They looked at Rinoa curiously. Then their confused faces turned to recognition as they prepared to grab her. Rinoa swiftly kicked one in the groin but the other one reached out to grab her.

Squall appeared instantly by her side. He grabbed the boy's arm and threw him into the wall. He then doubled fisted the boy who Rinoa kicked earlier. The boy went unconscious and Squall turned back to the other one. He kneed him in the stomach before punching him in the face. The boy slid to the ground and Squall turned to face the rest.

The _rest_, Rinoa discovered, was a lot of guys. At least another five. She wasn't sure Squall would be able to take all of them. Would they be beaten also? Rinoa never had to endure much violence. The first day of school was about it. To be beaten over and over again in an alleyway was completely different. She couldn't help but freeze up looking upon all the people. As Rinoa froze Squall simply bared his teeth.

"Everyone of you…is dead." It was a well-spoken promise. Barely audible, but enough to have ever person in the alley flinch.

Like a scared animal put in a tight spot, the boys charged at Squall…who charged them. He ran full speed and stepped onto a trashcan before jumping onto a dumpster. Squall leaped off the dumpster jumping over one person and landing on two others.

Squall grabbed a fist full of one kids hair and repeatedly slammed his head into the concrete. He felt a hand grip his shirt. He pushed off the ground and threw an elbow behind him, knocking over the boy holding onto him. Squall ducked as an arm flew over him. He swung at one boy but that boy ducked it. Squall was pushed into a wall and felt a pain in his back as a fist connected with his spine. He tried to free himself but he felt a body press him back against the wall.

"Look at this hero," The boy taunted.

_Well that was great._ Squall sarcastically thought. _I took out two guys maybe…really good. Now I'm gonna get the shit beat out of me. Hopefully Rinoa at ran away. _

But she didn't. She gained courage and charged the boys. She tackled the guy holding Squall to the wall. She began pounding on the guys face hoping to just take one guy out making it easier on Squall. Her punches must not have been strong enough, since the boy kicked Rinoa off.

As soon as Squall could move he turned around swinging. He landed a couple punches and was able to evade most attacks. But one caught him hard in the gut and he doubled over. His face was slammed into the ground and he felt the blood flow from his nose. He tried to push himself back up but his body was soon pelted by kicks.

He glanced over at Rinoa who was pinned against a wall by her neck. She was gasping for breath as blood covered her face. But even through the blood and the suffocation, Rinoa was sending deadly glares at the man. Squall couldn't help but feel a little proud of her for running into the fray. He wished she hadn't, but it still meant a lot to him. He then saw a crippled body lying on the ground. Barely breathing…barely alive. It was Zidane. Squall felt a serge of rage fill him.

He pushed himself off the ground fighting through the resistance. He grabbed a boy's head and ran it into the wall. The boy fell to the ground and didn't move. Squall turned to face the next opponent only to be met with a pipe. The boy swung it hard and true. It smashed into Squall's face and he fell to his knees.

His ears rang as he swayed back and forth barely able to balance on his knees. His mouth hung open in slight confusion as he tried to remember where he was. His face was stinging with pain and his eyes were blurry. He spat to keep from choking on the blood.

"Well now," The boy tapped the pipe against his hand. "Is he your friend?"

"Dude that's Squall Leonhart," another boy said finally getting a clear look at Squall.

The boy with the pipe leaned in close to Squall. "Well what do you know…he is. How the mighty have fallen. Back in your old days you should've been able to take all of us."

"Maybe if you…put the pipe down." Rinoa coughed.

The boy chuckled as he walked over and jabbed Rinoa in the stomach with the end of the pipe. The other boy holding her by her neck, dropped her to the ground and she squirmed around in pain.

Squall shook his head and began to rise. He had to help Rinoa. There was only three left. One with the pipe, one looking over Rinoa, and the last standing a couple feet away watching. The boy with the pipe laughed as he took a step towards Squall. He tapped Squall's chin with the pipe.

"I'm gonna give your brain damage boy." The pipe-boy sneered. "Can you imagine living the rest of your life as if some mental case? I think it would be interesting to see the fate of Squall Leonhart. You know I was in a gang back in the day. You caused us a lot of problems back then. Karma bitch."

He swung the pipe with a sinister smile on his face only for the smile to disappear as a hand caught the pipe right before it hit Squall.

"Tsk tsk," Zell shook his head slowly.

The boy with the pipe yanked it back and looked to see one of his friends in a headlock from Irvine with Selphie pounding on the kid. Irvine was shouting encouragement at Selphie as she beat on the thug.

"Give the right…yeah! That's my girl! Now the face…Score!"

He turned back to Zell and swung viciously. Zell caught the pipe again. It stung his hand a lot but he could handle it. He twisted the pipe until the boy had to let go. The other boy who wasn't in a headlock, charged at Zell. The blonde smacked him in the face with a pipe before jabbing him in the stomach with it. The boy fell to the ground in pain. Zell then advanced on the boy who previously had the pipe, who was now cowering. He glanced left to see Irvine let the, now unconscious, boy drop to the ground.

"You're first mistake was knowing AJ." Zell told him. "You're second was being dumb enough to work for him. Your third was beating up our friend over there," Zell gestured to Zidane. "Forth was not running for it when Squall came and fifth…" Zell flipped the pipe in his hand. "Giving me a weapon."

Before Zell could begin the beating he felt a hand on his. Squall slowly took the pipe from Zell's hands.

Zell back up and looked back to the boy in the corner, "Sixth mistake was pissing him off."

Squall squeezed the pipe tightly as he raised it above his head. Yet before he could swing it Rinoa suddenly stumbled in front of him. She placed a hand gently on his chest she shook her head. He lowered the pipe. He looked away slightly ashamed of what he was going to do. She slowly took it from his hand. She smiled at him…before turning and assaulting the boy herself.

She repeatedly beat him with the pipe screaming out, "You fucking prick! You want to beat someone up! How's it feel asshole! All day bitch!"

Everyone watching was in shock and they all quickly tried to stop her. Squall quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away. Rinoa chucked the pipe at him when she was out of reach. Zell checked over the boy. He was breathing and possibly conscious, be he was definitely not going anywhere soon.

Squall let Rinoa go and she stepped away from him and was breathing heavily from all the swinging. She kept her head down slightly embarrassed from her breakout.

"Fuck's sake," Irvine said just staring at her. "She is perfect for you Squall."

"He really…pissed me off." Rinoa told them quietly.

"With good reason." Selphie said.

Squall walked over to Zidane. Zell joined him and they both clenched their hands into fists. Zidane was breathing but it was quick short breaths. His face was red from blood. His lip was split and his arms and legs covered in bruises. His hair might've as well been dyed red.

"We have to get him to a hospital." Rinoa suggested.

Squall shook his head. "No…we can't."

"Squall!" Rinoa was shocked, surely they had to.

"He's not going to die Rin," Squall explained. "They just gave him a lot of bruises and I'm sure a concussion. Everything that can just be healed in time. We just have to take him back to my house."

"But Squall-"

"No he's right," Zell said starting to pick Zidane up. "Head wounds bleed a lot, but besides that he's not bleeding anywhere. I'm sure some of his ribs may be broken, but it don't think they punctured anything."

"This is ridiculous," Rinoa said in disbelief. They were really planning on not going to the hospital and Rinoa just couldn't deal with that.

She watched as they Squall and Zell picked him up and carefully carried him to the convertible. Selphie got in first and they laid Zidane down in the backseat so his head rested on Selphie. Irvine got in the passenger side front. Rinoa figured they would pick up Irvine's car later.

Squall traded keys with Zell. "Rinoa go with Zell."

She didn't feel like arguing at this point. She followed silently. Zell walked quickly but she just walked her normal pace. She saw Squall drive past them and she caught his eye for the briefest of seconds. It looked apologetic but all the same it didn't make Rinoa feel any better. He refused to bring his oldest friend to a hospital just because it was risky. She didn't think Squall would do that.

Squall was explaining a lot when they got back to his house. Needless to say the ride back wasn't anything fun. The only noise was the bike as it roared out in the silence.

Zell pulled up into the driveway and they dismounted from the bike. Zell and Rinoa looked at each other. Zell readied himself to say something, but nothing came out. After a moment he just shook his head and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the knob and stopped once again.

"Rinoa, you have to understand," Zell continued to face the door as he talked. "Bringing Zidane to a hospital would bring on so many questions. Don't think Squall is being a terrible person not bringing Zidane there. I know that if Zidane does need to go to the Hospital. Squall will take him there by himself."

"Whatever," Rinoa just pushed past Zell and walked in the house.

She saw everyone in the kitchen. Zidane was lying on the table and everyone stood around him. She was surprised to see Quistis there as well. Rinoa walked over and looked down at Zidane. His shirt was off and his body was covered in bruises. They must've cleaned up his face since there was almost no blood.

_Maybe I was over reacting. _Rinoa thought. _He does just have a lot of bruises; maybe a trip to the hospital is an unnecessary risk. _

"Well I think he just needs rest," Quistis announced stepping back from him. "And a lot of pain medication."

"Are you like a doctor or something?" Rinoa asked not in the nicest voice.

Quistis chuckled and took a sip of water from a glass on the counter. "No not really. I just was the one to patch up Seifer after most of his fights. I know enough about this stuff."

"Uh huh."

"Rinoa relax," Squall said.

"I'm sorry there is a kid bleeding on your kitchen table!" Rinoa screamed.

"He's not bleeding much anymore."

"Shut up Irvine!" Rinoa yelled.

"Rin seriously calm down." Squall once again told her a little more stern now.

"I want to know what's going on." Rinoa lowered her voice but she was still glaring at him. "I am still out of the loop. Sure you guys did something, but what? How does it involve Zidane? Seriously I need to know these things Squall."

Squall signed and closed his eyes thinking it over. Everyone in the room watched him. There was silence except for the slight wheezing Zidane was doing as he breathed.

"Fine."

"Really?" Rinoa was shocked that went so well.

"It's about time you know." Squall pushed himself away from the counter. He walked over to Zidane and looked upon his injured friend. "Zidane use to be apart of the Griever Gang. I mean really apart, not this hiding shit he does now. He would help us get dirt, or eavesdrop. He didn't fight."

"Okay wait a second," Rinoa cut in. "You say it's a gang but Irvine and Zidane didn't fight. Only you and Zell. I guess I can see why you needed Zidane but what help was Irvine?" Rinoa looked at the cowboy, "Sorry Irvine."

"No worries," Irvine waved her off.

Squall glanced around the room. ". Zell's friend first really. Irvine knew some people and that can always be a plus. Also he was just fun to have around."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Rinoa crossed her arms.

"Hey we liked having fun, it's why we basically started the gang. Anyways…during are peak, when it was basically Griever Gang and The Disciplinary Committee as the two lead gangs. There was a third."

"A third?"

Squall nodded. "Before I told you it was really just between us and Seifer as the big boys. But there was another. They called themselves the Hell's Rejects. They were dirty…did anything to win."

"What do you mean anything?" It was a gang war in Rinoa's mind. Wasn't anything always allowed?

"The most I ever used was a knife and I didn't go around killing people." Squall explained as he paced back and forth. "But they used guns, handmade bombs, anything they could."

"Guns! No way!" Rinoa looked around and the faces from the other people confirmed what Squall said was true.

"That's why they were able to take a leading position. They just had to point a gun at a gang and claim it was their territory. These guys were also older; most gangs were a bunch of high school kids. These guys must've been late twenties. They could get what they needed. They used threats more than anything."

"So what happened?"

Squall didn't face Rinoa as he talked. He leaned on the sink looking out the window. "They challenged us next."

"Why not Seifer?" Rinoa asked.

"Couldn't find him," Quistis answered for Squall. "Seifer's hard to find when you don't want to. Also when they started going on his turf. He put two of their men in the hospital. They were just walking and next thing they knew they were getting the shit kicked out of them. To the gang leader walking in his territory was hunting. Seifer would be able to pick them off and no one knew where to find him."

"What about school?"

Squall shook his head, "Just didn't go for a while. For about a week he completely dropped off the radar. He even had his friends hide so they wouldn't get caught. He was able to avoid the Hell's Rejects and still put fear in them. They knew he wouldn't fall for their simple, point a gun and run threat. So instead, they turned onto us to see what we would do."

"And?"

"I told them a time and place and said let's do it."

"What about the guns? Wasn't that dumb of you? Shouldn't you have done what Seifer did?"

"There wasn't a need." Squall answered Rinoa. "We had Zidane. He tailed them to their base. He snuck in when they weren't there and stole some guns."

"What!" Rinoa screeched backing away. She knew where this was going now.

"Yes it was dumb but I didn't think it was going to turn into a shoot out." Squall hastily explained. "I figured if we pointed their own guns back at them they would just drop theirs and we would fist fight. I didn't think we would actually use them."

"Are you an dumbass? Of course they are going to still use them!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"I know alright!" Squall shouted back. "It was an idiot! It got out of hand and the bullets started flying. In the fray their leader got hit in the chest. He fell down dead. We killed someone. We would all go to jail. They were looking for something to put us away and now they had it. If they pushed it enough we might've been locked in for life. We couldn't let that happen."

Rinoa didn't say anything, she just listened in silence. She couldn't believe they actually killed someone. She never knew it got that serious. They were all so nice, maybe a little rude to others. But not killers, she never thought of them like that. To hear this story was a dagger to the heart. Especially after finally admitting her feelings to Squall, she had to discover this.

"We acted brave. I told the other members to get rid of the body and get out of town. I told them I would kill them all if they didn't leave. They had to cover the body because they were just as linked to it as us. I don't know what they did with it, I don't know where they went." Squall slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! I didn't want it to happen. It just got out of hand."

There was silence I the room. No one made eye contact with each other. Squall turned around and faced Rinoa. "The police knew something happened. There were bullets and blood all over the place. They figured we were involved but they didn't have any evidence. They didn't have any leads except one…Zidane. They knew he was related to us and he was a thief. They were going to get a warrant and bust into his place, take him down. He discovered this and went into hiding. If the police ever find Zidane, it links him to the break in of the Hell's Rejects headquarters. Which links it back to the fight, which brings it back to us. Zidane was their key to taking us in. So Zidane has been in hiding ever since. Only uses cash, never ID's, never goes anywhere."

"What about now?"

Squall sighed as he faced the thief on the table. "The police have quieted down now so I think we're okay. We don't cause much trouble anymore so they don't want us and it probably got too troublesome. But this is why going to a hospital would be bad. If we bring him there, it would be easy for the police. So easy they wouldn't care in the least opening back up the case."

Rinoa turned around and took a breath. "So that is your dark past. The one that you hid from me for so long. You killed a man."

"Rin please try to understand the man was evil." Zell tried to explain to lessen the tension.

"Does that deserve his life?" Rinoa questioned turning around. "Is that how you rationalized it?"

"No," Squall said strongly. "We all feel guilty about it, all of us."

"So what now?" Rinoa said grabbing her elbow.

"That's up to you." Squall told her gently walking closer to her. "Originally I didn't want to tell you because I just didn't want the secret out. Then I just didn't want you involved. Lastly I was just…just so scared you would leave us."

"Squall…" Rinoa trailed off not sure what else to say.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Squall told her walking to the door. Rinoa followed him outside. Squall turned around and faced her.

"Rin try to understand." Squall put a hand to her cheek but she turned away.

"I don't know Squall." Rinoa took a couple steps away. "This is big…really big."

Squall stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I know…you can do what you want…I understand."

"Squall I love you…I do…but I need to think. I don't know if I want my life going in this direction."

Squall smiled knowingly. "I warned you the first day you met me."

"So you don't care if I leave?" She asked sadly.

"I won't stop you." He said.

"Don't say that," Rinoa whispered.

Squall's head snapped to her in confusion.

"You're gonna let me go without a fight…just like that."

"Rin…I-"

She chuckled softly as she walked up to Squall. "Squall I love you, I really do. This is big but I know now I can't live without you. I wont try and rationalize what you did. It was wrong even in the circumstances, but it seems you wish you hadn't."

Squall shook his head. "Everyday I wish I could go back in time and stop myself."

Rinoa wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm mad at you."

Squall snaked his arms around her waist bringing her closer. "I know."

"You kept something like this from me for so long."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You're a big meanie most of the time too."

Squall chuckled. "And you act like you're five."

She flicked his ear, "Watch it, I'm still mad."

Squall leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

And they embraced again, under the starry sky. The moonlight shining down on the couple as if spotlighting them for all of Balamb. The stage was set for them and all who watched would instantly know their feelings towards each other. They wouldn't hide them anymore, there was no need too. Their feelings would be announced to the world if only given the chance.

Squall wasn't sure why Rinoa took the news so well. He figured it just meant how much she really cared for him. All he cared was that she was still with him.

"Isn't it strange that we feel this way when we're only seventeen," Squall asked breaking the silence.

"You ruined the moment."

"Sorry."

Rinoa let out a breath into his chest. "Love has no age limit Squall."

Squall just held her tighter. He never cared more for anyone in his life. He didn't care if it was weird for them to be so young. All his life he never felt this way. Finally someone accepted him for all that he was. All his sins, all the truths. Rinoa endured it all and still was with him. He didn't deserve her but Hyne he would keep her.

"Hey guys sorry to ruin the moment but Zidane's up."

Both head's snapped towards the door to see Zell standing there. Rinoa smiled meekly at Squall before stepping back. She walked into the house and Squall followed.

Zidane was still lying down on the table but he was talking to Irvine. He heard the door shut and lifted his head up.

"Oi! Squall my man!"

"Shouldn't you be delusional or something." Squall rolled his eyes.

"Takes more than that," Zidane chuckled but winced instantly from the pain in his chest. "I thought this was the hospital for a second man. I would've been pissed."

Squall sent a look Rinoa's way, who simply stuck her tongue out at Squall. He walked closer to Zidane so he didn't have to lift his head. "Anyways you get the job done?"

Zidane smiled, "Two-fold my man."

"Oh you did get the ring." Rinoa cheered. She completely forgot all about it.

Zidane gave her a quick questioning look before opening his mouth understanding her. He pulled the ring out from his pocket. "A beautiful little thing ya got here."

Rinoa instantly took it and put it back on. She leaned down and kissed Zidane on the cheek. "You're the best."

"Sorry I think I blacked out a second, care to do that again." Zidane joked.

"Easy mate," Irvine warned. "By the way Rinoa is dressed she obviously slept with Squall earlier."

Selphie elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be so blatant about it Irvine!"

Rinoa turned completely red and looked at the ground. Squall didn't look embarrassed for pissed, he looked proud from what Rinoa could tell. Zell laughed seeing their reactions as well as Zidane.

"Anyways!" Squall announced getting the attention off of them. "Zidane you should get to a bed. Take him up to my room."

"Whoah wait!" Zidane exclaimed. "After what you two just did. Fuck no! I'll take the table."

Everyone laughed but instantly went silent when the door opened. Squall spun around to see Ellone walk in. As soon as she did she saw the group including Zidane. She instantly turned around and attempted to push Laguna back. He just laughed and kept walking. Ellone's feet slid on the ground at her futile attempt to stop him. As soon as Laguna walked in he looked at the big group in the kitchen. He smiled brightly but the smile soon dropped seeing Zidane on the table and Rinoa's face covered in dried blood.

"Squall." Rinoa almost jumped at how scary Laguna's voice was. "What the hell happened?

Rinoa could tell Squall put up his guard. "AJ happened."

Laguna marched up to Squall and looked him right in the face. "What did you get yourself into?"

"Nothing I can't handle?"

"Handle!" Laguna shouted. He pointed to Zidane, "Is this you handling it!"

"Laguna I'm fine," Zidane told him.

"No this out of hand," Laguna told them. "Squall you're forcing me to do this. I'm moving the plan ahead."

"What!"

Rinoa wasn't sure what they were talking about but just seeing Squall she knew it wasn't good by any means.

"You can't do that!" Squall shouted his face only an inch away from Laguna.

"You're messing your chances up here Squall!" Laguna shouted back.

Rinoa had honestly never seen Laguna like this and it scared her. The kind grown-up she felt like she could always talk with. He was screaming at Squall and Rinoa was honestly wondering if a fight would break out. It was getting serious. So serious Ellone ran between them and was trying to push them apart. No one else in the room moved, they were scared stiff.

"Laguna you can't do this!"

"Squall I gave you a time limit, and said don't mess it up. A kid bleeding on my kitchen table is messing it up!"

Squall and Laguna began circling each other. "I can still fix this!"

"I can too and I will." Laguna stated.

Squall pushed Laguna back causing everyone in the room to gasp. Laguna even looked shocked. As much as Squall let on about how annoying Laguna was, he was still his father. They never expected him to actually attack him. Even if just a push.

Laguna even chuckled a bit. "Squall you know you can't beat me."

Rinoa's mouth fell open, was this the same Laguna she knew. She looked around and everyone else was just as shocked as her. Even Zell who supposedly knew everything about Squall and his family. Squall gently pushed Ellone to the side. She tried to run back in front of him but Irvine grabbed her and kept her out of it.

"Laguna I can fix this, this was a win tonight."

"Excuse me," Laguna's voice was strangely strong. "This was a _win._ What the hell is a win to you Squall?"

"It's all apart of the plan," Squall told his father.

"It doesn't matter," Laguna told him. "I've sat on the sidelines long enough, I'm taking action."

"No you aren't!" Squall demanded.

"Try and stop me."

Squall even looked shaken by his father's present state. He stepped closer, thinking about just getting a tackle or something. He couldn't let Laguna ruin everything. Not after finally getting with Rinoa.

However Squall never got the chance for the first move to break the standoff. Laguna grabbed his arm and literally threw him into the living room. Squall jumped to his feet. Laguna walked up to him. Squall went for a punch in the ribs but Laguna easily blocked it. He twisted Squall's arm and kicked out his leg. Then he picked up Squall and threw him into the stairs railing.

The railing broke as Squall's body was thrown through it. Squall was now pissed. He jumped at Laguna who caught him and slammed him onto the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Two of the legs snapped and Squall rolled down it and stood up.

He just keeps throwing me into things. He obviously has the strength advantage, although I have no idea why. Since when has he been keeping up his skills? I gotta start really fighting.

Rinoa was terrified. Squall and Laguna fighting was one of the first things imaginable. She never thought it would happen. She never thought Laguna would be so violent and scary. She held tightly onto her mother's necklace feeling it's safety once again. Although even her mother's guidance wasn't enough for her to stand the current events. She glanced around and everyone else was in as much shock as her. Ellone was almost in tears in Irvine's arms.

Squall threw a right hook that Laguna caught easily. Squall went for a knee to the chest but Laguna stepped back avoiding it. He then took a step forward and landed a punch straight into Squall's face. Squall stumbled back once again feeling the blood flow.

"This is how you are handling things?" Laguna asked and Rinoa wasn't sure if it was a taunt or an honest question. "Getting beat up and saying it's a win. Playing the pathetic role."

Squall let out a growl and charged again. He threw another right hook with Laguna caught again. Squall grabbed onto Laguna's shirt with his other hand. He pushed him back into the door. He then lifted him up and fell backwards bringing Laguna with him. Laguna landed on his head but quickly rolled away and his face now had blood trailing down. His shirt ripped when Squall lifted him up. He just ripped the rest of it off and was now just in a white undershirt.

They continued to fight, throwing punches, tossing each other around, just completely demolishing the place. Rinoa watched in fear and pain as they did. She wished they stopped, but they didn't. They kept at it.

"Stop…please stop," Rinoa begged as she watched Laguna take a punch to the face.

"Let them go." Rinoa turned around to see Zidane looking serious for once. "Believe it or not Laguna is smarter than he looks. He knows what he is doing."

"What is he doing then?" Zell asked not enjoying being out of the loop for once.

"That I don't know," Zidane chuckled, "But he's doing something."

They watched as Squall was slammed to the ground and rolled away before Laguna could grab him again. The fighting continued, punches being traded back and forth. Rinoa wished she could say they were even but it looked like Laguna was better. Which made sense somewhat. He was an ex-solider, he had experience. But he was older and she figured that would give Squall a bigger advantage.

The fighting only finished when they both landed punches in each other's faces. They both stumbled back and Laguna fell on the couch. Squall's back hit a wall and he slid to the ground. They panted out of breath and both their faces bled. They just stared at each other for a while.

"Quistis." Laguna called out.

"Y-Yes!" Quistis jumped at her own name.

"Pass me a beer," Laguna told her.

She did as told. She opened up a fridge and pulled one out. She tossed it to Laguna. He opened it and to a couple gulps. He wiped his mouth.

"I'm getting too old for this," he stated before pointing to Squall. "And you are lacking. You haven't been fighting anyone skilled lately."

"Sorry, I've been trying to avoid fights," Squall replied angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," Laguna took another drink, "Okay so if I give you a couple days to resolve this-"

"It will be done tomorrow," Squall told his father.

"Tomorrow…this whole thing will have been blown over?" Laguna found that doubtful.

Squall nodded. "That and I need some gil."

"How much," Laguna raised an eyebrow. When he didn't get a response he sighed. "Alright."

"Okay."

"Well I'm not okay!" Rinoa shouted. "The fuck just happened!"

Laguna chuckled, "Watch your mouth Rinoa."

"I don't even know you," Rinoa claimed.

"It was a family tussle," Laguna replied.

"Tussle? It was a fucking brawl!"

"Doesn't matter it's over now," Laguna took another sip. "Squall's calmed down, I feel like I've gotten across to him how worried I am."

"Yes by threatening me," Squall said.

"Anyways I'm tired," Laguna rose from the couch. "Squall this better be finished by tomorrow, if this isn't resolved or if it gets worse. I'm taking over."

"Fine."

Laguna walked up the stairs and stopped halfway up. He turned around and scanned over the room. He sighed, "Man now I gotta clean this all up." He then continued up the stairs.

Rinoa rushed over to Squall and helped him stand up.

"Squall you have the weirdest dad," Rinoa told him.

"Believe it or not, I can understand him when he's like that."

"What did he mean, _he'll take over_," Selphie asked from the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it," Squall said. "It won't happen."

_That doesn't answer the question_, Rinoa thought but she wasn't going to press the matter.

"So what now?" Irvine asked.

"I call AJ and call him out."

"Old school," Zidane commented.

"Yeah," Squall collapsed on the couch.

"Will that stop this?" Rinoa asked.

Squall looked at her quizzically, "Yeah don't worry."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. It was hard to imagine that Squall was so set on it being over tomorrow. It felt like so long that this has happened. Which was an even weirder thought since she only met up with AJ yesterday. So much had happened and it wasn't over. She knew his past now and decided to stay with him. But even getting some questions answered she got even more questions formed. It was like an endless cycle. Every question that was answered was replaced by two. It only kept growing and it lead her to wonder if it was worth continuing to figure out. Maybe she should just enjoy the ride and see where it takes her. Hyne knows she has no control over her life anymore.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think, this might've seen a bit random…oh well. Two more to go!**


	19. Bleed It Out

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Things kinda move faster in these chapters. Just because there is no need to really drag it out. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

"Are you okay?" Rinoa asked gently put some ice to his head.

"I'm fine."

Rinoa took his hand and moved it to the ice so he would hold it. She stood up and sighed. "I didn't know Laguna could be so violent."

"He was in the army." Squall replied. "Of course he's violent. He just never acts tough."

"So it's all an act?"

"No…he is a dumbass, no doubt."

Rinoa chuckled. She made her way to the kitchen to get a drink. After the fight they laid Zidane on the couch in the living room. He fell asleep almost immediately. Squall sat in his usual chair resting from the many fights he had today. The rest of the gang was hanging out in the kitchen. Some in chairs while others on the counters.

Quistis handed her a glass of water, which Rinoa thanked her for. She took a couple sips before setting it down. She turned back to Quistis.

Quistis noticed her looking at her. "Yes?"

"Why are you here? Well not _why_ so much as _how?_"

Quistis smiled understanding her. "Well Seifer picked me up and acted like we would do something. Then he dropped me off randomly on the street. Said he had some business. Which was strange because he would never just drop me on the street by myself. But then I realized Squall's house was nearby. So I just came over here and right when I did, Squall came in with Zidane."

"That's a big coincidence," Irvine stated.

"Sure is," Zell nodded in agreement.

Quistis shrugged. "I wouldn't read into it. He probably figured I would go to Squall's. You guys are always in trouble anyways."

"So Squall what are we gonna do?" Zell shouted from the kitchen.

Squall groaned. He wasn't in the best mood. The day was long and tiring and just after two fights he was definitely tired. "Rin…give me your phone."

She was going to question him but figured it wasn't worth it. She walked over and handed him the phone. He flipped it open and scrolled through the contacts. He found AJ's number and called him. This didn't surprise anyone. They all just watched on silently wanting to hear what he would say.

"**Rinoa?"** AJ was confused with Rinoa calling him after everything that happened.

"Nope…it's your favorite buddy." Squall's tone was lined with sarcasm.

"**Leonhart…how ya feeling. Heard my guys got to you."**

"I'm not the unconscious one in the alley."

"**Yeah, don't care too much for them."**

"Anyways AJ," Squall started getting to the point. "I figure, why go about this all stealth like. How about tomorrow night we just meet up at the alley near the pier. You know which one I'm talking about. We'll just settle everything then and there."

There was a good minute of silence on the other end.

"…**You're challenging me?"**

"Sure am," Squall made himself sound happy. Like he was looking forward to it.

"**Why?"**

"Hell AJ I just told ya why. I want this over with. Winner can have Rinoa."

Hearing this Rinoa huffed. Even if she knew it was a complete bluff, she did not like being put out there as a bargaining chip. She put her hands on her hip and sent a glare so dangerous that it rivaled one of Squall's. Squall never receiving one of his own glares, didn't meet her in the eye.

"**You know that's bullshit. Rinoa would never go for that."**

"Whatever," Squall shrugged even if on the phone it was a habit. "Just show up there alright. Go around nine and bring whatever you want."

Squall hung up before he AJ even had a chance to respond. He handed the phone back to Rinoa. She didn't hit him because of how sore he was already. She wasn't mad enough for that. So she just sent him another sharp glare and returned to the kitchen. He knew she was mad but he also knew she would get over it in a matter of minutes.

"Okay," Selphie's voice popped out from the kitchen counter. "So what's the plan?"

Squall closed his eyes. "I could tell ya…but I'm really tired right now."

"Aw come on Squall." Selphie whined.

"You'll find out tomorrow," he told all of them finding himself falling deeper into a slumber he badly needed.

"Squall don't do that," Ellone said trying to convince her brother. "Just tell us."

"I'd rather not." Squall said calmly. "I would prefer this to be a secret still. You never know who is listening."

"What me?" Quistis exclaimed in shock.

Squall chuckled. "No…not you. Just…never mind. You'll find out tomorrow."

Before anyone could protest anymore. Squall fell asleep dropping the ice bag to the floor. Only him and Zidane knew the plan and both were passed out. Leaving everyone else in the house without a single clue as to what would happen tomorrow. Each one thinking it just as impossible to rid this entire problem in one day.

"Well I guess we might as well get some sleep," Zell suggested.

"Selphie and Quistis you can sleep at my house if you want," Rinoa suggested.

"Okay." Selphie agreed immediately.

"No I can wait, you don't have to." Quistis wasn't so easy. She sometimes got the feeling Rinoa didn't like her and she definitely didn't want to force this on her.

"Quistis come on," Rinoa smiled brightly. "If you're friends with all of them, then I'll gladly have you over."

The girls said their good-byes to the guys. Ellone went up to her own bed while Zell just laid down on the living room floor. Irvine sat in another chair and with his hat tipped, he slowly fell asleep. Neither one was going to take Squall's bed, and they figured they should stay with the their two injured friends.

As the whole gang all went to bed readying themselves for the next day. So was Laguna upstairs in his room.

"Kiros keep open the account alright." Laguna said in a hushed whisper from his bed.

"Okay Laguna…how much do you think he needs?"

"I don't know," Laguna sighed. "Just be ready for a large amount."

"That will be no problem."

"Thanks Kiros."

"Anytime Laguna."

The middle-age father hung up and snuggled under his comforter. He rolled over on his side and stretched his arm out. For a second he could feel Raine next to him. She never truly left him, he felt her time to time.

"I miss you." Laguna's voice whispered into the pillow as his eyes shut letting a clear picture of Raine into his mind. He couldn't help smile just thinking about her. She was the best thing that happened to him besides Squall and Ellone. He hated to see what was happening with Squall, but he had to trust him. Squall was smart, and he would get himself out.

But if he messed it up this time. Laguna promised he would take over. It would be easy for him to fix everything. It was going to happen eventually anyways. He would just move the plan forward. But for now, he just needed to sleep.

* * *

It was 8:30 at night. Just a half an hour until the gang was supposed to go meet AJ. They were all outside and Squall leaned against his car. Zidane was next to him as they both waited for Laguna to show up.

Squall looked up and saw rain clouds coming in. He wanted to get this done so they wouldn't be caught out in them.

Everyone else was still out of the loop. Squall and Zidane refused to tell the rest of them what their plan was. Rinoa wasn't too sure why still. She figured it wouldn't hurt, maybe Squall just liked to mess with her. She felt an enormous swarm of butterflies in her stomach. She just wanted everything to be over and get back on with their lives.

"Here he comes."

Rinoa looked up and saw Laguna pull into the driveway. He got out looking extremely solemn. He carried a big paper bag, like the kind one would carry groceries in. He handed it over to Squall and looked him sternly in the eye. He didn't need to say anything, Squall got the message clearly. A warning. If this didn't work out, Laguna would take over.

"We need your car too." Squall told his father.

"Fine." He tossed Squall the keys and stormed into the house.

Squall handed Zidane the keys. "Don't let me down."

"Never do." Zidane smiled. He limped over to Laguna's car. He started it up and pulled out. He was definitely still injured, sore all over, but he had one more job to do.

"Okay let's go." Squall said to the rest of the gang as he put the bag in the back of his car. This even included Quistis. Rinoa wasn't too sure why but she let it go. Rinoa couldn't help wonder if Squall just wanted her here in case if things got rough, Seifer might come as back up. Then again Rinoa figured that was definitely a one-time thing.

Everyone got in various cars and slowly pulled out and began their drive to the pier to settles things with AJ. Rinoa rode with Squall as usual. Except he said nothing. He just held a determined look on his face as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. This only made Rinoa all the more nervous.

Rinoa couldn't remember a longer ride in a car. She kept glancing at the clock hoping that they were almost there, so it could just be over. But half the time she looked the clock didn't even change. It just made the trip all the worse.

She looked over her shoulder at the bag in the back. Obviously it held the money but how much did it really have. She wanted to ask Squall but she figured he wouldn't tell her, so she didn't try.

They arrived to the alley they were talking about. The pier was a little way off but definitely in sight. It was a bit after nine and Rinoa just realized that they took the longer way. She figured it would've been better to get there early. Then again she was new to all of this and really had no idea what was the smart idea.

She forced herself to get out of the car. Even though every rational part of her brain told her to stay in the car. Squall walked in the front of the gang, with Zell and Irvine right behind him. The three girls held back a bit, Selphie and Quistis surrounded Rinoa. She grabbed her mother's necklace as they entered the alley.

She could see AJ standing at the far end with his arms crossed. He had two guys behind him for backup. Even Rinoa could see how nervous AJ looked. He was sweating and he kept opening and closing a fist.

As nervous as he was, AJ sounded normal as ever.

"Leonhart! About time!"

Squall handed the bag to Irvine and stepped forward. AJ stepped forward as well and the other two guys followed closely behind him. Zell and Irvine never let Squall get more than a couple feet in front of them.

"Let's just get this done." Squall said as he cracked his knuckles.

AJ chuckled but it was forced. It wasn't taunting, it sounded more _pathetic_. Like he was scared even. His eyes quickly darted back and forth. Then suddenly he whipped out a handgun and pointed it at Squall's head. Now everyone knew why he was truly so nervous.

"You think I would really fight you," AJ tried to sound not bothered by the gun he was holding. But it was completely obvious to tell he was. "Come one we're both smarter than that. So now what? Your move Leonhart."

Rinoa gripped Selphie's hand tightly. She was scared to death now. She feared the worst. That another shoot out would happen and this time Squall would be taken down. She looked around and could see how worries everyone else was.

Except Squall, who simply chuckled and this one _was_ taunting.

"Oh good I was hoping you'd bring a gun," he told AJ. "You will never shoot that."

"Oh yeah!" AJ yelled taking another couple steps towards Squall. "I'll blow your head off."

Squall just sighed. "It's a gun, you don't have to be close to me."

"Shut up!" AJ cocked the gun hoping it would make Squall stop acting tough. It didn't work; Squall just stared at him boredly.

"Okay AJ here's what's going to happen." Squall's voice was so calm Rinoa couldn't believe it. "You are going to leave Balamb."

He just dropped his move and widened his eyes. He tried to speak but he was completely dumbfounded by what quall just told him. He was supposed to leave? He had the gun, why would he leave?

"You're insane." AJ claimed.

Squall shook his head. "No I'm not. And here's why." He reached into his coat pocket and AJ tensed watching him. Squall paid no attention; he was still convinced AJ would never shoot. He pulled out small rectangular box.

"This AJ…is called a tape recorder."

"I know."

"Oh good," Squall's non-scared attitude completely freaked out AJ. "Well get this. Zidane had this on him while you were beating him up."

AJ's mind quickly cranked. "A-Alright…but you wouldn't risk that. It was just a beating that you don't have connections to me. It would be a stretch."

"You're right." Squall said nodding his head. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets before continuing. "Good thing I had Zidane plant one in your room as well."

AJ's mouth dropped. He couldn't form the words but Squall seeing his reaction knew he understood.

"You see AJ," Squall chuckled. "You think you're so smart. But really you're just predictable. I knew you wanted Zidane to break in. I knew you wanted to try and catch him. You think he would be caught if he didn't want to be. Still it was a risk, so he still had to call us to help him."

AJ's eyes shifted back and forth as he tried to think. Squall just continued his explanation.

"So with a tape recorder in your room and with me challenging you. I knew there was no doubt you would make calls trying to get weapons. I was hoping you'd bring a gun. That just makes this all the easier."

"B-but it's s-still in my house." AJ's voice quivered. Every moment that passed he was getting deeper and deeper in trouble.

"It's right here mate!" Everyone looked to see Zidane walking towards them all. He held another tape recorder in his hand. "Just got it."

"He snuck back in my house!"

"Sure did!" Zidane shouted back.

"So you see AJ," Squall "You will be arrested easily now especially since…" Squall paused as he reached into his other pocket pulling out _a third_ tape recorder. "Seriously these things are useful. Well this one was just recording right now with you admitting you brought a gun."

AJ's smiled, "yes but you also have Zidane admitting he broke into my house."

Squall shook his head. "I turned it off when I put my hands back in my pockets. So AJ… basically I have three recorders that make us sound completely innocent and you horrible."

AJ gripped the gun tightly. _It's my only way_, he thought. He pressed the gun hard against Squall's head. "Did you tell me all this not expecting a bullet in your head?"

Squall sighed as he reached his hand back. Irvine stepped up and handed him the paper bag. Squall opened it to show AJ. "There is 50,000 gil in here…cash. I am only offering this once. I will give you all this money if you get out of Balamb in the next two days."

AJ's eyes switched back and forth between Squall and the money.

"AJ be smart." Squall said. "You aren't a killer. You won't be able to kill me. And with these tapes, you won't be able to survive in jail. So just take the money and go."

"You want me to leave the city?" AJ's voice went pathetically small.

Squall shook his head." No…out of the country."

"But…what about my parents?"

"I don't give a shit what you tell them." Squall replied. "Hell I don't care if they stay. I just want you out, and not even forever. Just a year at the least. One year you have to leave."

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can," Squall's tone was stern but still persuading. "Take the money and go. Start over…fuck with other people. I don't care. This is the best way to settle it. I could easily turn you in. But I'm a nice guy…really." Squall smiled fakely. "So just do it."

This was the most intense moment anyone had ever experienced in their live. Complete silence as AJ tried to decide what he was going to do. Rinoa gripped Selphie's hand tightly only to feel Selphie grip hers tightly back. Squall stared directly into AJ's eyes. He would not back down.

AJ's breath got more ragged. Sweat ran into his eyes and he kept re-gripping the handgun. After what must've been a whole minute he put the gun down.

"Fine."

"Smart man." Squall handed over the money. "Now you have two days. Don't try and get me back. Let's just go on with our lives. I promise I'll never see you again. Just don't ever bother us again."

"Albright." AJ's agreed quietly. He knew he lost but he also knew Squall could've really destroyed him. Squall was being more than generous.

He turned glanced at Rinoa quickly for one last time. Then he turned around, with bag of money in hand, and got back in his car. He drove away and that would be the last any of them would ever see him again.

Squall let out a heavy sigh. "Damn I don't like risking everything like that."

He turned around just in time to see Rinoa jump into his arms. She buried her head deep into his chest. "You had me scared."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

She stepped back and smiled. "But aren't you quite the planner."

"Yeah bro," Zidane cheered. "Squall always has something up his sleeve."

Zell put a hand on his shoulder. "Squall seriously, from now on…tell us first. I was about to pass out from the nerves."

Zell's remark caused everyone to laugh, which really lightened the thick atmosphere.

"Well this is truly been interesting." Quistis commented. "I mean running into you with Seifer, yesterday on the street, was nothing compared to all this. Rinoa you have a very stressful life based on the past couple days."

"Seifer?" Squall looked at Rinoa.

"Yeah I ran into them funning away from AJ's friends. Of course he refused to help me…Squall what's wrong?"

Squall simply pushed past her, "Let's go."

Rinoa knew Squall long enough to be able to tell how he felt by the sound of his voice. He didn't seem sad or worries right now. He seemed mad and agitated. Something was definitely on his mind and she wanted to know what.

They all got back in the cars, and returned back to Squall's. The whole drive Rinoa bugged Squall to tell her. He didn't exactly refuse, he just told her to wait so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. She kept pressing him, but he didn't budge. This was the second longest car ride of her life. Especially since every passing minute Squall seemed to get more and more angry. At one point he even hit the steering wheel making her jump.

As soon as they reached his house, Squall was out of the car and inside before Rinoa could even question him. She followed him in and heard the rest of the gang pull up behind her. She saw his run up the stairs and she chased after him. He went into his room and she quickly followed. She walked in to see him quickly take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Rinoa was really puzzled. She had no idea what he was doing. She figured that when AJ was taking care of. Everything would be fine. But he seemed even more pissed now then before.

"Squall?" They both turned to see Laguna at the door. "Everything good?"

"Yeah," Squall pulled out a white beater and put it on. "We don't have to worry about AJ anymore. Thanks for the cash."

"Good…good." Laguna watched with Rinoa as Squall dug through his closet. "So what are you doing now?"

"Got business."

"With who?" Rinoa and Laguna asked at the same time.

They got an answer but it was half a grunt and neither could understand it. They gave each other a worried look as they continued to watch Squall dig through his closet. After a moment he stepped back with a box.

Laguna recognized it immediately. "Seifer? This has to do with him."

Rinoa had no idea what Laguna was talking about. Until Squall opened the box. He pulled out a knife, if it was considered that. The blade was at least five inches with a three-inch handle. It was the biggest knife Rinoa had ever seen in real life. It was thick, heavy, and sturdy.

Squall pulled out the holster and wrapped it around his waist. He slid the knife back and it rested on his lower back. He reached back into his closest and withdrew a black jacket. The hood had white fur lined around the rim. He pushed past Rinoa and Laguna without saying anything. They chased after him down the stairs. Everyone was standing in the living room waiting to see what was going on.

"Squall tell us what's going on!" Rinoa shouted.

"Seifer knew." He responded angrily.

"Knew what?" Zell asked instantly taking on a serious demeanor when Seifer was mentioned.

"He was following me." Zidane answered for Squall. "When I escaped from AJ's house I saw him. He quickly ducked away so I wasn't sure at the time. But I know it what him."

"What's that mean?" Selphie inquired.

"It means after he ran into Rinoa when she was running away. He knew something was up." Squall answered crossing his arms leaning against the wall. "He put his nose in our business. This also meant he was there when Zidane was being pounded on."

"I thought you said that was on purpose," Quistis said.

"Are you kidding? Why would that be on purpose? There was no need for him to get caught. There was nothing on that first tape recorder. That part was a bluff. Seifer could've helped him but he didn't."

"Why would Seifer help?" Rinoa asked.

"Seifer wouldn't let AJ get away with anything," Squall spat. "He hates us as a rivalry. He actually hates AJ. He only got in our business because he wanted me to cash in on the favor he owes me."

"Favor?" That was new to Rinoa and when she looked around, it was apparently new to everyone else.

"How do you think Fujin and Rajin got out of the country," Squall explained. "Laguna got them out. He owes us one and I haven't cashed that in. He wanted me to cash it in to get rid of AJ."

"What?" Rinoa couldn't believe that. It was just such a stretch. But she didn't know Seifer as well as the others. And what was Laguna's role in everything? She looked around and it seemed that everyone else was believing it. So was it true then?

"Quistis give me your phone." Squall growled. Quistis glared at him but still handed it over.

Squall dialed the number and waited.

"**Ah baby ready to come back."**

"Fuck up faggot," Squall cursed. The brunette was getting angrier every second that passed.

"**Who took a shit in your cereal."**

"Seifer where are you right now?"

"**Why?"**

"You've been interfering with my business. Apparently you forgot your place and its time I put you back in it."

Seifer chuckled. **"Watch it Leonhart. I know you're trying to pick a fight and right now is a bad time." **

"A bad time? I was in two fights yesterday. What's wrong with you? Having your period?"

**"Not a bad time for me, a bad time for you. Quistis is with you isn't she? Would I ever let her go there? She dumped me ya dumbass, and it was because of you too. So I'm extremely pissed right now. If you want to fight, then let's go. But you will get destroyed."**

Squall quickly glanced at Quistis_._ "Let's go right now then. We both want to."

"**Fine, you know where!" **Seifer hung up and Squall handed the phone back to Quistis.

"I figured you took a break if you were here." Squall directed at Quistis.

"You what?" Irvine was shocked.

Quistis huffed. "I didn't like how he was following you guys around and wouldn't help. You're right about the favor thing. That's what he was hoping for."

Squall nodded. "Thought so."

"So, you going?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah," Squall pushed himself off the wall. "Zell you're coming."

He nodded and they both made their way to the door.

"Stop!"

Everyone in the room looked at Rinoa.

"What the _fuck_ is going on!" she shouted. "Everything is happening to fast!"

Squall smiled softly. He walked up to Rinoa and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Everything will be fine Rin."

"Why do you have to fight!" She continued to yell. "I don't get it."

"Bleed it out Rinoa, remember?" He answered her stepping back.

Rinoa looked around for help. But no one moved. They all knew nothing would stop Squall from going to fight Seifer. She saw Ellone come down the stairs from all the racket that had been going on. She looked to her for help but Ellone just shook her head.

"Laguna you have to stop him." Rinoa pleaded desperately.

"Rin…let him go." Laguna put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

She faced the gang again and glared daggers at them all. "I don't believe you people." She marched up to Squall and slapped him in the face. "After everything you are going to do this?" She didn't wait for an answer since she already knew what it would be. She shoved her way past him and ran across the street to her own house.

Squall watched her until she went inside. He turned back around and looked at Selphie. "Check on her in a bit. I don't want her to start drinking."

Selphie nodded.

"Good luck man." Irvine offered.

Squall nodded and then headed out the door. Zell followed him. The blonde wouldn't get involved in the actual fight. He was there for after. He would drive them to the hospital, or call whoever needed to be called. If someone else wasn't there, Squall and Seifer might knock each other out and be unconscious in an alley somewhere. Zell was strictly there for after the fight.

Squall and Zell didn't talk in the car. There wasn't a need. Squall felt himself grip the steeling wheel tightly. It was strange. He felt more nervous now then when going to meet AJ, which had everything on it. There was nothing riding on this. He just really needed a fight, and Seifer had been angering him lately.

The sun was just starting to set and more dark clouds were rolling in. Squall knew it would rain soon. It definitely set the mood, that was for sure. Squall couldn't help but smile slightly thinking about a fight in the rain. It was always just more intense.

Squall pulled up to where the fight would happen. He parked the car and they both got out. They walked down an alley and at the other end it opened up into a circle. This is where the major fights always took place, including many fights he had against Seifer. The buildings where arranged perfectly to form a fighting circle. They were surrounded on all sides, with only five alleys as their path to leave. There were even some lights on the buildings that shown down for night fights. Some dumpsters lines the walls, but it was perfect all the same.

Seifer was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He had on his gray trench coat and seeing the two arrive, pushed himself off the wall. He stepped forward. His usual cocky smirk was replaced with a pissed off frown.

"Just like the old days." Seifer said.

"Yeah," Squall agreed.

Zell stepped off to the side. He did this a couple times so Seifer knew he wouldn't interfere. This was extremely hard on Zell. He had to watch as his friend could lose, which has happened before. But he knew it would only be worse if he ever interfered. He would never be able to take Seifer himself and Squall would also get mad. So he sat to the side and just watched…as painful as it could be.

"You ready?" Seifer said taking a fighting stance.

Squall closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He hadn't gone against Seifer in a lone time. It was strange of him to say that he was…excited. Not scared. He was looking forward to how this would go.

"Yeah…I'm ready." Squall finally answered also taking a fighting stance.

They both smirked as they charged each other.

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind_

The blonde threw a right hook that Squall ducked under. Seifer raised his knee to catch the brunette in the face. Squall quickly back-stepped out of the way. Seifer didn't stop his charge. He kept throwing punches but Squall managed to dodge each one. When Seifer over lunged on one, Squall took the offensive. He grabbed onto Seifer's jacket and pushed him back. Squall quickly stepped forward to try and get him when his guard was down.

Seifer recovered quicker than Squall anticipated. He sidestepped and gave a hard straight punch to Squall's right cheek, just under his eye. Squall quickly backed away but Seifer never let him get to far.

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

Seifer fainted high causing Squall to duck. When he did, he was met with Seifer's knee. Squall was the first to fall to the ground in the fight. But he hastily rolled away and hoped back to his feet.

"Come on Leonhart!" Seifer egged him on. "You're better then this."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Squall growled.

"Then show me." Seifer smirked.

Squall went on the offensive. Throwing punches and even a couple kicks. Everyone was blocked or dodged. Squall threw a right hook and Seifer caught the punch. He held onto his hand while he pulled back his right arm. Squall swiftly grabbed Seifer shirt with his free left hand. Squall simultaneously kicked Seifer's legs out while he pushed with his left hand.

Seifer fell to the ground but didn't let go of Squall's hand. He pulled Squall down as well, except he held up a knee so Squall's stomach fell right onto it. Squall rolled off him gasping for the breath he just lost. Seifer stood up and circled around him. He wasn't going to attack him on the ground. There were times for that and there wasn't.

Squall eventually got back to his feet. He glared at Seifer. He took a fighting stance again. "Okay…this time for real."

Seifer charged Squall and before he knew what happened, he was being thrown over the brunette's back. Seifer landed on the ground with a grunt. Squall backed away letting him get up. He heard thunder roar above them but the sky didn't cry just yet. There wasn't enough blood.

When Seifer was back on his feet, Squall charged. He threw a right hook and Seifer caught it again. However, Seifer learning from last time, grabbed his other hand quickly. So now Seifer held onto both his hands. He pulled his head back to head-butt Squall.

Seeing this coming Squall did a desperate move. He jumped and leaned back. Bringing both his feet up, he double-kicked Seifer in the chest. Seifer fell over backwards and Squall fell straight down. It got him free though, so it worked.

_Truth is you can stop and stare__  
Run myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

Seifer stood up and smirked. "This is good."

Squall hopped on his feet. "Let's go."

Seifer, this time, slowly stepped closer to Squall. When they where a yard apart Squall took a quick step forward. He punched and Seifer ducked. Squall punched again and the blonde spun around it and Squall of that matter. Seifer threw his elbow backwards hitting Squall in the back of the neck. Squall stumbled forward. Seifer charged after him. Squall turned around just in time to receive a fist to the nose.

Blood flowed down it but he didn't have time to worry about it. Seifer was still coming after him. Squall expected a punch but he got a swift kick to his side. Squall tried to stay straight up not leaving an opening. But he was quickly loosing progress as he reared away from Seifer. Squall knew a wall would appear behind him any second.

He stopped, planning on making his stand. He forced the offensive and managed to get some of the footing back. However it didn't last long. Seifer managed to get under Squall's arms and for a good five seconds just let loose on his ribs, with a left right combination.

_Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

Squall backed up and he straightened up just in time to see Seifer's fist again. Squall's head recoiled from the punch and flew back into the wall behind him. He lost his footing and was gonna fall to his knees but Seifer grabbed his shirt. He threw him back against the wall and released on his ribs again. He then picked Squall up and threw him into a dumpster. Squall bounced off it and fell to the ground.

Zell hated watching it but he really couldn't do anything. He just had to stand there and watch as Squall was getting his blood spilled. He heard another roar from above and this time the rain did pour down. A heavy rain where you got wet in a matter of seconds. With the cloud covering the stars in the sky it was dark. The eerie yellow lights were the only main source of light. But every time lightning flashed the entire place lit up.

Squall felt the water around him on the ground. It soothed him, it was refreshing to him. He slowly stood back up. He stumbled away from Seifer. He turned around to see the blonde watching him carefully. Squall took off his jacket. In the rain it would only slow him down. It got twice as heavy and clingy. He tossed it to the side. Seifer followed his example. His trench coat would only bring him down in the rain.

Squall's right eye was being blinded from the first punch Seifer threw. His cheek was puffed up blocking the vision. Squall drew his trusted blade. He brought it up to his cheek and without taking his eyes off Seifer, Squall cut into his own cheek. The blood seeped out flowing down his face and the cheek instantly puffed down, giving Squall his vision back.

_**I bleed it out**__ digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
__**I bleed it out**__ digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
_

Seifer drew his own knife and Squall was happy he brought it. They circled each other holding their knives out. Both in jeans and white beaters that clung like a second skin. You could see all their muscles showing through, proving how in shape they were.

Squall made the first charge. He swung the blade and Seifer leaned back to dodge it. The fighting style on both sides changed entirely. They were now swinging and dodging. Blocking knife on knife was an unnecessary risk. They both knew it and they both were extra careful. Over do a punch and you get one in return. Over do a stab, and you get a stab in return.

Seifer stabbed and Squall grabbed his wrist with his free hand. Seifer improvised and grabbed Squall's hand that held the blade. They were just struggling with each other, both pushing and pulling. Squall took another risk. He spun, kicking Seifer's feet out, and heaving him over his back onto the ground. Squall felt one knife, he wasn't sure which one, cut him on his back as he did it.

_Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go_

Seifer quickly got back up and charged Squall and the fighting continued. They weren't making any progress. They both just got more and more tired from the fighting. Squall sliced from the top and Seifer grabbed his arm, stopping the swing. He held on tight as he did three simultaneous kicks to Squall's side.

_Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works_

Squall pushed him away and backed up. His ribs were taking a beating and they both knew it. If this kept up, Squall wouldn't be able to last much longer. Seifer charged Squall. The brunette threw a punch that Seifer easily sidestepped. Seifer swung the blade at Squall. In a last defense Squall held up his arm.

He let out a scream as the blade sliced his arm. Seifer didn't stop. He held the blade in a reverse grip so he could just punch Squall. Which he did…many times. He laid on his ribs, over and over. Sometimes throwing an elbow into his face, or a knee to the gut. He kept switching it up so it was unpredictable. Squall finally fell to the ground.

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied_

Squall groaned causing water to flow into his mouth. He spat it out and rolled over to try and get up but his stomach rang with pain. He forced himself to his knees while Seifer circled him waiting. Seifer was also out of breath but not nearly in as much pain as Squall. The water ran off Squall's face as he tried to rise. His mouth was open trying to get all the breath he could.

"Come on Squall," Zell encouraged quietly from the side. His fingers where digging into his own palm watching this. He wanted more than anything to go out and help but he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Squall finally stood up. He faced Seifer raising his knife. Seifer didn't make a remark or jeer. He wouldn't tease another fighter who would give it their all. He may not like Squall. But he definitely respected him. And he even knew, that Squall thought the same about him.

He took a couple slow steps towards Squall before going into an all out charge. Squall expected it and was ready. Just before Seifer reached up he fell back to his knees. He dove at Seifer's legs and managed to grab them. Seifer fell on top of Squall and tried to squirm himself free.

Squall threw his hand over him hoping to cut him somewhere. Seifer's growl let him know he got him. Seifer spun around freeing his legs and kicking Squall in the face. But Squall persevered. He managed to grab Seifer's hand with the knife. Bringing his own knife over, the brunette made to stab Seifer's hand. Seifer in a last desperate attempt…let go of his knife.

Squall had both knives for a second before Seifer retaliated. He grabbed Squall's knife and slammed his elbow into the brunette's gut. Squall dropped his knife and Seifer picked it up. They both rolled away and stood up but stumbled as they did. They both were feeling drained and tired. Squall's ribs were flaming in pain, and he knew he would go down first if this didn't end soon.

_So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

Seifer looked at Squall's knife in his hand. He glanced at Squall before tossing it far behind him. Squall smirked and did the same with Seifer's. They weren't going to use knives. They didn't need weapons.

They both charged and each managed a punch in the face. They both fell over backwards. Seifer managed to get up before Squall. Squall did get up, and they faced off once again. Seifer charged and threw a high punch. Squall dropped low and then came up fast with an uppercut. It struck home and managed to lift Seifer off his feet.

Squall stood feeling the rain run down his whole body. Every time he breathed, some water entered his mouth. Seifer rolled to his stomach on the ground spiting out the water that was going in his. He pushed himself up and when he turned around Squall could see a lot of blood coming from his jaw.

Seifer ran towards Squall before he was ready. He got a one-two combo on his face, causing Squall to stumble back into a wall again. Seifer was going to use him being cornered to end the fight. Seifer threw a punch but Squall grabbed it and by spinning, he managed to throw Seifer into the wall.

With their roles reversed, Squall let loose on Seifer. Trying to hit him anywhere he possibly could. It worked at first but he was getting weak and tired. When there was too much of a pause between punches Seifer gave him a hard one in the face. Squall staggered backwards before falling to a knee.

He stood up and Seifer walked forward. They both smirked admitting to each other how tough the fight was. Seifer charged at Squall again. Squall pushed his legs, making them work. They collided into each other, not even throwing a punch. Their legs collapsed and they slid to the ground. Their chests pressed against each other as gravity we pushing them forward. If they weren't leaning on each other, they would've fallen facedown.

_**I bleed it out**__ digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
__**I bleed it out**__ digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
_

Seifer put his hands on Squall's shoulders. He pulled his head back and slammed his head into Squalls. They both fell against each other again. After a moments rest, Seifer put his hands back on Squall. He cranked his head back once again. Squall could barely think, yet put up a defensive. Seifer's head rammed into Squall's again.

_**I bleed it out**__ digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
_

They leaned against each other again to stay on their knees. They both were feeling the affects. Seifer couldn't even lift his arms and neither could Squall. Seifer still drew his head back. Squall watched as he did it. His vision was blurry and he knew he was going down in another minute whether Seifer hit him or not.

But if that was the case…why let him?

Seifer's head came down fast and at the last second, Squall leaned to one side and brought his shoulder up. Seifer's head slammed into his shoulder and he collapsed to his right as Squall also fell to his right. They both laid on the ground. Legs tangled with each other as both their bodies subconsciously coughed out the water that kept flowing in.

_**I Bleed It Out**_**!**

Zell walked over and stood above them. "Well…who the fuck won."

"I did."

Zell squatted down. "Tough fight."

"He's good."

"You both are."

"Yeah."

"So now what."

"Get me out of here…chickenwuss."

"You beat up my friend and then call me chickenwuss." Zell shook his head in mock annoyance.

"I gotta see Quistis." Seifer said trying to sit up but his body wasn't obeying.

"Alright, alright lover boy." Zell picked up Squall first.

He threw him on his shoulder and got him balanced before reaching a hang to Seifer. Seifer took it and groaned as he forced himself on his feet. He leaned heavily against Zell as they slowly made their way down the alley.

"Fuck you guys are heavy," Zell winced.

"You aren't even carrying me," Seifer said.

Zell suddenly slipped and all three fell face forward onto the ground. Zell laid there with Squall on top of him and Seifer just to his left.

"Chickenwuss?"

"…Yeah Seifer."

"I fucking hate you."

Zell for some reason only smiled at the comment. He got them back up, and continued to their car.

* * *

Rinoa was hurriedly walking around her kitchen table. Squall left a while ago and she didn't know what to do. She stormed out of his house mad and angry, but now she was just scared. She didn't know what condition he would come back in. She was terrified of what might happen to him.

Her whole body twitched from the nerves. She looked out her window, it started raining. She wasn't sure when. Squall's house was across the street standing tall in the rain. She might be able to find comfort there. Yet when she turned around, the liquor cabinet was offering the same comfort. The entire house was dark since she never turned any lights on and the sun was down now. The only thing that seemed to shine out to her was the cabinet.

"No." She began circling the kitchen table again. "I won't let Squall down."

Every time the urge came she just hurried around the table quicker. She wanted to leave the room, go upstairs into her own room. Far away from the cabinet. Yet she couldn't, she had to be near…just in case.

But Rinoa's thoughts were all circling around Squall. Where he was? How was he doing? Did he win? Worse, what if he lost? Was she always supposed to deal with him just going out to fight? There were just so many questions and they wouldn't stop.

Rinoa started running around the table, just trying to keep her mind on it. But it didn't help, she felt tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want to drink, she really didn't. But she knew the urge was getting unbearable. She took the turn around the table too sharp and fell to the ground.

She grabbed the table's leg and squeezed it tightly. Trying to do anything she could to get her mind off it. Her knuckles turned white and her hands hurt. She concentrated on the pain, it might be the only thing to overcome the voice in her head.

She brought her knees to her chest as she continued to squeeze the table's leg. She pressed her head against her hands and she could feel the tears coming. Suddenly she let out a yell.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

She pushed away from the table and quickly got back onto her feet. She ran over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed whatever she could get. It happened to be whiskey. Her hands were shaky as she opened it. She brought it to her lips and immediately took gulps. She pulled it away and let out a big breath from it burning down her throat.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly.

Tears slid down her face as she brought it back to her lips. It was comforting, it brought her peace. Made her worries go away. She didn't have to be afraid. Her body was shaking but it felt relaxed. She closed her eyes and the liquid poured into her mouth. The burn down her throat was the best feelings she's had in a while.

Hyne how she wanted to stop.

The door opened and Rinoa turned to see Selphie walk in. Caught in the act for the second time. Rinoa felt like a little kid who stole cookies. She was ashamed and disgusted with herself. She brought the bottle away from her lips. She set it on the table and faced Selphie. Tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Rin." Selphie hurried over and wrapped her arms tightly around Rinoa.

"I'm sorry." Rinoa cried tightly embracing Selphie.

They slowly slid to the floor where Rinoa gave up all hopes of decency and dove into Selphie, knocking her onto her back. She cried hard into her chest. Selphie just continued to hold on to her. She felt her own tears coming and her best friend broke down.

"I'm sorry, I tried…I did." Rinoa pressed harder into Selphie's chest.

"It's alright, everything's fine." Selphie brushed Rinoa's hair.

After a while Rinoa stopped the major waterworks. The occasional tear slip down, now she just had tired ragged breaths. She looked up to see that Selphie did cry a little with her.

Rinoa laughed bitterly, "I'm pathetic."

"No you're not," Selphie told her seriously.

"I'm crying on you…I'm pathetic."

Selphie shook her head. "Rin come on. I will always be there for you, no matter what. Don't think you're pathetic cause you need someone sometime."

"Fine," Rinoa took a deep breath. She didn't get off though, she honestly just couldn't. She wanted to stay in Selphie's embrace longer. It brought her _real_ comfort.

"I'm pathetic for being an alcoholic though." Rinoa argued.

"You are really down right now," Selphie joked. Rinoa didn't laugh and the petit girl figured it wasn't really a time to joke. "Rin, you have a problem and all problems can be fixed. Don't worry. You have support, and no one is judging."

Rinoa smiled and finally pushed herself off Selphie. She sat back on the ground and crossed her legs. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Thank you Selphie."

Selphie also whipped her own eyes. "Good to just cry sometimes, ya know?"

Rinoa nodded. "Yes is it…let's just not do it again soon."

Selphie smiled.

They heard a car door shut and both of them jumped to their feet. They hurried out the door and Rinoa froze in the driveway. Zell got out of the car and stopped to look at her. Selphie ran past Rinoa across the street to Zell. He nodded towards Squall's house and Selphie ran inside.

The rain beat against Rinoa. It was so heavy her hair was already in clumps. Her light jacket she wore was sticking it her. Her jeans restricted and her hair kept getting in her eyes. But when she saw Zell lean down into the car and pull Squall out. She forced her body to move.

Rinoa sprinted across the street and she slid to a stop. Squall had an arm around the blonde's shoulder. When he saw Rinoa he smiled meekly.

"Hey."

Rinoa felt more tears coming. She raised her hand up and down in front of her chest trying to form words. She couldn't do it. Seeing him there, all bloodied up and soaked senseless. She could only smile at him.

Irvine and Quistis came out of the house. Irvine went to the passenger side door. He opened it and pulled Seifer out. Quistis followed right behind as Irvine acted as a crutch for Seifer. Zell began bringing Squall into the house after Seifer. Rinoa followed close behind.

When everyone was inside Ellone shut the door. Zell and Irvine put Squall and Seifer on the couch. Quistis started scanning them over. As Rinoa got a good look at them in the light, she gasped. They were bruised, with black and blue marks all over them. Blood on both their faces and fists. Cuts here and there as well. Squall winced every breath, which let Rinoa know he had broken some ribs. Seifer's jaw didn't look to good and Rinoa wondered if it was disconnected, if not broken

Laguna sat in the chair across from the two. "Well you guys happy now."

They looked at each other with tired eyes. Seifer raised his hand and slapped Squall in the face.

"Now I am."

"You fucker." Squall raised his hand to do the same but Quistis slapped it back down.

"Would you two stop," she scowled.

"He started it," Squall complained.

"It's like you're five." Quistis sighed.

"Quistis come on," Seifer told her leaning forward to start getting off the couch. "Let's go babe."

"Seifer!" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't be moving."

"Yeah what else is new," he smirked slowly making his way to the door. He was gonna fall but Quistis quickly put an arm around her shoulder.

"You dumbass." She turned to Squall. "We're gonna take your car. I'll give it back tomorrow."

"Alright." Zell answered for Squall.

They hobbled to the door and Ellone opened it for them. Seifer looked back at the couch.

"T'was a good one Squall." He raised two fingers and pointed to Squall with them. "See ya 'round."

Seifer and Quistis stepped out into the storm and Ellone shut the door.

Then everyone looked at Rinoa, excepting her to do something.

She looked around. "What?"

"Do something," Zidane told her.

Rinoa flushed. She did indeed want to do something. She wanted to tackle Squall and pelt him with a thousand kisses. But with everyone in the room, especially Laguna, she definitely wouldn't to do that.

"Guys it's cool." Squall told them tiredly.

Rinoa smiled at him and settled for just sitting next to him.

"How bad does it hurt?" she asked him quietly.

He winced taking a breath. "Pretty bad."

Rinoa smiled. "That's what ya get."

"You have no mercy." He leaned over, even though it caused him a great amount of pain, and kissed her on the head.

Things settled down and Irvine took Selphie home. Zell also went home, leaving just the Loire's and Rinoa in the house. Ellone went off to bed and Laguna carried Squall up to his room. Rinoa followed them up and helped situate Squall in his bed.

Laguna left them alone and Rinoa carefully crawled into his bed. She laid down next to him making sure not to hit any of his ribs. They laid their silently, just comfortable being next to each other. Even if they weren't touching. Just to be that close to one another was the best feeling either could have. Rinoa sat up on her elbow and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night."

She looked at his face to seem him already asleep. She smiled and snuggled back under the covers. She knew that if there were ever any problems. He would always fix them, and he would _always _return. She didn't have to worry. Maybe she could even start to follow his philosophy.

_To just Bleed It Out._

* * *

**So I basically wrote this in two days and my beta is busy. Well he has been for the past couple chapters actually. So if you see some mistakes, sorry I am trying to just get this story done.**

**Okay one more after this. I want it to be up relatively soon, but no promises.**


	20. The End

**So I meant to post this a couple days ago but things got really busy. Still I think this is my fastest update so can't complain right. This chapter is more just for tying up the loose ends. It's kinda random and is just kinda fun…I hope. Okay last chapter. Here we go.

* * *

  
**

Rinoa stepped out of her room completely ready for the day. It had been a couple weeks after whole AJ incident. He made good on his word and left Balamb, telling his parents we wanted to travel for a year. Rinoa figured his parents believed him if he left that easily. She didn't care too much.

Things went back to the way they were. Simple living…well as simple as knowing Squall can be. He hadn't gone to school in weeks because of his injuries. He just laid on his couch in his living room all day. The gang took turns skipping school and staying with him so he wouldn't be bored.

Seifer also hadn't been to school. They knew he was also recovering under the careful eye of Quistis. Squall told Rinoa that he felt they reached some understanding during that fight. He wasn't sure if they would fight again. Then again, no one can predict the future.

When Rinoa stayed with Squall they just talked. And after talking with him so much, she learned to understand him even more. She wouldn't stop him from fighting; it was just apart of him. Although he did promise he would settle down a little.

Things between them were going well also. They were obviously in love and everyone who saw it, knew it. When Rinoa told him she had to stop drinking completely, since it was the only way to break her problem. Squall said he would stop drinking also. That way Rinoa wouldn't be alone. She never felt happier than when she was with him.

Zidane went back into his _hiding_. He said he couldn't get caught and he could deal with a few more months. That really brought up many questions. Which all lead Rinoa back to Laguna. He was the one thing that had been continually bothering Rinoa. That man was such a mystery. Like how he always had something to do with Squall's plans. Also where did he get all that money? Rinoa figured being a head journalist was high pay, but for the cash he dropped. Giving AJ 50,000 gil without caring. He had to have money stocked up, no one was that rich. Not even Rinoa's dad.

Well today was the day she was going to figure it out. It was a Saturday and she knew everyone was already at Squall's. They were waiting for her. Ellone went back to college a couple days ago, which is why Rinoa waited so long. She wanted to keep Ellone out of this. Hopefully Laguna would be home now, otherwise her plan wouldn't work as well.

She walked down her stairs and saw her father on the couch.

"Hey angel," Her father greeted.

"Hi dad," she said reaching the floor. "Hey dad where's the bat."

"Right by the door honey." He answered not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh thanks," Rinoa picked it up and walked out the door.

Caraway sipped his coffee. "Bat?" He shook his head. "Doesn't even bother anymore James, you are too old."

Rinoa causally strolled across the street swinging the bat in her hand. "Let's see if they ignore me now."

She walked into Squall's house like any old day. Squall was lying on the couch. Laguna was in the kitchen talking with Selphie. He always liked to talk with them, acting like a kid. Rinoa remembered him tell her one time, that he found grownup talk boring. Laguna was more childish than ten-year-olds.

Back in the living room, Irvine was in one chair and Zell in the other. They were talking and stopped when Rinoa came in.

"Hey Rin," Selphie greeted.

"Hey guys," Rinoa smiled brightly at them all.

"Uh Rinoa…is that a bat?" Zell's eyes were drawn to the wooden object.

Rinoa laid it against her shoulder. "Yes it is Zell. Now can you tell me what bats do?"

"Uh smash things," Irvine answered.

"Very good Irvine," Rinoa said enthusiastically.

Everyone eyed each other in the room.

"Rin…why do you have a bat?" Squall finally asked.

Rinoa walked further into the room. "Well I decided, that I want to know what's going on here."

"What's going on?" Selphie repeated.

Rinoa turned to Laguna. "Laguna what do you do?"

He smiled slightly afraid of the woman with the bat. "You know Rinoa. I am a journalist."

"Ah yes," Rinoa nodded. "But then why do you have so much money?"

Laguna looked around the room as if this was some test. "Uh…pays good."

"Well you make a lot of money apparently," Rinoa explained. "Giving Squall 50,000 gil without question. Helping Fujin and Rajin get out of Balamb. I bet you gave them money for a place to stay wherever they went too. Are you still giving them money? And why do you not care when anything is broken?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Laguna replied seriously

"I'll show you," Rinoa walked into the kitchen to the oven. She got a grip on the bat before swinging it heavily into the oven window. The glass shattered and everyone in the house went crazy.

"Ah Rin what are you doing!" Selphie yelled jumping out of her chair.

"Rinoa!" Squall yelled.

"The fuck?" Was all Zell managed.

Rinoa turned and slammed a cupboard with the bat, completely breaking it.

"Mad woman with a bat!" Laguna yelled running for his life into the living room. He dove onto Squall. "Save me Squall!"

Squall shoved him to the floor. "Rin what are you doing!" He exclaimed.

"Why isn't this an issue of money!" Rinoa shouted. "Everywhere else people would think about having to repair this."

"Not when you're holding a bat!" Squall yelled.

"Come on Squall you know what I'm talking about!" Rinoa yelled. "I'll keep smashing up your house until you tell me." Rinoa wound up again looking at Squall.

Squall glanced at Zell and Rinoa didn't miss it.

"Yes Zell knows!" she shouted. "I know he knows, but what does he know, that I don't know, that you do know."

"What is she talking about!" Laguna yelled from the floor. "Someone attack from the south side and I sweep north. We'll do a pincer movement." He ordered attacks as if back in the army.

"Yes sir!" Zell saluted. He rose from his chair and advanced on Rinoa. She backed away with the bat ready. Laguna also stepped towards her.

Squall really had no idea if Laguna was being serious when he said that or if he was still playing along, but it seemed he was actually doing it.

Squall let out a growl. "Just tell them Laguna."

Everyone stopped. Rinoa let the bat hang at her side. Laguna quickly made a snatch and grabbed the bat. He held it above his head as a trophy.

"Ah sweet success!" he cheered.

"Seriously Laguna," Squall's tone was humorless. "It's time they know."

He brought the bat down. He tapped it in his hand. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Know what?" Rinoa asked stepping closer.

"I herby claim Rinoa has to stay at least ten feet away from us," Laguna said with a fake orderly tone.

"Here! Here!" Zell and Selphie shouted.

"Would you guys knock it off," Squall said getting annoyed.

"Squall," Laguna took a serious tone. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Everyone sank back down into seats. They didn't want to anger Squall anymore, and it was actually a fair serious discussion. Laguna brought a couple chairs from the kitchen over for Rinoa and Selphie to sit in.

"Okay," Laguna said seriously to Rinoa. "What do you want to know?"

"You will be completely honest with me?" Rinoa asked doubtful.

"Yes," Laguna nodded. "You know Rinoa we didn't just keep this from you. Selphie and Irvine don't know either."

"Yeah!" Selphie shouted. "I've waited a patiently a long time for this."

"Should've gone with a bat," Irvine kidded.

Rinoa flushed. "Sorry about that. I just really wanted to know."

"What's done is done," Laguna waved her off.

"See that's what I mean though," Rinoa told them pointing at Laguna. "You don't even really care. I know you have more money then you let on. So what else do you do?"

Laguna took a deep breath. "Well Rinoa…I'm a crime boss."

"What?" Rinoa deadpanned. "No way."

Laguna chuckled. "I'm kidding, I'm just the president of Esthar."

Rinoa laughed at the old man's antics. "But seriously Laguna."

She just got a look in return. Rinoa hastily glanced over at Squall who also just looked at her. A quick glance at Zell who was staring at the ground, confirmed that Laguna was in fact the president of Esthar.

"What the fuck!" Rinoa jumped out of her chair knocking it over.

"You said it!" Irvine also jumped up.

"Laguna you're a president!" Selphie cheered running over and hugging him.

"Selphie be more upset with this," Irvine told her.

"What the fuck!" Rinoa shouted again.

"Language please," Laguna told her.

"But Irvine he's a president, we should be happy."

Irvine took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "This is just ridiculous."

"…What the fuck." It was all Rinoa could say.

Squall chuckled. "Come on Rinoa sit back down, he'll explain.

She sat down and just stared at Laguna who smiled meekly at her.

"You're the president…of Esthar. That big country east of us. The technologic city of the future."

Laguna smiled proudly. "The one and the same."

"But you're here," Irvine said.

Laguna patted himself. "Yes I believe I am."

"What are you doing here," Irvine continued.

"Taking care of Squall," Laguna replied happily.

"What?" Rinoa asked perplexed.

Squall sighed. "Laguna might as well start from the beginning."

"Ah yes," Laguna situated himself in the chair better. "Why don't you all sit down and I'll tell you exactly what happened."

"Yes please do." Rinoa said.

"Well as you know I was in the Galbadian army. But I wasn't just a solider. I lead a special ops team. With Kiros and Ward. We served directly under your father, Rinoa."

"Wait," Rinoa found something off with that. "When you first met him you introduced yourself."

Laguna scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "Yeah we played you two. James and I go way back. He moved here because of me."

"You're kidding." Rinoa couldn't believe her dad was in on it the whole time. Since when did her father get such a good poker face?

"Well anyways, back when Galbadia was in a war with Esthar. Your father sent me, Kiros, and Ward on a mission. I was sad because I was just starting to get closer to the girl I liked. I figured the mission would go fast, however when we were just passing by Balamb, our ship was attacked. Kiros and Ward made it to lifeboats but I stayed behind to get this other sailor into a boat. Well the ship blew up and I was sent flying into the water unconscious."

Everyone was silent as he told his story. Even Zell didn't know all the details. He never pressed when Squall told him. Didn't want to risk it at the time.

"Well I found myself in a bed," Laguna continued. "The most beautiful woman was sitting next to me." Laguna had the biggest grin on his face. "I'll never forget her first words. _Is the big baby awake?_ Ah I loved Raine."

Rinoa laughed. "The big baby?"

Laguna scratched his neck again. "Apparently I whine in my sleep. Anyways she told me where I where was. In Balamb. Actually I was right where Squall was sitting. Different couch, but all the same."

"That's really cool Laguna," Selphie said.

"Well thank you," He smiled. "I think so. Okay well I stayed with her for a while as I recovered. That's where I met Ellone as well. Raine adopted her when her parents passed away in the war. The more I stayed with Raine, the more we both fell in love. Only a year past before I went out to the store and bought a ring. That night I took her out to the fanciest place in Balamb, way over anything I could afford. But I didn't care, only the best for my Raine. We took a walk on the beach after under a big moon."

"So romantic," Selphie chimed.

"Yeah well it goes down hill after that." Laguna laughed before continuing. "Well me being myself, I tripped and she tried to catch me. But in doing so she fell into the water. I tried to rush and get her but I only knocked her back in. She was so mad." Laguna clapped his just reliving the moment in his head. "I could only laugh seeing her completely drenched. She demanded that I take her home. I smiled, probably the biggest I've ever done before. It only angered her more, she tried to punch me in the chest. I caught her hand, and opened it so her fingers were extended. I slowly slipped the ring on her finger."

All the guys were slouching or leaning back, while the two girls were on the edge of the seat caught up in the story. They weren't hopelessly romantic, but they always enjoyed a good love story. Since this was Laguna it only made it better.

"She couldn't form words. I raised my hand showing that I also had a ring. She knew what it meant; I didn't even have to ask. She wrapped her arms around me and got me completely soaked, but I didn't care in the least. I held on tightly until she could finally speak."

"That's so sweet," Selphie said. "But didn't you ever look for Ward and Kiros. Or worry about the army looking for you."

Laguna nodded. "Yes everyday. It wasn't until months after the wedding that I finally heard from Kiros. He told me that the general was looking for me. The war didn't stop and he needed my squad for a mission." Laguna shook his head. "That was the worst day of my life, leaving Raine and Ellone."

"Oh no." Rinoa said.

"Hyne's sake, you all know the ending anyways," Squall groaned.

"Doesn't make it any less sad," Selphie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah well it's even more sad because that was the last time I saw Raine. Standing at the door of our house. She embraced me and I remember it clearly. She was crying and I told her, _I'll be back soon, promise._ I was in Esthar for four years completely the mission. Everyday I wished and wished to get back to Raine. But there was no way for me to even reach her. Little did I know, she had Squall and passed away."

"I'm sorry Laguna," Irvine told the man fighting tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh fuck Irvine grow a pair," Squall groaned. The last thing he needed was everyone to start crying.

"This is so sad man," Irvine said sniffling back his tears.

"What was the mission," Selphie asked moving the topic forward.

"We were to eliminate the leader of Esthar. Adel." Laguna answered.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah I know, heavy stuff. Of course we realized that just assassinating him wouldn't accomplish anything. So when we got there we found our way into a resistance group. We worked with them to set up another government after Adel. I didn't know that in doing so, they would make me president after. But I couldn't just let all of Esthar fall to the ground. The last battle to rid Adel and her followers was tough and bloody. Many lives were lost, and many buildings destroyed, but we prevailed."

"They made me their leader and I instantly went to work. I set up programs and reforms to get the country back on their feet. I also called back all soldiers to help. I knew Galbadia was wondering what was happening. There was no aggression from Esthar for years. The only transmission between the two countries was when we sent a simple message, only two words with no explanation…cease-fire. I just hoped they would follow it and apparently they did.

"Anyways I had to keep working on rebuilding the city. It took about two years to make some real progress. I couldn't leave, I was always being asked to do something, or had to make some law. Finally when things were settled down enough, I told some trusted advisors to watch everything. That me, Ward and Kiros had to make a trip."

"To my father?" Rinoa inquired.

Laguna nodded, "Yes except we stopped at Balamb on the way there. I was heart stricken to hear that Raine died. I asked everyone where Ellone was but they told me my _kids_ where sent away. I was too depressed and shocked to even realize they pluralized kids. I had to press on though, and I went to meet the Galbadia general."

Laguna smiled. "We've met before Rinoa."

"We what?"

Laguna leaned back and closed his eyes.

**Flashback (Cause I want to)**

Laguna, Kiros and Ward got off the bus in front of the General Caraway's mansion. It was night and the cities lights illuminated the sky. They stepped up to the gate and a Galbadian soldier stood in front of them.

"Can I help you?" he asked them sternly.

"I'd like to see then general please," Laguna told the guard.

"If you don't have a meeting it won't happen."

"Ah I think one can be arranged." Laguna reached under his shirt and pulled out a chain with a golden ring on it. "Do you know what this is?"

The soldier stepped closer to look at it. His eyes widened. "That's the seal of Esthar."

"Yes it is," Laguna nodded putting it back in his shirt. "And the one who carries the ring is…?"

"The leader." The Guard gasped.

"Smart man," Laguna said to Kiros who just simply nodded. Laguna turned back to the guard. "So think we can have a meeting."

"Y-yes sir, right away." The Guard opened the gate. He figured it wasn't a trick. The ring looked real enough, everyone knew the seal. Besides, there were only three of them, they wouldn't be able to do much harm. They would also be patted down to make sure they didn't have any weapons. They were dressed so normal it was hard to imagine that they were important in anyway.

After Laguna and his friends were checked for any weapons, they walked up the long path to the mansion. The doors opened before they even reached them. They were ushered inside and lead through a couple rooms. The guard opened the door and Laguna could see the general sitting behind his desk.

"General sir," Caraway looked up and looked back down not thinking it was anything of importance. "It's the…president of Esthar."

"What?" His eyes shot up again.

Laguna and his friends walked into the room. It was decorated with many books and Laguna couldn't help but wonder if the general read them all. Laguna walked right up to the desk while Kiros and Ward stood a bit behind him. Caraway squinted as if placing a face.

"Laguna?"

The president smiled. "Yup."

Caraway jumped to his feet and grabbed Laguna's hand. "Where have you been? I was afraid I lost you three." Caraway laughed. "What kinda of entrance was that? How'd you get the guard to do that? I thought I trained him better."

"General," Laguna's voice was serious. "It wasn't a joke. I come bringing my report. Adel has been put down, he is no longer a threat. As expected the Estharians nominated a new leader to take his place. That leader is me. I come to you today General, not as a soldier under you anymore. But as your enemies president."

Caraway's mouth was hanging open. "You are serious."

"Completely," Laguna didn't drop the formal tone once. "But this is all good news. It is in Esthar, and Galbadia as well, for us to become allies. I think we can work well together."

Caraway sat back down in his chair. "Laguna I wouldn't like anything more than doing that. But I gotta ask what if I say no?"

Laguna sighed, he was hoping it wasn't gonna come to this. "We have long ranged missiles that can hit anywhere in Galbadia. We can take out any place we want with a push of a button. I strongly suggest, we become allies."

Caraway nodded. "I would like that, I would. But it's not just my choice. I have to bring it up to the president."

"I understand," Laguna told him.

"Any conditions?" Caraway asked.

"Just one." Laguna paused for a moment. "Not as a president, just as an old time friend and soldier. My daughter is missing. I know she is in an orphanage but I don't know where. I will keep looking but I was hoping you could look throughout Galbadia. It would be much faster if you did it, and I really want my daughter back. You understand right?"

Before Caraway could respond, a side door was pushed open and a little five-year-old girl with black hair ran in. She hugged the general's leg. "Daddy guess what?"

Caraway looked at Laguna. "I understand completely." He turned back to his daughter. "Rinoa, I'm in a meeting."

Rinoa turned to Laguna. "I'm sorry."

Laguna smiled at the little girl. "That's alright. How old are you."

"I've five!" she shouted.

"And a very pretty five-year-old, aren't you," Laguna's voice taking excitement.

"Uh huh," Rinoa nodded her head twisting her body back and forth as she talked. "My daddy says I'm the prettiest girl he knows."

"I hope not." Laguna's head turned to the door again as a beautiful woman walked in. She saw Laguna. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you didn't have any meetings dear."

"I didn't Julia," Caraway answered her. "This was last minute."

"I see," Julia reached out her hand. "Come on honey, leave these boring old men to their work."

Laguna smiled. "I'm boring and old now."

Julia looked at Laguna to say she didn't mean offense by it when she realized who it really was. "Laguna…I thought…you died."

Laguna patted his sides. "That's apparently the thing around here."

"You know him dear." Caraway asked his wife.

Julia nodded. "Long ago, we kinda we seeing each other."

"Oh really," Caraway turned his attention back to Laguna.

Laguna scratched the back of his head. "Seeing as in, I watched her play at the hotel and was too nervous to talk to her. Besides I'm married myself…or rather was."

"I'm sorry," Julia said quietly. "What was her name?"

"Raine," Laguna told them. "She died when I was in Esthar. The neighbors sent my daughter away to an orphanage. I really need to get my daughter back. That's one reason why I'm here."

"James you're gonna help him right?"

"Oh course," Caraway replied quickly. "Laguna I will use every possible connection I have to find your daughter."

"Thank you general," Laguna said seriously looking him in the eye. He put a slip of paper on his desk. "That is my personal number, I know we will speak again in the future. Please take care."

"Bye mister." Rinoa called out.

Laguna squatted down. "It was nice to me you, I hope we see each other again."

"I hope so too," Rinoa smiled a toothy grin.

Laguna gave her one in return before turning around and leaving.

**End Flashback **

"Wow you've met Laguna before," Zell said amazed by that.

"I guess so," Rinoa was also shocked by that. She would never remember one of her dad's meetings. To her it was just another day. It was really strange to think that she met Laguna before.

"Then what?" Selphie asked pressing Laguna to continue his story.

"Well then I went back to work in Esthar." Laguna continued. "Kiros would go out from time to time and search for Ellone. He never found her though. It wasn't until a year later when I randomly got a call from your father, Rinoa."

"He told you where Ellone was?"

"He told me that a girl by that name was in an orphanage down on the tip of Centra." Laguna chuckled. "None of us ever expected her to be down there. Needless to say, I quickly grabbed Kiros and Ward and headed down to Centra."

"And then you found them?" Rinoa asked.

"Well it was actually kinda funny."

**Flashback (Last one you'll ever have to deal with)**

Laguna was walking down the dirt road with Kiros and Ward at his side. He was trying to remain calm. He wanted to just run to the orphanage but from past experiences he didn't want to get his hopes up. He felt like this was his last chance. If Ellone wasn't here he would've checked everywhere. Maybe she was already adopted. In Laguna's eyes she was perfect. Who wouldn't want to adopt her?

Suddenly he felt something for the briefest of seconds on his leg, right where his pocket was. He quickly spun around and reached out to grab a person's hand. He saw that it was a little boy with brown hair and sharp blue eyes. The boy had Laguna's wallet in his small hand.

Laguna sighed, he hated seeing kids resort to such matters. Then he felt a pounding on his side. Holding onto the first boy he looked over his shoulder to see another boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Let my friend go you big bully!"

Laguna chuckled slightly as Kiros walked over and picked up the other boy. "That's rude." He told him.

Laguna turned back to the other boy who just stared at him wide-eyed and scared.

"May I have my wallet back?" Laguna asked him sweetly.

He nodded and dropped it into Laguna's other hand. "I'm sorry…it's just I wanted to buy my sis something nice."

"Your sis?" Laguna repeated letting the boy go. "That's a kind thing for you to do. But this is the wrong way. You can't steal other people's money."

"I know," The boy put his head down ashamed. After a moment he started sniffling a little.

Even though the boy just tried to rob Laguna, he couldn't help but feel his heart soften seeing him cry.

"Tell me about your sister," Laguna quickly said to perk up the boy.

"She's nice and sweet and beautiful and smart and-"

Laguna laughed cutting him off. "Well you love her a lot don't you?" The boy nodded. "What's her name?"

"Ellone."

Laguna froze hearing the name. It couldn't be. There was no way it was the same Ellone this kid was talking about.

"Squall there you are!"

Laguna looked back down the dirt road to see a small girl with brown hair walk up. She stopped in her tracks seeing Laguna.

"Un-Uncle Laguna?"

Laguna smiled brightly as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Ellone."

The two ran towards each other and Laguna picked up the girl and swung her around. "Look how big you are!"

"Uncle Laguna!" She hugged him tightly never wanting to let go again.

"I'm sorry angel, I really am." He set her back down. "I've been looking for you so long. I checked everywhere but I couldn't find you. Are you ready to come home?"

Ellone's face suddenly lilt up in remembrance. She ran over and stood next to Squall. She put an encouraging arm around his shoulder. "Uncle Laguna. This is Squall…he's my brother."

"Brother like you met him here?" Laguna asked.

Ellone shook his head. "No, he's my brother because mommy had him."

Laguna realized that she wasn't the cute four-year-old anymore. She was older and growing up in an orphanage made her act way over the age of ten.

"Well he can come too then." Laguna said still smiling. Not believing that Raine had a baby. That he had a son. It was just so unreal feeling. He would straighten everything out later. He just wanted Ellone back and would do anything it would take.

"I don't wanna go." Squall whined to Ellone.

"Squall don't you want to live in a family."

Squall glared at Laguna. "You say he's our father and our father loved us, but he left us here. Why would he do that if he loved us?"

Squall quickly ran away not waiting for an answer. The other boy struggled free from Kiros and chased after Squall.

"Give him time Laguna," Kiros advised. "It is a lot to take in."

"You're telling me."

**End Flashback  
**

"You jerk Squall!" Rinoa accused.

"Me," Squall said defensively. "What did you expect?"

Laguna laughed. "Anyways he did eventually come. Well I also had to bring Zidane because Squall just wouldn't leave his friend behind."

"You went back to Esthar?" Selphie asked.

Laguna nodded. "Yeah until they were older. Zidane didn't want me taking care of him and wanted to be on his own. Squall didn't want to live in the big palace and big city anymore. So I made a deal with the advisors there. I would be able to live back in Balamb, and raise my family like a normal parent. Kiros or Ward usually stayed in charge the whole time. Sometimes it would be left to the parliament we set up."

"How come people didn't recognize you?" Selphie asked.

"Well I mean Esthar didn't really want to make it too public about the resistance and the revolution. People knew one happened but not in full details. I never made speeches either, could you see me doing that. Kiros always spoke and I would just be a face basically. So some would recognize me but I mean I have a common kinda of face.

"Laguna you are about as one-of-a-kind as they come."

He laughed. "Oh well, guess luck then."

"So you came back to Balamb to live a normal life." Rinoa understood that. She knew how hard it could be when your parents were famous.

"Yes but the deal has to end sometime," Laguna told them. "After this year we're going back to Esthar."

"I'm sorry what?" Rinoa asked shocked.

"Ugh, Laguna you weren't supposed to say that." Squall groaned.

"You said explain everything," Laguna frowned.

"Everything in the _past_. Not the future."

"So Squall this has been another thing you've been hiding from me." Rinoa growled.

"Hey wait a second," Squall held up his hands. "I was going to tell you."

Rinoa stood from her chair. "So I am just some fling to you then. Get a couple months out of me and then move away."

"Hyne woman why are you so insecure about us." Squall slapped his forehead. "I was going to invite you with us after. I was going to invite everyone in this room. There are plenty of jobs we can find under my father. That's what Zidane was talking about. He is going to come back as well, that way he won't have to worry about hiding."

"Oh so you're inviting all of us?" Irvine looked a little puzzled.

Squall nodded. "You don't have to go, I'm not forcing you. But the option is on the table. What chance do we have to get into college anyways? And what job could we find with our reputation. Esthar will be a new start to our lives."

"Zell you knew about this?" Rinoa directed at the blonde.

He was leaning back in his chair. "…Yeah."

"How could you keep this a secret?"

"Squall told me too." He replied simply.

"So there you go Rinoa," Squall said. "All your questions have been answered."

"Not yet." Rinoa turned back to Laguna. "Why is my father here and what are you two doing?"

"Ah right almost forgot about that." Laguna shifted in his chair to face her. "Well you see, we figured something had to be done about all the orphans in the world. We came up with a plan, and Balamb in going to be the test."

"This is news to me," Squall announced sitting up.

"Yes we haven't told any of the public yet."

"So what is it?" Zell asked curious since he didn't know this either.

"Well we are making a school. We are calling it Garden. Kids of all ages, from all over the world that are homeless or in orphanages. Will be sent to this school. They will have a place to stay as well as get an education for later in life, when they will be able to get their own jobs and hopefully their own families."

"Laguna that is such a good idea!" Selphie clapped.

He smiled. "I know, I came up with it and told James about it. He instantly liked the idea and we put it into action as soon as he found a replacement for his old job."

"So that's why we moved here." Rinoa said more to herself than anyone.

"Yup," Laguna answered anyways. "It's why you moved across the street. Don't get me wrong, we didn't expect you and Squall to fall for each other. Actually James wasn't too fond of Squall at first. Troublemaker, ya know?"

"Yes I know," Rinoa gave Squall a look before turning back to Laguna. "That definitely clears things up though."

"Well that's great." Laguna stood up. "Well I have some business to attend to. I don't really have to hide it anymore. I gotta go see James."

"Alright thanks for telling me everything," Rinoa said.

He waved as he walked out the door.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Rinoa asked the gang.

Selphie smiled meekly. "Well actually Irvine was going to take me out shopping."

Rinoa smiled. "That's fine, you guys have fun."

Selphie stood up and Irvine followed. As he did Zell made a whipping sound. Irvine sagged his shoulders, he didn't have a comeback. He knew this made him seem extremely whipped.

"Come on Irvine," Selphie called stepping out the door. "There is a new lingerie store, I'll try stuff on."

Irvine smiled turning back to the group. "Well no offense gentlemen…but you can go fuck yourselves."

When they were gone Zell looked back and forth between Squall and Rinoa. He jumped to his feet. "Well I think it's time I left."

Squall laughed. "Oh and where you going."

"Library." Zell said stretching.

"You read?" Rinoa joked.

"Hell no," Zell laughed walking towards the door. "But there is this wicked cute girl working there."

"The pig-tailed one." Rinoa laughed. "I don't know Zell, I think she goes for more studious people."

"Hey, hey," Zell pointed a finger at Rinoa. "I have the bad boy thing going on. She'll love me."

"Whatever just go," Squall said waving his hand.

He smiled and gave a salute before stepping out the door. He got on his bike and sped away.

Rinoa stood up and walked over to the couch. She knelt down on either side of him so she was straddling him. She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. It lasted a couple seconds before she pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"For being with me."

Rinoa laid her head against his chest and felt as his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it. Rinoa always loved how he was so sweet to her. She always heard how he treated people terribly. Not caring for anyone but himself. But she knew the real him, the one who cared deeply about his friends. The one who even took their future into his hands. That was the Squall she knew.

She was happy everything worked out. She would never have figured that when she first came here, her life would've taken this turn of events. She always thought Squall was handsome, but to actually fall for him. She never would've imagined. Then for the whole AJ thing to happen. Her life was definitely more hectic then she could ever remember. Yet it just made her realize how much she really did love Squall.

"So uh Rin?"

"Yeah."

"How about you go get some lingerie and-Ow"

Rinoa slapped him. "Seriously get your mind out of the gutter."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"Right like it's so hard to guess."

"Maybe I was gonna say go get some and we'll burn it together because I love how you look no matter what."

Rinoa gave him a doubtful look. "Uh huh."

Sometimes she wondered why she loved him so much.

"…Fine, excuse me for finding you sexy and extremely attractive. I can't help it that I always lose my mind seeing you dressed in that stuff."

Then again, other times she knew exactly why she loved him so much.

"Good cover," she kissed him on the lips before getting off of him.

"Where ya going?" he asked watching her walk out the door.

She turned her head so her hair covered most of her eyes and she gave him the sexiest smile she could. "To get the lingerie…isn't that what you want?"

She left and could here him shout from outside. Rinoa wasn't sure about everything in her life but she was sure on a couple things. She was definitely in love with Squall. He was just so unpredictable and fun. That and she knew how deeply he cared about her. The second thing she knew in her life, was how great and exciting all her friends where. She couldn't imagine living without them now. And third, just how crazy her life was. Only being in Balamb for almost two months, and she already had her life accelerate ten times faster. But she wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Rinoa!" She turned around to see Squall in the door.

She smiled, _did he just want to see me again?_

"Get that red one!"

Rinoa's smiled instantly faded. "I'll get baggy sweatpants and three jackets for all I care!" She shouted back and watched as his smiled instantly faded. _Let's see you make something up to flatter me again. It better be good or you're getting nothing. _

"Baby you know all I gotta see is your face to feel like the luckiest man in the world. I don't care if you wear a cardboard box, as long as I could see that beautiful face and those gorgeous eyes."

"…Lucky bastard." Rinoa stormed into her house.

Squall laughed. He just loved messing with her the whole time. He didn't care what she dressed in as long as she was with him. Squall had a terrible life and hated most of it. The best thing was when Rinoa came into his life. He now just had to try as hard as possible not to fuck it up.

He saw as Rinoa's room's window opened up. She stuck her hand out holding an extremely skimpy outfit.

"This the one!"

Squall smiled. "I love you!" He shouted as loud as he could. His voice echoing throughout the neighborhood. Rinoa flushed not wanting the attention and ducked back inside slamming the window shut.

And he really did love her, more than anything in the world. People never thought that Squall Leonhart would ever fall love. They thought he would always be a punk and troublemaker. But they were wrong. He couldn't imagine a life with Rinoa.

He already knew, that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**THE END **

**Prepare for a long ending note. **

**Well for better or for worse that was my first multi-chapter ff8 fic. I've been writing this for a long time and I am sad and happy at the same time to see it come to an end. It took a lot to do and you can see my progress throughout the fic. I mean I hope to God I got better over the years right? Ah who cares, its fun either way. **

**First I would like to thank my beta Fallout1990. As it is so obvious to see in the beginning. That without a beta this fic would just be filled with so many errors. I am happy that he is following me on with my other fics. **

**Second I have to thank all you reviewers. You guys know how much you mean and how encouraging you are. This fic honestly might not have happened if it wasn't for all the support I got from you guys. **

**Third well…I thank anyone who has simply just read this fic. I hope you enjoyed it and even if I never heard from you. I'm happy to write something that gives you joy. If you read this fic and you did hate it well…go fuck yourselfs…kidding. I doubt you would've read this far anyways. **

**Still for all those that have read this fic. It would be nice to get one last review. For old times sake. Also if you read this and it has been years after its been done. Well I still would appreciate getting a review. Hell I would be so pumped if I was 50 and got a review from this fic. So if you read this, no matter how old, it would be nice to review. **

**It would be great if you checked out my other fics. I just started a new one called God's Forsaken Land. Its about a war in Balamb and it could be my next biggest work. So check it out. **

**Okay so one down, two more to go. **

**-Freyjadour**


End file.
